War of the Undead: Chiro's Forgotten Memories
by WingedWolf101
Summary: Two years into the Skeleton King War has left the monkey team exhausted and weary. Chiro becomes discontent with his amnesia, until the cold night a dispirited, yet familiar, stranger meets him at the foot of his bed, and turns this fight from a war into a race of personal struggles: to not only save all the galaxies, but restore all bonds buried within the forgotten past's times.
1. Chapter 1 - The Restoration

_A/N: Hey people, please read below!_

 _ **I know this story has been reposted before. But we had a small problem with delays on updating chapters. So for now on I am going to be updating this story. Also there will be art for this story, please check my account for information if you would like to see the art pieces for this.**_

 _Thank you!_

 _And Enjoy_

* * *

Chapter 1

-The Restoration

"Formation Z, Hyperforce go!" Chiro commanded with a fiery wave of his arm. He charged forward with his team in hot pursuit. He swerved his way through the wave of formless that cornered them. Narrowing his eyes, he jerked forward and used the wet terrain to hydroplane around. Once on the outside he delivered a savage blow to three formless. He leaped back to safety on top of a building when they splattered like black ooze water balloons.

Nova and Antauri tag teamed each other. Hovering higher up, he opened his arms. Nova jetted beneath him till she fell into his grip. Bringing her big battle fist forward, she stiffened her body up till she was as stern as a steel cable.

"Monkey Missile!" Both yelled together as he threw her forward. The gold monkey went propelling through a whole outside group of formless. Twirling herself in an axel role with fire streaming around her body. She exploded them into a fiery pit of heat and ooze. She landed on her feet and shared a victorious look with her eldest brother.

Sprx, Otto, and Gibson followed their siblings' example. Leaping through the air, they each latched onto each other's arms. Locking limbs, they unsheathed their weapons and went spinning. They unleashed a deadly display of their attacks. Firing multiple colored beams in all directions. Each energy attack hitting its mark as the horde of hideous formless disintegrated into useless slime.

Sprx landed on his feet and was the first to review their work. "Well that takes care of that," he dusted his hands while wearing a cocky grin. "These formless just get easier and easier the longer we fight them."

"Don't get to comfortable Sprx." Antauri answered calmly, lowering himself from the sky in lotus position. "As I have warned you before, we are not safe till this war is over."

"Agreed," Gibson piped up. "Theoretically these victories are only small maneuvers to engage Skeleton King's plight."

Nova nodded as she butted into the conversation. "We have been fighting his undead army for months on end and _still_ we have not seen no eye or claw of him. If we're really winning how come he has not come out to face us himself?"

Antauri crossed his arms, closing his optics in deep contemplation. "His silence since the war has always brought question to my mind. But now I can feel a great disturbance in the Power Primate, I feel as though something is very amiss."

Chiro approached his team from his perched position. "Antauri's right, his war tactics have not changed since the first time we rumbled. However we'll have to ponder on this later, we have other things to worry about." Reaching his hand to his ear, he a hit a small metal hooked to his ear lobe.

"Chiro to Krios, come in Krios. Do you read?"

Static flickered in his ear bud before a loud squealing shrill zapped his ear. He quickly turned the small knob on the base of his ear piece to lower the volume.

"Krios here!" The flush reptilian sounding voice of the Frog Hyperforce's leader announced. "What do you have to report?"

"We just cleared sector seven of all formless." Chiro responded, briefly glancing at the onyx colored ooze staining his grey boots. "How is your progress?"

"Fine," he replied, his words hard to understand under the static interference. "We just cleared sector ten of the city, had a lot of the slimy buggers trying to blow up the south side bridge. We managed to stop them but the bridge's interior still took on heavy damage during the fight."

"Any casualties?" He held his breath.

"None to report, only a few injured citizens but Supa is escorting them to the nearest medical center. So all is alright."

Chiro breathed out in a much needed breath. "Thank goodness, that's the first good news I had in two weeks." He recovered and squared his shoulders, standing tall. "Radio in the Sun Riders and inform them they're up next for patrol."

"Got it, Krios out."

Chiro ended the frequency and turned towards his team. His longer hair and bangs were stained with dirt, blood, and ooze: a thick white age streak marked his bangs from overloaded stress. He had grown a few inches taller while retaining his lanky frame. Scars proceeded over his eye, slicing his left brow in half with matching gashes over his lip and cheek. Grey armored covered his chest and left arm with a knee brace clamped to his left to support an injury he received from a formless many moons ago.

"Alright Monkey Team," he added with a stern voice. "Let's head back to the robot, we have a few hours to rest while The Sun Riders and Quint take up the late afternoon patrol."

Nodding to their sixteen year old leader, the simians followed him. He walked away from the mucky terrain and approached their robot. He brushed his hand over the metal foot's surface, opening the hatch. First Antauri, then Nova, and the rest entered the robot with Sprx taking up the rear. Once he was sure everyone was inside, he stepped in himself.

Before closing the door, Chiro granted himself a moment to glance back. Through the darkening clouds stood a tall black tower. Its tall gaze loomed high over the landscape, leaving the city to tremble under its shadow. A dark revolting place where hope goes to die. Skeleton King's new domain where he skulked and plotted his next move.

Chiro gritted his teeth as he pressed a tight fist to the wall. "I don't know what you're planning…" He hissed quietly. "But I swear on my grave Skeleton King, we _will_ take you down."

Once his quiet oath was delivered to the cold breeze, he turned on his heel and stalked back into his robot. The hatch slamming shut behind him in the process.

The robot stood in silence. A loud clicking noise ebbed off its antenna before its engines came steaming to life. Flames burst from its foot rockets as it hoisted its heavy bulk off the ground. Raising its arms, the robot positioned itself in a superman posed flight. It rocketed through the clouds, returning back to its base.

 _~Enemy Fortress_

Skeleton King stood in front of his open window. His throne room was empty besides a few guards standing outside the door. His black soulless eyes loomed from his royal spot in the sky, looking down on the partial broken city struggling to hold itself together.

"My lord," clone Mandarin called out to his boss. "We have lost another fleet of formless today, the boy and their Froggy fellows have managed to dismantle our outer circle. But more formless are in the making and will be ready at your disposal my lord."

Skeleton King stood a moment longer in his icy silence. His crystal skull hidden beneath his black hood as his staff rested against his thin waist. When it seemed like he would never answer, his sudden voice startled the formless simian.

"I grow restless over this game of cat and mouse. This so called war has been nothing but child's play, yet the boy is getting stronger, I sense it."

Mandarin looked down to his newly repaired battle claw. "Well my lord we have been fighting them for a long time now. We have done nothing tactful besides deploy formless drones and rampage the city. The Hyperforce and their allies have barricaded the city down tight. I fear we might have a tougher time breaking through their defenses."

"My only objective is to wipe Shuggazoom from the face of humanity. These lousy 'tactics' are merely tests to review our enemies' progress."

"A test my lord?"

The undead warlord nodded. "Yes, just a few means to an end. But I believe this war has lasted two years too long. It is time to finish it."

Mandarin raised a questionable eyebrow. The sudden mood shift had left the air colder. His breath had become a thick cloud of fog as he shivered. The essence of evil was so thick it practically dripped off the cracked walls of the throne room.

"How exactly, my lord, do you plan to finish it? What threat does this little rebellion possibly hold that requires such an immediate change of action?" Mandarin raised his hand in defense when his master turned to lock eyes with him. "Not that I am disagreeing my lord, but for two years we have been playing the same game… why the sudden change now?"

"Because I sense the boy's turmoil. Memories from our past battles are starting to enter his dreams. I can hear his battered breaths, his soul burning with questions. He is starting to do things I was hoping he would not." Turning around, he walked past his minion.

Now disturbed by this sudden news, Mandarin ran after his master. "My lord please explain, I am so confused. I have not detected any change in his fight against us. He still the same young and restless child that remains aloof to his true purpose!"

Skeleton King stopped, causing Mandarin to end his stride. His shoulders tensed, eyes narrowing to slits. "But he is no longer aloof, he is starting to wonder Mandarin. That is something we cannot afford to happen."

Still not understanding his king's confusing rants, the undead simian shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, so what exactly to you plan to do? We have literally thrown everything we got at them. The Hyperforce is just making a mockery of our might."

Skeleton King led his small disciple down a flight of winding stairs. The atmosphere grew heavier, the tension stronger the deeper they treaded down to the basement. The dread lord then descended down a long stone hall at the bottom of the steps. Mandarin, at first, paid no mind to the change of environment. But the longer they walked, the more uneasy he grew. He ran up to stick close to his masters' side, fear evident.

"M-my lord, I didn't know we had a, ehm, basement." He grunted through his tightened jaw in attempt to restrain his fear.

Still his master did not answer. After another fifteen minute walk, Skeleton King led him upon a large door. Smirking, he raised his hand and slammed his claws against the center. The big heavily bolted doors squeaked under the force and squealed open.

Mandarin shielded his eyes from the rays of blue light that came pouring from the mysterious room. "What the hell?" He groaned out, rubbing his one working eye. Once his spotted vision cleared, his eyes widen to what he saw.

A large lab surrounded by Frankenstein looking equipment littered the corners. Electricity sparked freely from huge machines that whirred with spinning gears. Tall murky tanks lined up against the wall stood draped in mystery. Blue liquids within the tanks housed the silhouettes of strange mangled looking creatures.

"My lord what is this place!?" He asked in alarm.

Skeleton King walked between the obstacles of test tubes that blocked his path. "The boy is starting to wonder what his true purpose is. A purpose that not only will unlock his true potential, but also reveal the key to my ultimate defeat." He stopped at the end of the room, glaring at the wall. "The boy _cannot_ find these answers. If he does, then my plans that I have worked so long to accomplish will be in vain!"

Mandarin shrunk from his lord's booming voice. "I thought you already knew his weaknesses?"

Narrowing his eyes, the crystal skull bearer raised a claw and pointed to the lab's corner. There scattered in a messy pile was children's toys.

The formless clone raised an eyebrow. Walking towards the mess, he came face to face with a child sized mannequin wearing a young boy's blue school uniform. "The child's toys?"

He snarled, "I have spent so long trying to deploy a proper weakness after the defeat of the dark one worm. But now that the boy's mind is beginning to wander, I fear he will begin searching for the missing pieces to his earlier life. This search will be the end of everything if we do not stop it."

Mandarin stepped away from the stalker shrine and looked back to his master. "My lord, if the child is the only true threat to our final plan, then just send me in. I can make a run through and kill him myself, then we won't have to worry about this anymore!"

"No." Skeleton King hissed, refusing his murderous minion's suggestion.

"What?" Mandarin blinked in surprise when he saw the tall skeleton step away from his spot and approach a strange alter. The stand was made up of stone with strange symbols carved into it. A table shielded by a glass cover stood out. Something laid beneath the glass.

"I said we need the boy stopped, not killed. My plan will be useless if he dies before the final night." He looked to the large table that lied beneath his shrouded gaze. "I realize now that fighting fire with fire to defeat the Hyperforce has been proven faulty. I'm afraid I have pushed the time limit far too long, the boy is to strong now to be taken on by the likes of you."

Mandarin's horns started to bend back with his face boiling red. "Then how do you plan to stop this then?"

He stood in silence, staring at the tank. "The boy will be searching for answers to his past soon. So I'm going to give him these answers. By someone who _has_ known him."

With curiosity weighing his head down, Mandarin couldn't take it. Stepping to the mysterious alter, he noticed six slots hovering just above the big glass tank. Three slots were filled with demonic dark crystals that burned with power. But the other three slots right below were empty. Now confused beyond belief, he looked down to the tank his master was staring at. There his eyes went wide.

"My lord... what is… _who_ is-?"

"The time of restoration is now." Raising his staff, purple lightning blazed from the head of his staff.

Winds swept through the roof as if an angry storm shattered their roof top. Lightning cracked across the ceiling, raining mounds of purple fire.

Mandarin shrieked in fright as he dove behind his master's black robe. He watched in awe and shock as the shrill screams of souls whipped past him when a large flashing vortex sliced its way through the stone wall.

"What is this?" Mandarin cried, leaping back when white crying ghosts drifted past him. He swatted at the spirits with his claw, only to end up falling through them.

"This my demon monkey is the gateway to purgatory." He answered emotionlessly over the howling winds. He stepped forward, "A void where all neutral souls are sent to spend years awaiting a judgment before they are either sent to heaven. Or hell."

Words couldn't be brought up as Mandarin watched his lord stepped towards the portal. The black magic burned fiercely from the dark flames that licked up the beams. His heart broke out into a series of rapid beats as Skeleton King reached a hand into the vortex.

He gritted his teeth as he fumbled blindly through the watery energy that burned his very skin. After fishing around a moment longer, he felt what he had been searching for. Clamping his claws down on a single soul like a predator trapping its prey, his yanked it free.

Smirking, he carried the black orb to the glass covered medical table. Looking back, he slammed his staff down, emitting a loud _BANG._ The vortex was forced closed. The crying ghouls that haunted the lab were sent back to the endless frozen realm.

Once quiet fell upon them again, Skeleton King stared into the orb he had conjured. Smirking, he began to cackle. "Behold Mandarin, the first step to the Chosen One's defeat begins now!" Undoing his claws, he blasted the orb into the table.

The mangled burnt body lying beneath Skeleton King started to glow when the soul came into contact. Smoke rose from the shattered glass, a screeching shout deafened Mandarin. He covered his eyes as a blinding light filled the room.

Skeleton King's deep mocking laughter flooded the room. Wires started to reform over the burnt corpse. Muscles reconnected to joints as bones stiffened back together. Veins connecting to strange metallic devices started transferring blood to each organ. The gears whirred to life as they started to beep and flash different colored lights. Life restoring itself to the body.

Then the light died down. Rubbing his eyes, Mandarin squinted and stared at the table. His eyes widen when a robotic hand jetted out and shattered the glass. Pained groans were heard as a wobbly figure struggled to its feet. His eyes widen when he came face to face with a larger robot monkey.

The simian was as black as space. White stripes circled its face, back, tail, and legs. Its eyes were a toxic green color that housed white slit pupils. Its snout exposing large Mandrill primate fangs as smoke exhaled from all its bodily openings.

Gawking with his jaw hitting the ground, he watched as the odd monkey stood in silence. "What… is this?"

Chuckling, Skeleton King watched his newest formless clone look itself over. "Someone who knows the boy in and out. But do not go to close, she might be a little… testy."

"She!?"

Eyes jerking forward, the larger simian lashed out and grabbed Mandarin. She slammed him against the wall, her hot breath washing over Mandarin's face. She snarled as she brought her hand forward. Instead of fingers, long thick war knives welded to dark ebony armor reflected in his eyes. She waved her claws in his face before pressing a large palm over his neck. She kinked her arm back, claws at the ready.

Before she could slice the rogue monkey's face wide open, Skeleton King smirked. He snapped his claws.

The formless simian gasped as a skull mark flashed on her forehead. She immediately released Mandarin, holding her helmet as she stumbled away. Shaking her head wildly to stop the pain.

"I will not tolerate this misbehavior." He chuckled before stepping in the middle to separate his minions.

Mandarin struggled to regain his breath as he grasped his throat. Snarling in rage at his humiliation, he jabbed a black claw to the enstrained monkey. "Who the hell is that!?"

Smirking, Skeleton King chuckled as he stared blankly at him. "All questions will be answered soon, but I will say this. Like the super robot, my pathetic human side had… practice… before completing the robot monkey models."

Raising his claws, he commanded the undead simian forward. His eyes the shaggy monkey, a tuft of white fur dangled from her chin. More strands of white hair hung from the side of her head like a short mane.

"I know your memory is very foggy, but I brought you back for a specific purpose." He tapped her helmet, noticing to her right pupil twitching in partial blindness. "I know of the hatred you bear towards me, but know I will not tolerate any further defiance. You have but one goal…"

She narrowed her one working eye with question. Waiting for the ugly demon to finish his statement.

"Your goal… is to bring the boy to me, _alive._ Do otherwise, and you will suffer."

* * *

 _Written by: WingedWolf101 & Chazno-02  
Artists (on DeviantArt) HANVII82 & Finjix_


	2. Chapter 2 - Under the Bed

Chapter 2

-Under the Bed

Chiro jolted up in his bed, looking around his empty room. He shivered as his thin t-shirt and orange shirts granted him little warmth. He pulled the covers to his chin, a habit he started as a child. His marble blue eyes scanned every corner. A little bit of moonlight lighting all the room's angles through his newly constructed window. Sighing, he ruffled his long wavy hair. This always calmed him when Antauri did it. So whenever the silver monkey was not present, he'd just do it himself. Often it worked, but this time he still felt shivers placate his heart.

"The nightmares." He whispered soundly, unable to think clearly. He tried to recall his sleep's horrific tale, but his aching brain refused to work. Grunting in frustration, he looked to the side and spotted a cup of freshly made water. He blinked at it before chuckling.

"Even when I tell him no, he still sneaks into my room to leave me water." He smiled gratefully as he sipped the freezing liquids. He chattered his teeth when his tongue lapped the water thirstily. He swallowed a big gulp before placing it back down. Once his thirst was quenched he found it easier to think.

As he sat up, he wiped the cold sweat from his pale forehead. His sore muscles clenched like a Charlie horse as he attempted to relax himself. The only thing he could recall from the mental horrors was dark gold eyes. But why gold eyes? He was unsure, they seemed very familiar to him. But he could never see the owner's face. It was just gold orbs staring at him through the darkness; as if calling for help.

"Gold eyes, kids laughing, and creepy Victorian nursery rhymes… hell what else? A monster under my bed?" Shaking his head, he just decided this was the after-cause of watching Otto and Nova's late time horror films. Why they loved them was beyond him.

Shrugging his shoulders, he pushed aside his fears and laid back down. He forced his eyelids shut and glued them down. Pulling the covers closer till he was swallowed in the sheets. Once he felt secure enough, he found enough courage to drift off into a light sleep.

 _~Outside_

Three toed feet tipped with long black claws walked through the puddles. Blood shot eyes scanned the silent road ahead.

The black simian stalked through the dark of night. It was 2 AM with a full moon burning bright in the starlit sky. A deep hue of purple danced its way across the cosmos' face like it was blushing. The demonic monkey looked up, only able to see it through her left eye. Her right eye was empty, lacking a pupil.

She grunted at the pretty sight but kept walking. Her long bottom fangs stuck out of her mouth like tusks. It was uncomfortable at first but she paid no mind to it.

There she stopped her stride. Looking up, the sight of a huge towering robot reflected in her eyes. Approaching the foot hatch, she eyed the hidden door. Raising one claw, she sliced a small square into the metal. She popped the chunk off and spotted a few wires traveling up. Extending the knife in place of her thumb, she counted four inches off. Reaching one of the sparkplugs, she sliced it. Cutting in clean in half.

Backing up, she watched as the foot hatch popped open. Grabbing the metal she cut out, she stuffed it back into the slot. A flame spurted from her right index claw as she welded it back into place.

After she covered her tracks, she stepped inside. She stared emotionlessly ahead as she swung her tail and boxed a nearby lever down. Hearing the hatch slam shut. She walked with ease through the dark halls. Her eye gave off a dull green glow, allowing her to scope through the darkness.

She maneuvered quietly through the shadows. Her nose sniffing the air, wincing under the thousands of scents that hit her. She shook her head and examined each individual smell. Then she stopped at one light scent that smelt like a young teenage boy. Narrowing her eye, she followed the trail of air through the robot.

Then she stopped. Hearing snores break through the metal halls inches from her position. Leaning against the wall, she spotted six doors facing each other. Finding the rooms, she trekked calmly to the doors. She approached one and smelt through the cracks. This one smelt like sweaty gym socks. She gagged and went to the next door. That one smelt like scented candles and made her eyes water. She passed a few more doors, searching for the boy's scent.

One smelt like lab chemicals spilt all over the carpet. Then getting to the last door, her eyes widened when the smell of rotten cheese with sweets exploded her in her face. She gagged and walked away, glaring at the doors. She returned to the empty halls.

She walked around another fifteen minutes. Sniffing, she felt a spark of frustration rise within her. Then it faded when a familiar scent found her again. Looking to her right, she spied a tall door. Staring at the door knob, she extended her claws and grabbed it. There she entered the black room, calmly shutting the door behind her.

There on a medium sized bed a few feet away from her laid a thin young adult male. Finding him as the source of the smell she was following, she narrowed her eyes. Turning around, she locked the door. There she glided silently to him, not a sound to be heard.

She dug her claws into the wall and climbed up the side. Positioning herself right above him, she flipped forward and landed over him.

Chiro grunted in his sleep, yawning before rolling over. Unaware of the heavy thud that mashed him against the mattress.

' _Bring the boy to me alive… or suffer'_

The familiar words of the skull faced man whispered in her head. The sentence infuriated her, but she brushed it aside. She stared upon the boy's sleeping face as he lay balled up like an infant in its comforter. She arched her eyebrow, his head pulled half way beneath the sheets informed her he was scared. Nightmares perhaps.

Rolling her eye, she stepped closer. Careful as not to wake him, she opened her large palms. Her claws cracked sickeningly. There she wrapped her finger blades around the boy's thin neck. Her breathing slowed to a complete stop as she monitored his air patterns. She began to squeeze. She pressed her free thumb against his temple. A shallow pressure point to keep him from awakening to quick.

Chiro started coughing. A vein jumping out as his lungs were cut off.

She could see his blood vessels begin to swim as his face paled over. At this rate, death was only seconds away. She increased the pressure. Her soulless eyes watching his every movement like a hawk.

Just when he was about to run out of air, a tear slipped from his eye. The single micro sized water droplet slid down his cheek and landed on her wrist.

Feeling the moisture seep against her hand broke her concentration in half. Seeing the boy coughing, she immediately let go. Watching him gasp for breath as he squirmed madly. Eventually he settled back down as if nothing happened.

Her one good eye widened as she stared at the small puddle resting on her knuckle crevice. She looked back to the boy she attempted to strangle. Her eyes looked down as she looked towards the door. There the curse mark flashed across her forehead. She gasped as her pupils became slits.

Growling, she paced and sat at the foot of his bed, distracted by the pain. Not noticing the boy's eyes opening.

Feeling a warm body sit up, she turned to look at him. Shocked eyes stared wide at her. His mouth fell agape. Chiro was so stunned he was paralyzed. But she expected that, what would you say if you saw a black fanged simian sitting at the foot of your bed?

Chiro raised his finger, shaking. "What- who…?" he barely manage any words. His throat was still red with claw marks. But the skin remained unbroken, so it didn't hurt enough to put much focus on it.

They held down a silent staring contest for about fifteen minutes. But this silence came screeching to an abrupt halt when the door was swished opened.

"Monkey Mind Scream!"

The intruder simian was blasted by an array of purple energy rings. She landed flat against the floor. Grunting before looking back up. There standing on the boy's bed was a very protective looking silver simian. She cracked her neck back into place and stood up. Eyeing the metal monkey with a perplexed look.

"Chiro are you okay?" He asked, facing the boy.

Chiro was so stunned he just squeaked. Antauri narrowed his eyes and faced the intruder. "I warn you only once." Her lifeless look made him tense up. "Drop to your knees and put your hands behind your head." He watched her spiked hands with caution.

When she did not move, he locked his eyes to dangerous slits. Summoning his purple ghost claws, he flew forward in a blur. He bashed against her, but the attack was painfully stopped. He grunted when uncomfortable vibrations rolled up his arms. His claws bashed against her chest, but she stood there unfazed. Feeling like he just punched a steel wall bare handed.

Her eyes narrowed, she flung her forearm out and clocked him across the snout. She backed up when the silver simian landed on his feet. He rubbed his dented cheek, eyes narrowed. Then his body faded into a purple glow as his ghost mode activated. There he maneuvered around her and attacked from above.

This time she moved. She backed up, covering her face as the sterling monkey's claws sliced her up. She leaped back, latching onto the wall. She glared at Antauri before wiping the blue blood from her sliced up snout.

As Antauri prepared for another attack, he was stopped by an unusual sight. His silent rival's eyes started blinking. Her pupils went from white to black.

The room got caped in coldness. The monkey stood in surprise at the temperature change. Shaking it off, he locked eyes with the intruder. "Claw Disruptor!" he leaped through the air, aiming right for her heart.

But then something grabbed him. His claws came within inches of hitting her chest. The dark simian stared unfazed by this as Antauri was pulled away.

"What the-" He gasped in alarm when a chain was tightly wrapped around his waist. The silver robot was thrown off and chunked into the wall. Sparks jumped from his neck when he landed on his throat awkwardly, he coughed and rubbed it.

Looking up, he saw a long neon chain wrapped around his legs. His eyes followed the chain as it ran around the floor and connected to the end of his assailant's tail. She flexed her teeth as she held the chain in her large paw, then she gripped the chin and flung it backwards. Antauri was thrown to her as she caught him by his throat and slammed him into the floor.

The chain then untwined from his ankles as her tail cranked the energy chain back into her limb. The spiked flail locked into place with a few bursts of steam. The dark monkey's eyes pulsed green.

Upon seeing this look, Chiro gasped. _"green eyes…?"_

Antauri recovered. "I don't know what you are abomination, but you will be leaving now!" He charged ahead, claws outstretched. Aggressively ready to keep her away from his boy.

But his attack was deflected when she grabbed his arm and chunked him backwards. Then crossing her arms, she charged him.

"No!" Chiro yelled, throwing himself in front of the black monkey. Blocking her from attacking his father figure.

Gasping, she yanked her attack sideways and struck the wall. Barely avoiding the boy as she found her fist stuck in the metal frame.

"Chiro what are you doing? Get away from that creature!" He commanded, running over to move Chiro away before she got free.

Then the rest of the team came running in. "What's going on!?" Nova yelled, her battle fist in place.

When all eyes fell on her, the mysterious monkey yanked her arm free. Still unfazed by being outnumbered, she turned and casually walked away. Heading towards the door.

Then a foolish decision was made. Otto, with saws drawn, leaped out from the corner. "Garh!" he cried over his spinning saws. He threw himself right up against the bigger monkey. The moment his weapons made contact with her back, a painful hit knocked his breath out.

He was thrown back into Gibson, knocking the scientist over. "Ouch," he coughed in pain. He looked down to the deep gashes made into his side. "What the-?" he looked up in alarm. He spotted blood dripping off the tip of the intruder's tail.

But instead of a normal metal tipped tail, it looked like a long spiked mace. Five rows of four inch spikes circled around the metal encasing the tip of her tail. A long jagged spike stuck straight out at the very end. The scary weapon shrouded in Otto's blood.

She stood glaring at him. She retracted her tail and held up a warning gesture.

"Enough!" Chiro yelled. "Everyone drop your weapons!" he ordered.

At first they hesitated, but listened after Chiro cut them a scornful look. Once their weapons deactivated, the stranger's posture lightened. Sighing in relief, Chiro cautiously approached. "Please tell me who you are."

She did not answer, but instead backed up. Her muscles tensing.

Seeing this, he stopped. Instead Chiro pushed his bangs aside, getting a better look at the scarred up monkey. "Can you talk?"

Looking up, she glanced away. Then a sharp jolt stabbed into her neck. She gasped as her world darkened. She stumbled as she leaned against the wall. Gnashing her big teeth together, fighting to stay awake.

Gibson stood with his drill pointed at the unstrained monkey, steam rising from the blue tip. "This heavy sedation dart should subdue her long enough till we get this figured out."

Nodding, Antauri sat lotus style as he watched the simian struggle to stay up. Eyeing her powerful frame with hesitation. Looking closer, he noted her arms, or her body overall, looked like a steampunk version of themselves. A slightly bulkier frame with less flexibility but more durable.

Then the silver simian turned to look at their leader. "But the question for now is why did you rush to defend this intruder?"

Chiro looked at the curious eyes locked onto him. He looked down in guilt before watching the black simian finally fall into a deep slumber. "I don't… know."


	3. Chapter 3 - Unwelcomed Guest

_A/N: This chapter was written by Chazno-02_

 _Edited by me._

* * *

Chapter Three

-Unwelcome Guest

Chiro didn't tell the rest of the team that he seen the new monkey's eyes in his nightmares yet, though he got the feeling he didn't have to. Just saying that there was something familiar about her was enough for them, at least for now. Still, even he cannot figure out why her eyes appeared in his dreams every night for weeks, though he quietly hoped what Gibson analyzed in his lab will uncover the answer.

The blue monkey had been going over the data his lab's scanners picked up from the unconscious, sedated body, and the process was so complex that it kept him up until dawn. Despite the effort to stay awake, Gibson ended up missing a few details from nearly nodding off a couple of times, but he stayed conscious enough to get the big picture when he reported his findings to the rest of the team in the command center.

"Well, my theory is officially proven," Gibson stated, with a big yawn. "The specimen is indeed female. Pay up Sparx."

"We didn't bet, Brain-strain," sighed Sparx, shaking his head, "Remember? Jeez, you need sleep!"

Chiro cheered his throat to get everyone's attention, "Did you find anything else out about her, Gibson?"

"I couldn't pinpoint her exact sub-species of monkey, Chiro," answered Gibson, "but unless I am mistaken… unlikely… she is clearly a mixed breed. What's more, while her arms lack the transformers ours happen to have, her overall design is far more complex than our own, and the design is rather dated. No doubt she became cybernetic at least ten or twenty years before Captain Shuggazoom ended up in hibernation. Odds are she could be some kind of prototype."

"Of us?" said Otto, eyes wide in wonder. "Cool!"

"Yeah, cool if she didn't try to throttle us…" Nova disagreed. "Don't forget, Otto, she broke into the Super Robot, tried wring Chiro's neck off his shoulders while he was asleep, and bashed you in the side with her tail!"

"Yeah, that did leave a mark," the green monkey rubbed his newly bandaged torso. "But that doesn't make it any less cool!"

Nova face palmed, expecting this nonsense from the monkey that gets excited by the mere thought of getting eaten by a giant sand-worm.

"We shall interrogate her for such behavior when she awakens," stated Antauri, in his meditative pose.

"In the meantime, it is time we prepare for our midday patrol."

Hearing that, the whole team rushed through breakfast, and Chiro wasted no time switching into his day clothes… after what happened last night, the young human was beginning to consider sleeping in his armor, even though he knew from the last time he tried that it wouldn't be very comfortable.

"Chiro?"

Upon hearing his name, the boy hero turned around and faced the silver monkey. "What is it, Antauri?"

"Can I have a few words with you, alone?"

"Maybe during patrol, we are on a tight schedule. Otto, be sure the Super Robot is fully active. I couldn't think of a better monkey-sitter for our unusual guest then a ship with a mind of its own."

The green monkey nodded and checked the systems. The rest of the team could tell were this is going: to avoid jolting the newcomer out of her sedated state, they can't shift the Super Robot into vehicle mode, and will have to go patrolling on foot if it's too windy for rocket packs. Then again, there was always the motorcycle Chiro takes on weekend patrols, which practically saves time in covering ground if their leader was in the mood to use it.

"The Robot's systems are charged and running, Chiro." Otto reported, before whispering to the Super Robot itself, "Keep her out of trouble, big guy."

A bunch of beeping was heard around every room as though the Super Robot was agreeing to the task it was assigned. Although unable to speak, the Super Robot was able to communicate with the team through certain sounds, lights, and system activations… two years was more than enough time to practice with that.

"Well, now that's settled," Chiro spoke up.

"It's time to move out team."

The Monkey Team wasted no time getting out on patrol. It was another routine formless assault, so they practically didn't need to bring the Super Robot, although Chiro's motorcycle and sidecar was transportation enough, provided it was fueled properly… apparently, that wasn't the case as the cycle slowed to a halt halfway through the route.

"Sparx!" Nova scolded, "It was your turn to check the bike's fuel tank!"

The red monkey sighed, as he jumped out and started pushing the bike to the nearest truck stop.

"I just can't do anything right, can I?"

Seeing that Sparx was taking responsibility for his mistake, Gibson, Nova, and Otto helped him get the motorcycle to the gas station, while Antauri used the opportunity to talk to Chiro alone.

"Chiro, you said that the intruder seemed familiar to you. How is that so?"

Hearing that, Chiro hesitated, for he knew that nothing gets past his mentor; yet he cannot have Antauri worry about him by bringing up the reoccurring nightmares. After all, you'd think that at the age of sixteen, you'd outgrow that sort of problem, and yet every night the young leader had been fighting the urge to wake Antauri up for comfort.

"I don't know, Antauri," Chiro moaned, holding his head in an attempt to think.

"I just get the sense I seen her eyes somewhere before, but it was such a long time ago. I don't remember enough."

"So you believe that this stranger holds answers to your long forgotten past, though up until now, you barely spoke about your origins. Even when you and Gibson found your belongings aboard the Citadel of Bone, you refused to bring it up."

Chiro shuddered when the stalker shrine was brought up. The thought that the Skeleton King was involved with his life years before became the leader of the Hyperforce still gave him the creeps, yet he could not help but wonder why the enemy had his old toys. Was it because he was the Chosen One, or was there something more to it? Whatever the reason, it was clear that bone-head had messed up his early childhood, especially since there was one thing he failed to mention since he first activated the team.

"I don't know much about my own past, okay?! I've been in the orphanage since I was almost five years old, and my life had been nothing but torture ever since, but I recognized my own elementary school uniform in the Skeleton King's stalker shrine when I saw it… I think he might have done something to my parents. I don't know, Antauri."

The silver monkey was shocked to hear this, but he didn't show it with his stock expression.

"Why had you not told anyone about this sooner, Chiro? I told you, as a team, we do not keep secrets from each other."

"Honestly, I didn't think of it as a secret… more like… something I was trying to keep out of my head, but everything's different now: I can't ignore these questions anymore. My parents are gone, and Skeleton King had something to do with it, and I want to know what."

Antauri gently placed a hand on Chiro's shoulder, but before they could talk about it further, Otto interrupted the conversation via the communicator.

"We have an emergency here, guys!" the green monkey shouted, "Something or someone let a giant octopus loose at the gas station!"

Chiro face palmed hearing that.

"Ugh! Holy Shuggazoom… I hate tentacles. We'll be right there, Otto! You and the others just hang on!"

 _~At the Super Robot_

The strange monkey in Gibson's lab began to stir. Ever since she was sedated, she's been having some strange visions, but the most disturbing of all was that of a tiny boy in a school uniform crying her name, screaming in turmoil. She woke with a start with that last one, and looked around. Traipped to an examination table, a jarring pain sheered down her spine like she had been prodded all night. It dawned on her that was exactly what happened, and she broke out of her restraints and made for the door, sniffing the air. It was already clear that the boy was no longer on board, but the scent was still strong enough to leave a trail, which lead her from the lab to the command center.

For some reason, she had a quick vison of two children playing in this part of the Robot: a rich boy with glasses and a wild-looking girl with big blue eyes. She shook her head, and the vision disappeared, yet she couldn't ignore how real it seemed. None the less, she cannot forget the boy leading the monkey team was the only child she should focus on either. With that in mind, she continued to follow the scent, and it leads her to the kitchen and dining room area.

Once there, her green eyes widen when she sees the luxuries the Monkey Team had: they had cupboards and a refrigerator filled with all kinds of food, an oven with a griddle, and a microwave with a dehydrator/re-hydrator setting. Even the dishes, bowls, and cups she found in the sink were a mystery to her. She doesn't remember much about anything before that disgusting tyrant brought her back from the dead, and the new life she had didn't give her much experience with food. Her most recent memory that involves anyone eating anything was the sight of that tyrant himself gulping down worms from a shattered, hollow crystal ball, while the "hellhounds" (as Skelemandrin called those creatures) were fighting over a raw slab of meat that has been thrown to the ground, like a pack of ravenous wolves.

As she noticed a strange sound and sensation in her stomach, she began to wonder if it was because she needed to eat too or if it was because one of the Monkey Team members poisoned her with something while she was unconscious. Noticing her focus had shifted from the boy's trail to the smell of the team's table scraps, she decided it must be the first option, and began foraging throughout the kitchen.

 _~With the Monkeys_

At the gas station, the Hyperforce had managed to take down the "octopus", which turned out to be a bunch of formless fused into a single monster form.

"Phew!" said Otto.

"For a moment there, I thought that thing was going to eat us!"

"Otto, don't be ridiculous," Gibson wagged his finger in correction.

"The formless are just bundles of ooze shaped into living sculptures. They don't have the anatomy, let alone the digestive track, to be capable of consumption."

 _~Super Robot_

The bone monkey managed to satisfy her hunger, cleaned up the mess to make it look like she was never there, and then decided to explore her new surroundings more carefully, knowing that the boy would turn up sooner or later. Eventually, she ended up in the vehicle storage, and began to wonder what all these smaller devices were for. One thing is for sure: she smelled burned fuel, and believed that to be a sign the boy used one of these… things… recently and left the Robot. Realizing that might be the case, she followed that scent to the exit, only to find it was locked from the outside.

Thinking very little of it, she decided to trick the lock like she did getting in here in the first place, but as soon as she cut through the wall, the alarm went off, and a female voice was heard over the intercom:

"Warning: Security breach! Warning: Security breach! Warning: Security breach!"

Annoyed by this unexpected setback, the bone monkey fixed the crack she created, silencing the alarm. She growled, and noticed a keyhole on the override system, and if there is a keyhole, there has to be a key somewhere aboard the Robot! She began searching every room, and eventually came across the key in the engine room, but as she reached out to touch it, something zapped her. In a matter of seconds, just as she got enough of her bearings to pull herself off the floor, she found herself in a laser cage in the corner of the room, which was surrounded by blasters.

The electric bars zapped her curious claw, she drew the aching hand back and snorted steam. She paced about her tiny cage, observing every nick and crack that broke the prison's interior. Minutes turned to hours, and just as boredom started to rear its head—a shrill shout echoed off the corridors.

"Holy Shuggazoom!" Chiro gasped. "What happened here?"

"By the looks of things," Gibson stated, analyzing the area. "Our unwelcome guest tried to make a break for it, only to trigger a long dormant security system."

"Nah uh! The Super Robot itself stopped her!" Otto was quick to detest the blue monkey's theory.

Chiro got a closer look at the caged monkey in what was left of the daylight… this was the first time he saw her since she intruded in his room: despite her scars, she appeared like an almost regal remnant of an era gone by who was as brutal as she can be, yet retained sympathetic qualities as a female out of time. It was awestriking to our boy hero.

Sprx got inched his way to observe the big monkey, face grimacing at the sight of her ugly mug. "Haha," he started smugly, "Tried to slip out and got caught, not to bright are ya?" He puffed his chest out in a cocky display.

"Sparx," Chiro tsk'd the pilot.

"What kid? I mean, if she was able to get in the robot without being detected—don't see how she couldn't see a trap this simple from a mile away." He picked up a dislodged pipe and poked her to make a point. "This does not really make her look any better."

Glaring at the red monkey, she reached out and grabbed the pole and ripped it from his hands and broke in half.

"Prod me again," she growled in a deep, unholy voice that could turn fire into ice, "and I'll bury that rod into your head."


	4. Chapter 4 - Distressed Decision

Chapter 4

-Distressed Decision

"Prod me again, and I'll bury that rod into your head."

Sprx jumped back at the shocking statement exiting the unknown's mouth.

"Uh…" The pilot stammered. Taken off guard by the toxic green eyes glaring at him with harsh fury evident.

The white streaked monkey titled her head, mimicking Sprx's bewildered stare. "Uh?" She spoke again, sarcasm evident. "What's wrong, lad? Simian got your tongue or just stunned someone you believed to be a mic bit dumb actually has the intellect to speak?" She repeated with a single eyebrow raised.

Her deep voice held a strong Romanian withdrawal, she almost sounded like Dracula. Something the chosen one was not expecting to hear as he watched with the rest of the team sharing in his surprise.

When no one answered, the long haired monkey grunted, flexing the exposed bolts and wires on her robust arms. She twitched, long rusted iron claws grinded against her palms, waiting for them to drop their stupid gawking looks and speak.

Finally a voice rang up from the back. All heads turned in surprise to see Otto take the stand. The black monkey locked her venomous eyes on the small meek mannered individual approaching her. His shoulders slumped and eyes struggling to maintain eye contact. Obviously he was uncomfortable.

He gripped the familiar wound in his side he had received from her the previous night.

"If you could talk this whole time, how come you didn't say anything sooner?"

She stared at the green male that stood before her electrical cage, surprised at his approach. Opening her mouth to answer, but no words came. She closed her mouth and looked to the left, pondering on this question.

Seeing as no answer was out there for this question, the mechanic switched to the second. "Uh well, could you at least tell us your name?"

Her eyes popped open: that question rang a bell. Uncrossing her arms, she nodded.

"Vex," She curtly answered.

"Vex huh?" Sprx repeated, a little baffled by the blunt name. "Short name, easy to remember."

She cut the red pilot a blank stare, something about him made her fur ruffle in irritation. His voice left a heavy tinge of annoyance on her ears as his scent revolted her. Mouth crooked to a scowl at his mere presence, she leaned against the cage and looked away from him, silently wondering how long this 'interrogation' was going to be.

Then Antauri took the floor. "Why did you break into the robot?" His deep smooth voice catching her attention.

Her eyes ran up and down this individual that stood out from the rest. He hovered in midair, a few feet off the ground, sitting in a particular style that looked foreign to her. A sense of a peace flamed around the reflective silver skin, causing her face to redden and muscles to awkwardly tense up.

"I didn't," She spoke through forced calm. "I walked in."

Antauri's typical stoic expression shifted to a frown at the, once again, blunt answer. Unsure of what to say next, he shifted his tactic. "Before any more questions are asked, we need to know… are you friend or foe?"

"Neither."

Blinking in alarm at this, Antauri turned to look at Chiro. He eyed the marks on his neck from where the intruder had got him. But other than that, the boy didn't seem to suffer any other apparent damage. None that he could tell by far.

Chiro picked up on the quizzical look and decided to take over the conversation. Smiling gently, he knelt before the cage. His grin earning him a strange look from their captive.

"Can you please tell us where you came from?" He asked politely, hoping kindness would get them proper answers.

Staring at them, she sighed. Her strong chest raising and falling under her pressured lungs. "I don't know." Her empty eyes unable to recognize anything except the face of the blue eyed boy before her.

Not satisfied with the answer, Sprx summoned his magnets.

"I think she's lying!" He accused while pointing his left weapon at her. "Come on team, she's only calmed down because we got her locked in a cage! You recall she attacked us the other night?"

The dark simian did nothing but stare, uncaring of the danger the red head threatened her with.

"I proceeded to leave afterwards."

"So what? You still broke in!" Sprx yelled with steam blowing from his ears. "That does not justify anything!"

She shrugged her shoulders and cracked her neck. The dismissive gesture enraged the pilot more as his magnets sparked, itching to magnetize her to a pile of useless scrap metal. "You know what I think?" He growled.

She opened one eye to look at him. Silently encouraging him to continue.

"I think you're an assassin!" Glaring as he got closer to the cage. "Sent from bone head himself to sneak in and strike us when we aint prepared!"

Her icy posture remained unhindered to the smaller male's persecutions. She skootched right towards the bars, making Sprx inch a way before puffing again to hide the small ounce of fear she could smell from his rushing heartbeat.

"Assassins need but a second, and your boy is alive. Therefore, I am not."

That statement made Sprx fall silent. He looked to the ground, mind racing to come up with a counter argument.

Seeing is how the conversation was leading nowhere, Vex leaned against the bar. Waving to get their attention. "Look, I can't answer your questions when all I am drawing up is a blank." She sighed in annoyance when they continued to gaze at her confused. "Da, I came from the tomb draped in shadow that overlooks your city. I am aware of the tyrant that terrorizes you all, but everything else is nothing but darkness."

Leaning forward, Gibson reached through the cage to touch her fur. When she drew back, the scientist scratched his chin.

"Then why are you here?"

Her look was given to the boy that remained silent behind the floating silver one. She narrowed her eyes as his face reflected in her one working iris. Gnashing her dental plating together, she cut a sharp distinct look to the British sounding primate.

"I escaped."

This statement made Chiro lean closer. "You escaped from the citadel?" When the monkey nodded, he cupped his cheek in deep contemplation. "Do you hate skeleton king then?"

Her demeanor changed at the mention of the dread lord's proper name. Her green eyes seemed to deepen in hue as a ping of red boiled across her snout. The gears tightened with steam rising the opened slots. She snorted a grey cloud of mist.

Seeing that reaction made the team's eyebrows raise. Turning around, he called for them to huddle up.

"Her reaction to Skeleton King seems to have a negative connotation." Gibson observed as he glanced back over his shoulder to their captive. "It would suggest there seems to be a deep hidden resentment to our enemy."

"The enemy of our enemy is our friend." Nova added while also glancing back at the caged black primate. "I mean if she was sent here to kill us, don't you think we'd already be dead? I mean she was able to get in without setting off the alarms. That should say something."

"Don't be stupid guys, this is not up for debate!" Sprx hissed at Nova and Gibson's theories. "Regardless of how she did it, she still broke into the robot- which is what villains do. Snuck into our leader's room and, by the marks on his neck, tried to throttle him- which is what villains do. Then we come in and, surprise surprise, she attacks us- again what villains do!"

Nova rolled her eyes at Sprx's way of 'proving' his point. "Yea but if this is the case, we caught her, what do we do with her?"

Antauri calmly looked off into space as he felt all eyes, including Chiro's, fall on him. He sighed as he scratched his chin. "This dilemma is most certainly unsettling and defies any black and white theory we can possibly come up with. But as for a course of action, I fear I do not have an answer to this at the moment." He glanced back to the caged monkey, recalling their own brief battle.

"It'd be unwise to trust her, but also wise to not disown her." He closed his eyes, "Chiro, what would you say we do?"

Closing his eyes. The seventeen year old cringed at the building pressure of his team's prodding gazes. Looking back to the silent primate, he breathed in. "If she hates skeleton king and has escaped his grasp, _maybe_ she could offer some help? Like insight maybe."

Sprx cut his leader a look of rebuttal. "Kid come on think serious on this! She tried to strangle you, did you miss that part or are those marks on your neck just my imagination?"

Rubbing his neck, Chiro sighed. "Yes I'm aware, but when I woke up I was fine. She just… sat there staring at me. I was about to speak to her before Antauri came in. But even then she didn't proceed to attack." He cut Sprx a challenging look, "If she was an enemy she would've attacked when she had the chance."

"But-" Sprx attempted to argue before Chiro's gaze cut him off. Sighing in a deep breath, he nodded and growled. "Fine, but if she tries anything, don't say I didn't warn ya'll..."

Chiro looked back to her. Her eyes resurfacing in his mind as the familiar sounds of young children laughing rang in his ears. His brows arched as his heart started stirring in his ribs.

Antauri sensed the prolonged silence and reached forward to take his student's hand. "Chiro, do what you think is best." He glanced at their scary looking captive, one eye narrowing. "While my gut tells me otherwise, I feel as though you want her to remain."

Sighing in a deep breath, Chiro nodded. "Yes, I can't explain it. But we've been fighting this war for two years, if anything is going to change our odds- it's going to start with her."

He could feel the looks of disagreement his team gave him: he ignored it. Stepping forward, Chiro knelt down again to eye level with the slightly bigger monkey.

"If we let you out, will you cooperate with us?" He asked cautiously, watching her facial expression like a hawk.

Leaning forward, she gave the boy a long hard stare. They kept this up for a good few seconds before nodding to confirm the nonverbal agreement.

Before Chiro could hit the button to power the cage down, Sprx jumped up. "But if you do _anything,_ even the smallest ounce of movement that'd inform us you intend to double take on your word, I won't hesitate to rip your circuits apart." He hissed in severe warning.

Nova's eyes widen at the sudden tone Sprx took. Quickly reaching forward, she took her mate by the hand and towed him away. She looked at him in worry. "Sprx don't talk like that," she whispered grimly.

The black simian didn't seem fazed by these threats as she watched the spectacle quietly. Having no interest as she casted her half blind vision to the side, gazing at the boy instead. A small smile crept onto her face as so many satisfying thoughts boiled up in her gullet. But the sting of the hidden skull mark on her forehead kept her dark thoughts at bay.

Sprx took a deep breath and finally settled down. "I-I am sorry," he murmured as he leaned into Nova's touch. His eyes sadden in remorse to how he responded to their captive. "Please forget I said anything."

Taking his hand, she knew a memory of a past event still left her boyfriend raw with emotions. She rubbed his back. "Come on let's get you something to drink." She nodded to Chiro and Antauri before leading him out. "Let us know what you plan while I calm him down."

"Of course," Antauri answered calmly after his family left the room. Glancing back to Vex, his gaze shifted to a stern look. "Alright, because of our leader's choice, you are free to stay. But we expect your cooperation." Reaching his hand up, he used his psychokinesis to flip the switch. Shutting off the electricity that trapped their green eyed primate. "I will be keeping my eye on you."

Once she was free, she cracked her neck and then back. She glanced at the silver monkey, her one working eye also sharpening. She said nothing in response to him as she turned and left the room. Finding a dark spot in the hallway to rest as she closed her eyes.

Once she showed no signs of moving, Antauri looked to Otto. "I want eyes on our new guest at _all_ times as well the cameras. If any of you see even the s _lightest_ amount of indication she plans to do something, inform me immediately."

When all heads nodded, they turned to leave the room. But before Chiro could leave, a hand grabbed him. Jumping in alarm, the boy hero turned to meet the serious sapphire eyes staring back at him.

"Also I don't want you to go anywhere near her Chiro without me or the others. Understood?" This was a direct order, not a request.

Surprised at the seriousness of the tone, Chiro nodded meekly. "O-okay I won't, I promise."

Nodding with an unreadable expression, both mentor and student left the room. Leaving their new guest to enjoy her isolation and her thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5 - Captain Shuggazoom's Memory

_A/N: Quick note, thank you Illusion of a Ruffian for pointing out the mistake. Chiro is sixteen in this story. Slight typing error._

 _Anyways, please read and review. We'd love to hear all thoughts._

* * *

Chapter 5

-Captain Shuggazoom's Memories

Chiro and Antauri tag teamed each other as they took out five formless. Chiro panted as the ooze splattered all over his face; signaling the final death of his enemies. He wiped the blood and tar like substance from his forehead. He grunted and stared at the ground.

Antauri noticed his bitter state as he hovered to him and gripped his shoulder. "Chiro if you are tired then there is no harm in returning to the robot. I can easily call Nova, she'd be willing to-"

"No," Chiro cut off his mentor. "No no it's okay," he spoke softly. "I'm just a little tense right now," He straightened out his shirt and smoothed his hair down. He cleared his throat before casting a hard stare to Skeleton King's castle. "I mean the past fifteen days these attacks have been less frequent and easier to handle."

Antauri noticed his stare and took Chiro's chin, guiding his look away from the black towers. Making cobalt eyes rest on his sapphire optics. "I noticed as well, but your condition worries me. You have hardly slept this past week as well as hardly consumed any acceptable nutrition." He sighed and massaged his temple. "You can't be having these episodes when we're in the middle of a war."

Before Chiro could throw out a rebuttal, Antauri's next question threw him through a loop. "Does this have anything to do with our new guest?" When Chiro did not answer, Antauri tried again. "Does she… scare you?"

The chosen one closed his eyes and looked away. He breathed in deep and exhaled slow. "No it's not that, it has -kind of- nothing to do with her. I mean she is cooperating, she showed us weak points in Skeleton King's fortress that we were successfully able to penetrate and take down half his army."

Antauri levitated closer to get a better look at the pale exhausted face staring at the ground. "I didn't mean her efforts have not been helpful, they most certainly have. But you said 'kind of', Chiro is there something you're not telling me?" His voice rose a notch in sternness. "Has she tried to hurt you?"

"No no not at all," He rushed to redirect the wise monkey's thoughts. "She doesn't even come near me, she never talks. Just stays in her isolated spot all day and all night, honestly I'm not even sure if she sleeps."

Antauri raised an eyebrow at that. "Okay, so what is bothering you then if not her?"

Sighing, Chiro dipped his head, letting his bangs fall into his face. "I'm just getting so restlress, lately Skeleton King's attempts have been so mediocre that it's almost child's play. Like he is making less of an effort to overthrow us or the city."

"Do you think these lack of attacks _might_ having something to do with her sudden arrival?"

Chiro sighed and shook his head. "I don't know, Sprx insists this is all a trap. But it doesn't make any sense, she is basically giving us an inside map of the fortress. Nova and Otto monitor her at all times, she is not communicating with anyone. Even if she was doing so telepathically you'd be able to sense it Antauri."

Chiro grabbed his head, his nails digging into his cheeks. "I mean none of this is making any sense, it's like we come so close to breaking down his doors –then only to have our attacks blasted back into our faces and forcing us to retreat!"

Quickly grabbing the sixteen year's old arms, Antauri tried to calm him. "Chiro we've been fighting a two year war, it is understandable that you are growing restless. But please try to remain calm." He sighed before shaking his head, removing his hands from the human's shoulders. "Not that I don't see your point. Honestly, I'd be lying myself if I said I didn't believe there was a connection between Skeleton King's recent behavior and the sudden arrival of this new primate."

Chiro threw his hands in the air in disbelief. "I know, but it does not make any sense. Skeleton King is _not_ dumb, he wouldn't just send someone in to get me and then just all of a sudden go quiet. She had plenty of time to kill me that night, but she didn't. I just woke up and we just stared at each other for ten minutes!"

Antauri, once again, raised his hands to settle the human boy down. Chiro's sudden bursts of anger unnerving the silver primate.

Chiro remained oblivious to the comfort offered to him. He turned his back to Antauri with shoulders raised in rising tension. "I mean I am just so tired of skeleton king, these fights, the endless war, and just everything. I'm tired of asking questions that never get answered!" He slammed his fist into a nearby wall, knocking a brick loose. "I'm just tired of fumbling through the dark, I want answers."

Antauri didn't know what to say as he just sat in silence. His normal deadpan looking staring the boy down, as if trying to figure him out. "I understand, but for now the wise thing to do would be to have meeting with our allies to discuss a new plan of attack now that Skeleton King seems to be on the retreat. For now anyways."

Nodding, Chiro followed his second in command quietly. His mind continuing to linger on all the unspoken words eating its way at his insides. It hurt and it was beginning to take a physical toll on his as well.

 _~Back at the Super Robot_

Sprx and Nova stood by each other as they observed the security monitor. "Anything from Gibson and Otto's patrol yet?" Sprx asked the gold warrior. Slowly reaching to take her hand.

Nova shrugged to the pilot's question before quickly removing her hand from his searching fingers. "Gibson reported about an hour ago that they only spotted about three formless skulking the beaches, but no more than that. Antauri and Chiro said they're returning now, we got a group meeting with our allies in about an hour. So Antauri said to be ready for that."

Sighing in annoyance at the dodge of his advancement, he looked away. "Alright that's fine and dandy, but can we please talk about something else?"

Nova could sense what was coming. She winced internally, covering up by walking towards the monitor. "We can later, right now we have to get the debriefing room ready first."

Sighing bitterly, the red simian nodded.

Not too far back in the darkest corner of the super robot sat a familiar figure. Vex, with eyes closed, listen to the red and gold pair speak. She grunted, she had been listening to their blabbering for the last three hours. She could smell the duo's pheromone levels, informing her these two were a mated pair. She rolled her one working eye at that. During a war and the red one wanted to talk to her about their love problems? She grunted, waste of time in her opinion.

She yawned before shaking it off. Days without sleep had burdened her but held no effect to her performance. She couldn't allow herself to sleep. If she nodded off even the smallest amount she'd hear that tyrant's voice in her head. Always asking her questions she couldn't remember, giving her orders or getting angry when she'd wake up. She decided to not sleep in order to focus on her plan.

She ran one of her long claws across the hidden mark on her forehead. She, nor anyone else, could see it: but she knew it was there. She could feel its toxic evil trying to constantly taint her mind. Filling her head with all sorts of grotesque thoughts she fought hard to ignore. But the more she tried to ignore it, the stronger the stinging pain in her head became. Sometimes it became so unbearable she'd just pass out.

Massaging her forehead, she could feel the headache starting to come on again. Desperate for a release, she squeezed her wrist intensively hard. The ebony metal made from bone didn't even dent under the supreme pressure, but the pain distracted her.

Then the sounds of a door whooshing open alerted her. Raising her one working radioactive green eye, she peered from her hiding spot. She spotted the silver one come in with the young human male. Narrowing her eye, she moved back into the darkness.

Chiro yawned as Antauri glanced up to him. "The meeting will start in forty-five minutes, please go get some sleep till then."

"Okay…" He answered dully, not having the energy to argue. He slouched his back and made his way to his tube. Going in, it shot him up to his room.

Once Chiro moved into the hallway alone, a shadow appeared behind him.

Looking around, Vex eyed all the exits. Once she was sure no one else was nearby, she growled in silence. The voice in her head coaxing her efforts as she hopped down from the ceiling. She breathed low, her heavy breaths spewing steam from her mouth. She slowly stalked after the boy.

Once Chiro got into arm's reach of his door, he closed his eyes.

Vex quickened her stride, slinking on all fours behind the rivets on the wall. Her shoulder blades bulked out as she slouched low. Flexing her claws, she got within striking distance. Her vision focused entirely on his neck. Once she got closer, she flexed her fangs forward and prepared to leap.

"Nova would you please talk to me?" Sprx called out as he followed the gold monkey.

Startled, the undead monkey dropped back to cover. Her midnight black fur blending her into the shadows. She watched in frustration as the couple moved past her hiding place. The sudden distraction gave the young boy hero the opportunity to step into his room and shut the door.

"I am not in the mood Sprx," She scolded while carrying a stack of books for Gibson's lab. "I told you we'll discuss this later!"

The two eventually disappeared back into the empty hallway. Their loud voices vanishing into nothing shortly after.

Sighing, Vex shook her head. The steam punk primate stepped out from her hiding place. Checking the area for the second time, she grunted. She wondered how anyone could have any privacy on this big robot. She shook her head and proceeded to reach for the boy's door.

Claws two centimeters away before-

"Hello Vex," Antauri answered suddenly, coming around the corner.

The black and white simian froze in place. Clearing her throat, she calmly retracted and stared at him.

Expecting this silence, he stared at her position. "May I ask what you are doing?"

She stared at him, her one eye pulsing with her out of rhythm heart-beat. "Needed to speak to the little one."

"About?"

Grunting, she turned away. "You ask many questions sterling," she mumbled before walking off. Disappearing into the darkness, preventing him from responding.

Sighing, he shook his head. Opening Chiro's door, he went in himself to watch the child sleep. Ensuring his adopted son made no plans on doing anything else but sleep.

As Chiro laid half asleep in his bed, Antauri hovered close by. Sighing, he sat lotus style and reassumed his meditative position.

Chiro breathed heavy as sweat rolled down his head. The sounds of children playing consumed his ear drums. His heart beat rose as his world was consumed in a ghostly mist of white. It was freezing as the blurry vision provided him no clear sight of his location. He was frozen in a void as he floated lifelessly along.

Below him he could see two strange kids running beneath him. The boy with glasses and brown hair tripped and fell. Sniffing as a wild looking girl with black hair kneeled by him and hoisted him back up. They giggled as they reassumed playing. The boy was kicking a soda can skillfully as the young girl tried to steal it away from him.

Chiro could feel his heart beat out of his chest and into his ears. He covered his eyes as the vision seemed to suffocate his lungs. He laid suffering in this same spot. Trying to wiggle free of his spot suspended in air.

Then green eyes flashed before him. Feeling air swallow him up as ghost screamed around him. Wailing his name again and again as green fire made of black ooze flamed around him.

Chiro lost all his breath as horrific visions flashed before his eyes. He cried for pity as his burning spirit was ripped free of his body. All his questions he had every asked him came fluttering around his head. Like birds flying with broken wings, their deafening caws bursting through his ears.

 _~Hour Later: Debriefing Room_

The Hyperforce slowly made their way into the room in an orderly fashioned line. Slateing the line was Antauri, followed by Nova, Sprx, Gibson, Otto, and then Chiro. The young boy yawned as he rubbed his eyes. Slouching in his posture as he struggled to stay awake.

Knowing the boy did not rest during his nap, Antauri decided to take the reins and slate the meeting instead.

As everyone sat down in their own chairs. A large holographic table appeared before them. Antauri remained hovering higher in the air to give himself more room to speak.

They waited for a few minutes before all their allies entered the room. Master Offay and the Sun Riders were the first to arrive. They took their seats across the team before they were followed by the Frog Hyperforce and Quint.

Scanning at the only ones that showed up, Antauri cleared his throat. "Progress report first?"

Quint decided to be the speaker for the allies today. "We have managed to keep all formless at bay, cutting off all entry ways into the city. But lately things have been quiet, to quiet."

Offay nodded, his white mustache dangling from his face. His brown cloak wrapped tightly around his hunched over body. "This has been most unsettling, I sense danger. But what kind of danger I am not sure." He sighed as closed his monochromatic eyes. "Possibly the silence before the storm."

"Agreed," Antauri nodded. "Something is not right, we need to be prepared for whatever is going to come. So we must come up with a new strategy to counteract whatever Skeleton King might be planning."

As they all discussed, Vex peered from behind the door. Watching the strangers speak to the colorful monkeys and their human boy. She scratched her chin curiously.

"We need a new way to penetrate his fortress." Aurora added calmly while glancing to her leader Captain Quasar.

The big dark haired man with a gruff exterior nodded. His helmet resting on the table by his muscular forearm. "We have exhausted all our resources using the map you already gave us. We managed to use the Nebutron 9 to break through the back door and destroy part of his underground bunker: but he tightened his security down on that end. We need a new way into the castle."

Nova nodded as she glanced to Chiro. "We'll be sure to dig around to find another weak way in."

Johnny then raised his hand, gaining everyone's attention. "How did you guys get a map of the fortress anyways?"

Wincing, Chiro took his turn to answer this before anyone else could. "We got help, that's the best way I can explain it."

Offay raised his longer wavy eyebrow. "Help I see, may I ask what kind of help?"

Waving his hand, he sighed. "Nothing to worry about it, we're getting the information as fast as we can."

Sighing, Offay nodded and didn't press the manner forward. Getting up, he glanced to Antauri. "We will double our patrols and wait till you discover a new way into the fortress. Possibly a more underground route would be most helpful so we can perform a stealth mission to sneak in and see if we can figure out what's going on."

Nodding in agreement to the plan, Antauri dismissed the brief meeting. Once all crewmates had left to return to their respected sectors, the monkey team looked at each other.

"Chiro," Antauri started. "Why didn't you inform them of Vex?"

Staring at his father-figure, he shook his head. "I-I don't know, I just think we need to keep this news quiet till there is a better time to bring it up."

Sighing, Antauri nodded never the less. "Very well, but we can't keep her a secret forever."

"As long as she keeps giving us useful information I see no problem with anything." Sprx added with arms crossed and nose wrinkled. "Till she runs out of value anyway."

"Sprx…" Nova scolded at his temperament. Warning him to keep it down a little.

As they all turned to leave the room, a loud hacking sound alerted them. All eyes fell upon an elderly man enter the room: his great white beard dragging on the floor. Captain Shuggazoom hobbled in as he kept a firm hand on his bridle back.

"Sorry I'm late!" He yelled while raising his hand. His bones creaking from the movement of his joints. "Gosh dern youngin's around this place don't bother to remind me when a war meeting is!" He coughed, spitting lubricants all over his shirt.

Shielding his face from the spit, Antauri smiled understandingly. "Do not worry Captain, this was merely just a debriefing. No official plans have been made quit yet. We'll be sure to let you know when this changes."

"Alright good, you monkeys keep up the good work." As he turned around, he suddenly stopped. Raising his head in the air, he caught a whiff of a musky smell. He raised an unruly eyebrow as he started sniffing the air, his nose curling.

Chiro noticed the dog-like behavior from the old hero. "Uh Captain?" He asked awkwardly. "You okay there?"

"That smell," He started, looking around. "I haven't smelt this kind of smell in… gosh darn a _long_ time!" He scratched his cheek, trying to recall where he smelt this scent before. "I remember it from somewhere, but my memory ain't as good as it used to be. But give me a second."

Otto titled his head curiously. "Hey don't look at me, I swear I went to the restroom before the meeting!"

Captain Shuggazoom just stared at the mechanic before shaking his head. "No no not that kind of smell, I mean –like someone I met before." Hustling around the room, he soon stopped and whipped around in alarm to face Chiro and Antauri. "Someone else is here?"

Just before Chiro could try to explain, a new face entered the control room. All eyes fell upon the black simian with white stripes and toxic green eyes. Her mandrill teeth sticking in plain sight as she eyed the old man bluntly.

Eyes bulging out of his skull, Captain Shuggazoom stared at the undead primate.

Unsure of what was about to happen, Chiro rushed between the two staring off. "Captain Shuggazoom don't do anything rash, she's a friend!" He tried to calm down the old man. "I can explain, just please don't freak out."

A finger was pressed to his lips as the ancient man moved the young hero out of the way. Getting closer to the monkey: he knelt to get eye level with her. His grey eyes reflected in her green eyes as they stared deep into one another. Then Captain Shuggazoom's eyes widen.

"Those eyes… it can't be. Vallex Mallory?"

She raised her brow at the sudden name given to her name. Confusion plastered all over her face.

A record scratch filled the room as everyone was completely dumbstruck at this sudden shock. Leaping up, Sprx rushed to get closer to the pair. "Wait wait you know her!?"

Captain Shuggazoom chuckled as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Oh yes old Mallory, I haven't seen her in a long long time. Probably not since my late thirties!" He laughed as the black simian just stared at him as if he were insane. "But I won't lie you… do look mighty different!" He laughed before coughing harshly again, unintentionally spitting in her face. "Honestly if it weren't for your green eyes I probably wouldn't have recognized ya!"

Taking a step back, the silent monkey cut him a dark look before wiping the spit off her face. "Please leave me alone, you crazy old bat." She proceeded to the exit, pausing to look back at him one more time. "Might be having a mic bit too much prune juice, da?"

"Oh nonsense of course you remember me," He smiled. Then leaning forward, a thought struck him. "So tell me…" He started slow, leaning his hands on his knees as he looked down to her. "How is my nephew doing?"

The monkey team swore their helmets were about to explode at the scene unfolding before them. Chiro was the most stunned as he also approached. His curiosity enticed at the mention of a 'nephew'.

"Captain Shuggazoom I didn't know you had any family," Chiro stated confused.

The golden age hero waved his black gloved hand nonchalantly. "Yea my nephew used to be so attached to Mallory, they did everything together. They were the best of friends!" He smiled before looking back to the confused monkey. "So how is my nephew?"

Her mind started racing as the familiar sting of the migraine returned. Gripping her head like she was under a migraine attack, she raised her big hand. Gesturing for the old man to stop talking.

When she didn't answer, Captain Shuggazoom flipped a nearly 180 degree emotional spin. He went from calm to fearful. He reached a hand to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Please tell me where my nephew is, I hadn't seen him since I fell into that hibernation state…! You were with him, I know you were!"

Alarmed by this, she grabbed his wrist and forced him off her shoulders. Eyes widening, she quickly backed away.

Chiro and Nova rushed over to grab the hyperventilating elder. "Captain Shuggazoom please calm down!" Nova tried to reassure as she sat him down in her chair. She activated her fan propeller in an attempt to cool him down.

Staring, Vex quickly turned and left the room. Hoping to avoid causing another scene.

Captain Shuggazoom gripped his chest as Antauri rushed over with a cup of tea. Offering the beverage to the old super hero, his eyes spiked with concern. "Captain please drink this, it will slow your heart rate."

Gratefully taking the tea into his palm, he slurped it down. "Ugh, please forgive me Hyperforce… I just had a spell." He wiped the particles of sweat rushing down his wrinkled skin. "Honestly I haven't been that worked up in years, definitely not as stable as I used to be."

Placing a hand to his back, Chiro narrowed his eyes. Hesitant to ask, but curiosity drove him forward. "Okay Captain, let's start again. First, how do you know Vex? She's only be on the super robot for a few days now."

Rubbing his neck, he placed the half empty cup down. Leaning forward, he rested his shaky elbows on his creaky knee caps. "Well it's not just something I thought about it, it's just a memory that resurfaced." He took another sip, catching his breath before making another attempt to explain.

"Neh… the best way I can explain is she was… I think, one of the Alchemist's monkeys." He paused as he reabsorbed the memory of the black and white simian he just faced. "But I don't recall her looking that, just those eyes and that foreign accent her tongue spoke. Only one monkey I know possessed those qualities, and that was Vallex Mallory."

As he explained this, Antauri caressed his chin curiously. "I see," He answered emotionlessly. "But how can this be, I thought Mandarin was the first of the super robot monkeys."

Captain Shuggazoom shrugged his shoulders. "Well, Mandarin was the first monkey of the _Hyperforce_. But not the… _very first_." He fell silent, chills sweeping down his spine as he trembled.

Seeing his terrified response, Antauri decided to save that topic for later. Frowning, he switched to his next question instead. "Captain you also mentioned something about your nephew."

Chiro nodded and added. "Yea, I had no idea you had any family, so how come you never mentioned this to us before?"

Sighing, the aged hero shook his head. "I never brought it up when I first met you all because that was information that didn't really need to be brought up. Plus I kinda didn't have a reminder till now." He was rapidly losing more color to his face. Becoming whiter then his own shaggy facial hair. "Forgive me monkey team, this is just happening so fast… Way too much to take in at the moment."

"It's okay Captain," Gibson reassured while making a calming gesture with his hands. "It's a little late to go anywhere, so why don't you go ahead and tell us everything you know, this time leave _nothing_ out."

After hacking a few coughs, he sniffed his nose and nodded. "Okay very well, this time I'll tell you everything from the beginning."

Everyone huddled like scouts around a campfire. Antauri hovered over Chiro as the boy hero sat Indian style. Sprx and Gibson sat cross legged while Otto laid on his belly. Leaving Nova as the only one standing. All eyes staring intently on the senior.

"Alright let me think here," He ran his fingers through his hair. Fiddling around with his fingers as he pondered through his internal file cabinet. "My memory ain't what it used to be, so I'll try my best."

 _~Flashback: Long Ago~_

" _It started about five years before my career as a playboy billionaire took off. I was in my early twenties and just started my first rails at the super hero work."_

Two masked thugs draped in black fled across the street. Their knee high grey boots crashing through the puddles of the storm's rain. They maneuvered their big husky bodies through traffic as one carried a purse behind him.

"Stop those thieves!" An old woman wearing a purple sun dress yelled out. Her right eye swollen and black from being clubbed. "They stole my purse!"

The robbers laughed as they dodged any bystanders attempting to stop them. They pushed their way through a nearby crowd and jumped into the safety of a dark alley way. Peaking around the corner, they ducked behind a trashcan. They breathed heavy with hairy hands placed upon their breasts.

"Woah that was close, eh Don?" The taller mugger asked, pulling his mask up to allow his mouth a proper breath.

The shorter thief with broader shoulders nodded in agreement. "Oh yea Joe, robbing old people. Like taking candy from a baby!" He laughed while jingling the velvet purse in his hand. "Wonder how much loot is in here?"

"Well pop it open and find out dummy!"

As they squatted and strew out the purse's extremities, a shadow floated over them. Pausing in their scavenging, both thugs slowly turned around. Coming face to face with an average height man.

He was slender with an obvious lean frame. His skin lightly tanned while he wore boots, a white suit, and a matching motorcycle helmet with a tinted shield. His face was hidden beneath the black eye cover as he stared silently at the thugs.

Blinking, they both looked at each other. Question marks hovering over their heads. "Uh," Don asked first. "What'cha staring ya cowboy?"

"Cowardly you to are," He bluntly retorted with arms crossed. "Don't even have the decency to steal from someone who could fight back."

The bigger assailant stood up, grabbing the credit chips off the ground. "Got nerves bro, comin' in here and threaten us like that." He cracked his neck, standing to full height. Which he easily outsized the motorcyclist. "Unless yeh lookin' for a fight, I suggest you turn aroun' and uni-cycle your way back home!"

The unknown mans' shoulders bobbed up and down. Chuckling as he looked up to the men, unfazed by their intimidating postures. "How about you do the right thing, return what you stole and turn yourself over to the police. Do that, and we all walk away _unharmed_."

Looking at each other, the villains died laughing. Their yellow teeth spitting lubricants all over his shiny helmet. He casually wiped the spit off before a big hairy hand was shoved into his screen.

"Listen here yeh sparkly clown!" Joe spat while pushing him. "Yeh best get to walkin', we dun like warnin' you dummies more then once!"

Seeing as how the men weren't backing down, the man stood tall. Crossing his arms, he cracked his knuckles. "Don't say I didn't warn you two."

His feet floated off the ground as he rose above them. With hands being consumed with electricity, he shot forward. Leaving the alley way exploding into a sparking light show.

" _I was an unnamed vigilantly for a few years. My reputation as a public hero didn't reach celebrity status till I got my mansion finished on the outskirts of the city. It was there people started calling me 'Captain Shuggazoom.' The name stuck, so I kept my identity a secret. Life was good, but things took an unexpected turn when my… 'Personal life' caught up to me."_

A young boy with big square glasses and dark brown spikey hair stood by Clayton Carrington's door. A small backpack wrested at his back. He wore a worn out school uniform with small house shoes. He was short and very thin. He stood alone in the rain, his head bowed and eyes shut. The downpour masking the small tears that trailed down his face.

The door opened when a hand reached out and gripped his shoulder. Sniffling, the distressed boy looked up to Clayton, AKA Captain Shuggazoom. He bowed his head again, breaking eye contact immediately.

Sighing, the much taller man leaned down and propped both hands on the lightly tanned boy's shoulders. "I'm sorry… I promise everything will be okay."

The boy nodded as Clayton stepped aside and gently guided him in.

" _Even though I never knew any family, I had a brother –and no he didn't have any powers before you ask. Well… he married a citizen and they had a young boy, my nephew. But they died in a car accident and I couldn't leave my only flesh and blood alone in an orphanage. But you see being a super hero didn't really run in the family business; I kept my identity a secret. Even from my nephew. So I rarely saw him."_

His nephew doodled in a coloring book. He sighed as he looked up to his uncle rushing past the door. "Uncle Clayton?" He called out, his big green eyes following the busy man. "Where you going?"

Clayton tensed up as he looked out the window. Hearing his phone ringing non-stop. "Look I'm sorry I have to run out again. Stay here and don't leave the manor, I promise I'll come back in a few hours." With that as his last words, he rushed out the door.

Once again leaving his nephew alone

" _As I left that night expecting to deal with a robbery or some kind of petty criminal. I was not prepared for what I was going to face. For that night was the night that changed_ _ **everything**_ _in my life."_

Flying towards the opposite side of the small city. Captain Shuggazoom landed in a field. He could hear thunder starting to roll over the dark clouds. Rumbling in rising anger as dry lightning cracked across the sky. Only in minutes did the skies begin to weep as clear droplets sprinkled from the black void above.

Arching his eyebrow, Clayton slowly scanned the area. Till a shadow of a cloaked person approached him. His eyes widen as he jumped back, his hands sparking in preparation for a possible fight.

When the man kept coming, Clayton narrowed his eyes. "Halt!" He raised his hand in warning.

Then the shadow stopped. The figure raised his hands and removed his hood, unveiling his face from the shadows. His head was long and thin with a flat face. He sported a long pointed nose with a neck length jet black beard. His skin was a dim grey, almost making him look sickly. His left eye red and right eye blue.

Confused by the stranger, Captain Shuggazoom lowered his hand. But still keeping his guard up, he took a step forward. "Who are you?" He demanded.

A gentle smile creased the man's face as his eyebrows drooped. "Please state your hand, I mean no harm." He raised his hands to show he was unarmed. "Please I require assistance."

Raising an eyebrow, he straightened out his motorcycle helmet. "With what?"

Looking up to the dark skies, the stranger breathed in. His wide shoulders slumping as he stood tall. Standing a good one to two feet higher then Clayton himself. "I come from a barren planet and stumbled into this galaxy. My ship landed here, I am out of fuel. Please kind sir, I am in desperate need of shelter."

To baffled to ask any questions, he nodded to the young adult. "Alright um, go ahead and show me your ship and I'll see what I can do. But no funny business."

Nodding in thanks, the man waved his hand. His long sharp nails beckoning the hero forward. They trekked through the wind and rain as the knee high grass blew below their feet. Captain Shuggazoom squinted his eyes as he ran to keep up with the stranger.

"Hey!" He called out. "Slow down, I can barely see you-" He trailed off when a _huge_ shadow was carved through the darkness. He stopped in place as he looked straight up to the massive titan standing alone in the abounded grass fields.

"Holy Shuggazoom."

Lightning cracked across the sky, giving Clayton a quick glimpse of the towering giant. Its blocky build with square extremities stood tall. Thin arms and legs connecting the tightened fist and giant feet to its outstretched square stomach. Its head matching the rest of the design of its body with two wide eyes and a straight line shaping its mouth. A tall pointed antenna stood propped over its cranium like a lightning rod.

The stranger made his way to the foot of the massive robot. Stopping, he turned back to look at the awe-struck hero following him. "Please have no fear, this just my ship."

" _That was the first night I met the Alchemist and witnessed the Super Robot. It was there I led him away from the city and to the forest that later became the zone of wasted years. There, lucky for us, was an abounded temple –far from the city. So he set up shop there and made it his home. I would check on him every now and then, afterwards we became friends. He also upgraded me with my current helmet and outfit, giving me a more proper attire then money could buy. But what I didn't know was that he was not alone."_

Clayton came late that night. Making a quick flight from the city around one in the morning. Knowing the Alchemist usually stayed up late anyways. So he landed in front of the newly refurbished temple.

He marveled at the ancient place restored to its former glory. Only knowing the Alchemist for barely four months and that man already cleaned up everything. Even upgrading the entire place with a more futuristic feel. The super robot was parked outside, its former dirty surface reflecting the sun's ray with recently washed metal.

Approaching the door, Clayton eyed the metal post sticking up by the front hatch. Raising his hand, he press his palm against the scanner. His finger prints matching the copy as the security doors opened for him. Nodding in approval, he entered the dark hall.

"Alchemist, I'm here. I brought you some groceries." He yelled while waving a plastic bag through the air. But when he got no answer, he raised an eyebrow. Removing his helmet to free his face, he stepped further into the halls.

The motion sensors built into the wall rivets activated and flicked the hall lights on. As his footsteps echoed down the empty halls. He stopped.

Clayton gasped as something hairy leaped out to him. Ducking, he skillfully slid out to the side and preformed a round house kick. Whacking the creature clear across the room. He dropped the groceries, spilling all the milk, eggs, and fish he had recently bought.

"What in the name of Shuggazoom-!"

Shaking its head, the creature turned to face him. Revealing it to be a large slate grey colored monkey with white highlights on the sides of her head. She rubbed the sore spot on her snout where she was clocked. Her eyes wincing as she bared her large teeth that stuck a few inches out form her mouth. Her long fur covering her muscular frame.

Blinking in alarm, Clayton tilted his head. "The hell? Since when do monkeys exist in this area?"

Leaning down, he beckoned her forward. "I'm sorry for hitting you, come here sweetheart." He called with a gentle voice.

The green eyed monkey stared at him, big scars cutting all over her face and body. She grunted and walked past him. She approached the spilt groceries and went for the fish. She nabbed them up and swung her way to the ceiling. Propping herself up on top of the alchemist's higher machines, she ate hungrily.

He stared at the primate for a minute before something struck him. "Oh that's why you jumped me, you just wanted the fish!"

Then another monkey appeared behind the grey female. This monkey was as white as snow and slightly smaller. He calmly approached his bigger companion, smelling the meat she was consuming. He poked her shoulder, trying to provoke the simian to show what she was eating. But her pulling away stubbornly caused him to role his eyes. After more poking, she gave him one piece. He took a bite before spitting it in her face. Then the pair chattered at each other coherently, as if arguing.

Wondering what was going on, Captain Shuggazoom looked off the side awkwardly. Bending down, he cleaned up the mess he made. Recovering the left over groceries that hadn't been monkey napped.

There someone stood in front of him. The Alchemist smiled apologetically as he knelt down and helped him clean up the mess. "I am so sorry captain, I swear the grey one always jumps people she does not know. She's not really aggressive, not often anyways."

Blinking, Clayton stood up, handing him the plastic bag. "I didn't know you had monkeys for pets, are there anymore?"

"No, those are the only two. There only teenagers, but I had them both since they were babies. The grey female was my first one. I got the white male for someone else special to me."

" _There I noticed he had a young girl with him, she was very nice. A wild looking one she was, bright blue eyes and black hair. She was the same age as my nephew. Eventually we introduced them as they became playmates. They sure did keep those two monkeys company."_

 _~End of Flashback~_

Captain Shuggazoom coughed as he looked to the team for their reactions.

"Well the memories pretty much end after my nephew left one day with the girl and those two monkeys. Never said where he was going, just that he'd come back." The elderly hero dropped his head in deep bitterness. "I was such a fool not paying more attention to him. He just barely became a teenager. But ever since then I never heard from him or them, especially not after I fell into hibernation after fighting that cat faced gorilla demon."

He rubbed his forehead in distress. "They left many months before the Alchemist acquired the unborn baby monkeys – _you all_. But as said I didn't know what to think, he just vanished. The Alchemist never informed me _why_ my nephew, the girl, and his first two monkeys left. He just started working on his Hyperforce plan."

Stunned at the story told, the monkey team exchanged dumbstruck faces.

"Captain Shuggazoom, why have you not mentioned any of this before?" Antauri asked gently. Careful as not to strike another panic attack.

"Well I told yea before I started reminiscing, my memory was super blurry. I could only remember so much after you all found me. But after some months, it started to come back to me little by little. And now after seeing that black monkey…" He gripped his chest as if having a stroke again.

Rushing to the man's side, Gibson pressed a firm hand to his forehead. "Captain Shuggazoom please relax. If remembering certain things is bound to give you a heart attack, I strongly advise you stop thinking."

Antauri glanced over to Chiro, curious as to why the boy remained so silent. "Chiro?"

The sounds of children laughing and Victorian nursery rhymes swarmed his mind. Blocking out all outside noises as he looked away. "I have to go."

With that the sixteen year old quickly left the room to get away from the lingering gazes. Feeling suffocated, he rushed to the robot's neck to get some fresh air. Leaving a confused team and concerned Antauri behind.

Sighing, the silver second in command faced the out of breath super hero. "Captain, please for the sake of avoiding any more surprises, I'd appreciate if we kept this event quiet from our allies. We don't need to tear a rift in our focus."

Breathing heavy, he nodded as Gibson took his hand, pulling him to come to med bay. "Alright, I don't really feel like repeating this evening anyways." He nodded as he followed the blue scientist out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6 - Vision of the Dark One's Gem

Chapter 6  
-Vision of the Demon's Gem

Skeleton King sat in his throne made of dark grey bone. He breathed in heavily, his heart pulsing beneath the monitor attached to his chest. He stared into the darkness quietly, his soulless eyes mirroring the atmosphere.

At his side sat Mandarin. The formless clone tapped his dark talons impatiently against his lobster looking claw. His eyes pulsed in frustration as they lingered together in silence. There didn't need to be a clock present in the room for the undead simian to hear the seconds tick by. One tick, he blinked. Three ticks, his teeth bit together. Ten ticks, he lost his patience.

"My lord this is taking too long!" Mandarin finally burst while whipping around to face the warlord. "It's been almost a week and _still_ that foolish new formless primate has not brought the boy to you!"

Skeleton King voiced no response, only slowly turning his head to face his minion. His pupiless eyes casting a heavy spell over the clone. Forcing the monkey to shrink back in fear. Skeleton King looked away after, breathing in.

"This takes time my little murderous pet. Patience."

"Patience? My lord please forgive me for this rebuttal, but I have to question your judgment on this." He dared to voice these thoughts, but he had to know. Despite gambling his chances on ending up like the obliterated skull sorcerer. "My lord, _why_ did you do this? I am not understanding any of this. Why bring back a deceased soul to do a job I could've done myself!?"

Skeleton King narrowed his eyes. "Because she knows _exactly_ who the boy is. The boy is starting to have memories, past reflections that will make her familiar to him. Just because the boy does not fully recall does not mean his body does not remember."

Mandarin lowered his voice, but then puffed up again. "Okay if she seems familiar to him, what about her? As I believe your method of restoring had eliminated some, if not all, memories."

"Oh no, she knows the boy through and through. Not only on who he is, she knows _exactly_ what happened to him from the past. But so far the Hyperforce is doing exactly what I anticipated. The boy is having a familiar feeling about this new monkey, his insistence on keeping her around will further push my plan into action. The more comfortable they get around her, the easier it'll be to take the boy right out from under them."

Mandarin was now becoming complacent with his lord's idea of a 'good plan'. "My lord she clearly is insubordinate to you, I do not think she will follow through with your orders like I would."

"Silence," the bigger demon hissed in warning. "I am in no mood for your petty reasons. She has no choice but to obey me, at one snap of my claws I can remove the life I have restored to her. She, like all other of my formless clones, are at my disposal."

"So that's why you pulled back on our strikes to the city, to make it easier on her?"

Skeleton King then stood up from his throne. Walking to the window, he glared to the barely intake city. "She knows her task and she knows she has a time limit. _How_ she chooses to carry out my orders matters little to me. As long as she brings the boy to me!"

Feeling like he had pushed to the topic regarding the newest addition too far, Mandarin.2 sighed and snarled. "Forgive me for questioning your motives my lord."

"See to it that does not happen again, or I'll make you regret your choice of words."

Mandarin jumped at the cold warning. He nodded quickly and looked away to avoid his master's black abyss eye sockets.

 _~Beneath Skeleton King's Castle~_

Jinmay stalked through the dark damp tunnels. Her green eyes illuminating a dim glow to guide her through the darkness. Her black boots sloshed around in the dark waters as she moved silently.

Behind her was Olliana, the alien girl with long brown hair and pointed ears. Her war face painting showed descriptive patterns of lines circling her eyes and mouth. She followed the shorter robot girl, eyes open and hands tightly gripping her electric whip.

"Are you sure this is the right direction?" The space elf asked, eyes narrowed in alert. "We been trekking this maze for hours."

"It has to be," Jinmay answered back. Her pink pigtails flipping over her shoulder when she looked back to the map resting in her hands. She watched the small beeping logo that represented their location. The animated dot moving slowly through the winding tunnels. Impersonating a track and report video game as the two scouted the ruins.

"Nova gave me this map before we left, she said they did some scans around the maze and found the path that leads directly to Skeleton King's fortress." She relayed as confidently as she could, having the utmost faith in her friends' discoveries.

"Alright, but I'm just making sure." Olliana replied before looking back to check behind them. "I'm just getting a little uneasy, what if we run into a swarm of formless? It is, after all, just us two down here."

"Well normally we'd have back up, but as Antauri said, scouting close to enemy camp is very risk. So the fewer people we have do this; the less of a gamble it'd be. Plus we would draw less attention to ourselves." She answered the warrior while staring at the map closer.

"Actually, we're almost there." Jinmay mentioned while guiding her companion's gaze to the rest of the electronic map. "Right up this tunnel, about ten more feet, and we'll be right below Skeleton King's fortress."

Nodding, the pair picked up the pace. As they power walked down the tunnel, they stopped. Right up ahead was a dead end. Approaching the stone wall, Olliana looked up the ceiling. "Well, looks like we made it. Best start digging." She stepped out of the way to give her friend room.

Eyes glowing a cherry red, Jinmay fired two parallel lined lasers. The burning beams sliced through the stone, causing smoke to rise. The soil started to bubble red as it deteriorated in size. Orange embers flew from the opening as the heat waves burned a growing hole into the top. After a ten minute process, Olliana looked up and raised a halting hand.

"Okay that's good, I can see the top." Bending down, the alien woman acrobatically leaped into the opening. She grabbed a vine and then lowered her hand, giving the pink haired girl a boost up. Once they crawled up the small hole, they pushed through a thin layer of gravel.

They squirmed their way onto the above ground. Shaking the dust off, Olliana was the first to survey her surroundings.

"Well we are d _efinitely_ in enemy territory," Olliana mentioned, pointing down the dark stone halls with bones lying everywhere. "And something tells me our targeted guest has never heard of spring cleaning."

"Save the jokes for the end of the mission," Jinmay retorted. As she stepped forward, her foot squashed a rotted skull. She squealed before covering her mouth. Her hair drooped as she covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"But I do think you have a point…"

Smirking, Olliana snickered and took the lead. They trekked carefully down the dimly lit hallways. Their searching eyes scanning every corner. Keeping on the lookout for any sign of danger. But to their surprise, there was not a single formless in sight. They started to grow uneasy.

"This is too easy," the alien female acknowledged. Her skin beginning to crawl beneath her tight green spandex outfit. "I think we need to go back."

"No," Jinmay firmly responded. "We need to see why Skeleton King has gone quiet. We just need to look around a little bit _then_ we'll turn back. Don't forget we have an escape plan."

"Yea, comforting to know that if we're caught our fate lies in the hands in a bunch of giant apes who can barely understand English, little lone know how to pronounce my name." Olliana responded with sarcastic happiness. "So I'm so reassured."

Jinmay rolled her eyes at her partner before she stopped. Looking down, she noticed a second hallway breaking away from the main one. "Hey look, I think this one leads to some place." The sixteen year old beckoned the humanoid forward as she moved down the new tunnel.

Olliana mentally slapped her forehead. "Jinmay we can't just go wandering around in here, we have no idea where this tunnel may lead!" She hissed before she unwillingly followed. "For all we know we could scout ourselves right into Skeleton King's kitchen!"

"Shh!" Jinmay hissed. "We don't know that till we look, now come on."

They walked for, what felt like, hours before they came upon a large iron door. Blinking, they both winced when they noticed the big skull lock guarding the center.

"Well looks like we ain't going that way." Olliana shrugged as she turned to leave. "Best come back another day."

"Hang on," Jinmay stopped her. She got a closer look to the lock as she raised a hand. Running her gloved fingers over the rough surface, her eyes widen. "It's not locked, come on help me open it!"

Grunting at this plan's stupidity, Olliana turned around. Standing side by side, they planted their hands on the huge bolted gate. Grunting, they used all their strength to push the huge metal doors open. The hatch gave way as it slowly creaked open. Once both girls looked inside, they soon found themselves regretting it.

Machines of all kinds surrounded the room. Tanks housing mangled bodies floated from within. A dim glow of moonlight from the ceiling window was the only source of light.

Blinking in alarm, the friends looked at each other. "Okay I vote we leave, like _now."_ Olliana voted as she made haste for the door. Only to be grabbed and yanked back by Jinmay.

"Stop being a chicken, sheesh!" Jinmay snapped as she tip toed into the room. "Honestly I don't understand, you're big on fighting people. Why does this make you nervous? You're a freaking intergalactic warrior!"

"Fighting on the front lines is one thing. Entering a huge creepy castle and stumbling into some kind of witch doctor looking lab is another." The elf retorted while following the short girl.

Once they entered the lab, they immediately began to search every corner. Scavenging machines and scowering through anything that could hold information. They searched for ten minutes, still turning up with nothing.

"By the gods this is a waste of time." Olliana groaned as she shut one cabinet. "I mean what do we expect to find down here? All we see is a bunch of weird experime-" She stopped when she noticed something amiss. "Jinmay?"

Looking back, her eyes widen when she spotted her companion. Jinmay stood in the back of the room, her back to her. Right before the robot stood a great alter with broken glass lying beneath it. Above the metal table with oddly shaped symbols carved into its base stood two black crystals hovering over it.

"What in the name of Shuggazoom is that?" Olliana asked as she slowly approached the big shrine. Her heart beat sped up the closer she got. The big jewels reflecting in her eyes. Her hands started shaking as she reached out to grasp Jinmay's shoulder.

"I don't know, but whatever it is..." Jinmay began, looming closer to the dark gems. "It can't be good." Then she noticed something right below the gems. "Hey Olliana, look," She pointed to the bottom of the stone. "There's four empty slots, they're the same shape as the two holding those weird looking diamonds."

"Hey you're right," the brunette agreed as she hovered closer. "What do you suppose these things are for?"

"I don't know, but I feel so… cold." Reaching forward, Jinmay dared to touch the closest gem.

There her circuits were frozen. Pain snatched Jinmay's body, leaving her mind in a paralyzed state. She tried to scream but no words could come out. She started shaking as her optics flashed black. Deep dark whispers swarmed her mind like angry bees. All sorts of horrific images flashed before her eyes.

Seeing this, Olliana made a fast move. Leaping forward, she grabbed Jinmay in a tight hug. With one swift tug, she yanked the former off the crystal. Both girls stumbled down the stairs backwards and landed on the lab's floor. Both panting heavily before Olliana cut her a sour look.

"Why did you do that? Didn't your folks ever warn you about weird gloating gems sitting on satanic looking tables!?"

Grabbing her head, Jinmay supplied pressure to ease her pained cranium. "Oh by the maker, I… I saw something Olliana!"

This panicked response made the older teen fall silent. Blinking, she arched an eyebrow. "What did you see?"

"I… I saw-" She started shaking, trying to clear her head. "I saw a planet, spherical in shape with a blue and green colored surface. A lot of white highlights marking its surface in splotches and about a 3rd larger than Shuggazoom."

Blinking at this, Olliana raised both eyebrows. "A planet? Why would you see that?" She rubbed her neck. "Eh, well what else did you see?"

Jinmay fell silent before picking up the nerve to speak again. "I saw another one of those crystals, but… but –I don't know how, but there is more of them. Like they're whispering to each other, dark evil words I can't understand."

Heart speeding up, Olliana looked back to the stone alter. "I don't what's going on, but we need to get this info back to the Hyperforce, right now."

Nodding, Jinmay stood up. She looked at the crystals. "Wait should we grab those two and get out of here?"

"No way!" The elf snapped. "Did you see what they did to you by just barely touching one? I'm not risking any chances, just snap a picture of them and this alter and we can get out of here."

Nodding at the clever plan, Jinmay opened her eyes. Her pupils turned silver as lens slide over them. A dim flash consumed the construction before them. Her eyes returned to normal once she got a perfect duplicate processed into her brain. "Got it, let's get back to the team!"

As they proceeded to run, something stopped them. There standing before the door was none other than Mandarin. The formless monkey scowled with his ugly mug. "I thought I heard something from down here," He stalked closer to the females.

"Mind telling me what two pretty souls like yourselves are doing wandering around down here?" He smirked mockingly, opening his deadly battle claw.

Without answering, Olliana threw her arm forward. Her blue energy whip cracked across the hideous monkey's face. Sending him back a few steps as she landed behind him. She drew her fist and punched Mandarin. But her attack was halted when he grabbed her wrist with his good hand. Growling, he threw his bone claw out and struck the woman across the face.

Enraged by the attack, he rubbed the bruise inking his cheek. "Why you damn little pest, you're going to pay for your insolence!" Snapping his claw open, he flew towards her.

His claw snapped around an arm, but not the one he was going for. Jinmay, using her metal body as a shield, stopped the murderous monkey. Her eyes heating up with her red laser vision, she zapped the monkey.

Mandarin flew backwards, releasing his hold on them. In that split second both girls fled. They slammed the doors shut right as Mandarin got to his feet. Snarling, he charged towards the gate and bashed it open. His eyes widen when he saw the hall was empty. Growling, he turned and raced in the opposite direction. Heading to the stairs that'd lead up to his master's quarters.

 _~At the Super Robot_

Jinmay had broken ways with Olliana as she raced to the robot. Her friend returning to her allies' campsite as Jinmay entered the super robot's foot hatch.

Racing up to the mid-level deck, Jinmay entered the engine room. "Monkey team!" She yelled out to the darkness. "I got something to report!"

But when all she got was silence, she narrowed her eyes. "Monkey team?" She whispered out, stepping deeper into the engine room. She could've sworn they were here, she saw one of them walking into this room. "Sprx? Nova? Antauri? Anyone in here?"

A small light then combed its way through the darkness. Raising an eyebrow, Jinmay spotted the light. She sighed in relief when she spotted one of the monkey's shadows. "Otto thank goodness," she approached the shadow. "You scared me, for a second I thought I was seeing things," She giggled before reaching a hand out.

The moment she touched the monkey's back, green eyes turned to face her. Eyes widening, Jinmay came face to face with the scariest monkey she had ever witnessed. Long shaggy fur with big teeth and unnatural looking metal arms reflected in her iris. Eyes as green as radioactive slime shined off her face, turning Jinmay's whole metal body into a matching green hue.

The monkey jolted in alarm when the girl touched her. The scare causing her big claws to slice through the pipe she was leaning against for support. The metal fell apart as it clanged loudly against the ground.

They stared at each other for a few minutes. Blinking, the monkey raised an eyebrow. "Um?"

"Ahhh!" Jinmay screamed at the top of her lungs.

Vex grabbed her ears, attempting to drown out the painful shriek vibrating her sensitive ears. Her eyes narrowed with teeth gnashing together painfully. She turned around, shaking her head in agony.

Gasping in fear, Jinmay wasted no time. Throwing her foot forward, she kicked the distracted monkey square across the head.

Vex slid forward, bashing her face against the wall. Shaking her helmet, she snarled and turned around. She stood up, the darkness still veiling most of her identity.

"Now hang on, child, I'm not who you think I-" She tried to reason before red lasers came flying towards her.

Thinking fast, Vex raised her arms. Using the wide flat plates bolted to her forearms as a shield, the spurts of sun-hot beams blasted her arms. She grunted when the heat spiked her vents. The heated pressure pressed against her as she dug her nails into the floor to prevent from sliding backwards.

Shutting off her lasers, Jinmay's eyes widen. Her rival, with smoke rising from her thick arms, dropped them. She looked at the burns marking up her dark ebony armor. Annoyance spiked Vex as the girl's neon pink hair instantly gave her a grinding headache.

Before Vex could make another attempt to speak, the robot girl came in swinging. She slammed her fist into the monkey's chest. But surprise caught her when she found her knuckles pushed back with ease. She shook her cracked fingers from the primate's tough surface.

But Jinmay refused to back down. Turning around, she activated her foot rockets. She shot into the air like a bullet and circled around the feral looking simian. Winding her arm up, she dived and punched the animal's jaw.

The monkey jumped back, barely avoiding the attack. She rubbed her sore jaw, now getting even more frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Jinmay called out while hovering high above the ground. "Can't fly?" She smirked.

Narrowing her eyes, Vex hunched down. Green fire spurt from the mouth of her jetpack. She shot forward with arms folded to her side. Doing an axel role, she slammed her head against the robotic girl. The powerful force of the blow knocking Jinmay down to the floor.

Snorting steam, the dark primate unsheathed her claws. Turning around, she prepared for another strike. But this action was halted when she looked down. Noticing how high she was off the ground, her vision started spinning. Grunting at the sudden spark of fear, she turned and landed on the ground. Rubbing her eyes to straighten her mind out.

It didn't take but seconds before Jinmay was on her feet and charging again. Maneuvering through the air, she let out a battle cry. "Argh!" She yelled while folding her right leg in and shot her left leg out.

Reacting quick, Vex threw her right arm up and blocked the attack.

Jinmay's eyes shot open in surprise. Snarling, she threw her right leg out. Only for this attack to be blocked by the black primate's left forearm. Still suspended in air, Jinmay broke loose into the swiftest kicks her programming would allow.

Her leg jabs became blurs as she delivered ten kicks per second. She growled as she moved faster and faster. But each attack was deflected just as quickly as she dished them out. Each time her foot banged against the monkey's heavily plated arms, sparks flew out. Heat building up from the metal surfaces grinding together.

Getting tired, Jinmay jumped back. Snarling in rage, she raised her hands up. Finger tips opening, five small rockets shot out.

Gasping, the simian turned and ran. She leaped out of the way of each rocket. She ran and then stopped by the wall. Holding still, she waited till three rockets got close. Then leaping out of the way, the missiles hit the wall –blowing up and leaving a huge gaping hole.

Vex managed to evade the fourth missile. Breathing heavy, she grunted and ducked behind a pipe. "What in the name of Cesar's ghost is this lasses' problem?" She breathed out, catching her breath.

Before she knew it, a sharp pain wrenched through her ribs. The fifth missile she failed to detect had found her. It shot towards her, its big needle point stabbing her side and exploding. Vex grunted as a gaping hole was blown into her side. Black ooze splattered everywhere, exposing one of her patchy organs.

Grabbing the opened wound, she snarled in anger. But she stopped when looking down, seeing the 'blood' leaking from her inner wires. "What in the world?" She responded in alarm when the black inky substance slithered around her and clamped itself back onto her side. The ooze swirling around her wound and becoming solid once again. The injury instantly closing up.

Her eyes widen at that. With little time to ponder, she turned to face the girl running towards her. Sighing in annoyance, she unsheathed her claws and raised a solid defense.

They clashed yet again.

 _~Command Center_

Nova typed away at the console connected to the big screen. She sighed as she ran a hand over her gold helmet. Her bubble gum pink eyes staring intently at the buttons before her.

"Nova?" Came Sprx as he slowly entered the room. He sighed in relief upon seeing the warrior where he thought she'd be. He rubbed his arm as he approached her. "Can we please talk for just a minute?"

Sighing in annoyance at the red monkey's constant prodding, she caved in. "Okay fine, what Sprx?"

He frowned at her response to his question. He crossed his arms and gave her a sad look. "Look I'm sorry I've been badgering you lately, but we _really_ need to talk about something. Something I know you're aware of."

The gold monkey ended her fickle typing and dropped her hands. She stared at the wall, not even facing the male.

Sighing, Sprx massaged the space between his eyes. "Look I need to know, ever since the war started you been giving me mixed signals. I mean one day you act like I'm your soul mate, then you turn around and act like I'm the most annoying person in the world!"

When the female still did not answer, Sprx dropped his voice. Almost to a pleading tone. "Nova please… the day I broke free of the fire-" He stopped, his heart twisting at that awful memory. "That night before the war began, you said you loved. Please Nova tell me, did you truly mean that?"

Shocked at this question, she turned around to face the sarcastic pilot. "Of course I meant that Sprx, I would _never_ lie about such a thing."

"But then if that's true, why did you drop right back to our normal 'love/hate relationship'? I mean two years I feel like we made no progress, you never want to talk about it."

"Because we're in the middle of a life or death war Sprx, we don't have time to discuss petty emotions."

Sprx's face faltered at that comment. "So my feelings, our love, is just petty emotions to you?"

Eyes popping open, she quickly shook her head. "No no I didn't mean it like that, it just came out wrong." She breathed in, chest rising and falling before she closed her eyes sadly.

"Sprx I do love you, more than anything in the world. It's just…" She trailed off. Truth? She didn't even know where to begin. Little lone explain her reasons.

"Then why can't you show me you love me?"

Her eyes snapped open again at the forward question. Knees beginning to tremble, a familiar instinct began to surface. Desperate to avoid those sorrowful black orbs staring into her own, she dodged them. "I-I-I… I'm sorry I have to get back to tending to the monitor, we can finish this later." She turned around and continued typing. A plain hint that she was officially done talking.

Deeply hurt by this action, he turned and dragged his arms to his sphere shaped chair. Flopping down in the soft red cushions, he felt himself deflate like a woopy-cushion. Repeating the process he had done hundreds of times in the past. Fall into embracive silence and stare off into space.

As the quiet lingered on, the floors began to rumble. Blinking in confusion, both Sprx and Nova looked back to each other.

"Sprx what are you doing now?"

"I'm not doing anything!" He retorted before she assumed he was up to something. "Sounds like big brain's experiments are blowing up again."

As they pondered, the shaking grew stronger. As they started fumbling around, Antauri came racing into the room. "Team we have a situation on the upper level, location engine room!" He yelled as he gestured for the red and gold pair to follow them. "Hurry!"

As the trio raced to their tubes, they shot up into the robot's higher floors. Once to the engine room, Antauri grabbed their hands and ghost fazed them through the door. Their eyes widen when they got to other side.

Jinmay fired more eye lasers to the black monkey. Vex dodged each shot, staying back as she deflected another beam with her strong plated arms.

Not wasting a second, Antauri leaped into action. Before Jinmay could fire another beam, her path was blocked by a silver blur.

"Jinmay!" He yelled, causing both females to halt at his assertive voice. He had both hands raised, warning them to stop their intense battle. "What is going on in here!?"

"Stay back Antauri!" Jinmay yelled as she rushed to move the silver monkey to safety. "I came in looking for you guys and I saw that creature hiding in the corner!" She pointed an accusing finger to the black and white monkey.

Sprx summoned his magnets. "Jinmay did she try and hurt you!?" He growled as his weapons sparked, preparing to attack. "I knew that thing couldn't be trusted!"

Nova summoned her battle fist, but still refrained from speaking. She watched everyone carefully.

Shooting a stern look to the red and gold pair, they both retracted their weapons. Afterwards he analyzed the scene. Glancing at Jinmay, he took note she didn't have anything but one or two scratches on her feet. Then turning his head to observe the green eyed primate; he eyed the serious burn marks all over her side and arms. He sighed, immediately knowing what happened.

"Jinmay I think we're at a misunderstanding." Clearing his throat, he sighed and raised a hand. The gesture toning down the excitement level before explaining.

"Jinmay, this is Vex. We had 'discovered' her a few days ago. It is a long story, but she is cooperating with us by providing useful information regarding secret entry ways into Skeleton King's fortress. We have not exactly announced her presence to the rest of our allies."

Hearing this, Jinmay's look went from angry to dumbfound. "Wait you mean she's… on our side?" Looking between the silent faces staring at her, she smacked her forehead in shock. "B-b-but how… she's- a… robot monkey!?"

"Yes I know this is much to take in," Antauri responded while placing a reassuring hand on her arm. "But please rest assured the situation is under control."

Now dumbstruck, the pink haired girl glanced back to the simian she had just tried to obliterate. She deactivated her power mode, transforming herself back to a normal looking girl. "But if you're with us, how come you didn't say anything?" A look of guilt working its way onto her face.

The primate frowned and raised one eyebrow. "You came in, screamed in my face, and attacked me. Not much room for speech lass."

Thrown off guard by the sound of the feral looking monkey's deep voice, Jinmay found herself unable to respond. Still so confused by this news, she turned back to the monkeys she did recognize. "Um guys, I got something to report!"

They all soon gathered in the command center. Sprx, Nova, Otto, Gibson, Antauri, and Chiro all lined up as Jinmay stood in front of them.

"Okay," Jinmay began. "While Olliana and I scouted the underground maze you guys discovered, we breached Skeleton King's fortress with very little problems. But while we explored, we came across this… very odd lab." She breathed in, trying to focus her thoughts to explain the imagery. "There were machines we've never seen before scattered everywhere. On both sides of the walls there were these weird dead creatures all mangled and dismembered floating in tanks."

Gibson scratched his chin at this information. "Sounds like our 'friend' is running some kind experimenting facility down there. But whatever for?"

Jinmay shook her head. "Well that's not the part that startled us, what we found in the very back… was what scared us."

Grabbing a cord, she plugged her head into the giant monitor. Eyes sparkling with the connecting data, she projected the photos she took. The static rippling over the screen soon faded and was replaced by an eerie picture of a strange metal and stone alter with two big crystals hovering above it.

All eyes widen when the image of the gems came into play. Antauri hovered himself closer to the screen to get a better look. "Those black diamonds, the symbols on them… I have never seen anything like this before." He narrowed his sapphire eyes in deep disturbance. "Just by observing a mere photo I can sense the evil radiating off them."

Gibson studied the metal table lying beneath the crystals. He quirked an eyebrow as he gazed at the odd symbols carved into the altar's surface. "I'm afraid I don't have a clue on what those symbols mean. But looks like some kind of… symbolic presence for extremely powerful dark magic."

"Why would Skeleton King have something like that in his basement?" Otto asked with a finger pressed to his chin.

Sprx crossed his arms, shaking his head. "Whatever it is, I doubt it's a weird taste of decoration."

Nova took her turn to pinch in a question. "Guys look," she pointed to the other four empty slots below the gems. "Those empty holes are the same shape as the ones holding the gems, but why are they empty?"

As they discussed, Jinmay's disturbed look shot their voices down to silence. "When I went to touch one of those crystals I… felt a fear I have never experienced before. Its touch was colder than the grave, whispers that sounded like snake's tongue murmured all sorts of things to me. I saw these images I couldn't make out. Except for one…"

When they watched in silence, Jinmay sighed and pieced herself back together. "I was able to make some sense of one image. A planet."

"Can you please be a tiny bit more descriptive?" Gibson questioned with arms crossed. "Recognizing a planet does not really narrow down anything, considering there are billions beyond billions of them existing in only _one_ galaxy and there just happens to be over trillions of solar systems."

Sighing, she nodded. "Okay okay, most of its surface was a dark blue, kind of looked like water. There was patches of brown and green in separate sections of the surface with splotches of white all around it –clouds I think. It also seemed to be at least half a size bigger than Shuggazoom."

Nova raised an eyebrow to the description, not recognizing the description of this planet. "Did you by any chance pick up the name of this planet? Or at least what solar system it was in?"

Jinmay shook her head. "I didn't get anything like that, I am so sorry team."

Chiro quickly rushed to his girlfriend and hugged her. "Sorry for what? Jinmay you just made a huge discovery! Possibly a clue that could help us figure out what Skeleton King is up to!" He kissed her cheek. "You did well."

Blushing at the compliment, she returned the kiss. Then the entire team looked back to the cryptic image hovering on their monitor. What did it mean?

Then a lightbulb hit Chiro. Jumping up, he motioned for the team wait. "Hang on I have an idea!"

Rushing out the door, everyone looked at each other curiously. It took about ten minutes before Chiro came back into the room. Following him was the black and white primate. Jinmay's eyes dropped in sadness, still regretful for attacking the monkey. Even if her scary appearance didn't roll out the welcome wagon.

"Vex," Chiro started while pointing the bigger monkey to look at the screen. "You came out from Skeleton King's fortress, can you tell us anything about this image?"

Looking up, the Scottish sounding monkey scratched her white chin. Her blind eye flickered as she squinted to get a better look. Her eyes widen when she recognized the familiar alter with those dark feeling diamonds hovering right above it.

Antauri noticed this curious response. "You seem familiar with this object, mind sharing?"

She ignored the pesky silver monkey. Placing her large hand against her forehead, she tried to think.

Annoyed by her silence, Sprx reached out and jabbed her ear with his tail. "Hey tall, dark, and scary. Antauri just asked you a question." He wrinkled his snout in annoyance. "You gonna answer or not?"

"Quiet red, I'm thinking."

He blinked at the newly given nickname. "Red? Wow so creative." He was silenced by a sharp elbow from Nova. He huffed and looked away, pouting.

After thinking about the information, she nodded to the team. "Da, I know those wee ruins carved into the stone's face," she admitted. Placing a firm hand to her forehead, she narrowed her eyes. "I know not the language, but I know they were sketched by creatures called 'Dark Ones'."

The air went cold as everyone looked at each other. Hair standing on end, Otto raised a shaky hand to speak. "D-dark ones? Y-you mean… like… demons?"

"The fowl ones with hearts of black, trapped in a void far out of normal time and space."

Disturbed beyond extent, Antauri narrowed his eyes. Stress levels rising as he hovered next to the black primate. "Can you tell us anything else?"

"Like what he plans on using these weird gems for?" Nova added to Antauri's question.

Before she could answer, a spark of pain hit her brain. Veins rose around her neck as she kept her face stoic, but the pain was still unbearable. Grunting, she closed her mouth. "Sorry nu, I don't know that much," the pain instantly stopped.

Antauri and Nova exchanged glances before returning their attention back to the screen.

Then Chiro spoke up. "Wait, Jinmay said when she touched them she saw a planet. Blue in color with green landscapes and white streaks across the top, a light blue atmosphere. A bit bigger then Shuggazoom, do you know that place maybe?"

Blinking at that, she sighed. Running her hand across her head, she breathed in. "You mean Earth, young one?"

"Earth?" Gibson asked, tilting his head. "I'm afraid I don't know anything about that planet. Do you happen to know where it's at?"

She glanced at the blue monkey, sighing in another deep breath. "I believe it's-" Another sharp jolt of pain cascaded her senses. She grunted and looked away, letting silence answer for her.

"Wait hang on, I think I can pull up some planets in our robot's computer system. Maybe it can help us narrow down what we're looking for." Otto answered as she rushed to the monitor's key board. He ran his fingers skillfully over the buttons, not missing a bit. After a bit he managed to pull up a database with many different solar systems.

"Okay, entering name ' _Earth'_." He hit the search button and waited for the loading screen to finish. After a few seconds, a few images of different planets popped up on the screen.

Examining each one, Jinmay pointed to one of the bigger planets off on the top corner. "That one, that's the planet I saw. I know for a fact. Computer says it's in the Milky Way galaxy"

Crossing his arms, Antauri frowned. "Now that I see it, that planet looks vaguely familiar." He scratched his chin. "But why would a dark crystal project an image of this planet?"

Thinking hard on this, Chiro's eyes widen. "Maybe it's some kind of map?"

All eyes looked in Chiro's direction. "What do you mean kid?" Sprx asked first.

"I mean think about. There are two of these crystal thingies, but there are four more empty slots. Then when Jinmay touched one, it projected the image of a planet. You don't think that means anything?"

Gibson pondered on Chiro's theory. "You do have a valid point, perhaps those dark gems form some kind of map to the other's location."

"So what do you think we should do?" Nova asked, looking between her friends. "If this weird crystals have something to do with the dark ones, I think we should go to that planet. If there are more, its obvious Skeleton King only has two."

"And if this is a waste of time?" Sprx countered while crossing his arms.

"This is obviously something Sprx," Antauri cut in. Giving the pilot a blank stare. "Gambling our chances, I feel it'd be better to go to this planet and see what we find. But the decision is up to Chiro."

The sixteen year hold boy sighed as he looked up the ceiling. Closing his eyes, the sounds of children laughing echoed in his ears. Furrowing his brows, he tightened his fist. "Skeleton King is up to something bad, I feel it. I don't want to sit here fighting a war that does not change. We need to go investigate, maybe find some answers."

"But we can't leave our allies here!" Sprx argued while waving his arms through the air. "Nor can we just leave Shuggazoom behind to face the bone head alone, who's gonna help them if we decide to leave?"

Narrowing her eyes, Jinmay stood up. "I will stay behind and lead the rebellion, you guys travel to this planet and see what you can find."

Eyes widening, Chiro grabbed her hands. "Jinmay are you sure? I mean I trust you with my life, but leading a _whole_ rebellion against _Skeleton King?"_

Smiling, Jinmay took her boyfriend's hands. "Look I know my experience is not near as good as your all's, but I know enough about Skeleton King to help our allies fight. We can protect Shuggazoom till you guys get back, we'll keep in radio contact. Have trust in me."

Finding no room to argue, Chiro reluctantly nodded. "Alright, I trust you." Turning back to his team, he breathed in. "It's decided, we're announcing our plans to our allies the moment everyone returns from patrol."

Nodding in approval, Otto jumped up with joy. "Woohoo! Space trip anyone!?" He grinned, excited to be traveling to a new planet.

But the grim looks of everyone else shut him up. "Eh, just kidding," Otto answered nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

Sighing, Chiro looked back to everyone. "And Vex, you're coming with us."

Alarmed by this statement, the quiet primate raised an eyebrow. Her look asking for an explanation.

"Look I know you don't remember anything, but you obviously know something about these crystals. Maybe coming with us could spark up some memory. Maybe… we _both_ could find some answers." Chiro leaned in front of her, smiling weakly. "What do you say?"

Sighing, she rubbed her neck. Knowing she secretly had no choice in the matter, she nodded.

"But, I make no promises."

"That's all I need to hear." Chiro looked back up to the monitor, narrowing his eyes as he glared out to the stars.

Vex quickly turned and left the room to avoid any more stares, feeling suffocated in a room with many people.

Antauri watched the monkey leave, he narrowed his eyes. Hovering next to Chiro, he took his shoulders. "Are you sure about this Chiro?" The silver machine asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yes Antauri," Chiro answered swiftly. "Look I know I had panic spell last night with Captain Shuggazoom, but I'm fine now. I can handle this."

Knowing better then to refuse his stubborn leader, he sighed. "Very well, we best go inform our allies of our plans immediately." He looked at Jinmay and inclined his head to her. "Remember Jinmay, if you have _any_ problems, radio us as soon as you can and we will return for you."

"You got, I won't let you all down. Not like last time."

They all nodded to each other before joining Chiro in peering out into the vast space of stars. Wondering what lies ahead out into the great unknown.


	7. Chapter 7 - Down to Earth

_A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone, also this chapter is for all the Otto and Ottova fans._

* * *

Chapter 7

-Down to Earth

Mandarin rushed into his king's throne room. "My lord! The pesky Hyperforce members had just discovered your lab!"

Skeleton King fell silent as he stared out into the dark corridors of his room. "Did they take any of the crystals?"

"No my lord, the bratty robot girl just touched one. I didn't have time to see anything else before that blasted female space elf cracked my face with a whip!" He growled at the memory, rubbing the thin burn mark highlighting his right cheek. "But luckily I managed to chase them off –But that's not the only bad news!" He pointed out the window in the direction of the mangled city. "I just received word from one of our formless spies that the Hyperforce is getting ready to depart!"

Narrowing his eyes sockets the crystal skull wearer stood up. Pacing to the window, he crossed his arms behind his back. He chuckled darkly as a thought hit him. "The girl must've heard the voices of the Dark Ones' Gem. This unexpecting event could very well work in my favor."

"What!?" Skeletal Mandarin screeched to the top of his lungs. "My lord they're about to leave to abyss knows where –the moronic girl is staying behind to lead the rebellion! This could ruin our plans if they find the gems before we do!"

Raising his hand, Skeleton King commanded his silence. "Ever since my discovery of the first two gems, I have seen great visions of power. The gifts the Undead Dark One himself had bestowed upon me. It was the gems that led me to discovery of the dark one worm –but at las I had only discovered two of the gems." He narrowed his eyes as he stared out to the city rebelling against him.

"I had spent years trying to interpret the language so I could foresee the location of the other crystals. _However_ even my power is not without its limit. So the emeralds' grand evil is beyond even me."

Scratching his chin, Mandarin stepped closer to the cloaked warlord. "So you mean… the gems act as a link?"

"Yes, when you possess one –the second one will reveal its location. Like finding pieces to a map. But without the other four crystals my final plan to achieve my goal of wiping Shuggazoom from the face of humanity forever remains impossible."

Mandarin got brave and climbed up to rest on his master's broad shoulder. "Okay and _how_ exactly does the Hyperforce leaving to find it fit into your plan?"

Skeleton King cackled darkly, his voice echoing through the hollow halls. "I can't find the next crystal's location… but those monkeys can. So we'll let those filthy primates do the work for us." Turning his head, he locked eyes with his minion, a dark smile forming. "You will follow the super robot in secret and observe them from afar. Keep me informed of those filthy primates' movement as well as our new addition's progress, make sure she does not stray from her only assignment."

Crossing his arms, Mandarin raised a neglected eyebrow. "Very well my lord, but _why_ does your little pet need my help?"

Snarling, Skeleton King turned and glared at him. "Do it, _**now**_."

Nodding quickly, the monkey turned on his heel and rushed out. Heading down the corridors and the flight of stairs, he ended up in the basement. Scratching his chin, he typed in a code to one locked door. After listening to catchy beeping tunes, he headed inside. Smirking, he came next to a decent sized black space craft. Sleek with a reflective dark tint, he chuckled.

Jumping into the open cockpit, the undead clone hit some buttons. Then gripping the controls with his good hand, he turned the ship around. Eyes narrowing as he looked up to the night sky.

 _~Hours Later: The Super Robot_

The robot silently glided through the cosmos. The heavy thuds of its engine boosters projecting large blue flames as it pushed its way through space. The stars crossing it by with faint glimmering forms of far distant planets.

Everyone slept in their respected rooms. Within Antauri's room, the second in command laid offline in his pod. Eyes partially shut while his battery recharged. His spirit rested within the metal shell of his new body. His inner circuitry projecting a very faint hum.

All was quiet and peaceful, till the wise monkey started to twitch. Water particles mimicking sweat dripped from the rising temperature of his shiny helmet. His teeth gnashed together as his frame started to over-heat.

Within the realm of his mind, many horrific images were forcefully presented to him. He saw flashbacks of almost losing his teammates on multiple occasions. Such as being held hostage by the evil probe, losing power and unable to protect his teammates against huge insects, or the worst of all –being reprogrammed to almost kill his family.

After gasping for breath, the robot shot awake. White LCD pupils shrunken as he stared out to the darkness. Gripping his side, he flung his small legs off the bed and slid down. Once he felt the thud of his weight hitting the floor, he stumbled to the wall. He grasped his throat as he tried to control his hyperventilating. The horrors flooding his mind vanishing upon awakening, but the after math still remaining strong.

"By the all maker," He whispered out.

Lowering his head, he turned to face his mirror. His paled sapphire blue eyes shaking as he struggled to focus. But the moment his vision cleared, his breath stopped. Staring right back at him from the mirror was the silver monkey. Its blue orbs lacking pupils with a look even blanker then his normal unreadable expression.

Sharp chills ran up his spine as he tried to break eye contact. But his strength ebbed away the longer he stared at this stranger. Lifeless eyes boring into his own, calling him out as if it knew him. Antauri trembled as he finally pulled away from the image.

He fell to the floor after breaking out of the reflection's pull. He dropped to his knees as he stared at his hands. Arms shaking as his straight posture crumbled. He wanted to ball up and shut down, anything to forget the face that peered at him.

"Antauri?"

Eyes shooting open, Antauri whirled around to meet the young face of his student. Gasping, he quickly got to his feet. Straightening himself out, he cleared his voice and reverted to sitting lotus style. Breathing in, he returned to his normal stoic expression.

"Couldn't sleep Chiro?" He asked, eyeing the clock sitting right behind his leader's head. Noting on how late it was.

"Actually, I was about to ask you the same thing."

The monkey raised his eyebrow, curious on this question. He recalled his former fetal position on the floor and nodded. "Ah yes, I had a small spell. Nothing to worry about dear one, I am okay."

"I liked to believe that." Chiro suddenly responded, bowing his head and sitting on the floor to get eye level with the monkey.

Surprised at that response, the silver primate frowned. His look asking for an explanation as to what the chosen one meant.

"I heard noises and got up to get a drink, till I sensed the power primate. I knew immediately something was wrong, so I narrowed it down to you." He breathed in deeply, then leaning forward, he grasped his father figure's hands. "Antauri I know you are always the one people go to for advice or help, but please know you can't keep neglecting your own needs. If you need someone to talk to, you can speak to me."

Sighing, Antauri gripped the boy's hand back. The memory of his fears threatening to surface again as he struggled to remain stoic. "Thank you Chiro, but I assure you I am okay. There is no need to worry about me."

When the boy looked down in heart break, the primate quickly changed his tune. "But I promise, next time if I happen to undergo another moment I will seek out your support. Thank you." He patted the boy's shoulder.

Before Chiro could leave, he turned and snatched the smaller simian in a tight hug. Stunned by this, Antauri felt a small smile creep up on his snout. Leaning into the warmth, he embraced his leader back. Their hug lingered for several minutes before Chiro broke it. Smiling to him one last time, the teen got up. But before leaving the room, he turned back once more.

"I'm in charge of cooking breakfast tomorrow this time." He smiled as he waved his finger. "So _no_ touching a frying pan, got it?"

Chuckling at the silly looking gesture, he nodded. "Consider my hands firmly tied."

Feeling better about his father figure, the young hero turned and walked out. Closing the door behind him.

The moment his door shut and silence returned to his room, Antauri's face fell. Fear started to run back to him, freezing his wires to ice cycles. Almost immediately the robotic primate wanted to call his leader back.

' _Don't go,'_ His mind called out in hurt. Hugging his arms, trying to hang onto the remaining warmth of Chiro's embrace. But the cold quickly started drowning out the warmth, much to his fears.

Gripping himself, the second in command shook his head. Trying to get ahold of himself as he turned back to his bed. Not tempted to lay down, but knew he needed his rest. Sighing, he drug his feet towards his empty pod. Finding the comforter, he fell against it and closed his eyes.

Feeling a familiar gaze peer at him from the mirror across the room. He bit his tongue as he fearfully powered down.

 _~The Kitchen_

Everyone soon gathered at the table within a few hours. Otto and Nova were the first ones there, waiting anxiously as Chiro cooked. The young boy hero taking his mentor's job as cook for today. He smiled as he battered the waffles and cooked white bread to crisp toast. He smelt the delicious smell.

"Mmh, smell that monkey team?" He asked the gold and green pair behind him. "The start of a great morning by having a _great_ meal to start it off!"

"Oh goodie goodie!" Otto cheered while waving his silverware through the air with gusto. "I am so _so_ hungry I can barely stand it!"

"You're always hungry Otto," Nova pointed out with a humored smirk. But never the less agreed by waving her own fork through the air. "Which makes it even more so! Time to eat!"

Blushing at the gold female's compliment, he leaned to her. "H-hey Nova," He stuttered out hesitantly. "Since we're almost out of orange juice, would you like to have some of mine?"

Smiling, the pink eyed female looked to her friend. "Aw thanks Otto that's so sweet! Sure I'd love that."

Smiling huge, he quickly got his drink and two straws. "H-here you can get the right one," He offered her the plastic tube. Blushing when she took it with thanks.

Before they could share a drink, Sprx walked in with Antauri and Gibson trailing behind him. At the sight of the red male, Nova pulled away from Otto. She smiled as she waved for the pilot to come sit next to her.

Seeing her attention drawn away from him, the green mechanic looked down. Slightly heart broken, he sighed and removed the second straw. He scootched the drink over to Nova so she could share it with Sprx instead.

Yawning, Sprx propped his feet up on the table while hooking his arms behind his head. "So how did everyone sleep last night?"

"I actually slept very well," Otto answered while finding a smile.

"I slept somewhat well despite giving the circumstance of our current predicament of traveling across the cosmos _again_ in search of some planet we have no record of. In hopes that we find a gem related to the dark ones that just may or may not be on this unknown planet."

Blinking at the long winded response, Sprx shrugged. "Antauri? Kid?"

Chiro nodded. "I slept okay, not any worse than before." He secretly turned his gaze to Antauri, eyes creasing with worry.

The wise monk-like simian looked at the curious gazes filling up his boundaries. "I recharged alright," He answered simply. Leaving out a few minor details.

Sighing, Chiro shook his head and gave everyone their plates. "Eat up team before it gets cold," He handed Antauri a specially made salad platter for his vegetarian diet.

As everyone nodded in thanks, they soon dug in, enjoying their family time. But the meal was very quiet. The sounds of food being chewed and drinks being swallowed shook the dreary silence.

As this continued, Otto put his fork down. A thought crossed his mind as he glanced to the concentrated looks surrounding the table. Looking to his half empty plate, he smiled as he stood up. Leaving the table, he went to the fridge.

Opening the door, he scanned the ice box. Stopping once he spotted what he was looking for. Reaching in with both hands, he grabbed two tin cans. One a short wide orange can and another tall white thin one. Examining the objects in his hands, he grinned and walked towards the exit.

"Hey I'm done eating so I'm gonna dismiss myself. Thanks for breakfast!" He rushed out, leaving Gibson to scowl at his dirty plate.

"Great scott teaching Otto proper cleanliness is like teaching Sprx how not to be lazy!"

Sprx growled as he leaned past Nova and glared at the blue scientist. "Don't you ever have an off switch?"

While the brothers started to fight, Otto slinked down the hallway. He hummed a catchy circus tune as he skipped down the dim corridor. Not a care in the world as he tossed the metal cans up like he was juggling.

After ten more minutes of walking, he stopped. He grinned when a larger silhouette made itself known to him. There leaning against the wall with arms crossed was the black and white primate. Her eyes shut, shallow breaths making it easy to locate her.

Grinning, Otto rushed over to the bigger rogue monkey.

"Hey there, Vex!" He called out with glee.

Opening her one functional eye, her slit pupil locked onto the jeering green face. She inclined her helmet, showing she acknowledged the green male's presence.

Taking her notification, he grinned. "I uh, well we were eating and I thought you might be hungry. So I brought you some snacks!" He offered the objects to her. "Whip cream and orange soda!"

When she stared blankly at him, the younger primate gawked. "You never had soda or whip cream before!?" He quickly stepped into her personal space. "Here let me show ya how tasty these are!"

Every instinct inside the loner told her to turn him away. But before she could, the sight of the pre-healed scars marked into his side from her tail's flail halted the action, and regret ate away at her heart. Sighing, she uncrossed her arms and waited for Otto to finish what he wanted to say.

"Okay first, the whip cream." He held up the taller white can. Smiling, he removed the blue lid and pointed to the open groove at the top of the can. "First, you shake it up like this," He demonstrated by rapidly jerking the can around. A small marble bouncing from within as he stirred it. "Then once it's shaken, you spray this white fluffy stuff in your mouth!" He grinned as he opened his maw wide and filled his face with cream.

His cheeks bowed out as he grinned. "See? Delicious!" He grinned, looking like a stuffed chipmunk. Then he offered her the can. "You try!"

Sighing, she extended her big hand. Her large toothy talons opening up as she took the skinny can from the smaller palm. She stared at the tin can before glancing back at the mechanic.

"Come on you can do it!" Otto cheered her on like she was running a marathon. His innocent nature pouring from his big black eyes. Almost looking like a big eyed puppy begging for table scraps.

She shook her head and started shaking the can. The fast powerful jerks of her arm pounded the marble from within. The longer she shook the more the can started to bow out. The pressure of the whip cream building up inside.

Once it was done, she pressed the open slot. The pressure attacked as it sprayed the white substance everywhere. Coating both monkeys in white till the point they both looked like ghost.

Blinking, Otto giggled as he licked the cream off his lips. Savoring the sweet taste as he laughed at how silly they looked. "I forgot to mention, shake it too hard and we get creamed!" He slapped his knee and laughed.

"Zing!"

She shook her head in mild amusement at his attempt to be funny, finding it a little adorable. Almost.

Seeing the small hint of approval at his joke, Otto's eyes sparkled. "Glad you liked it, cause here I got some soda to!" He handed her the can, prodding her to open it. "Just same process, except you drink this one."

Staring at the tiny can in her hand, she shrugged. Seeing no sign he was going away, she shook the can up. Then raising her claw, she popped the lid and got drenched in orange soda. She stared at her soaked fur and stared at the green furred male blankly.

"Eh woops, you don't… shake a soda can without getting – well sprayed." He laughed nervously, using his bare hand to wipe the sticky liquids off her face. Only to smear it over her eyes.

From around the corner, Nova hovered in silence's confinement. Concerned on why the monkey had left so abruptly, she had followed him. But what she was not expecting to see was her little brother talking to the strange green eyed primate.

Smelling Nova, the undead primate crooked an eyebrow. Not wanting this attention at the moment, she cleared her throat.

"Ehm eh, green?"

Otto perked up to her finally speaking out, his huge smile unnerving her as he peered into her blood shot eyes.

"Green? Sweet I get a nickname to!" He giggled before dropping his hands from cheering. "What is it?"

Sighing, she leaned back. Unsure of what to say, weird thoughts running through her head. Confusion melting away her focus as she looked around him. Searching for a way to calmly exit this bazar moment.

"I appreciate the _gifts_. But—"

She fell silent when his curious head tilt shifted into a sad look. "Hey, I'm sorry everyone has not been very friendly. Especially with Sprx calling you a 'thing' or something like that. I just wanted to let you know he's just not very trusting of new people, so don't take it personally, he didn't mean it."

Nova raised an eyebrow, what in the monkey hell was Otto doing?

Surprise at the sudden mood change sent the big primate way off guard. Rubbing her neck at this unfamiliar territory, she sighed.

"I don't blame him, I very much did not roll out the welcome wagon."

Smiling, he grabbed her arm. Her thick wires connecting her bicep to her shoulder stiffened at the sudden grab.

"I know how to make you feel better!" Otto called out confidently.

Nova studied the pair close, summoning her power fist. Tension rising the closer Otto got to the feral primate as she prepared herself to intervene.

The black monkey reluctantly pulled back, but Otto stubbornly kept his grip on her. "Come on!" He dragged her down the hallway to his room. "I want to show ya something I know will make you smile!"

Alarmed at how fast they disappeared, Nova ran after them. She followed them as far as she could before the green simian dragged the bigger female into his room. The door shutting in her face and locking. The gold warrior groaned in frustration.

From inside the mechanic's room, Otto released the wild monkey. He laughed as he stepped over the many instruments littering his floors. "Sorry I haven't cleaned my room in ages!" He kicked some contraptions out of the way.

The fanged simian observed the room. She breathed in and stared at the male in silence. Waiting for him to show her what he wanted to present.

After Otto reached his bed, he ducked beneath the pod. Throwing out all sorts of tools, magazines, and machines. Till he stumbled across what he was looking for. Grinning, he carried out a tall stack of thin paperback books.

"When I was once sad," He started while setting the colorful stack down. "Chiro brought me to his room and showed me something called comic books. It was so awesome, all the pictures and the drawings. I wanted to show some to you!" He grabbed an orange and white colored one and shoved it in her face. "Don't be shy, take a look!"

She gently took the thin book from him. Sighing, she raised the HQ of her near sighted vision and observed the comics. Seeing a strange trio, one adult male, an adult female, and a young boy posing dramatically in front of an armless robot. "Sun riders?"

"Oh yes, they're also our allies in real life. It's so cool, they are Chiro's favorite TV heroes!" He smiled fondly of the nostalgic memory of his best friend. "They're actually the reason why he wanted to be a hero when he was little. Ya know, before he met us."

Flipping through the pages, she studied each one. "I know," she responded calmly without looking up.

"Wait ya know?" He asked, catching onto the cryptic sounding words.

"Figure of speech, mechanic," She quickly corrected before finishing the book. Staring at the floor, she returned the gaze back into his black orbs. Sighing, she turned and headed towards the door. She quickly opened it and walked out. Leaving the mechanic alone with his comics resting at his feet.

Retreating into the darkness, she vanished from sight. Just then Antauri came around the corner. His eyes arching as he sensed the dark presence nearby. Worry weighing in on his heart, he rushed to Otto's room.

"Otto are you okay?" The fatherly monkey called out while opening the door. Surprised to see comic books scattered all over the messy floor.

Otto, with a confused expression, shrugged his shoulders. "Yea I'm fine, just was checking out comic books."

The second in command hovered up to him, his blue optics scanning him. Searching his form for any signs of scratches or injuries. But when seeing nothing, he sighed and eyed the mechanic. "Very well, but I assume you were looking at these alone?"

Rubbing his neck, Otto looked to the side nervously. "Um, not at first."

"Explain?"

"I just wanted to show them to Vex."

Sighing, the silver monkey narrowed his eyes. Pinching the ridge between his eyes, he breathed in. "Otto…" He started out sternly but gently. "I love to see your joy about making new friends, but please be wary with a certain few."

Frowning, Otto turned to look up to his eldest brother. "What do you mean?"

Shaking his head, Antauri hovered lower to get close to his brother. "Look we do not know this monkey very well. Given the circumstance to how we first met, I just feel strained at the knowledge of anyone hanging around her alone."

Standing up, Otto shook his head stubbornly. "She's not mean though."

"But we do not _know_ her Otto, or what she is capable of."

"But Antauri-!"

Raising his hand, the silver monkey silenced his brother. Stern eyes falling onto the wounds stitched shut on the mechanic's side.

Seeing where his brother's eyes went, Otto covered his injury up. Sighing sadly, he nodded and went to sit on his bed. Hunching over as he hugged his arms in sheer disappointment.

Sighing, Antauri hovered up and grasped his shoulder. "I don't want you to get hurt." He whispered below a muttering breath.

When Otto nodded, he looked up to him sadly. "Okay… I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize my friend. Your heart was in the right place." He brought his hand forward and tilted the green primate's chin up to face him. "But we do not know where _her_ heart stands yet."

Finally understanding, the meeker individual nodded to his wiser superior. Sighing in relief, Antauri nodded to Otto and hovered out. To give him some peace and quiet.

Once outside the door, Antauri turned to the hidden simian at his right. "Thank you for informing me Nova."

Nodding to her commander, she saluted him. "Of course, but is Otto okay?"

"Yes, thankfully." He breathed in and shook his head, eyes shutting in deep contemplation. "I wish Otto would be a little more mindful of others. Just to be more cautious."

"Well at least now you corrected him."

"For now, yes."

Before Antauri could hover away, he turned and came face to face with a mirror. His spine froze when the full body image of the silver monkey met his eyes. His breathing stopped as his eyes hollowed out.

Seeing his paralyzed state, Nova rushed to his aid. "Antauri are you okay?" She grabbed his arm and tugged him away from the mirror in attempt to face him.

This indirect interruption broke his state as he snapped his eyes open. "Huh?" He glanced to the nervous pink eyes staring at him. Biting his tongue, stressed lines creased under his eyes. "Apologies Nova, I just haven't been sleeping well."

"Do you need to rest now?" She offered before removing her hands from his shiny shoulders. "I can let you know when we come close to landing."

Shaking his head, he smiled at her. "Thank you for your concern, but I must stay up. For one will never know what evils we could encounter along the way."

Sighing at his stubborn nature, she rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Antauri, but please for everyone's sake just take a breather. We're worried about you, because lately you have not really been yourself."

Raising an optic ridge, the wise monkey sighed. "I assure you, there is nothing to worry about. We all hit moments in our lives where stress can be a bit hindering. It is nothing to worry about, so please have more faith in me."

Nodding, Nova turned and reluctantly walked away. Leaving the male alone to hover in his spot in the air. Worry sinking her heart to the bottom of her gut as she exited their room level and shot down to the control room to resume training.

Sighing, Antauri turned and headed towards the wall. Approaching it, he pressed a small silver digit against the wall panel. The layer slid out of the way, giving him access to a control panel. Pressing the big blue button on the panel's bottom, a wall rivet slid out of the way. Giving him a clear view to the outside of space.

He sighed calmly and focused on the stars instead of his reflection. So many thoughts weighed down his spirit, disrupting his normal sense of peace and balance. He pressed his face into both hands, trying to relax. But the reflection of the familiar blue eyes glaring back at his face haunted him.

He struggled to stay strong –two years of war had challenged him. So used to being the team's rock, the person they went to for support; he felt obligated to focus on them. His team, they were his family. He'd be distraught if he lost them like he had almost countless of times.

His lips began to tighten as he gritted his teeth. Embers of fiery frustration coursed through his wires at the thought of failing to protect them. Or worse, the idea of being reprogrammed and turned against his team a second time. That thought almost led to an emotional breakdown –but he didn't let it. He pushed the awful thoughts away.

The war was starting to get more intense. It could be reaching its end, if his senses were correct. He couldn't let his bottled up emotions get in the way of his duty to keep his family alive. He sacrificed himself once, he will _not_ let the others meet the same fate. Because odds are, the outcome wouldn't be the same as his own.

He breathed heavy before turning away from the window. He entered his room and shut the door. Desperately in need of some well-deserved meditations to silence his mind.

 _~With Chiro_

Chiro stood inside the med bay as the blue doctor crossed his path. His cobalt eyes narrowed in stress as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Come on Gibson I'm worried about Antauri, do you not have _any_ suggestions?"

The scientist sighed as he scratched his helmet. "Chiro look, I can only do so much. If you want I could check his systems, I am sure he is simply malfunctioning. Or perhaps his mechanical brain needs a tune up, I probably have some upgradable software for-"

"Stop it," Chiro sternly snapped, shutting the monkey up. "Stop talking about Antauri like he is just some machine in need of an _upgrade._ " Such disgust dripped from his tightened jaws at the direction this conversation was going.

Raising his hands, Gibson gestured for the sixteen year old to settle down. "Chiro that is not what I meant, but Antauri's body _is_ 100% machine and cannot be treated the same way as I would operate on you or the others. The fact is undeniable, and believe me I dislike it as much as you, but if something is wrong with Antauri, logic dictates it would most likely be a system glitch."

Sighing, Chiro dropped his look apologetically. "Forgive me for snapping at you Gibson –but I know it's nothing technical that's wrong with him. When I walked in on him this morning he was bawled up on the floor like he was about to have an emotional break down. I've never seen him do this before!"

Gibson shook his head and looked up to his taller leader. "Chiro I am a scientist, not a psychiatrist, usually Antauri is the one who handles all problems regarding emotions. But if I am going to speak critically, it is understandable for him to be having these episodes."

Chiro dropped his arms, eyebrows raising. His dumbfounded look asking the scientist to speak English. Or in his case, basic words.

An annoyed vein popped up on his temple. Sighing, the British toned monkey tried to re-explain his hypothesis with a more basic vocabulary.

"Chiro look, it's been two years of non-stop fighting and leading a large rebellion against Skeleton King. While it has drastically impacted all of us, I can see the worse happening to Antauri. You must see everyone looks up to him, goes to him for support. But rarely does he go to anyone for similar treatment." Rubbing his head, he sighed.

"I'm sure Antauri just needs rest, so when we land we'll make sure he doesn't work himself to exhaustion, alright?" Gibson tried offering to appease his troubled leader.

Not happy with the answer but satisfied enough, Chiro nodded. "Alright, just make sure when you see him; tell him that he has been temporarily put on leave so he can rest. Nova will take over his position till I say otherwise."

Before Chiro walked out, he stopped and raised a finger. "Also tell him that's a strict order, absolutely _no exceptions."_

Gibson frowned at being the one to break this news to his eldest brother. But when it comes to orders, the first in command _always_ comes above the second's. Only under certain circumstance is that rule overlooked, but in this case there is no dodging it.

"Consider it done." He nodded at his new assignment "The moment I see Antauri I'll be sure to inform him. But you know he will not be particularly _pleased_ with these orders being made without his consent."

"But I'm the leader so he will have no choice. I won't let him get hurt, not again." Chiro stated as he breathed in, the dark circles under his eyes sagging low. "He feels like he has to protect us, but now it's my turn to protect him."

With that as his last words, the young boy turned on his heel and marched away. Leaving Gibson alone to ponder this new assignment he was tasked with.

* * *

 _A/N: Antauri's emotional problems now exposed, wonder how Chiro will handle this._

 _Stay tuned, read & review please._


	8. Chapter 8 - Meeting Familiar Faces

Chapter 8

-Meeting Familiar Faces

* * *

Gibson stared at the monitor, its camera giving him a clear angle of space. He crossed his arms over his chest as he observed the stars passing them by. He walked to the control panel and ran his fingers over the buttons at a brisk pace. He felt the robot's huge hull shift as the speed gradually increased.

"Gibson?" A deep sage like voice called out from behind.

Sighing, the blue scientist stopped his typing. He turned to face his brother as Antauri hovered up to him. "Antauri, shouldn't you be resting?" He answered back, remembering his leader's orders. He was not going to enjoy this.

"I believe any amount of stasis is beneficial enough." He lowered himself to the ground to stand by his younger brother. Joining him in studying the huge screen serving as their window to the endless cosmos.

Gibson sighed as he rubbed his chin. Looking at the at the screen nervously, trying to focus on the map.

"There is something you need to tell me?" He asked, picking up on his brother's fidgety behavior almost immediately. Staring at him with his everyday blank look.

Gibson started breaking out in a cold sweat as the other waited patiently for him to answer. "Actually there is something I… do need to discuss with you." He unwillingly turned away from the monitor, still avoiding eye contact.

Antauri waited, his heavy weighted gaze prodding his teammate curiously.

After a five minute silence, Gibson found the nerve to speak. "Well um, due to the nature of your somewhat odd behavior lately, you have been temporally relieved from duty so you can rest. Nova will be filling in your position."

Surprise struck the silver monkey as he straightened his shoulders out. He stared at the deflated blue primate for the longest of time, eyes enlarged. Still unsure how to respond, the mellow monkey stroked his chin.

"I see, and this is?"

"Direct orders from Chiro."

Thrown off guard entirely by this news, the mechanical primate sighed. Massaging this temple to ease his headache. He opened his sapphire blue eyes to get a better look at the scientist. "I do not feel this to be the wisest of decisions, I can't just be left out of missions."

Despite the calmness of his tone, Gibson could see the sternness peeking through. The black eyed simian quickly waved his hands to correct his brother's statement. "No no he's not dismissing you from missions, just giving you a break from working. So you can take it easy so to say."

"Taking it _easy_ during a war is something I cannot do."

Rubbing his neck, Gibson was getting even more nervous. "P-please Antauri, Chiro is just worried about you. It's only for a little bit, plus he asserted these orders with the upmost authority. No matter my protest against it, he made it clear. Please understand."

Sighing again, Antauri closed his eyes, his look faltering. "Very well," He unwillingly agreed. "But later I will be having a talk with Chiro about dismissing a teammate without consenting their opinion first."

Gibson breathed in a deep relief. Happy that Antauri showed no signs of pressing the topic further. "Okay I understand, but we're all good here, right?"

"Unwillingly, yes."

The blue monkey nodded quickly before he gathered his books and papers. "Uh um, w-well I best be getting back to my lab." He rushed out before his superior could give him any talking to. "I will be there if you need me!"

Gibson vanished from around the corner. Antauri watching emotionlessly as he shook his head and went back to studying the screen. His mind already beginning to swarm with questions and worries about this decision made by his student. He sighed, what was running through young Chiro's mind he'll never know.

As the robot moved silently beneath his feet, he rubbed his forehead. Stretching his hand out, he punched in a few short codes over the keyboard. The monitor went offline in result to the command. He turned away and headed towards the door. Flicking the lights off, he let the command center go dark. He headed towards his room. If he was relieved from duty, might as well enjoy it for now. He couldn't do anything about it, at least not until he caught his student alone to discuss this.

 _~Days Later~_

Chiro, with arms crossed, tapped his finger impatiently against his arm. His unbrushed bangs hanging low over his eyes. He studied the big monitor, the sight of a large blue planet slowly engrossing the screen. He observed every angle of the place. Looking down at the control panel, he typed in a few words into the computer's system.

"Planet name 'Earth', population…" His eyes widen as he read the number. "Rounding up, seven billion people?" He blinked in surprised by learning just how heavily populated this large planet was. "Well can't say I was expecting this big number, but at the same time not surprised. It is bigger than Shuggazoom."

"I take it landing there won't be a walk in the park." Sprx commented sarcastically as he nudged up against Chiro. Accompanying him in reading the planet's bio and history.

"We can probably find a location to land, a less populated sector." Nova added as she stepped by Sprx to get a better look. "Though with a planet of seven billion people, can't say I doubt we can do this without being spotted."

"Come on guys we landed on heavily populated planets before!" Otto chimed in with a cheery vibe. "Who knows maybe they're friendly?"

"If this planet is holding an evil gem, we don't want to take chances." Antauri added while rubbing his chin. His eyes temporarily falling on his leader, still looking for a chance to speak to him alone. "'We'll just run a brief scan over the planet and look for a more isolated spot."

Hearing Antauri's voice, Chiro winced. He avoided his mentor's eye contact the best he could. Dodging him by relaying his own plan. "But we have _no_ idea where this crystal might be. We don't exactly have time to search this entire planet."

"Not to worry I'm on it." Nova called as she stepped forward. Plugging her head into the computer, she quickly punched in a few buttons. Having the monitor bringing up a clearer map of the planet's surface. She pulled a switched and pressed another button, zooming into one side of the planet.

"I'm detecting some strange supernatural rays all over this planet. But the strongest field I'm getting is over here." She pointed a finger to the western side of the blue planet. She reverted the scanner to the huge continent and started pulling up information files on it. Strange words they never seen before started flashing across the screen.

Blinking, Gibson studied the symbols. "I never seen this language before, Nova can you translate this to Shuggazoomian?"

Nodding to the scientist, she punched in some new codes. Tinkering with the toggles a little more before the odd symbols were switched to a more familiar language. "Okay according to our system this language is called 'English'. The landmass we're approaching is called the 'Federal Republic'."

Chiro winced as he pressed his gloved hand against his forehead. "I don't know what that means, but it does not sound good. Can we get any more information? Like if they're hostile or not?"

"Well the civilians are called Earthlings, apparently they love war. All the history I'm pulling up on them seems to be rooted around wars against their own kind. But it's unclear how they would respond to other worldly visitors." Nova relayed as she read the article length pages. "The place we need to land is right over here," She points to the left side of the map. "Location in the northwest region of the landmass, the 9th largest section of territory divided up on this map. Called 'Oregon' I think?"

All their gazes faltered as they looked at each other. "Oregon? What does that mean?" Otto asked as he scratched his helmet confused.

"Don't know and don't wanna know," Sprx threw out with arms crossed. "Point is, if we can narrow down our search to this territory first, we best land there. Is there any place we can do this without being noticed?"

Nova nodded to the red male's question. "Actually we're in luck, this section of the region is dominated by mountains and forest. Not as heavily populated as its neighboring territories, so seems like we can begin our search here."

Antauri leaned forward, pointing to the screen. "Land furthest in the north, closer to the border. There seems to be fewer towns, so the odds of being noticed are less likely."

Nodding, Nova grabbed the levers. She steered the huge robot through the atmosphere. She kept them quiet as they stalked past the satellites. She swallowed nervously as the blinking specs crossing the screen. "What are those things?"

"Looks like some kind of massive spy drones." Otto acknowledged as he squinted his eyes to get a better look. "No doubt they're some form astronomical security system, but dang they are so cool!" He squealed with hands pressed to his cheek. "'Can we keep one!?"

"No Otto!" Gibson yelled in annoyance. "Great scott, we might as well bake some pies and go to their front doors and greet them a find howdy do!" He waved his hands at his badly done sarcastic statement. "Otto you belligerent dunderhead, this is a stealth mission, not a walk in!"

The green mechanic shrugged innocently as he looked back to the monitor. "Was just a suggestion, no reason to get so angry."

Veins popping out on his helmet, Gibson rushed to the monitor and slammed his head against the keyboard repeatedly.

Sighing, Antauri raised his hand. Commanding his team's silence as he studied the map. "It matters not, as long as we stay quiet. We'll land in the forest, about five miles away from a smaller town. We're close to the body of water bordering this territory, so its mass should absorb any noise we might make. If we do get caught, as a last resort, we can always submerge ourselves into the water for a quick escape."

Nodding in agreement to the idea, Chiro walked up to the monitor. Watching as the robot got closer and closer to the enlarging planet. Its blue atmosphere casting a glow over their faces. Consuming the whole room in a matching azure color.

The number of miles rapidly rose the closer their scanners got. They let the blackness of space shroud them in secret as they moved past nearby satellites. Chiro kept his hands firmly on the controls as they finally broke through the planet's barrier.

The cosmic void soon faded into a lighter blue sky with a dull orange sun. The blueness of the planet revealed to be water as the oceans crashed far beneath them. Nova and Otto crowded around the window to get a better look. Chiro and Antauri kept their eyes trained on the map as they eventually flew over their targeted landmass.

After many more minutes of flying, the scanners located their landing. With alarms beeping, it signaled every member of its check point.

Chiro pulled up on the levers, towing their super robot's head back. Its feet spread out as Antauri cut its thrusters.

The whole team jerked when the robot came to a slamming halt. Its feet doing a short slide as the grass eventually stopped it. They all looked out the window, seeing huge mountain sides, endless woodland acres, and hilly lands.

"The thick density of this mountain region should sustain our invisibility from any wandering eyes for a while." Gibson relayed as he looked back to his teammates. "But we cannot stay here to long, I cannot give a guaranteed regard on wither or not we were spotted while orbiting this planet. So I advise haste with our search."

Nodding, Antauri turned to look at his team. "We still do not know if the natives to this planet our hostile or not, so we'll be sending one person to scout the area." Antauri was about to volunteer himself before Chiro cut in.

"Gibson you're the smartest person here," He chimed in. Complementing the now gushing monkey as he secretly tempted him to volunteer. "So I feel you have the best chances in succeeding, what do you say?"

Blushing in pride, Gibson waved his hand. "Why thank you Chiro, I'd be more than happy to do this." He looked back to his team. "I will survey the land and report back, if I do not say anything in about an hour then, odds are, I'm not okay."

Antauri inhaled a deep uneasy sigh as he shot Chiro an unsatisfied look. "Very well Gibson, we will monitor your movement at all times."

Sensing the look of secret frustration, Chiro sweat dropped. He smiled nervously before reaching up and patting Gibson on the back. "Oh yea Gibson has this in the bag," He handed the blue scientist his scanner. "And don't worry we'll be close by unless you need us."

Nodding, Gibson turned and shot down his blue tube. His feet landed on the lowest floor level of the super robot. He hustled over to the door and pushed the lever up. Hearing the gears cranking as the foot hatch slammed open, revealing the endless green forest.

Cold winds swept past Gibson as he hugged himself. Shivering as already felt frost building up over his helmet. "Oh dear me, apparently this is a colder planet I see." He huffed, his warm breath generating a thick cloud of fog. "Best get to it."

He bravely entered the unknown, armed with only his scanner and wits. He transformed his left hand into its blue tipped drill weapon. Keeping his transformer up and armed, he slowly watched the scanner. He felt himself getting further away from the robot. Not long till he vanished in the dead silence of the huge forest.

He swallowed when all sorts of strange noises bombarded him. "Great scott this look less scary from the robot." He complained to himself before hopping over a thin river.

His scanner started bleeping as he detected a nearby settlement. Scratching his helmet, he followed the tracker pointing him south. He found a more recognizable path through the tall grass and trekked onward.

"Hm, seems to be small a town according to my scanners." He whispered as he looked ahead. Only to drop his look back down to the scanner.

As he walked, the blue primate failed to see a rock before him. His long toe slammed into the stone as he flipped forward. He gasped in horror as he cartwheeled his way down the hillside and slammed into a wood post below. He groaned as he rubbed his head, feeling a bruise inking his swelling cheek.

"Oh dear me that hurt," He grabbed his foot and inspected the injury. He sighed in frustration as he grabbed his scanner. "Bested by an unmoving solid mineral," He growled as he stood up. Wincing when he put weight on his stubbed toe. "Sprx would never let me live down this utter humiliation to my intelligence."

Dusting the dirt and grass off him, he scanned the area. In the distance, he spotted a large wooden building. Blinking, Gibson approached the ancient looking structure. He inspected the long freshly painted posts that seemed to stretch on for miles. Circling him and this lone building.

Now confused at this random sight, he turned and saw another structure. This building was two stories high with a brown exterior. Two chimneys rose from one end with big glass stained windows opening up at the base. The outside of the building seemed to be made out of a sleek redwood.

Hooves rumbling the ground caught Gibson's immediate attention. Turning around, the monkey gasped as a heard of strange animals approached him. Their huge horns poking high into the air as their bulky bodies pressed together. They projected all sorts of long drawn out sounds as they walked towards Gibson.

Startled, he drew his weapon and fired a sedation dart. It hit one of the big creatures' neck as it mooed in surprised and fell over. This seemed to startle the huge heard as they broke and scattered to get away.

Sighing in relief, Gibson backed up, feeling mud coat his white feet. He grunted in irritation as he swiped at the dirt mucking up his clean fur. "Well this is just peachy, I just cleaned my fur last night!" he sighed in irritation before looking around for an escape.

Before he could go, a weird feeling crawled up his spine. Freezing up, Gibson slowly turned to look over his shoulder. There a big green prey mantis was crawling up his rocket pack. Its large eyes blinking at him as its antennas twitched.

Jumping out of his fur, Gibson squealed and took off running. Leaving a cloud of dust as he booked it at top speeds. He fled, arms flailing everywhere. "Ah!" He screamed at the top of his lugs. "Insect! Insect!"

He ran up the hill side and back into the trees. Shoving his way through the bushes, he dove over a downed tree. Looking back, he sighed in relief when the bug was nowhere in sight. But this relief was short lived when he hit something solid. Pain flooded his senses as he went flipping over whatever it was and landed on his ass.

His vision spun as he wobbled. He rubbed his hindquarters, gritting his teeth to stop the pain. "Great scott what did I hit this time-" He stopped when he saw movement a few feet away.

"Are you okay?" A female voice called from the shadows.

Standing up, Gibson's optics widened when he came face to face with a capuchin monkey. This primate was roughly the same size as him with darker brown fur with black and white highlights. She was fluffy with more fur overlapping her face then his former organic self-had. This simian also had five fingers along with a shiny pair of small purples reading glasses.

Blinking in confusion, he took the offering hand. She pulled him up as he kept staring silently.

When he didn't answer, the female sighed and turned away. She bent over to gather strange colorful boxes that laid strewn out all over the ground. "Well to bad my groceries didn't survive the impact," She stated. Glancing back at the monkey.

Shaking his head quickly, he slapped his face to speak. "O-oh dear, please forgive me," He finally spoke. "I did not mean to run into you miss."

She sighed in frustration but waved her hand. "Don't worry about it, we're all in a hurry. But note I had a whole week's worth of pay put into these items and now half of them are ruined. So thanks a ton for that."

"I'm sorry, please forgive me."

She nodded and sighed. "No worries I can always scrape up more money. But um, speaking of which, I don't remember seeing you around here stranger." Once she got her things organized, she squinted her eyes to get a closer look. "Actually, I don't even have a clue on what you are or why you have a British accent."

Blinking in surprise, Gibson cleared his throat. "Where are my manners, I am Mr. Hal Gibson, scientist and medical officer of the Hyperforce. But please do not call me Mr. or Hal, just Gibson. I am also one of the super robot monkeys that make up this team."

Blinking at the long winded introduction, she looked both ways. Checking to ensure she was not imagining anything, she turned back to the blue 'monkey'. "Okay I'll bite, I'm Cassia, please to meet you um 'Gibson'."

When silence returned to the air, she glanced up to the darkening skies. "So I'm guessing your some kind of alien?"

Gibson blinked at the odd question but shrugged. "Well more like visitors from another planet."

"So calculating the proper definition, aliens."

He sighed as he waved his hands. "Okay okay yes we're not natives to this unusual planet, but we have come in search of something."

Before Cassia could respond, red and blue lights flooded the forest. Sirens squealed through the air as hover cars came jetting over the road.

Eyes wide, Cassia looked back at the metal primate. "Okay maybe now is not a good time to discuss, the police are coming!"

Gibson bit his tongue as panic swelled up in his gut. "Oh great scott we can't be seen!" He shot Cassia pleading look. "Please miss I know we just met but you got to hide us!"

"Us?" She looked around, ducking behind the bushes as lights blazed past the trees. "Okay just how many lifeforms are we talking about?"

"There is, counting me, six on our team but currently we have another guest accompanying us so that makes seven. But the other member of our team is back on our home planet battling one of the galaxy's most lethal form of evil's finest power. So we cannot afford to be caught given the circumstance of our unfortunate predicament!"

Blinking, Cassia internally concluded this guy was quite the talker. "Seven? Oh for the love of- fine come on." She grabbed his arm, feeling his cold metal skin. Her fur stuck up at the chilly sensation before tugging him through the brush. "Go ahead and call your friends and tell them to meet us north of the town Platinum Coast of Oregon. I live at this manor that's set directly outside the town by the docks, you all can hide out there for now."

Gibson ran after her, trying to keep up to the organic. "Please slow down, I need time to call them!"

Grunting at how slow paced the blue male moved, she slowed down. Turning around, her eyebrows raised at the sight of the metal mammal opening his 'ears' up. Emitting transmissioning sounds.

"Gibson to Hyperforce, Gibson to Hyperforce, come in!"

After a few seconds, another voice chimed out. "Hey big brain, how's it going? Find anything?"

"No but we are in trouble! Law enforcement are aware of my presence and I found a place for us to hide!"

The sounds of heavy objects hitting the ground boomed over the speaker. More whispers creaked around before Sprx spoke out again. "How did the cops find out about you?"

"I don't know! Our ship might've been spotted, listen move the robot to a different hiding place and meet me at this location." Gibson grabbed his scanner and typed in a new set of coordinates before forwarding it to their robot.

"Okay got it, we'll meet you there!"

Gibson hung up as he looked to the female staring at him. "We are cybernetic before you ask."

Shaking her head, she sighed. "Boy I hope I don't get in trouble for this, but come on." They ran through the trees, into a hay field, and past the farm.

They ran a few more miles before Gibson stopped, utterly out of breath. "Oh dear me I can't keep running like this," He gasped. Bending over to lean on his knees, he struggled to catch his breath. "Please slow down!"

"If this was a life or death run you'd be eaten," She called out from on top of a hay bell. She leaped down and grabbed his arm, dragging him along. Letting him lean against her for support as she kept them trucking.

"I'm not exactly the most athletic on the team thank you very much." He responded sourly with arms crossed. "I am made for intellectual thinking and operating some of the most advanced equations of mathematics and scientific theory. That does not exactly leave a lot of room for other things."

She adjusted her glasses, staring at him. "I can tell."

Looking back, she could hear the police cars flying down the highway. She kept them low behind the tall grass. "Fine just power walk from here," She groaned before releasing her hold on him. Unable to support him, herself, and the groceries.

Gibson followed the best he could, power walking at a fast pace. Once they got passed a shallow river, Cassia cleared some branches. There standing on a hilltop basking in the rising full moon was a tall mansion. The winds blew the trees inhabiting the creepy house's yard.

The blue primate stared up to the huge mansion towering over him. Eyes wide as Cassia opened the rusted gates open and guided him in. "This is my home Darwin Manor, it's actually not as scary as it appears." She guided him in as she looked up to the old place. "We don't get a lot of customers here so we run on a tight budget, but that's a conversation for another time."

"You live here with someone?"

"Yes, my mistress Madam Esimia is the owner of this old place. Her and the gardener and housekeeper Grunt."

Gibson looked at the female with eyebrow raised. "Grunt? My uh what a strange sounding name."

"Well it's not his official name, I just call him that because that's literally all he does is grunt. He's mute for all we know, but that's okay. Still a nice guy, does a good job at helping me care for a ninety four year old woman."

Nodding at this strange sounding news, he followed her up to the porch. He swore to himself that if bats flew out he was so out of there. His fur bristled in nervousness as he kept close. They stopped by the door and waited for the rest of the team to show up.

Right on cue, six shadows maneuvered through the distant trees. One by one each monkey team member stepped out of the dark and into the light. First was Nova, then Sprx followed by Otto, then Chiro. In the rear was Antauri, behind him, way in the back, was Vex.

Cassia's eyes bulged out of her head when each colorful monkey passed by her. "Holy crap, you really weren't kidding." She mumbled under a nervous breath, stumped to see a young human being with them.

"We got your call Gibson," Chiro relayed, being the first to approach. "We hid the robot further north, closer to the mountains. No way will they find us, at least not for now."

Then all eyes landed on the female that stood by Gibson's side. Looking at each other, Nova was the first to smile and greet them. "Hey, I guess you're the one kind enough to offer us a hiding place?"

"Yes," She confirmed. Clearing her throat, she offered her hand to the gold monkey. "The name is Cassia."

Nova shook her hand. "I am Nova."

"I go by Otto," The green one answered kindly.

"Name is SPRX-77, but you can call me Sprx." The red one threw out his own greeting with a genuine smile.

"I am best known as Antauri, second in command." The silver one bowed to her while hovering in the air. The sight of his levitation making Cassia's jaw nearly drop.

"And I'm Chiro, leader of the Hyperforce." He grinned a bright white smile, shaking her hand.

Cassia smiled, getting more comfortable at the polite demeanor of the strangers. Once she shook each of their hands, her eyes fell on the last individual standing furthest in the back. An uneasy chill iced her bones as she felt herself instinctively inch back. The silent aura radiating off the silent one made her wince.

Noticing the tension, Chiro quickly stepped in. "It's okay no reason to be afraid, this is Vex. She does not really um, say much." He waved his hand, beckoning the black monkey to speak.

The dark simian inclined her helmet in a silent 'hello' to the organic monkey before looking away.

Feeling a _little_ better about everyone, Cassia cleared her throat. "Okay well, good to meet you all," She looked back to Chiro. Scratching her chin, she pulled her glasses down and leaned forward. "Actually boy, your name sounds very familiar."

Chiro's eyes popped open. "How so?"

The capuchin couldn't put her finger on it, but this kid was extremely familiar. But waving her hand, she nonchalantly guided them into the manner. "Well we'll discuss that in a minute, first I want to introduce you all to your host."

As they well inside, the doors magically slammed shut behind them. Their teeth started chattering at the spooky vibe this place gave. They followed the monkey as she grabbed a flashlight and flicked it on. Once the hallway was partially lit up, she trekked down the creaky hallways.

"Sorry it's dark here, the lights act up every now and then. Grunt is outside fixing the generator right now, so everything should come back on in a minute."

"Grunt?" Nova asked, the word feeling weird on her tongue.

"Their housekeeper," Gibson explained. Nova nodded to him with a 'oh' expression.

Once they got to the end of the hallway, Cassia grabbed the door knob. She jiggled the handle before the door finally squeaked open. A dim fireplace casted a ghostly yellow glow around the team as they gingerly stepped in. Cassia shut the door behind them as she rushed over to a tall standing chair.

In the chair sat an old woman with long white hair swept neatly to the side. A red gown with many fine printed patterns circled all over her arms and stomach. Her long nails rested over a dusty cobwebbed table as she opened her eyes.

Antauri stood in front of Chiro, pressing a hesitant palm to his shoulder. "Use caution Chiro, I sense dark magic all around us." He whispered before releasing the teen.

Chiro could also feel the black magic engrossing his body, he tensed up. As they all started looking around, minus Vex who just stared blankly ahead, the old woman waved her hand. "Have no fear strangers, this place is filled with many supernatural things."

Jumping at the sound of her rickety voice, all eyes fell on the woman. Slowly standing up, the aged female offered her hand. "My name is Madam Esimia, but you may call me Granny if you like." She shook Chiro's hand, her grey eyes staring intensely at the young man.

Chiro shifted awkwardly as he glanced back to Sprx. "Is it um… Earth custom to stare at people?"

Chuckling, she sat down. "Forgive me dear, it's just I find your face so familiar. But I can't seem to put my finger on it."

"So far everyone we met on this planet finds me familiar." Chiro sarcastically yodeled out with hands raised. "I mean is it just me or do I just have one of those faces?"

"No young Chiro, you have a very unique face."

"Okay that's good-" A record scratch filled the room. Chiro's eyes shot open. "Wait how do you know my name? I didn't introduce myself yet."

"My skills as a fortune teller are rusty, but I have enough juice left over to be able to remember a face I haven't seen in sixteen years."

The room fell quiet as Chiro turned as white as a ghost. Vex perked her head up as she glanced over to the old woman.

Cassia blinked for a minute before a lightbulb went off. "Oh wait a minute, I remember now! There was a young boy named 'Chiro' that lived here once a _long_ time ago. Though I was much younger, I recall playing with him out by the gardens."

Chiro's hands started to shake as he stared at the two before him. His mouth became dry as he stuttered out with a hoarse voice. "W-wait y-you mean… y-y-y-ou know me!?" He quickly sat down before he fell over. "Granny, can you please tell me more!?"

The old woman raised her hand. "Calm yourself young Chiro, but to answer your question directly, yes we do know you. In a sense."

Antauri, just as stunned as the others, hovered up to float next to his leader. "Can you please explain?"

Glancing over to her service monkey, the old fortune teller nodded. She scootched aside and allowed the younger capuchin to tell the story.

Cassia sat on the table's edge to get head level with Chiro. "Well even though it was a long time ago, I remember playing with a young boy who had your name. I met his parents walking alone through the woods one day, they were lost and hurt. So I brought them here, fixed them up, and befriended them."

Chiro shot up in his seat, only to be pushed back down by Antauri. "Wait wait a couple? My parents!? They were here!?" His started hyperventilating. Sitting back in complete disbelief at everything he was hearing.

Cassia awkwardly rubbed her neck, having no idea why the boy was getting so pumped. "Well yea they built a house outside the town, about a mile down the road from Darwin Manor. The man and woman stayed there with… two other creatures that actually kind of look like you all." She pointed to Gibson and the others.

Vex closed her eyes and casually stepped back. Hiding by the door to avoid any gazes that might wander towards her.

Nova titled her head as she joined her second in command in fanning their excited leader. "Can you give us any names?"

"Oh right, yes the man's name was Ace and the woman's Zoey."

Chiro's eyes slowly opened at the sound of the names. His brain played with the strangers' names as the letters repeated themselves over and over in his head. His mouth becoming dry as his heart rate declined. He looked at Cassia, waiting for her to continue.

"What about the other two that accompanied them?" Gibson inquired curiously.

Cassia shrugged. "I met them a few times but they didn't talk much, don't recall their names to well. Most of the time I only saw the two monkeys when they were either coming over to drop the boy off or to pick him up. But in truth we didn't get to know _everyone_ that well since they vanished."

Chiro sat up, eyes widening at the cryptic sounding words. "Vanished?"

Cassia shrugged, eyebrows raised in shared contemplation. "Yep, vanished right out of thin air. The couple and those two metal monkeys we're our neighbors for about five years. They lived by us the first year before they had their baby. I'd babysit on occasion, very spirited little one, I'd never forget those big blue eyes."

"What happened?" Chiro asked again anxiously.

"Well after his fourth birthday, they went home one night. Well the following week I hadn't heard _anything_ from them, like Ace and Zoey just utterly vanished from the face of the planet. When I went to go check on them, the house was gone. Not ransacked, I mean entirely gone like it was never even built."

Otto just blinked. "Wait, how can a house just completely disappear? Spooky!"

"We don't know, I searched the area for years. I couldn't find anything except a few ashes, but that's it. Been one of the weirdest mysteries I've ever faced. And that's saying something since this whole manor is haunted."

Sprx turned pale as he threw his look to the furthest side of the room. "Oh well that's just _dandy,_ we get to stay in a spooky mansion. Terrific."

Esimia raised her hand. "Forgive me for interrupting monkey team, but why have you come here?"

"It's a long story, but we're looking for a gem that could help us with a dilemma we're facing back home." Antauri answered, leaving out a few details as not to scare their host. "The instructions we received lead us here to Earth, our scanners picked up some unknown evils coming from around this area. We were hoping it was the gem."

Cassia blinked in alarm. "A gem? What kind of gem?"

"It's hard to explain, but it's a big dark purple gem with blue highlights. When you touch it, it feels evil. You can hear whispering voices to." Nova explained.

Cassia scratched her chin, she raised her finger. "Actually, I collect all sorts of crystals and I just happen to possess one that sounds sort of like what you're describing. I have some tucked away in the shed, I'll go fetch it for ya."

Before anyone could say anything, dry lightning cracked across the sky. Rain started pouring as Cassia stopped before she could head out the door. "Um, okay I'll have to get it for you tomorrow. My shack is closer to the docks and the river that surrounds it tends to overflow."

"No worries Cassia," Antauri nodded in thanks to her. "We will try tomorrow, or at least when the rain lets up. For now, may we kindly ask for your permission to stay here?"

"Permission granted, you are always welcome here, you and Chiro." Esimia smiled and bowed to them. "We have plenty of room, so please help yourselves to something to eat while housekeeper make your bedrooms up."

Otto, Nova, and Sprx tore out of the room to find the kitchen. Their mouths watering as they went sniffing for the snacks. Gibson shook his as he looked at Cassia. "Great scott those two couldn't last a day without food."

Cassia giggled as she waved her hand. "Ah no worries, every family has those few." She took his hand. "Since you seem like the scientific type, come with me, I got a star chart to show."

As Cassia led the blue primate away, Chiro breathed in and looked at the old woman. "Thanks for letting us stay." He twiddled his thumbs nervously. "Think maybe later you can tell me more about the people you helped?"

"Of course dear one, I'd be happy to." Esimia agreed with delight as she turned to walk past them. But as she got to the door, she stopped and glanced over at Vex.

The green eyed monkey stared at the woman. Her empty eyes staring blankly back before she nodded to her and looked away.

The elder raised an eyebrow to the mysterious monkey that stood out from the rest. The way she skulked about gave her a strange déjà vu feeling. She sighed and shook her head, turning away and returning to the hall.

Vex's strong chest rose as she inhaled a deep sigh. She glanced once more to the boy sitting next to the silver monkey like a sniveling kid cuddling up to his daddy. Her heart became heavy at the sight, detecting the boy's sadness. Until Antauri turned and locked gazes with her.

Arching her eyebrow at the unreadable look the male gave her, she turned and left. Leaving the pair alone to sit on the dark room together.

"Chiro?"

"I don't know Antauri," He whispered out. Curling his hands around his head in grief as he balled up. "I just don't know…"


	9. Chapter 9 - Haunting from the Past

_A/N: Thank you all for waiting patiently. Just a side note, my other stories will be finished. I am just putting more of my energy into this one. Thank you again and please review.  
_

* * *

Chapter 9

-Haunting from the Past

The early morning sun slowly rose over the horizon. Its golden finger tips touching the mountain sides, signaling the Hyperforce's first official day on earth.

Chiro stirred in his sleep as he laid on the lumpy mattress. Antauri sat on the edge of the bed, deep in recharge. His offlined state making him utterly unaware of the rising tension surrounding his student. Chiro squirmed as he clawed at the blanket as if it were chains. His lungs fighting for fresh air with cold sweat drizzling down his pale skin like rain.

Chiro jolted awake, his heart pounding of his rib cage. He made a quick grab for the glass of water next to his bed. His weak arms shaking as he chugged the refreshing H20 down his gullet. He released another breath after finishing his last sip. He placed the cup back down before retiring his hands to his forehead. His hair felt cold and sloppy from his midnight sweat. He growled.

"Why won't these nightmares just leave me alone?" He mumbled out miserably. He glanced at the clock through his parted fingers. The red numbers reading _'6:30 AM',_ informing the chosen one it was still too early to get up.

His blue eyes darted to his slumbering father figure. Relieved that his panicked sleep did not disrupt the silver monkey's stasis. Sighing, he flopped back down on his pillow. Feeling the second in command's tail slowly find his hand again. He cracked a tiny smile as he reached out and gripped the smooth titanium appendage. His mentor's metal skin was shockingly warm, as if he were organic again.

Chiro turned away, the awful late night terrors returning to finish his fragile state once more. The sounds of children laughing continued to haunt him. Like they were beckoning him to walk off into a vast unknown to which there was no return. These sounds struck his bravery down to petty childish fears. Every night he was tempted to sleep with the light on. Just to keep the darkness away. But he was too embarrassed to tell anyone, especially Antauri, of this behavior. It's been going on for the past two years, more than enough time for him to learn to cope.

Unable to take the silence, he rolled over. Swinging his legs off the bed, he tossed his night cap off and stood up. He tip toed out of the room and gently shut the door behind him.

Chiro crept down the empty hallway. First passing Nova and Sprx's room, then Otto and Gibson's. They bunked in pairs and Antauri insisted on sharing a room with Chiro. Which he found no reason to deny the fatherly monkey and agreed. At least having the protective simian near him let him sleep _somewhat_ easier.

As he walked down the hall, he eventually found the stairs. He crept down the huge winding steps and hopped down on the bottom floor. He pressed a hand to his chest and observed his surroundings. The sun's rays barely peeking through the windows, leaving the room half way dark.

As he walked towards the kitchen, a shadow found him. Dark green eyes watched him from the shadows. Vex sat upon the couch, eyes shut in a sleepless rest. Her silent state disrupted the moment she smelt the boy's sweaty skin. She narrowed her eyes as he cluelessly walked right past her.

Taking notice he was alone, she jumped up. She stalked after the sixteen year old, not making a peep. Finding a free moment to accomplish her goal with ease. She cracked her claws, eyes forward, concentration sharpening.

Chiro stopped at the kitchen's sink and switched the faucet on. Cupping his hands beneath the steady stream, he splashed the cold liquids on his face.

Her eye veins widened the closer she got. Her victim completely unaware of her approach.

' _Bring the boy to me alive, or suffer'._

The tyrant's words echoed in her brain as she got within feet of him. She looked at his neck, visualizing a swift knock out to his cranium. A very easy subduing with little effort. But as she got closer, she stopped. Her mind beginning to fog with her vision clouding. The sounds of children laughing redirected her attention as she moved away from the boy. She retreated to the door, inhaling a burdened breath.

"Vex?" Chiro's voice suddenly called out. "What are you doing up so early?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. Gradually looking over the left side of her shoulder. She stared at the teen for the longest of time before she turned away. She quietly walked away, leaving him alone and unaware of what almost happened to him.

Blinking in confusion, he shrugged his shoulders and returned to the sink. Continuing to wash his face efficiently.

 _~An Hour Later_

The Hyperforce gathered around the table. Sprx, Nova, and Otto drooling in everlasting hunger as they waited impatiently for the food. Gibson busied himself with a historical book as Antauri kept his concerned gaze glued to his leader. Chiro laid with his face buried in his hands, dark circles under his dull blue eyes.

A short hairy man with a belly length black beard stood at the stove. A spatula in hand as he flipped some briskets and pancake mix. Cassia hovered over him, handing him some butter and other ingredients. After a few minutes of cooking, the silent man slapped each meal on separate glass plates. Cassia took each one in her grip and passed the plates around.

Everyone made a quick grab for whatever they could get. Antauri frowned at the sight of no vegetables, so he settled with his almond milk and tofu.

"Chiro," Antauri started, nudging the boy with his hand. "Please eat before it gets cold," he gently slid the plate of bacon and eggs in front of the dreary teen. Tempting him out of his silent trance and to grab his fork.

Chiro finally stirred to his father figure's touch and took a fork. He stabbed one piece of egg and sluggishly lifted it to his mouth. Chewing at a snail's pace before moving in for another fruitless bite.

Nova, Sprx, and Otto ate like race horses as Gibson ate with more manners.

"So everyone liking their food?" Cassia asked with a delighted smile.

"It's super good!" Otto and Sprx yelled at the same time. Nova flashed a big thumbs up to show her approval.

"The food is splendid, my thanks." Antauri added with a gentle smile.

"The blast of sodium oh so tingles my taste receptors, I haven't had a home cooked meal this well done in quit sometime." Gibson pointed out before shoving another bacon strip in his maw. "My compliments to the chef!"

Cassia giggled at the British monkey. "Oh Grunt here is a good cook, I'm sure he appreciates it."

The mute man nodded as he took his cup of beer and left the kitchen.

As Gibson quickly finished his meal, he patted his lips with a napkin. "So, before you go retrieve the crystal, I find myself needing to ask. You wouldn't happen to possess any more information on earth's history or perhaps elements of scientific discoveries by any chance?"

Cassia shrugged, taking the book the blue monkey had already finished. "We have a whole library and you already read like eight novels." She glanced at him. "About the same amount I read per week," She whispered while placing the dusty novel back on a shelf. "But if you like, I do happen to have some of my own work up in the attic. It's somewhat scientific in nature, if you're curious."

"Why I'd love to see it! Any amount of research is beneficial to knowledge. No matter in what form."

Smiling, Cassia nodded. "Alright, I'll show you my star chart before I go get the crystal."

As they started walking away, the sound of water dripping caught their attention. Growling, Cassia rushed to the closet. "Dang it! I thought I told Grunt to plug up those holes in the roof!" She fished out a handful of umbrellas. Turning around, she skillfully climbed up the grandfather clock and bounded to the leaky ceiling. She stuffed all the holes, blocking out the left over rain from last night's storm.

Then putting some more buckets down, Gibson waved. "I put down some pales just in case!"

Nodding her thanks, she hopped down and led him to her backroom.

 _~Hours Later~_

Chiro sat at the table with Antauri hovering behind him. The sterling chimp reached a hesitant hand out and gripped his shoulders. The evil presence illuminating from the kitchen was so strong they both could practically smell it. Signaling Cassia had just brought in the gem they had been searching for.

Antauri glanced at his young leader. "Are you okay, dear one?"

"I don't know Antauri, I mean all this… it's too much to take in." He stood up, gently brushing his mentor's hand off his shoulder. He walked up to bask in a tall open window. "I mean to find out I was born here and then meeting people who a _ctually_ met my parents?" He breathed in deeply, exhaling slowly. "It's just so shocking, I don't know what to make of it."

"Indeed these events have also rendered me speechless. I also find it odd that they have very little information on what became of your supposed parents, as well as the two possible robot monkeys that accompanied them."

Chiro nodded grimly, leaning his shoulder against the cold window. "How can four people that supposedly raised me just go up and vanish without a trace?" He narrowed his eyes as fresh memories burned within his skull. "Skeleton King, I wouldn't doubt if he had something to do with this!"

"Calm yourself Chiro, we do not know for a fact that Skeleton King had any direct contact with your parents. Any option is possible."

"Then what about those robot monkeys?" Chiro threw out, silencing the silver monkey. "Skeleton King's human half made you all. So if my parents were in the company of two more monkeys, I am for _certain_ Skeleton King had something to do with this!"

Antauri sighed, unable to relay any explanation for that piece. "I cannot say the coincidence is too hard to be denied, but please keep your mind open." He shook his head at the over-pumped youth. "Do you ask our 'friend' about this?"

"Well Cassia showed me this picture." He showed a cracked glass frame holding the image of two humans and two monkeys. The human female possessed long black hair, big blue eyes, and grey skin. The human male had tan skin with brown hair along with big square glasses; he was also shorter. The two old aged robot monkeys were grey and white, the grey one being slightly bigger.

Chiro shook his head, his face reflecting off the broken cover. "I asked Vex if she knew anything about this, she just stared at me and shook her head."

Antauri took the picture to examine it himself. "The two robot monkeys present in this one definitely fit Captain Shuggazoom's description of the prototypes made before the Hyperforce. _However_ neither of these two match Vex's coloring." He squinted his eyes to look closer. "Do you think this young man is Captain Shuggazoom's nephew?"

"I don't know." Chiro answered as honestly as he could, studying the man's face. His eyes wide as he stared upon the faces of his supposed 'parents'. "We'll contact Captain Shuggazoom later and show him this photo, see if he can identify this man or woman."

Antauri watched him as he returned the picture to Chiro's waiting hand. "We can always question Vex again later, for now, let us see this crystal. See if it's the one we've been searching for." He cautiously looked to the kitchen. "Though just the evil I sense alone informs me this is most definitely our gem."

"Well, we won't know just standing around. Let's take a look." Getting up, Chiro moved past the floating monkey and entered the kitchen. He traced at the scars on his face nervously.

The monkeys, sensing their leader's movement, quickly came in. They huddled up by each other as Antauri hovered over them. Concern creasing his face as he held his breath. "Be careful Chiro, we have no idea what kind of forces this thing could possess."

The crystal sat exposed in a damp opened box. The rusted chains laid limply off to the side. The blueish black gem hovered inches off its wooden mount. A dark aura glowing off its sharp tips, pulsing an eerie light that flooded the room in an ominous glow.

Chiro swallowed hard. "Okay, here I go." He slowly reached for the gem.

Every parental instinct in Antauri's body yelled for him to stop the boy. To pull him away before whatever possessed this rock could hurt him. But logic drowned out his fears, knowing Chiro had to be the one to do it.

In the back, Vex watched the scene quietly. Eyes filled with nothing but blankness as she watched the teen's hand reach out.

The moment Chiro's fingers grazed the emerald's smooth surface, everything went dark. Hideous snake sounding whispers swarmed his thoughts. Paralyzing his body in ice cold fear, scaring his very soul stiff. He could not move as his eyes shifted to a charcoal black color.

The ghost image of two children ran past Chiro. His eyes wide as he tried to yell for help, but no words came out. When he looked back, he saw the monkeys staring right at him. As if they couldn't see all the supernatural things happening around them.

Vex's one functional eye zoomed in as she saw the kids run past her. Her fur stood on end as she quickly retreated back into the shadows.

Dead voices started whispering through his ears.

' _Hear me… hear me… hear me!'_

Seeing Chiro shaking for no apparent reason, Antauri gasped. "Nova!"

Nodding, the female monkey launched herself at Chiro. She knocked him away from the emerald, landing on her feet while Chiro landed on his ass. The boy's eyes jolted open as the black faded, returning his irises to blue.

"Chiro!" Antauri called as he and the others rushed to him. "Are you okay?" He grabbed his shoulders, lightly shaking their leader to awaken him.

Chiro's eyes shot open as he looked back to the colorful faces. His face glazed over as he sluggishly recovered from his trance. "Woah, what happened?"

"I don't know kid, you went all freaky frozen on us after you touched that thing. You tell us?" Sprx replied with hands on his hips questionably.

Chiro shook his head, struggling to bring his mind back to the present. "'Sorry I… just saw something." He rubbed his neck, looking back at his family. "The two kids that ran through here, didn't you see them?"

"What two kids?" Nova asked dumbfounded, glancing all around the room.

Gibson fondled his chin as he to when searching around the area. "Perhaps when you touched the crystal, its energy had some kind of psychological impact on your mind. Causing you to lose touch with reality and create mental projections of nonexistent things. In other words, you were probably just hallucinating."

"But…" Chiro began before a silver hand cut him off.

"Chiro, what else did you see?"

Shaking his head, he breathed in. "I can't explain, it just all hit me at once. More images were coming to me, but they faded away seconds before I woke up." Blinking, he quickly looked back to the floating gem. "I'm gonna touch it again, maybe it can tell me more."

"No," Antauri firmly demanded. Gripping the teen's wrist and reeling him back to his side. "We're going to put this supernatural granite into a containment grid to be analyzed safely. Till then, I forbid _anyone_ to touch it. Understood?"

Everyone nodded reluctantly. Chiro stared at his mentor before looking away in silent frustration. "So you guys really didn't see anything?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Sorry buddy, but we didn't hear or see a thing." Otto apologized while shrugging his shoulders. "I'm sure you saw nothing either, so don't let it stress you out."

Sighing, he didn't feel like rebutting. "Yea you're probably right, maybe we should just go and rest." Getting up, he walked past his team. Avoiding the worried gazes following him out the door. He raised his hand, signaling them not to follow him.

As he walked into the living room, he stopped. Turning his head, he spotted the green eyes lurking in the corner. Vex watched him move past her, her eyes hard and empty.

Chiro froze as he stared back at her. Her toxic green eyes burning into his soul. Feeling his legs tremble, he looked away from the bigger monkey. His heart still beating fast from the recent scare the he received.

"Vex…" He slowly started, approaching her. "Did… you see anything?" He had no idea why he was asking; the others thought he was just going nuts. He sighed, shaking his head, preparing to be labeled as crazy.

"Little ones gleefully gallivanting?" She confirmed with a robotic nod.

His eyes widen.

"Really? How did you – wait if the others didn't see it, how come you did?"

Her blank look tightened as she looked off to the side, basking in silence for what felt like _forever_ before she looked back.

"Rest..."

Jaw falling, he tightened his fist. Turning away, he huffed and went upstairs.

 _~Midnight~_

Chiro laid next to Antauri, feeling the cold robotic body lounging by him. The AC was on so that was the cause of the robotic monkey's chilly frame. But Chiro ignored the reminder that his father figure couldn't generate his own body heat. He rolled over to look out the window. Sleep still evading his desperate eyes, depriving him of much needed rest.

' _What did that crystal do to me?'_ He thought to himself.

His gut constantly quenching with every thought that passed him by. Now even more questions burned in his gut. Which was odd, he just found out he was born an earthling, but now this situation just brought more questions? He shook his head, he really didn't need this stress.

Swinging his legs off the bed, he decided to go get water. But as he snuck out of the room, something cold brushed past him. Halting, he looked back into the room. Seeing his second in command still asleep made him shrug and carry on.

Chiro made his descent down the dark motionless halls. As he walked, goosebumps began to rise underneath his orange sweats and white tank top. He blinked in confusion before turning around for the second time.

"Hello?" He called out to the darkness.

But when he got no response, he hesitantly turned around. Right as he went to walk straight, a woman stood in his path. Chiro nearly jumped out his skin as he fell backwards. His eyes wide as he stared upon the strange person before him.

The woman was very tall, a long ripped cloak draping her white transparent body. Her long messy hair flowing out from behind her. Long claw like nails stretching out from the tip of her bony fingers. Her flesh scarred and burnt. She stood in eerie silence.

Chiro felt his heart racing as the mysterious figure floated forward. He crawled backwards, eyes wide as the woman reached a slow unsteady hand to him.

" _Where have you gone my son?"_ A terrifying voice rasped out to him.

Then she raised her head, exposing her face. Chiro's heart stopped at the sight of this woman's skull like face, lacking eyeballs.

" _Where have you gone?"_

Eyes growing bigger, Chiro finally willed himself to run. Leaping to his feet, he bounded away from the floating specter. Frost began to build around his hair and limbs as he raced for the stairs. He almost tripped over his own two feet as he ungracefully flew across the floor. He could feel the presence following him. He sped up.

Down stairs, Vex leaned against the wall. Eyes shut in her usual sleepless state. But her trance was broken when the sound of heavy footsteps pounded across the ceiling. She grunted as she looked up to the shaking chandeliers. Annoyed at the disturbing sounds.

"Apparently red can't hold in his bodily fluids." She muttered out before resituating herself.

" _Where did you go?"_

Freezing at the sound of an echoic male voice, the striped simian slowly turned around. There standing high above her was the apparition of an average height human male. His clothes tattered and torn with cracked glasses hanging off his nose. His banged up skin drooping from his mangled bones as he extended a hand to her. His eye sockets reflecting her face, black liquids rolling down his cheeks.

Her unhealthy heart stopped as she stepped backwards. Her single eye widened as the shocking sight rendered her speechless.

"Help!" Chiro screamed as he tripped and tumbled down the stairs. He summersaulted downwards before crashing into Vex.

Vex grunted when she was knocked to the floor. She stared at the teen practically sitting on her head. She grabbed his pant leg and pulled him off. Before she could get up, ghostly moans silenced the pair. Moving in unison, both their heads whipped to the top of the stairs.

The two phantoms floated side by side, both hands interlocking together as their raggedy breaths filled the air. One by one, their bare feet touched the steps, limping closer to the frightened duo huddled up together.

" _My son, where have you gone?"_

" _Friend, where did you go?"_

As both scootched backwards, another chill froze their spines. Slowly turning around, their hearts leapt out of their chest.

A third phantom rested behind them. A white mechanical monkey with a similar robotic design to Vex stood there silently. His fur matted and stained with blood. His jaw quivered like he was about to cry, he reached for them.

Chiro didn't know what to do. His body encased in ice as he watched helpless. Tears sprung from his eyes as he turned around and snatched Vex in a hug. His body shook as he slammed his eyes shut, praying for some kind of higher power to vanish the painful specters.

Vex was too stunned to step away from the child as the haunted visions got closer. Gritting her teeth, she spotted a riffle propped beneath the couch and grabbed her with left arm, cocked the barrel, and took aim at the sauntering wraiths.

Just then the ghost vanished and were replaced with Cassia grasping a candle in hand, jaw dropped while staring down the gun's barrel.

"What in blue blazes is going on?" She waved her hands in a panic before diving behind the couch for cover.

Startled, Vex looked at the weapon and dropped it to the floor. Feeling arms still tightly wrapped around her neck, she glanced back to the whimpering boy. He jerked under heavy shivers, she extended a hesitant hand and patted his back in an awkward attempt to comfort him.

"Chiro?" Came Antauri's frantic gasp as he rushed down the stairs.

Vex instantly pulled away before the silver primate could witness them. She departed back into the darkness, vanishing from sight as the rest of the team arrived on the scene.

Chiro was breathing heavy, his hair and face nearly white as snow. He shook like he was under a seizure attack as he felt many pairs of hands grab him.

"Chiro what happened?" Nova called out frantically, using her tail fan to cool him down.

"Calm down kid, It looks like you just seen a ghost!" Sprx added while rubbing his back.

Gibson quickly took out a thermometer and pressed it into the teen's mouth. He watched in horror as the monitor showed the dropping temperature.

"Great scott he's ten degrees below average, someone get him some warm water!"

Otto rushed out and brought him back a cup of the heated H20. Chiro took it and quickly gulped down the liquids. When he finally calmed down enough to see straight, he looked up to Antauri. The latter's deep sapphire blue optics staring back at him with gut wrenching worry.

"Chiro…" He started slow, not even knowing how to form a proper question. "What happened?"

Chiro's chest rose and fell at a slowing pace. Swallowing, he looked behind the helmets corralling him. He carefully observed the empty room. Confusion punching his gut before looking back.

"I… I don't know…"

Otto was quick to look back at his family's flabbergasted faces.

"Did anyone see what happened?"

They shook their heads in unison.

"Nope."

"We were asleep."

Cassia placed the candle down on the coffee table to get everyone's attention. "I just heard screaming, came down stairs and saw Chiro hanging onto the green eyed one like a moth to a flame. Then she pointed my riffle at me, but dropped it when I yelled—I think she didn't know it was me. But yikes, I had no idea what spooked them so bad!"

Upon hearing their guest bared witness to his son's dilemma, Antauri quickly turned. He walked into the next room, eyes narrowed. "Take Chiro upstairs till he calms down, I sense darkness arising. We must depart as soon as possible."

"Where are you going?" Nova called out, assisting Otto in grabbing their leader's arms.

"Informing Vex of our departure." The silver monkey glanced back to the gold third in command. "Make sure the crystal is tightly concealed before we make any attempts at transferring it to the robot."

"Got it," Nova saluted as she and Otto drug Chiro upstairs with Cassia and the others in pursuit.

As Antauri stepped into the dark room, he narrowed his eyes. Closing his optics, his mechanical brain picked up on the sounds of an enstrained heartbeat. Raising his brow, he turned and saw the black female looming near the window. The full moon's rays giving away her location as she leaned casually against the glass. Staring off into the endless black sky.

Antauri approached carefully, clearing his throat. Her head perked up at the sound but she failed to turn around. The male sighed and snapped his metallic fingers. Finally earning him a glance even blanker then his own.

"We'll be leaving soon."

She nodded before looking back out the glass window. Antauri raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms behind his back. Switching tactics as he casually walked to stand closer to her.

"You know, the past few hours Chiro has been seeing some strange things. Visions that everyone, even I, failed to see or hear." He rubbed his hand across his artificial snout, studying her. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Her head dropped about an inch. She briefly looked back at him, her signal good pupil scanning him.

"Ask the child."

Antauri narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I'm aware of that, but did you _see_ anything?"

When she did not respond, Antauri sighed. Massaging his forehead, he tried again. "As I told the others, we're a team and we do not keep secrets from each other."

That triggered something as the bigger monkey fully turned to face him. "When have I become one with this functional unit, sterling?"

Antauri's look didn't falter as he crossed his arms. "You're accompanying us, therefor you're with us. I _know_ you witnessed more then you let on. So please, for our leader's sake, tell me what your eye saw."

Narrowing her eyes, she felt her fur begin to crawl. Gripping her forehead, she could feel a familiar migraine coming on.

"I can't explain the unexplained."

"So you _did_ see something."

Now getting annoyed, the dark monkey turned and walked past him. Not giving him a second glass as she headed towards the door. Then she stopped, keeping her back to him. She sighed and massaged her eyes.

"The crystal's properties are of the finest of corruption. Capable of restoring all memories by the whispers of Gabriel's language."

His look momentarily faltered, but he hid his surprise well. He looked at the back of her helmet. "So you mean to say only Chiro's eyes are capable of beholding the gem's horrific images?"

Vex nodded, feeling every nerve in her body pressing her to leave. She grunted, talking to the silver monkey really made her uneasy. Her voice finally went away as she retreated from the room. Officially done talking.

As Antauri proceeded to follow her, the sounds of a glass shattering ripped through the air. Eyes widening, he ran past Vex and barged into the living room. There on the bottom of the stairs laid splinters of glass shards with the dark one's gem lying in the center.

"Otto I told you to be careful with that!" Gibson screamed as he rushed down stairs.

"I'm sorry it just slipped out of my hands!" The green monkey yelled while following the scientist.

Vex sighed and shook her head at the sight of the two bumblers. Till a humming sound caught her attention. Both her and the silver male looked to the left and noticed the crystal started hovering away.

"Someone grab it!" Nova yelled.

"I got it!" Chiro yelled bravely, finally recovered from his earlier freak out. Bounding forward, he slid on the floor and grabbed it. "Got it!"

With both hands clamped down on its base, the freezing rock started to vibrate. Chiro's eyes widen as the gem projected a small shape in its face. The image flickered before it was clear enough to reveal a big planet. Its exterior metal with many strange buildings housed all around its surface.

Then a big purple shockwave shot out, zapping the whole room. Chiro gasped as he dropped the gem. "Woah!"

Before the emerald could float away, claws lashed out and grabbed it. Vex opened a small leather bag she found by the couch and shoved the gem inside. She plucked a thick hair from her side and tightly bounded the top in a good knot. She sighed as she tossed the bag to Gibson.

Gibson caught it, eyes huge. "W-what just happened?" He looked at Cassia in alarm, who just shrugged her shoulders back in confusion.

Antauri scratched his chin, then his eyes shot open. The power primate squirmed in his body as he looked up. "Monkey team, I sense danger approaching!" He waved his arm forward and pointed towards the front door. "Everyone out!"

As everyone rushed outside, a scary sight greeted them. Black and white claws shot of the dirt as tall thin shadows burst from the soil. Formless minions covered in rocks, dirt, and moss hissed as they raised their barbed fingers. Eyes narrowed.

"Formless!?" Otto yelled in horror, pointing at the zombie like shadows rising from the ground. "What are formless doing here!?"

Chiro stared at the enemies approaching before something struck him. Looking to the bag firmly clasped in Gibson's hands, his jaw dropped. "The crystal, I think it did something!"

"Let's ask them right after we smash them, Hyperforce go!" Nova commanded as she drew her battle fist and flew forward. Already destroying the first three minions to puddles of ooze.

Cassia bounded to take cover behind the bushes. Peeking out to watch the intense battle.

Vex stepped back, hiding in the shadows. Emotionless eyes observing both sides of the battle field.

Gibson tied the leather bag firmly to his tail as he summoned his drills. "Laser lash drill!" He yelled while firing similar blue shockwaves. The attacks barreled forward as it zapped four formless to dust. But as the blue scientist was bombarded by three more, he failed to see one's claws swipe the bag off his tail.

Otto gasped as he saw the bag role away. "The gem!" He yelled as he made a dive for it. The bag slipped right out of his fingers as the force of his jump pushed it down the hill. Gasping, he broke into a four legged sprint and kicked up dust. He launched himself down the hill and dove for the bag a second time.

But little did he realize the hill dropped off in a swift current. The mechanic gasped as he splashed head first into the freezing waters. He frantically tried to stay afloat as the rapids constantly dunked him.

Hearing his loud frantic gurgles, Nova turned around. Her eyes bulged out in horror at the sight of the mechanic being swept away. "Otto!" She swung her fist around, destroying the formless clawing her back, and took off running. She slid clumsily down the grass hill before breaking into a four legged run.

"Help!" Otto screamed as he desperately tried to grab onto something to stay afloat. But at las nothing worked as the waters bashed his head against a big rock. His black orbs became staticky as he sank. The bag slipping from his grip.

Before Nova could dive into the water, six ooze skeleton jumped her. They piled on top of the golden warrior as they repeatedly dug their claws into her back. Forcing her to the ground, preventing her from going any further.

As Otto sank, he could feel the freezing cold temperature zap his circuits. Nearly paralyzing him as he struggled to open his eyes.

A shadow of a big hand suddenly blinded him. The large palm was pressed over his face, sharp finger tips digging into his helmet. A strong force pulled him upwards. It was only a matter of seconds before Otto was gagging for breath. He felt his body get dropped onto wet soil.

Nova, covered in ooze and blood, rushed over to the submerged monkey. "Oh my god Otto are you okay!?" She slid by his side and pulled him away from the pound.

"Y-yes I'm…" He gagged up some water, coughing violently. "I'm okay…" He rubbed his head to clear his slurred vision. His body froze when he felt a wet leather bag pressed in his hands. He blinked in utter confusion as he looked up to Nova.

"Thank Shuggazoom you're okay, and you managed to save the crystal!" She smiled as she pulled him to his feet. "Come on we gotta go help the others before more formless minions show up!"

Nodding, Otto coughed up more water as he followed his secret crush. Still confused on how he got out of the river.

As they left, Vex stepped out from behind the bushes. She breathed in, shaking her soaked body dry. She sighed and massaged her forehead.

Then hearing a twig snap, she whirled around and bashed a formless right off her. The slimy six foot creature hissed as it recovered. Raising its claws, it struck the monkey's blind side, severing a big chunk from her side.

Growling, she side stepped it and tripped the monster. Then leaping onto its back, she wrapped her robust metal limbs around its thin neck. Raising her big spiked tail, she slammed the barbs into the formless' cranium. Severing its head right from its shoulder. She slid off when its body turned to black ooze.

She shook her head at the sight. As she turned to leave, her eyes shot open when pain lightning bolted up her side. Looking down, she saw the familiar sight of black liquids forming around her split skin. Blinking, she ran her claw down her side and plucked off a sample of ooze. She examined the black gooey stuff by twisting her claw around.

Then looking down at the obliterated skeleton, she kneeled. Comparing the liquids that healed her side to the creature's ooze, her jaw tightened when both felt similar. Worry rose as she stood and rushed back into the forest.

Soon all the formless were destroyed as Cassia led them through a short cut through the mountains. It did not take long before all found the super robot hidden behind huge oak trees.

As everyone loaded up, Gibson stopped and looked back at the organic monkey. "Cassia you should come with us." He offered while extending his hand to her. "You might be safer with us."

Smiling gently, she shook her head. "As much as I'd like to, I'm afraid I can't." She looked up to the star lit sky, eyes twinkling with wonder. "I've always had dreams of leaving this planet, to explore all this great unknown. But I'm afraid I can't abounded my duties here, not yet."

Gibson dropped his hand, sadness evident. "Will you be okay here?"

She smiled as she waved her hand. "Of course I will be." She then reached behind her and offered the blue monkey a small sticky note. "If you ever need to talk to me, you can just interstellar mail me at my contact. I am currently working on my own prototype space ship to maybe one day leave, so I'm smart enough to establish a proper galactic skype." She chuckled as she shook his hands. "So whenever you need me, just call."

Smiling gently, he reached out and caught the female in a hug. "Thanks for all you've done, in assistance and stuff. I-I hope to hear from you soon."

Chuckling, she hugged back. Then breaking apart, both monkeys parted ways. Gibson stepping into the robot's foot hatch while Cassia disappeared into the forest. Returning back to her home.

In a matter of seconds, the robot's foot thrusters burst to life. It raised its hands as it rocketed off the ground and shot into the sky. Disappearing into the stars.


	10. Chapter 10 - Finding Mandarin

_A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews everyone, they helped us. Anyways, I know I'm making it a personal rule to make as many author's notes. But just to announce, Volume 1 of this story has officially been finished. This chapter starting volume 2. So hooray on that._

 _Enjoy chapter 10, please read and review.  
_

* * *

Chapter 10

-Finding Mandarin

The robot rocketed away from earth. Everyone panted in relief at the close call with the formless. Gibson rubbed his sore back as he glanced at him team, whom all laid on the floor in exhaustion.

"Great scott that was a close one."

Antauri nodded as he placed a firm hand to his chest. "Indeed, that sudden attack was most unusual. I did not sense Skeleton King anywhere nearby." He caressed his chin. "Concluding the formless minions' arrival to be unknown."

Otto looked up, his fur still soaking wet. "Well at least I saved the crystal before we lost it!" Smiled as he glanced over to Nova. "Thanks for saving me by the way, I would've been a goner if ya hadn't pulled me out of the water when ya did!"

"Your welcome," She smiled. But the grin faltered when she scratched her cheek confused. "But I never pulled you out, you were already washed up on the shallow end. I was to bombarded by formless to come get ya. So lucky for us nature was on our side today huh?" She smiled huge.

Otto's eyes popped as he dropped his grin. He rubbed his helmet. "I could've sworn I saw your hand. But guess I might've been seeing things."

As everyone pondered, Sprx snarled. He pushed past Gibson and Antauri and marched right up to Vex, who was standing silently in the back. "You know what I think? I think you had something to do with those attacks!" He summoned his magnets and pointed them threateningly at her.

She sighed and shook her head at this predicted accusation. This reaction angering the hot-head even further.

"It makes sense! We're suddenly attacked by a bunch of skeleton drones _right_ when we find something that could be linked to his plans. Also observing the fact you did nothing to help us fight!" He irked an eyebrow when he felt all eyes land on him. "Oh yea didn't think I'd notice did ya? I saw you run away right when those formless attacked!"

Vex narrowed her eyes the closer the red pilot got to her. She stood to full height and faced him fully. "Formless?"

Steam blew from Sprx's ears, his face boiling a red ten shades deeper. "Don't play dumb, you know, Formless! Mindless monsters made from Skeleton King's black ooze and do his bidding!"

She touched her side, eyes shutting. Contemplating the multiple memories of ooze leaking from her skin. "They lack reasoning?"

Sprx transformed his hands back and screamed some more. "Are you freaking kidding me? They can't think for themselves! Why the monkey hell are you asking all these dumb questions for?"

She looked away, eyes narrowing. "Was just asking lad." She put a firm hand over her ear to drown out the smaller male's accusing yodels.

"Enough!" Chiro yelled, getting between Sprx and Vex. "Sprx enough of this, we don't have time to fight! The point is we took them out, we have the crystal, and there is no signs of Skeleton King."

"Maybe the bone head was too scared to face us himself." Nova added with a confident smile. "So he sends his lackeys to do it for him."

"We can debate this later. Right now we must view the crystal." Antauri added as he used his mind over matter to levitate the leather bag into the lab.

As everyone followed, Vex turned around and went the opposite direction. Her nerves rising the longer she pondered on this 'formless' topic. As she cluelessly stepped into the next room, a beeping sound alerted her.

The bleeping was faint. She scanned all around the room for the source of the sound. But when she found nothing, a small shock zapped her brain. Using the clean surface of one of the machines as a mirror, she saw her blind eye flashing blue. Sighing in frustration, she tapped her sightless ocular lens.

A small stream of light beamed from her eye and hit the floor. A small holographic model of Mandarin appeared on the screen. The monkey's ugly scowl burning through the screen as if he were Satan himself.

" _Taking your sweet time to get the boy, aren't ya?"_

Vex glared back with equal furiosity.

"You presume I can just grab him and walk away? As much as I can pull a rabbit from my top hat."

The holographic form of her 'boss' flickered as he slammed his fist against the control panel. _"Hold your tongue you snake! I am watching you, so don't think about pulling any stupid stunts. Our lord is not one to be displeased, so don't even think about taking any detours."_

"Sure," She waved her hand, unfazed by the clone's threat. "But this goose chase is fruitless, I can't nab the lad, their eyes always follow him, especially sterling."

Mandarin smacked his forehead with his good hand. _"Then stop skulking around in the dark and start getting closer. Antauri is obviously the most watchful over the hairless monkey, so you'll have to win their, mostly his, trust."_

"You know, socializing isn't exactly a personal talent."

" _This is not a joke!"_ Mandarin hissed as he got right up to her face. _"Do not blunder this, Skeleton King is not known to be forgiving for screw ups. So get it done!"_

Nodding, she turned and hit her eye. Hanging up on the formless clone. She growled as she paced back and forth in frustration. Once she stopped walking, she turned and looked in the mirror again. Rubbing her face, she eyed her unpleasant mug. Snarling, she slammed her fist into the surface. Shattering it to splinters.

"What did that rat do to me?" She asked to no one in particular, staring at her opened hands in a state of loss.

 _~Later~_

All eyes stared at the dark gem resting behind a safety glass. Chiro looked to Antauri, who floated right next to his head. "Right before the formless attacked, I saw a planet show up in it."

"What did the planet look like?" Gibson asked curiously as he held a pen and paper. Taking notes of everything he was observing about the crystal.

"It's a big metal planet, almost looks like a moon sized space station. Had all sorts of weird bunker looking buildings. Some buildings were like skyscrapers, others like small warehouses. I'd never seen this kind of planet before."

"Moon sized space station?" Gibson's face turned pale after he figured out the identity of inhabitance they were discussing. "Oh great Scott this can't be. Oh just wonderful, this one of _all_ planets!?"

"What? What is it?" Chiro rushed in to ask.

Gibson slammed his head against the computer's keyboard. "This planet is called Cranius-Epsolon… it's where I trained _many_ years ago. It's a university based planet where many gifted individuals study years' worth of knowledge documented by some of the galaxies' most brilliant minds."

Chiro's eyes popped open as he glanced around to the others. "So the place Gibson trained for years… was at a school?"

"Please, I highly doubt the word ' _school'_ is even worthy enough to be used in the same category as this miraculous place."

Now Chiro was getting even more confused. "Okay I don't understand, you talk so highly of it, but just seconds before you were groaning like you hated this place?"

Gibson rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Well let's just say I was not exactly the popular student, lowest on the pecking order. I had a few rivals, so my studies are the only warm recollections I have of that place."

"Well we can't let personal reasons over power us." Antauri stated calmly as he hovered. "Set our coordinates for Cranius-Epsolon."

"Aye aye chief!" Otto saluted as he punched in the coordinates for the planet. Setting the robot's course for their brother's planet.

 _~Hours Later~_

As the robot glided through space, its hull shifted. All the busied teammates rushed away from their activities and into the command room. Chiro stood at the main screen as his eyes enlarged with shock. The monkeys didn't have time to question before a huge shadow blinded their cameras.

They approached a ship that dwarfed the super robot in size. Its goliath sized rockets kept it moving at a steady pace. Its surface was black as space with red jagged circles painted all around it. Weapons of mass destruction littered all angles of the titan craft.

The team's eyes reached the size of dinner plates. "Oh dear me, that is.. One big space craft." Gibson stammered out in fear.

"Quickly, turn the robot around." Antauri ordered as Chiro rushed to the controls. He watched as the lanky teen yanked on the levers, but the robot did not respond. The silver monkey started to sweat as he rushed over and proceeded to help their leader. But his added tugging did nothing but dent the rod.

Nova bounded forward and grabbed the levers. Using her raw strength, she forced the switches to the right. But still the robot refused her commands as it continued to get closer.

"What's going on!?" Sprx asked in alarm as he grabbed his helmet in distress. "The robot is overriding our commands again!"

"What's going on big guy?" Otto asked to the monitor, trying to speak to the super robot.

The only response they got from their ship was some beeps and flashes. Informing them all efforts at resistance was futile. Nova narrowed her eyes in worry as she gave up and released her hold from the steering mechanism.

To their surprise, a big light blinded them. The side of the unknown ship's neck slid open, revealing a calm entrance for them. As the team looked at each other in question, they felt the robot fly towards the opening. Once they got within the ship, the hatches slammed shut behind them.

Everyone looked out the open window. Eyes wide at what they saw. For inside the ship was millions and millions of small warehouses. Heavily armed guards marched around the metal flooring like patrolling army ants. All sorts of electric doors sitting around every corner, guarded by a few unmoving guards.

"What is this place?" Otto asked in awe at this shocking environment.

"I don't know but it's really starting to scare me." Sprx muttered with a hand pressed to his forehead in attempt to calm himself. "This feels like that freak-a-zoid space probe encounter all over again!"

The robot flew through the ship's installed gravity chambers. A set of light up arrows began to blink as a man wearing a neon orange waved at them. Using hand gestures to guide them to an empty slot next to other parked ships. The robot's blocky feet landed with a heavy thud. Shaking the rafters under its heavy weight.

Once parked, Chiro and everyone else, even Vex, trekked out. Once their feet hit the ground, they looked down the barrel of many guns aimed at them. Otto and Sprx leaped behind Chiro in fright as Antauri quickly raised his hands.

"Please we mean you all no harm, we are simply lost." He tried reasoning in a firm yet gentle manner.

The guards looked at each other before drawing their guns back. They straightened their postures and stood off the side, forming two straight rows. Then the tallest guard came forward. Her grey armor was thick with two riffles housed on her back, a plasma pistol on her hip, and a big micro-blaster shot gun folded on her lower back. Her azure eyes scanned the odd band before her.

"Welcome to our ship travelers." She greeted in a deep monotone voice.

"Hello to you to," Chiro greeted back, offering his hand for a friendly shake. But when the woman just stared at him, he reeled his hand back nervously. "Okay um, what is this place? If you don't mind me asking."

"This is the Collector-275, class X. Largest slave trader union in this end of the galaxy."

"'Slave trader?" Antauri asked, the words feeling like distasteful flavors plaguing his tongue. He furrowed his helmets' brow line. "Holding innocent lives for profit?"

"I can tell you're not from this side of the galaxy." She pointed her bladed finger-tipped gloves to the silver monkey. "Keep your goody-goody judgment to yourself and state why you have burdened us with your presence."

Chiro quickly jumped in, nervous of the silver monkey's sudden rise in frustration. "We were having problems with navigation and our robot just came here, please forgive us. We're just a little loss."

"If you need directions, I advise getting an intergalactic map."

As everyone discussed, Otto got bored and wandered off. As he looked up to all the big guards, something caught his eye. He spied a big wall housing thousands of small holographic images. Mug shots of different prisoners littered the wall. The mechanic scratched his chin in confusion as he walked closer. Running his finger along a few of the pictures' edges. Till one shot caught his attention.

There in the furthest corner was the picture of a familiar face. Messy orange fur and bruised up eyes narrowed as broken claws held up a number sign over his chest. A bandaged up broken tail drooping lazily behind the jacked up monkey.

"Mandarin?" Otto whispered out in horror. Staring at the image in disbelief. He rubbed his eyes before double checking, just to make sure he was not mis-looking. But upon seeing the same face, his jaw dropped. "Guys come here!"

Alerted by the yell, everyone came rushing over. Observing the image of the traitorous orange monkey, their jaws also dropped as they exchanged dumbfounded looks.

Chiro turned to look back at the captain towering over him. "Excuse me, but where did you get this monkey?" Using his thumb to point to the orange monkey's mug shot.

"Prisoner #398001? He was given to us under an anonymous name. Sadly, we're making very little money off him. He's weak, malnourished, and refuses treatment. So we just let him rot in his cell, only thing he's good for is cleaning the ship's engines and stuff."

Gibson looked back to the captain. "How long have you had him?"

"A few years."

Otto glanced back to his team, eyes huge. "I know you guys are gonna call me crazy, but we gotta help him!"

"What –Otto are you crazy!?" Gibson lashed out at the mechanic's comment. "This has got to be the stupidest idea you ever had. Why, in the name of science, do you wish to free our former leader? What lunacy has possessed you to even conceive of such an abnormal action!?"

Otto looked away, eyes drooping in sadness. "I know Mandarin has horribly wronged us, but come on guys, everything he did before the dark one worm was a clone! It just does not feel right to leave him here!" He looked between the shocked faces staring at him. "Come on guys why do you think the robot brought us here anyways?"

"By chance I must say." Antauri stated calmly as he shot a hard glare to the captain. "But whatever the case, I do not feel this would be a wise decision Otto. I sense we must leave now."

"But Antauri-!"

"No," The second in command stated firmly. "Forgive my tone my friend, but Mandarin, clone or not, has made his choice. Whatever has happened, Skeleton King had sent him here as a means to rid himself of Mandarin. While I sympathize with our former leader's plight, there are just somethings we cannot control."

The green mechanic shot Chiro a pleading look. Mentally begging his leader to change their second in command's mind. But Chiro's faltering look made Otto's hope deflate like a woopie cushion.

"We're sorry Otto…" Nova started gently, cupping his shoulder. "I know you and Mandarin were once best friends, but the past is in the past. We have to go anyways."

Vex watched the scene from her usual spot in the back. She raised a brow as she glanced to the captain, whose back was to her.

The tall woman marched forward and raised her arm. Directing the Hyperforce's attention to the exit. "Leave now before we arrest you all for trespassing."

"Sorry for wasting your time." Antauri apologized as he hovered ahead, waving his team to follow. "We'll be departing from your ship immediately."

As they walked off, Otto lingered a moment longer. He stared back at the photograph of a busted up Mandarin. A micro tear building up as he covered his mouth and looked away. A hand reached out and took his own.

"Otto, I'm so sorry. I can only imagine how you feel…" Chiro started quietly. "I wish I could do something, but you heard Antauri. It's probably for his own good anyways."

Quickly drying his tears, Otto slumped his shoulders. He leaned against Chiro, hugging him tight. "I-I know," He sniffled out. "B-b-but I just can't help but wonder, if Mandarin could change…"

"I understand," Chiro whispered as he leaned down and hugged the distraught monkey.

The sound of metal jingling brought the duo's heads up. Hanging inches in front of their eyes were silver chromed keys. Big ebony claws hanging onto the circular rim that tied all the cards together. Vex gave them a blank stare as she glanced in different directions.

"I advise haste."

Chiro took the keys from Vex's war-claws, his eyes swelling up at the sight. "V-vex did you just take-"

"The captain is not a particularly sharp individual." She walked past the two. "Go, before the guards _and_ your teammates come looking."

"Woah woah, are you crazy?" Chiro asked in horror as Otto ran after the black monkey. "Otto hang on, we can't do this!" He grabbed the monkey's arm, pulling him back to his side. "We can't break Mandarin out of a heavily guarded security system!"

"But Chiro this might be our only chance!" He whined in protest, ripping his arm free.

The young teen waved his hands, gesturing his refusal. "Even though we have the keys, how do we even get into the elevator? Everything in here is locked up tight." He walked behind one warehouse so the three could discuss this in private.

As Chiro and Otto argued, the undead primate eyed the nearest elevator. Casually approaching, her pinky knife extended eight inches. Eye zooming in, she prodded the lock. She poked around the gears a few seconds before the lock fell off. Powering down the electric gates.

"Passage freed, enter if you desire." She stepped aside, gesturing with her helmet for the pair to continue.

"Woah woah, seriously are you two even _listening_ to me? This is so-!"

"Illegal?" The green eyed simian asked blankly. "Because I believe there is a time and a place for rules to be broken. If it means saving a loved one."

Chiro's mouth closed as his brain failed to throw out a comeback. Looking down to Otto's big puppy dog eyes, he groaned and slapped his forehead. "Holy Shuggazoom… Fine, but we have to hurry!" He could not believe he was agreeing to this. Knowing Antauri was going to have his head after this.

"But you two owe me big time!"

Otto and Chiro leaped into the elevator. Vex scanned the area, making sure the ghost was clear. She threw her tail sideways and boxed the 'UP' button. Watching as the cart shot up, carrying both teammates to the upper decks. She turned and walked back to the robot before she was spotted. Planning to stall the monkeys to buy the pair time.

Once they reached the top level, Chiro hunched down. He spotted two guards marching past them. Their heavy boots pounding the dust right out of the floor. Their guns pointed forward as their robotic movement led them away.

Chiro looked to Otto and nodded. It was clear, time to move. Both friends acrobatically leaped from the elevator and landed on the floor. They dashed for cover when four more guards walked by. Ducking behind a warehouse, the young hero glanced to his green companion. "We got to do this fast. Find Mandarin and get out."

"Got it." Otto looked over Chiro's shoulder and spotted some electric cells glowing bright with power. He pointed in their direction. "Chiro over there, I think I see Mandarin's cell." He whispered in the dark haired boy's ear.

Chiro leaped to the wall and grabbed onto a low hanging wire. Kicking his legs back and forth, he built up momentum. Then he swung himself forward, back flipping with the grace of a trapeze artist, and caught the nearest ledge. He pulled himself up and spied the guards standing below, clueless of his presence. He waved his hands, gesturing for Otto to go.

The green monkey tip toed through the shadows. His small body masking him behind the metal crates with ease. Once he got up next to one of the guards, he took a coin and flipped it out.

The small metal credit bounced off the tiled floor. Both guards whipped around and rushed around the corner to investigate the sound.

Chiro jumped down from his perched positon and pressed his back against the wall. Otto mirrored him from the opposite side. Nodding to each other, both peeked in.

Sitting in the back of fluorescent white room sat Mandarin. The rogue monkey's back against the wall, his busted hands tied with a cloth tied around his head. He wore a tattered robe with a rope tied around his waist. His head wrapped in bandages and other medical cloths ceiling his cheeks and ears. He was an utter mess. A bucket of soapy water and a mop lied a few feet away from him.

"Mandarin…" Otto whispered out in horror.

Hearing the deep voice, the x-leader raised his head. His blood shot eyes widened at the sight of the two familiar faces staring at him through his cage. "What in the hell?" He hissed out, finding strength to sit up. But his weak rusted arms barely supported his weight as he crumbled back down.

"Don't worry we're here to rescue you." Otto reassured as he ushered Chiro in his search for the right keys.

Mandarin scowled, baring his big fangs. "I don't want to be saved, now _leave._ "

"You want to be left in here to die?" Chiro asked, thumbing his way through the tangled mess. "Well we're already here, so we aren't giving you a choice."

His thick unruly eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "How did you even find me?"

"We'll explain later." Chiro cut him off as he finally found the key. He pressed the needle shaped tool into the black control panel. He jiggled it around before the red lights flashed to green. Accepting the key card and powering down. Granting them access into the cell.

Otto rushed in and sawed Mandarin's wrist free from the shackles. Then he noticed something odd. "Mandarin what happened? You're back to your normal size." He hoisted his elder brother up.

"Yea last time we saw you, you were like a nine foot hulking flesh monster."

Mandarin still couldn't believe the sight of two of his enemies helping him to his feet. "After I failed in the cloning operation, my former master stripped me of my powers and sent me to die here in this pathetic guild." He hissed when Chiro got his other arm. "Don't touch me!"

"Mandarin stop fighting, just let us help you." Otto pleaded as he tried to drag the heavier monkey out the door. "Before the guards come!"

"Don't you see?" Mandarin lashed out evilly to his youngest brother. "I have lost all sense of purpose after I failed Skeleton King, so much my end must be done through the utter humiliation of slavery. I was replaced by a _clone."_ Then the murderous cyborg glared at Chiro. "Now my turn, why are you helping me?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. We'll have to think about this later, for now you can either come with to the robot or we knock you out. Pick."

Wincing at the human's threat, Mandarin closed his mouth. Silently selecting the first option rather than being blacked out by a fist. Chiro nodded as he pulled the monkey onto his back. His heart sped up at feeling his worst enemy's body so close to his own. It sent chills down in his spine just to feel Mandarin's breath on his neck. Reminding him of the times where this monkey had blood thirstily hunted him down like the animal he never was.

Seeing his leader freeze up, Otto grabbed his shirt and tugged. "Come on Chiro we gotta get out of here before someone sees us!"

Shaking his head, the leader nodded. "Alright let's go!" He glanced back at the monkey he towed on his back. "And no funny business," He warned before picking peeling away in a high velocity sprint. Otto following right behind, jogging on all fours to keep up.

Mandarin brewed in silence at the awkward position he sat in. Grunting with each painful jolt of the teen's quick leaps and heavy landings. But he made no complaints with the unevenness of the boy's strife.

Once the trio reached the elevator. Alarms started going off. Red lights flashed all over the floors as guards came racing around the corner. Otto's eyes grew in size. "Oh crap they found out!"

"No time to dawdle!" Chiro yelled as he grabbed the mechanic's wrist and catapulted them off the ledge. The monkeys held on tight as their leader grabbed a low hanging chain. Pulling out a concealed knife from his pant leg, Chiro chunked the blade. The weapon hitting a nearby control switch, knocking the chain loose and dropping them down fast.

Wind blew through their hair as they fell. The chain soon ran out of room and jerked to a stop, their feet inches from the ground. Chiro sighed in relief before swinging off and racing to the docking bay.

"Nova!" The teen yelled through his . "Get the robot ready for escape velocity, now!"

" _What's going on? Where are you guys!?"_

"I'll explain later, just do it!" He yelled back.

Mandarin groaned at the sound of his younger sister's voice. "Terrific."

Soon an array of bullets were shot at them. Chiro showed his teeth as he raised his hand. A green glow stretched itself around his form. Soon a thin green sheet of energy overlapped the trio, the force field deflecting the bullets.

He started sweating. "I can't keep this up for long, hurry!"

Looking up, Otto spotted some big debris hanging from construction chains high above them. Smiling, he summoned his energy saws. Keep his eyes on the chain, he threw his weapon outwards. "Whirling Destructo Saws!" He yelled valiantly, releasing his detached sawblades high into the air.

Both saws went spinning like Frisbees. They sliced right though the chains as if they were warm butter. The big engines plummeted from the loss of support.

Chiro kicked himself forward and went sliding with Otto and Mandarin in grip. Barely dodging the huge chunk of metal as it crashed behind them. The collision shaking the whole floor as it knocked half the swarm of guards off the side. All falling to their death.

"Woah that was to close! But good work Otto!"

Otto blushed at his leader's compliment before he raced after them. It didn't take much longer till they finally reached the robot. Chiro rushed over to the foot hatch, opened it, and let Otto in first. He followed with Mandarin still firmly planted to his back.

Once they shot down their tubes, the sight of angry blue eyes met them. Antauri, with hands balled up to fist, glared at his teammates. "What in the world did you two do!?"

"No time!" Chiro yelled as he put Mandarin. "Hurry and get us out of here before we're blasted to kingdom Kong!"

No words could describe just how angry the silver monkey was. But keeping his composure, he hurried to the control panel. "Nova!"

Nodding to her commander, she kicked the gears forward and put the pedal to the metal. The whole robot jerked forward, nearly knocking everyone off their feet. They gunned away from the docking bay and into the chambers. The robot dodged each bullet fired at it from the wall mounted guns.

"Hurry hurry!" Sprx yelled, his body firmly planted to the wall.

Soon the robot bashed through the wall. Leaving a giant gaping hole in the ship's side. It rocketed into space, disappearing behind a flood of cosmic purple space clouds.

 _~Later~_

All eyes were glued to the slumbering orange monkey within the medical tanks. Mechanical arms repairing all external damage while Nano chips repaired the internal.

But even the bizarre sight of their former leader couldn't distract them from the situation going on behind.

Antauri, with arms crossed and eyes shut, gritted his teeth. "I just can't believe the reckless stunt you two _just_ pulled." His voice was calm, but the anger was still as clear as day.

Chiro and Otto both looked down, the mechanic drawing circles with his toe while the teen twiddled his thumbs. Both too scared to make eye contact with the steamed silver monkey.

"I told you two why we couldn't, yet you completely disobey me and do it anyways." He paced in front of them, his circuits sizzling.

"What if you hadn't gotten here in time, you two could've been-" Antauri trailed off, unable to say the last word. He shook his head and cut them one of his darkest looks he could muster. "Well, I promise you both this… this will not go unpunished. Your chores are doubled and training time extended until I say otherwise. Understood?"

Chiro and Otto groaned, already feeling the ache in their bones. But they fearfully nodded, accepting their punishment with no further words.

Sighing, he massaged his head to sooth his pounding cranium. "How did you two even get the keys to the cell doors anyhow?"

Vex, who stood further in the back of the room, blinked. She rubbed her head and quickly walked out before the levitating primate spotted her. Not wanting to be the next subject to his angry lectures.

"Uh, we found them I guess you could say." Otto whispered out, blushing in embarrassment.

Shaking his head, the monkey sighed and finally released his mental hold on them. "Well despite my orders, what's done is done."

Sprx stared at the slumbering traitor, eyes narrowed. "I still don't understand _why_ you two even broke Mandarin out. I mean what were you thinking?"

Gibson crossed his arms and joined Antauri in his stern stare down. "No thinking individual would have brewed up this act. You two have a _lot_ of explaining to do."

Holding in his breath, Otto bravely looked up. "Guys, it was not Chiro's fault. I was the one who pushed him to do it…"

Chiro's eyes widen at his companion taking the blame. "No Otto, it wasn't-" He was silenced by the green primate's hand.

"I know what we did was stupid, reckless, disobedient, and everything negative the dictionary could say. But when I saw Mandarin's mug shot, I mean the _real_ Mandarin, I… I just couldn't leave him."

Antauri's anger subsided somewhat. Now he looked more confused than frustrated. "But that still does not explain why you chose to do this."

Looking up to his once closest friend, Otto sighed. "Because you once said no monkey team member is ever alone… and Mandarin will always be a part of the monkey team."

Sprx stared at his youngest brother as if he had lobsters crawling out of his ears. "Otto, you forgot he betrayed us right? Tried to take over the city, destroy all free will. He _chose_ to do that out of his own free will. Mandarin was exiled, he is not a member of this team anymore."

The mechanic stubbornly shook his head. "No, I don't mean the Mandarin who left us. I mean the real him, the one who had a good heart. That Mandarin will always be a monkey team member."

Thrown off guard by the green simian's sudden wise words, everyone exchanged glances. Antauri sighed as he looked up to the staring faces. "As true as that may be, I'm afraid we cannot return him now. We'll definitely be targeted by the slave trading union."

"Great so we're stuck with our traitorous leader who tried to kill us umpillion times." Sprx added while throwing his arms out sarcastically.

"We'll keep him in this suspended state till later. Maybe we can ask him what happened." Gibson relayed as he rubbed his chin. "For now, we'll continue our course Cranius-Epsolon."

"Affirmative." Chiro nodded.

As everyone left, Otto stopped by the door. Closing his eyes, he moved his head to face the darkest corner. "Thank you for helping…"

Vex nodded to him. "Anything, green one."


	11. Chapter 11 - A Scientist's Yesterday

_A/N: Thanks for waiting. Also please read the following announcement_

 _We have officially made a YouTube channel for this story. Check my channel for the link and give us a like and/or subscribe. We'll be posting occasional talk videos discussing certain elements of the story as well as showing the art that is soon to come with it. Thank you ;)  
_

* * *

Chapter 11

-A Scientist's Yesterday

The super robot flew through space, its silence as cold as a corpse. The clocks from within chimed out, signaling its inhabitance five AM had reached its mark. Also informing the sleepless it had been approximately two days since escaping the slave trader.

Within the med bay laid Mandarin, suspended in his medical tank. He floated lifelessly as his body healed itself in pressure blocking fluids. Right next to the rogue simian sat the crystal, guarded behind many layers of safety glass.

The gem began to whisper incoherent words. Dark lights pulsing around its sharp surface. Illuminating a faint blue light. The image of two humans forming within the stone's face.

Right down the hall, Chiro lied asleep in his room. His heart started to pound as he tossed and turned. A typical night for the chosen one. Except something was amiss, his usual nightmares had yet to plague his fragile mind. Instead, the dark whispers had found his ears and played around the darkest corners of his mind. Like little ghouls haunting an empty house.

Chiro started to sweat as the void of his thoughts began to cloud over. There he found himself trapped in a strange dimension. Things he never knew existed floated around him. Like the past, present, and future were colliding right before his very eyes. The vast reaches of space, time, and life itself unfolding before his very eyes.

" _Chiro…"_ A soft sweet voice called out to him.

Turning around, the young teen eyes widen. The sight of two children laughing galloped right past him. He gasped and took a step to follow them. But he halted his actions when the children seemed to grow taller in height. The kids suddenly became adults, as if time had sped up.

The girl now woman had long flowing black hair. Her male companion, slightly shorter than her, had sharp spikey hair. Both adults, seeming to be in their mid-thirties, looked at each other. Smiling, they embraced each other in passionate hugs.

Chiro reached a hand out to them. But before he could make an attempt to communicate, the couple looked right at him. This made the blue eyed boy jump in alarm as he retracted his palm.

"Um, hello?" He spoke softly.

Both adults stepped towards him. Bending down, the pair opened their arms up. Then a boy as young as four ran past the teen. The youngster ran right past Chiro and into the couple's waiting arms. He hugged his father's neck as the mother hugged both males. The boy's short dark hair was hidden under a blue hat with a matching blue outfit.

As the pair awed over their apparent child, two more figures stepped forward. A pair of, what appeared to be, metal monkeys emerged. Their older age obvious by the signs of their long hair and clunky electronic limbs. Both simians smiled as the child was then handed to them. The slightly bigger grey one ruffled the boy's black hair while the thinner white one nuzzled his head.

The boy seemed to enjoy the attention as he pulled the feral looking grey monkey's eye lids. She didn't seem to mind as she engaged him in a game of peek-a-boo. The purple eyed white male chuckled as he kept the squirming toddler firmly in his lap. Fondly watching the sight of his mate and friend play together.

Chiro's eyes widen when he realized the scene before him felt familiar. Before he could question, he felt pressure build up in his lungs. Gasping, he forced his eyes open. Finding himself in the familiar environment of his bedroom. The teen scratched his head in alarm at what he just witnessed.

"What in the name of Shuggazoom?" He gasped out while holding his dry throat. "That was… different. Never had that dream before." He shrugged his shoulders before pulling the covers back over his head. "Well better that then those awful nightmares."

He eventually returned to sleep.

 _~8:30 AM~_

Everyone sat at the dinner table. Antauri had resumed his post at the stove as he served them all different platters. The serving today consisting from eggs, waffles, bacon, to tofu. Also sneaking some of his health shakes in with the orange juice.

As everyone sat, Gibson seemed to be the quietest. Know all too well arrival to Cranius-Epsolon. He was not very eager to go. These thoughts shone through his depressive behavior in lack of eating and sleep. He sighed, at least sparing himself for a big swig of orange juice.

"Gibson," Antauri started gently. "You must rest, we'll be arriving to our destination very soon. You must gather your strength."

"You're right, my mental capacity would be reduced to dimwitted levels without the proper nutrition. But at las nerves have been the cause of my hindrance lately."

The monk nodded as he placed a comforting hand to the blue primate's shoulder. "I understand, we still got awhile to go before arrival. Why don't you rest, I'll bring your breakfast to your room. You can eat when you feel ready."

"Thank you Antauri…" Gibson thanked his brother with vast appreciation. Getting up, he politely dismissed himself and drug himself out.

Antauri sighed and returned to cooking his own breakfast now.

As he did so, Nova sat with her elbows propped on the table. She rubbed her forehead, also suffering from lack of sleep. But mostly due to Sprx badgering her to talk about things she'd rather not discuss. The gold warrior grunted as she brought her dull pink eyes up to stare at the ceiling.

"Man I wish Jinmay was here, I could really use some girl time."

As if on cue, the female spotted neon green eyes floating through the hallway's shadows. Her head perked up. "Vex?"

The bigger female stopped, groaning at the source of the voice. Vex strained as she forced herself to look into the kitchen. Already getting nervous when all sets of eyes fell on her. But clone Mandarin's past orders kept her from retreating. She swallowed her anti-socialness and unwillingly stalked in.

Nova grinned as an idea struck her. She never noticed before, but she had never been around another female monkey. Little lone an older one. She decided to forget about the tension both held and jumped in front of her.

"Hey Vex, how'd you like to hang out with me?"

Antauri's face fell as he watched the two from the corner of his eye.

The much older female stroked her furry chin. Sighing, she nodded with her everyday blank stare. Nova smiled huge and, much to Vex's dismay, grabbed her larger paw and drug her out the door. The warrior laughed as she looked back to the black primate.

"You know as odd as this may sound, I've never been around another female of my own species." She laughed as she shook her head. "I never minded it, but you get lonely sometimes ya know? With being raised by dudes."

Vex sighed, unsure of how to do this. "I am not a mother figure if that's where you're going with this lass."

Halting, Nova turned and stared at her. Then she broke into a fit of laughter. "No of course not! I just meant, you know, having another girl like me to talk to."

Vex frowned when they finally reached the training room. She inhaled a deep sigh, wishing with every fiber in her body to end this quickly. "I'm not one much for the 'chitty chat'."

The younger female laughed even harder. "Don't worry, if I can hold down a conversation with Antauri, I can handle you." She release Vex's wrist and strolled across the arena. She turned around and raised her fist, sliding into an attack stance.

"Besides, 'talking' in my book actually means something else."

Vex raised a brow, her curiosity peeked. "Oh so… you wish to duel?"

Nova stared at her oddly. "Well um, I did say 'train' so yes. I only seen you fight a little and I want to know what you got!"

Vex blinked at the sight of Nova's hands shifting into bigger gold fist with pink color coded knuckles. She tilted her head at the strange sight.

Nova caught this look and glimpsed at her hands. "What, never seen transformers before?" She chuckled as she waved her left knuckle. "Don't worry, I'll hold back old woman."

When Vex didn't move, Nova smacked her forehead and shouted. "Come on, go!"

Quicker than a flash Nova found herself slammed into the ground. Vex, with arms hooked around her stomach, swung her around like a spin top and drove her face first into the floor. Vex stepped back, releasing her hold on Nova.

Surprised at the quick attack, Nova held her dented side. "Faster than I thought. You should've had me while I was down." She pushed herself to her feet.

"Wouldn't have been fair." Vex gestured with her big claw for the gold simian to bring it.

Smirking at the possibility of a good challenge, Nova flew forward. "My turn!"

She delivered a hard sideways blow to the dark primate's cheek. Vex grunted as she stepped back, using her arms as a shield to deflect the next set of blows.

Nova came in swinging with the speed of a firing machine gun. Her fist digging into their target's body as she pushed all her raw strength into each blow.

Vex jumped back after the gold female landed a good whack to her bad eye. Bruising her cheek as she wiped the blood from her mouth. She drove her knee into Nova's gut. Causing the warrior to cough before the bigger female had her in a strong head lock.

Vex flipped Nova over and slammed her right on her back. Backing up, Vex catapulted herself up and turned her body sideways. With elbow out, she aimed right for Nova's gut.

Gasping, Nova found the strength to role away. Barely dodging the pile driver as Vex's elbow ripped a huge hole into the titanium floor. Nova sighed in relief before she went blazing back into combat mode.

Both females locked their hands together. Metal grinding together as they got eye to eye. Flexing their fangs and puffing their muscles out, they snarled. Steam rose from their nostrils as they cracked their helmets together. Head-butting went to shoulder bashing while they quarreled. Going from brute strength to swift lethal techniques.

After a four hour sparring match, both finally backed off. Nova panted as sweat drenched her fur. She sat on the floor with her arm supported by Antauri's pod chair. Her hair wild and out of place.

Vex, with hands firmly pressed to her knees, also gasped for breath. She flexed a weak smirk as she glanced to her exhausted opponent. "Prepare to… meet your doom." She grunted as she tried to raise her now very heavy arms. But with little strength remaining, she dropped her big claws again.

"I'll give yeh an opportunity to relish defeat…"

"I am not… defeated," Nova huffed out. "And I shall hold my ground."

"Hold your ground? Yeh can barely hold yourself."

"Then come get me," Nova dared.

Raising both brows, Vex scrunched her snout in an unamused frown. "Seeing as I'm a sportsmen, I'll give yeh a moment to recuperate."

As both stared each other down for fifteen minutes, Nova broke into a fit of laughter. "Aw man, that was the most fun I had in a while, you're a good fighter!" She smiled and slapped Vex's back hard. "Though I'm surprised, your style is pretty old school."

Vex chuckled as she nodded. "As my 'age' would suggest." She turned and popped the younger female's back in return. Inadvertently knocking Nova right off her feet, Vex winced as she waved her hand apologetically.

"Ah don't sweat it, I feel better now." Smiling, she stood up and jokingly head-butted Vex. "You know you aren't so bad, we should definitely do this again!"

Vex rubbed her forehead and nodded as Nova waved her a goodbye. As she left her alone, the older monkey sighed. She massaged her temples to ease her headache. Feeling like it'd been years since she's been exhausted to this extent.

Levitating right outside the training room was Antauri. The wise monkey had patiently watched the four hour brawl between the power females. Surprised at seeing the anti-social primate _actually_ participating in a positive way. Even stranger, _both_ seemed to enjoy it.

But when the unruly monkey began to leave, he made himself known to her. "That was quite a display of strength."

Vex jumped in surprise, turning to face the floating male. She sighed through her nose before looking away. She nodded in thanks to the compliment.

"May I ask why you seem so stressed in my presence?"

Caught off guard by the forward question, Vex raised a brow. Giving Antauri a perplexed look that asked for more specifics.

"While your unsocial nature is obvious, I observed you 'warming up' to Otto as well as Nova. Yet I sense you seem to have some personal turmoil every time I approach. May I ask why?"

Her nostrils twitched as her half darkened vision fogged over. "I can't smell you."

"I… beg your pardon?" Antauri asked, narrowing one optic while raising the other in sheer surprise.

Vex inhaled a deep stressed induced sigh. Brushing her short mane down with her claws, she grunted. "I… lack some depth perception."

Antauri stared, unsure of what she was trying to explain. But still surprised never the less. He glimpsed at her right eye, now noticing it lacked a pupil.

She tried again. "I can't see well. So when others approach, I smell them. But you possess no scent. No heart beat nor breathe for me to hear. You're… utterly invisible. In which the mystery troubles me."

Shock punched his stomach as he stared at her. Then he shifted his gaze to his mechanical hands. "I…" He cleared his throat, quickly regaining his composure. "I am sorry if I startle you. I, by no means, have any intention of ambushing you."

Vex stared at the fully robotic monkey. Her uneven heart beats pulsed as she sighed. She looked away, unsure of what to make of this conversation. "I know you have no such intentions..." She inched away, desperate to flee.

Seeing this weak form of retreat, he inwardly sighed. "If you have any remaining qualms against me, please do tell me. I do not wish to be seen as a danger to your eye."

She stared at the wise monkey, the steam pump working in her lungs tightened under the rising stress levels. His sudden attempt at kindness bending her in an awkward position.

"Um, I need to depart." She quickly left before he could say anything else.

Watching the female leave, Antauri found his feet touching the floor. His mind to burden with what she said about his lack of organic characteristics to sustain his levitation. He pressed his palm to his chest, grimly staring at the floor when he felt no heartbeat.

Realizing he was in great need of meditation, Antauri turned and walked to his tube. Which shot him up to his room seconds later.

 _~Cranius-Epsolon_

The long flight had finally come to an end. The robot's large feet slammed on the pillars of an outskirts docking bay. Once everyone was out, Gibson took the lead. He breathed in as he looked to the faces of his team.

"Well my friends, welcome to Cranius-Epsolon, the most famous of all intergalactic Universities." He stood aside, presenting the amazing sight.

All sorts of buildings rested on the planet sized campus. Each sector was labeled with numbers and guarded with large gates. The dorms were in hotel looking lodges separate from the rest of the premises. There even some trees and few patches of grass planted throughout the base of the green house.

"Impressive," Antauri stated.

"Yea very cool, so you really trained here Gibson?" Chiro asked with a faint smile. Secretly hoping this question didn't lead to a long winded answer.

Gibson cleared his throat. "Why yes, I have trained here, such as each and everyone one of us has trained on a specific people that assisted us in acquiring our skills." He looked to tall holographic map listing all areas of the huge property. "Anyways, we're here to find the crystal, not for a class reunion. If we're lucky no one here will remember me, as I have no interest in talking."

"Okay settle down Gibson," Nova waved her hands in a calming gesture. "No one said you had to talk anyone, we'll just get in, grab the crystal, and get out."

The scientist nodded before he pulled out his scanner. He scratched his chin as he started waving the contemplation around in the air. Searching for any mysterious electron waves or foreign signals. He smiled when the black screen started bleeping.

"Aha got something," He pointed to the gates right in front of them. "It's coming from this cam-" He stopped as his face fell when reading the sign. "Oh great scott, Campus 13… the premises I unfortunately studied at. Where an old rival of mine had also inhabited." He smacked his forehead. "No big deal, pushing all issues aside, come on team. We got some searching to do!"

As they entered the building, they were greeted by a variety of students. Many different aliens walked around them. From the tallest reptilians to the shortest hairy humanoids. Each student wore grey college uniforms with foreign numbers written on their backs. All carried stacks of books and other inexpensive items.

"This place looks like geek heaven." Sprx relayed as he reached out and grabbed his mate's hand. "I can see where Gibson picked up on his annoying habits."

"Even the least skilled of students on this planet have a probable IQ to present, unlike you Sprx." Gibson scoffed as he took his eyes off the scanner. "Even the chemist intermediates could outwit you."

"Why you-!" Sprx started before Nova whacked him upside the head. The red pilot winced as he looked back at her teary eyed. Rubbing his aching helmet to sooth it.

Nova shook at her head at her boyfriend. "Jeez Sprx, can you and Gibson not fight for ten minutes?"

Sprx shrugged his shoulders. "Hey he started it."

Nova rolled her eyes before leading him off to inspect the nearest laboratory.

As Antauri followed Chiro and Gibson, some nearby gasps alerted him. Looking back, he noticed five students approach him. Four females and one male rushed up to inspect him. The male being feline in appearance while the girls were more bird like.

"Amazing, look at how this robot suspends itself off the ground!" The male observed while straightening his glasses.

"I'm betting zero-gravity suspender." The shortest female added while grabbing Antauri's tail. Pulling the silver appendage back to get a better look.

"No it's too small to be that advanced." The tallest girl disagreed.

Sighing, Antauri gently pulled his tail away from the student's grabby hands. "Forgive my interruption, but the source of my levitation is mind over matter."

The students gawked at his deep voice before looking at each other. "Ah so the machine is capable of separate speech patterns. It must be programmed to hold down conversations." The boy added before clearing his throat. "I wonder what model this thing is, I don't know any engineers on campus designing a three foot robotic simian."

The scene was getting a little awkward as Antauri decided to stand normally. He sighed and brought their attention back to him. "I assure you I am not a product of normal robotics. I am best known as Antauri, and I am a member of the Hyperforce."

The tallest student snapped her claws. "Oh yea I heard of those guys, Mr. Hal Gibson's bunch!" She smiled at the tiny deep voiced robot. "Your modest module box is most believable, but… pardon my old school view point, but machines are not teammates. They are merely toys built to certain advancement levels, depending on their builders. They do no more then what they're designed to do."

The simian frowned, raising an eyebrow at the slap in the face. "There is more to life than meets the eye I assure you."

The feline male chuckled, combing his red hair back behind his ears. "Um, no what you see is what you get. Life is filled with a great unknown true, but everything has a logical explanation behind it."

Antauri crossed his arms as the conversation now turned into a debate. "Even logic isn't always the answer. There is a greater understanding to life than just computers and formulas. It'd be unwise to try and put everything you see under a label."

Glancing at each other, they broke down laughing. "I think a priest or something built this thing, never had a robot argue against logic!" The girl chuckled before she waved for her flunkies to follow. "Come on we better get back to class, boy do we have a story to share!"

Laughing as they walked away, Antauri was left in awkward silence. He inhaled a deep sigh whilst shaking his head. "Kids these days."

Chiro frowned as he quickly took his mentor by the shoulders. "Don't listen to them Antauri, they're wrong."

Antauri nodded before he followed Chiro. Gibson threw an apologetic look to his eldest brother. "My sincerest apologies Antauri. The percentage of arrogance in the student population is high. Many have succumbed to the environment of equations and mathematics that 'spirituality' does not really have a place in this world." He breathed in before looking back at his monitor. "Just know many students here do not share your outlook. That's all I can say."

The second in command nodded. "I can see that."

Vex turned to gaze at the group that pushed the silver monkeys' buttons. Narrowing her good eye, she followed them in secret.

Gibson smiled as he gestured Otto up to his side. "Okay the signal is getting stronger, I believe it's originating right around the Dean's office."

Right as they rounded another corner, passing the gymnasium, a figure stopped them.

"Why hello there Hal," A high pitched nasally voice called out. The speaker almost sounded stuffy from a cold. Or high on helium.

Freezing at the familiar voice, Gibson slowly raised his head. Before him was a brownish-grey skinned alien that stood only a little taller than himself. He wore a blue sweater vest while sporting a big purple nose with a set of large sharp teeth. His three green eyes blinked behind his thin dark glasses as stared at the four in front of him.

"Long time no see Hal," He answered again before pressing an inhaler to his lips. Breathing in the small box's fumes to clear his throat. Once done he returned it to his vest's pocket.

Gibson winced at the horror standing before him. "Ah hello… Nergal."

"Who's Nergal?" Chiro whispered to Otto.

"His old college rival, apparently the only one that truly rivalled Gibson on an intellectual level." The green mechanic muttered back.

"So," Nergal started, pushing his glasses back in place. "Going to introduce me to your little lackeys?"

Gibson, with blue face now red, sneered as he pointed behind him with his thumb. "This is my team. Chiro, Antauri, Otto, and the others are somewhere else." He cleared his throat before pressing his knuckles to his hips. "How has your life been since graduation?"

The bow-legged alien chuckled as he smoothed his sweater vest down. "If you must know, things have went particularly well since your departure. I have taken former Dean Winston's place, now I run this University. Nothing goes on without my earnest approval." He laughed, releasing a few snorts.

"So what brings your little circus simian team here?"

"None of your business if you must know." Gibson stubbornly crossed his arms.

"How does us searching for an evil crystal on this campus not be any of his business if he owns the place?" Otto asked stupidly with an innocent hand pressed to his chin.

Gibson's mouth flat lined as he turned to cut the ditsy green primate a fowl look. "It was a rhetorical statement Otto!"

"Oh so you're looking for something on _my_ campus eh Hal?" Nergal snuffled out with an ignorant smile.

Gibson was about to blow his top before Chiro quickly intervened. "Look um, sir, we really don't want trouble. We're really pressed for time here and we just need to search your University for something really important. Please understand?"

"Oh dear, why of course young man, I wouldn't mind my arch rival gallivanting freely amongst the school grounds up to who knows what."

Otto smiled huge. "So you'll let us look?"

Nergal just stared before he face palmed. "No you ditz!" He growled before clearing his throat. "But if you all want to search these school grounds, fine. However I have a… few _standards_ that must be met first."

Gibson scowled. "And what's your buffoonery you call requirements?"

"I recall last time we met, before graduation, you went against in a brain-athon. We ended up tying and that ruined my reputation. I've waited a long time for a re-match, so tomorrow in two days starting, you will compete against me in a Psychics Super Bowl. To settle once and for all who is truly the smartest."

Gibson darkened his glare. "So if I win, you will let us continue our search without any more of your bothersome ways?"

Nergal snorted a chuckle. " _IF_ you win, but yes. You have my word."

"Then consider the challenge accepted."

"Good. Now to let you know, we'll be asked a series of the most complex questions from highest level of research ever done. You will be competing against me, alone." He snorted some more chuckles. "It'll be just like old times. So I suggest you best get to studying!"

"Wait," Gibson called out with a hand pressed out. "I'm not sure what we're supposed to be studying, I can't simply go off you're cryptic clues."

"Usually I'd tell you to buzz off, but because I'm feeling generous today. Here's one of the books." He handed the medic a thick holographic novel. Its cover marked with a molecular cell symbol.

Gibson's eyes went huge as he shakily held the item in his metal hands. "T-the quantum levels of nuclear DNA?"

Nergal smirked at the shocked face his rival gifted him with. "That's right, and not only that, but that's only _one_ of the subjects _._ The rest of the tests are based on hybrid theories tested on molecular elements presented through the combination of dark matter and string theory."

The metal simian swore his heart skipped a beat. "N-Nergal I haven't even heard of these theories before I graduated! Do you have any idea how broad the term 'dark matter' is alone? There is no way I can absorb and retain _all_ necessary information in merely forty eight hours!"

"Then looks like you best get to studying!" He snorted out more mocking laughs as he strolled past Gibson. "See you Thursday at five AM sharp."

The blue cyborg's jaw nearly hit the ground. "Wait wait five AM!?" He smacked his forehead. "Are you crazy? Not even engineering classes started that early!"

"Not my problem." Nergal waved off the monkey. He snickered, saluted the scared monkey, and disappeared down the hallway.

Gibson could feel his heart beating out of his chest. Now the fate of their search relied on his success. The pressure was already coming on as he stared at the book in his hands. "Team there-there is no way I can do this! I didn't even major in quantum geometry, I predominantly studied Psychics!"

"Do not let stress cloud your judgement Gibson." Antauri stated while placing a gentle hand to his distressed brother's shoulder. "You can do this, I know you can. Your intelligence is beyond anyone's expectations."

The nurturing words lifted his spirits by a little. But it still didn't change the huge challenge ahead of him. "Thank you Antauri, but this is going to be far more difficult than you think. For starters, words cannot even begin to explain just how sufficient Nergal's knowledge is. Why, great scott, if he's been a Dean here since our graduation then who knows how much study time he had acquired! I am utterly ill prepared for this!"

"Don't worry Gibson, I'll help ya study!" Otto offered with his thumb pointed to himself. A big smile beaming with pride.

The British monkey stared at the green mechanic blankly. "Um, thank you Otto… why the offer is most appreciated, I fear I can only accomplish this on my own."

"Gibson…" Antauri quickly cut it. "It is unhealthy to take on such a tremendous burden alone." He sighed. "But if you feel as such, then I can only be there when you require our assistance."

"Thank you for understanding. Now I'm going to run to the library and order my books. I have fifteen novels to memorize by Thursday, so I best begin now!"

As Gibson ran off, Otto, Chiro, and Antauri glanced at each other. "I hope he can handle this, Gibson always gets weird when he reads hours on end." Otto relayed while miming like he was Gibson reading a book. "He always stares at you with big scary blood shot eyes when you make noises, it gets really creepy!"

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure Gibson will handle this." Chiro waved his hand dismissively. "We just got to have faith in him. Anyways since we obviously aren't going anywhere for the next day or so, we might as well hang out."

Antauri nodded as he glanced around. "Where are the others?"

Otto stared at a large poster advertising a book fair. "Nova and Sprx went to look around and Vex just wandered off."

Antauri sighed. "We best go find them and return to the robot."

Otto frowned and whined. "Aw man! Why can't we just go exploring for a little bit?"

"Otto, I do not wish to disrupt any of the students or employeers here. It'd be disrespectful to go parading around a facility and disturbing their peace."

"Blah blah sounds boring. Fine I'll just go back to the robot and put on some video games!" Otto stated as he strolled past the two.

Antauri shook his head and sighed. "Maybe now would be a good time for some training Chiro." The silver monkey blinked when he looked behind him. "Chiro?"

"I call first game!" Chiro yelled as he ran after Otto.

Frowning, he pinched the ridge between his eyes. "For goodness sakes…"


	12. Chapter 12 - Curse in the Campus

Chapter 12

-Curse in the Campus

Gibson sweated over his computer module. His metal fingers swiftly tapping the holographic buttons. His eyes scanning the screen intently, black optics reflecting the calculating equations popping up on the screen. Clenching his jaw while reaching over for another king sized dictionary, he briskly swept through the pages. Searching for anything that could assist in calibrating this complex problem.

He had been studying for twelve hours straight. The pressure already cooking his confidence to small useless embers. He reached a shaky hand to grasp his coffee mug. He took a big swig of the steamy liquids before reassuming his fruitless research of the impossible formulas.

After another hour, Gibson finally pushed his books and devices away. He brought his face to his hands in grief.

"Twelve hours…" He gurgled out. "Twelve hours I have studied and s _till_ haven't cracked the base of just one of the theories." He rammed his head into his desk over and over again. " _Why c_ an't I get this? Have I really become this much of a fool?"

"You're not a fool my friend." A deep sage like voice reached out to him. Antauri smiled gently as he walked around the corner. His soothing voice calming the blue primate's nerves. "You are working very hard to accomplish a very difficult goal."

"But I have studied over ten years at this very university." The scientist rebuttable the wise simian's words. "To suddenly be dropped into a field I _should_ know is catastrophic to my confidence when I don't understand a single digit of these string theories!"

Antauri shook his head, sighing. "You cannot operate properly when your mind is so fogged with self-doubt. Mind you that you still possess thirty six hours left."

"But that's not enough time!" The scientist argued, his ears blowing out beams of steam. "Monkey hell, the challenge before me is next to impossible Antauri! In twelve hours I have spent studying and I have yet to even crack the code to just one of the theories and there is over fifty five of them! Just the mass amount of these alone mathematically eliminates my odds of winning. In conclusion, thirty six hours is not near of enough time to achieve this!"

When Antauri didn't respond to the over stressed monkey's rants, Gibson covered his mouth. He bowed his head apologetically to his elder brother. "Please forgive me for such language Antauri… I shame myself for that…"

Revealing a small smile, he placed an understanding hand to Gibson's shoulder. "You have not slept nor eaten. Your time draws near, so allow me to help you."

"But I have already have medications in my lab."

Antauri frowned and shook his head. "I do not encourage the use of drugs. I simply mean you join me for meditations. To sooth your spirit so your mind can become relaxed."

The medical officer stared at the sapphire blue optics staring intently back at him. Then he chuckled at the thought. "Oh dear, while I do appreciate the offer. I really do not see how urban voodoo could really succumb my high stress levels."

The silver monkey chuckled as he rubbed his chin. "So that's what you call it behind my back." The wise monkey re-worded his sentence. "Would it not be logical to try a new approach when the former have done nothing to assist in your strife?"

Gibson's doubtful smirk faltered. He pressed a contemplating thumb to his chin as he looked to the side. Breathing out a curious ' _hm'_. "When you say it like that, I do see your point." He cleared his throat and straightened up. Fighting back the pain of popping his back. "'Alright, I'll will adjure to your room in a few hours. Just let me finish this current book or I'll never be able to finish."

Nodding, Antauri turned his back to him. "I will be expecting you then." He stepped out of the library.

Sighing, Gibson returned to his seat. The minute he sat was the moment his mind quit working. He stared at the book in front of him. The words suddenly became a foreign language to him. His heart sped up when his brain refused to cooperate. Shaking, he quickly pulled away from the suffocating stack of homework.

Twiddling his thumbs, a thought hit him. Turning around, he ushered himself up to a library computer. He pulled out a small slip of paper from his helmet compartment. He stared at the printed English letters written down on the crumbled yellow paper. He logged onto the computer and clicked on a big ' _S'_ symbolled icon. The screen was then replaced by a black monitor.

The webcam started to glow as a video popped up, mirroring the monkey's movement. Gibson then punched in the contact information and hit ' _call'_. He watched as the empty black screen projected a transparent logo of a blue phone ringing. He tapped his fingers together in heavy anticipation.

After ten minutes, a loud happy chime boomed off the speaker. Then the black faded and took on a new pattern of bright colors. The brown furred monkey that appeared on the screen was wearing a welding mask and a greasy white shirt. An electronic torch firmly clasped in her gloved hands. The background revealing tall metal walls of a huge warehouse.

"Gibson?" Said the female as she removed her metal mask. Revealing the familiar face of Cassia. She smiled upon seeing the sight of her blue furred friend. "Fancy seeing you again!"

"Yes, it is good to see you to." Her voice brought comfort to his rattling conscious. He finally took a breath of comfort. "Are you busy?"

"I'm never too busy to speak to a friend." She smiled as she tossed her gloves off. Then she wrapped her hands in her shirt to wash off. "So what can I do for you?"

Sighing, Gibson massaged his neck nervously. "Well it's just… I'm just in need to talk to another analytical mind."

"Alright," She untangled her hands from her shirt. "I'm all ears."

"Well it's just we recently arrived to Cranius-Epsolon, the planet I have trained on for years. Well we're recently hunting down the next gem similar to the one you had given us back on earth. But while we stumbled back to my home planet, I've ran into an old rival of mine whose pitted himself against me in a nearly impossible challenge. If I do not defeat him, he will kick us off the campus and refute our search for the next gem. Everything rests on me and I cannot fathom the unimaginable amount of pressure welding up inside of me. The neurotoxins flooding my brain have depleted my energy cells, leaving me with barely enough fuel to function on. My brother is going to help me through spiritual meditations but I still don't know if it'll be enough!" Gibson took a breath before opening his eyes to study the female's reaction.

Cassia blinked at the long winded explanation. "Well I asked you to explain and you sure did."

The male held his breath for the capuchin to answer.

After a few minutes of pondering, she finally did. "Well quit a dilemma you got yourself in. But the best advice I can give is for you to not give up."

Gibson stared before smacking his face. He drug his hand down his cheeks, tugging his eyelids down before releasing. "I was hoping for more tactical advice."

Cassia giggled before shrugging. "Well sometimes the best advice is the simplest words." She turned her back to the monitor and started digging through a box. Gibson watched with an eyebrow raised before the female finally turned back. She held a big book decorated in red paint artistically circling a black center. She blew the dust off it before presenting it to the scientist.

"Take this story book for instance, it's called "The Tale of Odysseus". Basically it's about an old Greek hero pitted against impossible tasks by the Greek Gods to get back home. He faces all sorts of challenges that get tougher and tougher."

The blue medical officer just stared at the capuchin. He scratched his head. "What is a 'Greek' first of all? And what does this have anything to do with the current situation I'm facing?"

She sighed, shaking her head. "Greek is a citizen of the nation Greece on Earth. Also in regards to the book, I'm trying to tell you that no matter how tough things might be. You must try. The greatest enemy you can face is yourself. If you just defeat your self-doubt, you can think clearly. But sometimes you have to step out of your comfort zone."

Gibson sighed as he looked to the side. Internally twitching at the oddity of her example. He was beginning to feel like he was talking to another riddler. "I guess I can see the logic to that, just wish there was more of a theory to this."

"Sometimes logic isint the answer as I'm sure your friends have told you before." Cassia snickered as she waved her hand. "You just have to try."

A warm feeling bubbled up in the blue monkey's chest. Feeling a smile coming on, he looked to the kind eyes staring back at him. Before he could thank her, the whole monitor was consumed in a bright yellow flash. He gasped in alarm when a loud _BOOM_ nearly deafened him. Cassia gawked and ducked under the table before smoke filled the room.

"Cassia? Great scott are you alright!?" He pressed his eyes against the screen. "What's going on!?"

A hand popped out from under the wooden table. Cassia coughed while she flung a big blue rag everywhere. Attempting to fan the smoke out the nearest window. "Don't worry! Just had another blow out with the recent upgrades to my ship."

Gibson paused and doubled take. "Ship? Wait, you're a pilot?"

Cassia shrugged and chuckled. "Well ever since I was young I had dreams of exploring other planets beyond the stars. I always had a knack with handling tools, so I've been building a small ship capable of intergalactic travel. Been working on it for ten years. It's a working progress, but I'm getting there."

The scientist blinked as he glanced at her. "You've been engineering a whole ship by yourself for that long? How did you manage to find the means to accomplish the parts if you have such a limited budget?"

"I don't give up."

The words knocked Gibson right off his seat. Words that he heard a thousand times never registered to him till now. He stared at her black stained face for the longest of time. "I really needed to hear that… thank you dear."

Cassia waved him a thumbs up. "No problem handsome, and who knows. Maybe one day we'll see each other again." She winked before looking back. "I need to go now, but remember if you ever need to talk again. Just let me know."

Smiling, he could feel his eyes moistening. Clearing his throat, he quickly straightened up. Cheeks glowing red at the forward compliment on his looks. "T-thank you, I'll be sure to call you again. Or don't be afraid to give me a ring."

Nodding, Cassia gave him the peace out sign before hanging up. Causing Gibson's monitor to go black. He stared at his reflection in the empty console for a long minute. Pondering on their conversation. Then a dedicated smile grew on his smile. Puffing his chest out, he hopped off his seat. Gathering his things, he strutted out the door. Ready to get down to business.

 _~Back on the Robot~_

Chiro, Otto, and Nova all sat on the floor. Gazing up the mighty goliath sized monitor. The flat screen projecting a series of cartoon style ninjas battling each other. Chiro quickly ran his fingers against the controller. Sweat dripping down his brow as he battled against the gold and green primate.

Nova smirked as she officially had the boys cornered. Then using her final fatality, she clobbered Otto. Sending his avatar right into Chiro's. Destroying both in an array of fiery lights. Then big letters flashed across the screen, declaring Nova the winner.

"Oh yea!" Nova yelled while throwing her hands into the air. She moon walked before break dancing. She spun on her knees and pointed to a flabbergasted Otto and a sour Chiro. "That's how you do it!"

"That's not fair, you've had more practice with this game!" Otto protested loudly while pointing his remote at the gloating female.

Nova pressed her hands to her face. Mimicking a fake feeling of regret. "Naw, don't be a sore loser, loser!" She smirked.

Chiro dropped his remote and yelled right back. "You cheated!"

As they irrupted into a loud banter that could be heard throughout the cosmos, footsteps became known to them. Fearing the stranger could be Antauri, the trio scrambled to hide the evidence of their online gaming. Fearing the strict simian could confiscate their games for three months again.

Then the sight of a familiar tall, dark, and scary figure came in. Revealing itself to be Vex, she raised her brow at the sight of the three rummaging around like a pack of scattered rodents.

Upon seeing it was only Vex, they sighed and sat back on the floor. "Woo it's just you, we thought you were Antauri!" Chiro laughed nervously while scratching his head.

The dark monkey then glanced at the small objects resting in their hands. She combed the tuft of hair hanging from her chin in curiosity.

Following her gaze, Chiro noticed she was staring at their game controllers. A big mischief smile curled around his lips. "Hey, how you'd like to try and play a round with us? I could use a teammate against Nova and Otto."

The undead simian just stared. Looking behind her, she stepped forward. She approached the pair and sat down next to them. Her thick tail tapping the ground behind her, dragging the weight of her limb's spiked weapon.

Nova then shoved a plastic W shaped object into her big hands. Her claws wrapped around the handles as she stared at it oddly. She looked back to the other female. Wondering what the hell this thing was.

Nova caught the look and laughed. "Never played video games before?" She shook her head in astonishment. "Geez how old are you!?" She asked sarcastically.

"A hundred and twenty," Vex answered bluntly, examining the cord hooking to the big monitor before them. As if trying to figure out the controller's purpose.

Otto spit his soda out during mid gulp. Drenching Chiro in the sticky orange liquids. He gawked at the monkey version of jaws.

"Y-you're, that old?"

Vex stared at him blankly. Her mouth as straight as a flat bored before looking back to the controller. She nodded matter-of-factly to his question.

Looking at each other is huge shock, Chiro awkwardly cleared his throat. "O-okay good to know, means she has some experience!"

Vex sighed, contemplating about leaving. Before she could put the remote down, her blind eye flashed. A voice whispered through her private intercom.

' _I'm watching you…'_

Her breath got caught in her throat as she inhaled. Leaning forward, she grasped the controller.

Nova jumped up. "Okay first this is what you have to do." She pointed to each button, explaining what each switch did. Also demonstrating how to select an avatar and how to follow the rules of the game's dojo. Once done, Nova hopped down. "Alright let's go!"

After a few minutes of playing, Vex's frown inched to a micro sized smirk. She leaned forward as she studied the opposing team's moves. Her big thumb-claws pounding on the buttons as her mind flashed all sorts of tactical maneuvers.

Chiro kept up with her character as he took the lead. He smiled as he sent his character in swinging.

After an hour of game play, it came as a draw. Vex put her remote down and silently walked off. Nova and Otto looked at each other before Chiro raised his hand to stop her. "Hey wait where you going? You're just gonna walk off? We tied, which is like victory for both sides!"

Pausing, she glanced back to them. "It was fun." She whispered before leaving.

Right on cue, Antauri walked in. His eyes narrowed at the sight of his team swooning over their virtual addiction. Raising his hand, he short circuited the game and destroyed the screen's color to monochromatic static.

Upon sensing his approach, the three slammed into each other as they scrambled. They raced out of the room before the stern monkey could say anything. Antauri raised a confused brow at the sight of the ungraceful get away. He sighed and hovered up to the game consol. He unplugged it and did what he always did when catching the team. Hide the virtual box in the laundry room. Knowing all too well his family wouldn't dare set a foot near that room.

Once that chore was taken care of, he then went up to his room. There he mediated, listening to the silent clicks of his clock. After an hour of silence, the loud whooshing of his door alerted him. With eyes still closed, he greeted the new presence.

"Glad you could make it Gibson."

The blue monkey nodded while holding all his books. "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

The silver primate opened one eye to see his brother. "You seemed less than thrilled to join me in my 'urban voodoo' procedures."

Gibson blushed red while scratching his helmet with his tail. "Well uh, I had some good convincing." He stacked his books on the blue eyed robot's desk before having a seat. "So how do we begin?"

Smiling, Antauri hovered over to the blue primate. "First… we begin with deep breath. You must learn to empty your mind before you can seek the balance you need from within."

Nodding, Gibson attempted to follow the spiritual instructions without rolling his eyes. He thought of Cassia's words. True he had become more open minded, but he still can't help but fall back into his default ways. But in order to do this, he _had_ to overcome his own personal discomfort.

Pushing his logical view points down the drain, Gibson listened to his brother. Sitting in a similar lotus style, Gibson breathed in. He focused on clearing his mind. Which was a lot tougher then he originally thought. The blue primate strained immensely. All the equations, mathematical terms, string theories, and all that was science had to be quieted. His mind burned under the effort. Unused to not going a second without thinking, as was his nature.

Antauri sensed his struggle and gripped his shoulder. "Don't force yourself Gibson, you must let the energy flow. Let it come to you."

Nodding, Gibson closed his eyes and relaxed. His wires felt like jello when he pushed his pressuring thoughts away. For one brief second, he could literally feel the cybernetic half bound to his organic side. Feeling the metal weaved into his skin. The way his blood vessels moved alongside the electrical currents. Like his body was in complete harmony with the two different extremes.

Antauri nodded. "Good, you're getting the basics. Now let us begin with acknowledging the problem straight up."

 _~Half a Night Later~_

Gibson yawned as he stretched his arms. His back popping in the process of slowly climbing his way out of bed. His batteries feeling recharged as he felt the early morning sun warm his body. He smiled as he grabbed his drink and took a swig of water. It's felt like an eternity since he's felt this good.

"Perhaps Antauri's methods are not mumbo jumbo after all." He yawned as he cracked his mechanical shoulder.

After a few short minutes of preparing for the new day. He wasted no time in getting back to his studies. This time a different outlook dominated his mind before he hit the books. He knew his hours were coming to an end so he had to prepare quick.

As the hours ticked slowly into noon, the team was growing restless. Within the command room, Sprx was the first the voice his distress.

"Guys I'm getting worried here! It's almost time for this nerd fight off and we have no idea if brain strain is ready! I mean his whole performance is our only shot at finding that crystal!"

Shaking her head, Nova scowled at her mate. "Sprx have some freaking faith in Gibson for once in your life."

That comment deflated the red pilot. "Faith, I see. Is that also too much to ask of you?"

Pink eyes widening, Nova looked away. Ending her rant as she stepped away from him. "It's not the same thing. I at least have faith in my brother."

"But you don't have faith in your own mate?"

Before Nova could counter act his accusations, Antauri intervened. "Have faith in Gibson Sprx, please. He is going to try his best. That's all we can ask for."

The hot head knew better then to argue against the wise words of his spiritual leader. "Alright fine, but you can't blame me in being a little nervous about this whole situation. As you know as well as I do Gibson does not operate well under stress."

Chiro sighed and stood up, drawing the attention of his entire team. "Guys, I understand we're all nervous. But like Antauri said, we got to believe in our own. Gibson is our family, he'd never let us down. So late tonight, we'll watch him compete. Be there to support him no matter what the cost."

Otto smiled as he jumped in joy. "Yea, and just to show our team support, I made us T-shirts!"

Now it was Sprx's turn to question. "T-shirts? What?"

Grinning a mammoth sized smile, the mechanic pulled out a big box. Digging through it, he pulled out six hand crafted blue shirts. "I ordered these off the internet last night!" He held up one of the smaller shirts against his body. "I manage to find four to fit our size and one in Chiro's size. But I had a little trouble finding the right size for Vex. So this one might be kinda snug on her larger body. But they all say 'Team Hal Gibson!"

Sprx snorted a sarcastic laugh. "I doubt tall, dark, and scary would agree to wear this. She's kind anti-style here in case you haven't noticed."

"Sprx," Antauri cut in with a stern tone. "Do not be disrespectful to our companions."

The red hot head gawked. "Oh _now_ you're referring to ' _her'_ as one of our companions? Splendid to hear." He shook his head as he fished out a blue shirt. "Yea I'm sure Brain strain is going to love us cheering with blue pombs pombs on the side." He put the shirt to his chest and looked at Nova. "Um, not that I care… but does this shirt make me look pudgy?"

Nova rolled her eyes as she pulled on a shirt over her head. "Sprx quit worrying about your figure, I'm sure the jocks will find you slimming enough." She arched her eyebrow and snickered at her joke.

Sprx burned a bright red as she looked away, snout scrunching. "Very funny, ha-ha."

Antauri and Otto soon dressed themselves. Chiro observed the picture of Gibson wearing a white doctor's robe while holding up a bubbling green beaker printed onto the fabric. He rubbed his neck, trying to not laugh at the cartoony looking logo. "Oh lord, I'm sure Gibson is going to appreciate this support."

"I know right? I spent all day designing them!" He put his shirt on and ran to Vex. Smashing the blue shirt in her face. Eventually wrestling it over the bigger monkey, who just looked on with her frozen expression.

Once everyone was matching, Sprx glanced back to the med bay. "Hey guys, just wondering. Should we really leave Mandarin here unguarded?"

Vex narrowed one eye and silently glanced over to the out cold orange monkey.

Nova waved her hands. "No way is he getting out of a suspended tube while in the middle of a comma. Plus the super robot is high alert, he breaks out, the alarms will go crazy. Even if he wakes up he'll just be sedated again."

Nodding in reassurance, Antauri crooked his brow to his shirt. "Then I advise haste to the stadium before tonight."

"Yea I wanna get to the hotdog stand before everyone else does!" Otto cheered as he rushed out of the room. Leading the band in an epic, only to him, march to the gymnasium.

Vex stayed behind the group as she sighed. Already disliking the stares she was receiving. But her frozen expression remained icy. She followed on with her lifeless.

 _~Gymnasium, 3:20 AM~_

The whole stadium was packed with students, professors, and visitors. The Hyperforce sat in the row closest to the stage. Their blue shirts practically glowing as they received a few odd stares.

As Gibson stepped into the center stage, Nergal met up with him. The strange looking alien snickered as he eyed his blue rival. "You know Hal, you really got guts for showing up. But now _truly_ believe you got a spine of steel. After witnessing your 'support' group back there on the first stage." He pointed behind him with his thumb. Gesturing to the monkey team.

Gibson's face nearly turned ketchup red at what he saw. His entire family wearing shirts with _his_ face on it. He shook his head in alarm as he rushed past Nergal. "Oh great scott this has Otto written all over it!" Once he rushed to his team, he waved his arms in embarrassment. "What are you guys doing!?"

"Supporting you!" Otto yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. "We're team Hal Gibson of the Hyperforce!" He chunked some cherry blue cheer leader pombs pombs around like a cheer leader.

Nova smiled as she turned around to show her back. "All night long ya'll!" Points to the text written on her back.

Chiro rubbed his neck at the sight of the scientist getting ready to burst into flames. "I swear this wasn't my idea."

Sighing, Gibson waved his hands in heavy protest. "Okay okay, please no cheering! I don't need to be distracted and this is double that extreme!"

Antauri looked at his own shirt. "I believe the occasion is appropriate for showing you much needed positive reinforcement."

"Oh by the love of science they got you wrapped in to…" Gibson rammed his head into his hands. "Okay fine fine, guys as much as I appreciate this, just _please_ don't make a scene."

When they nodded, Gibson sighed and went back onto stage. He stared at the smug smiling Nergal watching him. "Shut it," The monkey snapped at as the alien leaned against his chair. "At least they care."

"Good, now you'll have a family of circus clowns to go running back crying to when you lose."

Gibson stopped, his look darkened. "Don't you _dare_ call them circus clowns." He jabbed a finger into the dean's chest. "You know Nergal, I have put up with your bullying for years. Tricking me, humiliating me, having me popular girls' homework in taking advantage of my youthful gullibility into think I had a shot at courtship with any of them. But you will not insult my family in front of me. If anyone is failing a miserable grief stricken defeat, it is going to be you!"

Smirking, he leaned forward, getting eye to eye with him. "Big talk for such a weakling. Then consider it, game on." He turned around and strutted away, leaving Gibson fuming at his incompetence.

Rushing to the center stage, both competitors sat across from each other. Their arms folded neatly on polished tables with joy buzzers placed before them. A tall cyclops like woman with purple haired tied back in a ponytail stepped forward.

"Hello everyone, welcome to this year's Psychics Super Bowl!" She smiled when everyone cheered. "Today we have a very interesting event this morning. With former graduate with a ten year doctor degree Mr. Hal Gibson going up against the Dean himself, Nergal!"

The team clapped with everyone else as the competition soon begun.

"Alright challengers, remember the rules. The first one to press the button after the question is asked will be answering first. If you're correct, you'll be given five points. If you answer incorrectly, the other player is given the question. If both get it wrong, no one gets the five points. Any form of cheating will result in immediate disqualification as well as possible suspension. Is this all clear?"

Gibson and Nergal nodded. Both scientist raising their hands over the buzzer. Muscles tensing in anticipation as they glared each other down.

The spokeswoman nodded. "Alright, remember the goal is to reach 300 points. Whoever achieves the number first wins. Let's begin."

She flipped through a tall deck of silver cards. "First, who was the first scientist to discover dark matter?"

Nergal hit the button first. "Nordic Ressure of the Nexus galaxy."

"Correct!"

Gibson scowled as Nergal stuck his tongue at him. Then the Cyclopes flipped to the next card. "What is the name of the third largest black hole to destroy the Illmanti space station XII in 2819 of the Milky Way?"

Gibson spiked the buzzer first. "The Quantum Disruptor ninety nine point two!"

"Correct, five points to Mr. Hal Gibson!"

Gibson cut his rival a smug smile. Nergal snarled as he raised his hand. Preparing to smack the buzzer.

The next few hours consisted nothing but button pushing and long winded answers to complicated questions. Gibson started to win after the second round but Nergal quickly caught up to him. Now both were getting neck to neck. The pressure was building the longer the minutes ticked away.

Sprx had fallen asleep hours ago, Nova was lying back with her eyes wide from boredom, Otto built a nest of empty hotdog and popcorn holders, Antauri scratched his chin as he struggled to remain engaged, Chiro was nodding off, and Vex just continued to stare unfazed by the hours ticking away.

Soon the clock reached ten in the morning. The pressure was now on as the competitors reached the final question. Gibson was in the lead with two hundred and eighty five points. Nergal right on his tail with two hundred and eighty.

The judge smiled as she held up the final card. "What I hold here is the final question, and whoever gets this right wins this game." Looking at the card, she smiled and read it out. "What is… the square root to eighty ninth power of element -five?"

Both Gibson's eyes as he tried to work the formula out in his head. "Oh crap," He muttered, his mind becoming blank. Panicking, he slapped the button down.

"Mr. Hal Gibson?"

Gibson clenched his jaw as he looked down. "Sorry I panicked."

"I need your answer."

The simian started to breathe hard as he looked up. "Um… eight… point five?"

She raised her eyebrow. "Um, no I'm sorry but eight point five is incorrect." She looked to Nergal as Gibson brought his head down in assumed defeat. "Dean Nergal, if you get this right, you win the super bowl."

Nergal stared as his nose started to twitch. Sweat poured down from his forehead as he looked back to his buzzer.

Noticing this, Sprx waved his hand to get his family's attention. "Guys look, he doesn't know it. He's got squat!"

When Nergal failed to answer. The timer went off. The speaker raised her hand, pointing to Gibson. "Time is up, so by default, Hal Gibson wins!"

Everyone burst into cheer. Antauri smiled as Chiro, Otto, Nova, and Sprx leaped from their seats; clapping in joy. Vex gave a small nod of approval to the blue monkey, impressed by his close call; but still a success never the less.

Smirking, Gibson clapped his hands and faced Nergal. "Well my old friend/enemy, since I have one, I believe it's time to hold up your end of the bargain."

Nergal stared at the floor, a shadow veiling his face. He chuckled darkly. "Oh Mr. Hal, I tried to be nice and scare you away. But you were just too stubborn, couldn't take a hint."

The scientist raised his brow at the darkening atmosphere. "What hint? I beat you fair and square! Now let us continue our search for the gem!"

Vex noticed the change in scenery and narrowed her eyes. She quickly slid back into the shadows.

The dean removed his glasses, eyes beginning to light up. "You want the crystal? Hehe so be it." Raising his hands, something sparked from beneath his shirt. Right on his belt buckle was a dark aura rock.

The crowd of students suddenly began to rise from their seats. Shadows consumed them all as their eyes began sparking in burning balls of purple embers. They moaned as they started walking to the pair up on a stage. Surrounding them as they hissed. Nergal smirked darkly.

"You want the crystal? Come get it." He waved his hands, commanding his zombiefied minions to attack.

Before the brain washed crowd could advance, flames burst from above. Nova came flying through the air. "Flame fist fury!" She boomed a huge ball of inferno from her fist. The beam of fire swirling down, creating a big ring around Nergal and Gibson. Preventing the blood thirsty students from reaching.

Taking his chance, Gibson jumped Nergal. He wrestled the master mind to the floor as he made a grab from the gem. But was easily kicked off by the short alien.

Chiro ran towards the ring of fire. "Monkey team, be careful! They're still students, we don't want to hurt them!"

Narrowing their eyes, they all deactivated their transformers. Antauri used his mind over matter to pull six students into a ball. Binding them together in an invisible force.

Nova used her raw strength to take on the much bigger buffer jockeys. She grappled them by knocking one into the other. Making them all tumble over like dominos.

Otto and Sprx tag teamed each other to keep the dancers at bay. But they quickly got their tails handed to them when the thin aliens skillfully tangoed around them. Tripping them and knocking them down.

Right as Gibson managed to subdue his rival, the crystal glowed. Nergal gave a menacing grin as he blasted the primate with the azure lightning. Sending him flying into some nearby tables. Knocking them clean over.

Chiro leaped through the fire and tried to aid his blue friend. "Gibson!" His knuckles sparked into electricity. "Thunder punch!" He drew back and struck Nergal, sending flying across the room. Then the boy wonder rushed to Gibson's side.

The blue primate coughed as he rubbed his black eye. "Oh dear me, that crystal must be giving him strength beyond his typical physical limit by doubling his stamina and muscle flocculation fields."

Blinking, the chosen one rubbed his head. "Okay I have no idea what that is but I'm assuming that means you're okay." He growled as he stared back to the recovering three eyed alien. "We need to get that gem off him."

"Any ideas?" He coughed harshly. His mechanical limbs sparking, malfunctioning under the dark energy's powers.

Narrowing his eyes in worry, Chiro helped the scientist up. "Go help the others, I'll handle Nergal." When Gibson cut him a defiant look, the teen flexed his authority. "Go now!"

Nodding grimly, Gibson limped to assist Antauri.

Once Chiro faced Nergal, he snarled. "Bring it."

"So be, little boy!" Dark energy slithered around his arms like snakes as he fired more beams.

Gawking, Chiro ducked and sped away. Dodging each shot as Nergal continued to rapidly fire at him. "Hold still you peasant, make this quick!" He clamped his hands together and unleashed a shockwave. The wider ranged attack hitting its mark as the teen was sent flying backwards.

Chiro laid on the ground, holding his gut as the poisonous aura flowed through his veins. He held back his vomit as he curled up like a cocktail shrimp. Shaking hard.

Nergal floated up to him, his feet inches off the floor. He laughed as a black shadow molded over his skin. Soon he looked nothing more like purple veined inky blob pulsing with evil power. He smirked, licking his big fangs.

"Die..!"

Chiro covered his eyes, waiting for the end. But to his surprise, the attack never came.

A spiked club slammed into the possessed dean's head and flipped his body forward. He was given little time to counter before green eyes glowered over him. Vex wrapped her large arms around his neck and chunked him sideways, separating him from Chiro.

The teen gasped at the dark monkey's intervention. He tried to get up.

Nergal quickly recovered, he smiled before spitting up some teeth. "My my, quit a freaky looking chimp you are." Fire consumed his hands. "Here, let me melt away that eye sore of a mug for you!" He chunked the balls of blistering heat to his challenger.

Vex shielded her face as the flames scorched her arms. She dashed forward, head butting the shorter alien. She sent him down and got her big claws around his throat. She slammed his cranium against the floor. The strong force of the head blows denting the tiles.

With ooze rushing from his cracked head, he yelled. The gem glowed in retaliation as a sharp transparent blade shot out. Slicing her stomach wide open. "Get off me!" He kicked her off. "Now you all will pay!"

Before Nergal could command his minions to finish the team off. His strength suddenly ailed. Blinking in surprise, he looked around the room. Taking notice the fire of his powers beginning to die down. The mob began to fall over as their eyes returned to normal. Freeing the monkeys from their devilish grasp.

"What? How is this-" He gawked when he looked to down to his belt. His eyes went blood shot when seeing his gem missing from his belt holster. "The crystal! Where did it-"

"Looking for this?" Gibson asked as he held up with crystal with a pair of pliers. "Even to this day you still do not remember the most important rule of school. _Never_ leave your stuff unguarded."

Nergal's eyes bulged out of his head upon realizing he had been defeated. "No!" He didn't have time to flee before Gibson slapped some hand cuffs on him.

"For crimes against Cranius-Epsolon and the University, you're under arrest." He smirked as he grabbed the squirming alien to restrain him. Satisfied at seeing his most hated rival in chains. "When the authorities get here, you're going away for a long time."

"This is not over Hal, you hear me!?" He yelled as some campus guards got him and dragged him away. "When I get out, I will seek revenge!"

Gibson waved his hand. "Blah blah whatever." He looked back to his family. "Is everyone alright?"

Nova ran and tackled Gibson. "You did it, you got the crystal!" She bear hugged him and spun the weaker male around. "So proud of you!"

Chiro, who leaned against Antauri for support, glanced at the evil gem. "Yes, we got our prize. Let's see where the next destination lies."

* * *

 _A/N: Cliffhanger yes, but thanks for the reviews everyone. Also am happy to announce our 1,200 subscriber on our YouTube account for this novel. So thank you everyone! Stay tuned for chapter 13._

 _Please forgive grammar mistakes, I was in a rush to write this._


	13. Chapter 13 -The Vison of Vertigo-A-Go-Go

Chapter 13

-The Vison of Vertigo-A-Go-Go

The super robot veered away from Gibson's home planet at top speed. Everyone lined up at the monitor to watch the planet shrink in the distance. Eventually disappearing behind an array of purple and blue galactic space clouds.

Antauri and Chiro looked at each other before slowly looking back. The crystal sat on a containment grid in the middle of the room.

"Well, guess we all know what's left to do." The raven haired teen answered bravely as he stepped forward. But surprise caught him when an unsuspecting silver hand halted him. He turned a confused gaze to his mentor and father figure.

"The last two times you have touched the gems, your behavior has oddly changed." He narrowed his eyebrows, masking his worry with sternness. "Your nightmares are worsening to the point you won't even inform me. You're also becoming distant. Which was not the case _before_ you touched the first gem."

"Well I'm the chosen one, these crystals contain secrets to my past Antauri." The young hero responded, locking horns with the silver second in command. "I am the only one that needs to do this."

"You are with a team Chiro. How can you, of all times, now think this way?"

"Because I want answers Antauri, and these artifacts seem to be the _only_ thing that can give me just that. I can't just sit idly by while Skeleton King plots his venomous plans, I _need_ to see it through."

"Not for the sake of your health." The simian put his foot down. "I forbid you to touch it, we'll figure out another way." He floated past his boy, ending the discussion abruptly. Leaving Chiro alone in the command room as everyone else left to return to their normal duties.

Chiro crossed his arms sourly, clenching his jaw frustratingly. "I can't believe this," He murmured under his breath. "After two years of war and even more years of leading this team, he still treats me like a fragile child." He stared at the gem, mutiny based thoughts crossing his mind. He tapped his fingers anxiously together. Uncertain if he should carry out these disobedient actions.

"We… don't exactly have a lot of time." The devil on his shoulder whispered in his ear. Chiro sighed as he slowly approached the glass. Right when his fingers came within range of touching the surface, glowing green orbs stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that lad."

Jumping in alarm, Chiro whirled around to face the scary monkey. "Ah Vex, please don't do that!" He growled, grasping his chest to slow his rapid heartbeats. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

Her single working eye glanced from him to the crystal. She raised an eyebrow, giving him a disapproving look. Chiro caught onto the stare and shifted uncomfortably. He was so used to Antauri's unreadable expressions that always seemed to read his mind. But this look was different. Chiro suspected it was the combo of her gruff exterior and soul piercing eyes was what made her stare heavier than the silver monkey's. It almost felt intimidating, dangerous in nature.

"Okay okay, no need to have a stare off, I was not even going to touch it." When she shook her head, he quickly changed the subject. "Besides we have bigger fish to fry, such as interviewing Mandarin when he wakes up from his comma."

The dark simian dropped her fierce look. Replacing it with a questionable expression. "The orange one floating within the containment gird?"

"Yea, we need to find out why Skeleton King disowned him. And hey, who knows, maybe he can tell us what that tyrant is up to. Maybe even find out what happened to you." Chiro smiled, finding the 'good news' in the dark situation.

Alarm spiked her senses as she glanced at the med bay. "That would probably be best," She answered, narrowing her eyes.

"Why don't you go and rest, I'll be here if you need me."

"Okay," Chiro answered nonchalantly. Walking away with hands hooked behind his head and shooting up his orange tube.

Once he was out of sight, the black simian rushed to the medical bay. Her big clawed feet stepped onto the freezing metal floors. She drew her lifeless gaze over the area, scanning every corner till she came upon the sight of Mandarin. The orange monkey suspended lifelessly in the medical tank. The tiny nanochips working on his wounded limbs, patching up his lethal injuries.

She kept her gaze forward as she waved her tail and hit a white arrow shaped button. Feeling the cool air float past her as the entrance swished shut. All the deadbolts locked nice and tight when she reached the medical tank. She narrowed her eyes as she tapped her large claw against the glass. Deep in thought.

' _If they interrogate this one, it risks blowing this façade.'_ She paced around the room, contemplating on what action to take, unsure of what to do to ensure his silence.

Her eye darted across the room and spied a tall shelf. Lining the spaces were all sorts of labeled jars. At the very end, one beaker had a skull logo imprinted on it; red liquids bubbling from within. She sighed and grabbed the glass. Going back to the tank, she looked up to the helpless male.

She pressed a button on the control panel and grabbed the tube that rose from the side. Raising the vial of poison, she stared at the opening. Inserting the red substance there would transfer it into the tank, mixing in with the water. It wouldn't take long to kill the monkey after it entered his system.

But before she could pour it in, her heart started to thump. Heavy remorse stabbed her absent spirit as her arm shook. Growling, she put the poison back. She grabbed her eyes in frustration.

"Darn it," Deciding to do it another way, she walked up to the tank. She was not going to enjoy this.

Opening a small window in the tank, she reached her paw into the liquids. Her hand was large enough to cover his entire face. She pressed her pinky and index claw against his right eye and tugged his eyelids open. Though he was still out cold, she knew he could see her.

Once their eyes were locked, her blind eye powered on. Swirling black lines drifted around the optic's empty space. She narrowed her eyes when Mandarin's eyes flashed a matching green.

" _Listen to my voice,"_ She whispered out. _"When you awaken, you will have_ _ **no**_ _memory of your fate. Any information regarding his plans will be forgotten. You will only recollect your service to Skeleton King, and not reside_ _ **any further**_ _information."_

Mandarin started to squirm in pain as veins protruded around his head. His unconscious brain swam within his darkened mind. Pulsing in heavy throbs as his memories disappeared into an unknown fog.

Vex's head exploded into a blistering inferno of pain. She released Mandarin and stepped back. She rubbed her burning eye, snarling. Using such twisted abilities singed her brain to BBQ. Growling, she looked back at the orange mess of cuts and bruises. Deciding that should keep him quiet for now, she turned and stalked out.

 _~Super Robot: 4 hours later~_

Nova leaned against the wall, her eyes closed. She inhaled a deep breath before slowly exhaling. She massaged her eyes. Many thoughts running rampant across her mind. Ranging from the demon crystals to her own personal life. She sighed and gripped her snout.

Then, as if on cue, black optics appeared in the door. Carrying in some empty glasses and a bottle came Sprx. The red hotheaded pilot slowly crept in. His head glancing at her with his meek walk. He hobbled to his golden girlfriend and offered her a glass.

"'Hey Nova, got some free time?"

His big black eyes sparkled with a quivering lip; she sighed and reluctantly took the glass. "Yes I have some time, haven't started training yet." She held her glass out, letting the male pour her a small ounce of red wine.

Once her cup was filled, she chugged a big gulp. "Thank you, I could really use a good drink after our last two trips. Jeez, this has been crazy so far."

"Tell me about it," He winced at the big ol' heavy gulps she was taking. He sipped his glass while wiping his snout dry. "So um, are you feeling okay?"

She stopped in mid sip, knowing what that question led to. It started with a ' _how are you'_ to a ' _want to talk about it'_ to a whole summary of their relationship. She growled, fur bristling, she didn't want to discuss this.

"Yea I'm fine," She finally answered.

Sprx raised a brow at the blunt answer. Sighing, he put his glass down. He took her hand and brought her to sit next to him on the floor. "I'm sorry Nova, but we _need_ to talk, I feel like I'm losing you here."

"You're not losing me Sprx, how many times do I have to tell you this?" She growled, scrunching up her snout. "Just because we do not talk about what happened does not mean we're failing at this relationship."

"Because we don't talk is why we _are_ failing at this Nova! It's like whenever I want to try and fix the hole between us, you run. It's like you no longer want to be with me. How do you expect me to guess otherwise when your actions speak different?"

Nova paused at the surprise rebuttal. Very rarely to the cocky stuck-up pilot ever speak this earnestly. She sighed and finished her glass. "I don't want what you want me to say…"

His eyes widen at this as he slowly raised his hands. "Nova… p-please you need to see, I love you. I don't want you to leave me…"

She turned away, shoulders slumping. "But the pain is too real. This war made it so."

Before Sprx could grab her shoulder, Gibson's voice radioed over the loud speaker.

"Monkey team, we got a situation, all hands on deck! Report to the medical room!"

Looking at each other with heart broken optics, they turned and ran separate ways. They both eventually shot down their individual tubes and dove into the med bay. Their ocular lens widened at the sight greeting them.

Mandarin laid on the table. An oxygen mask firmly strapped to his mouth. His eyes winking as he struggled to wake up. His heart monitor bleeped loudly as Gibson held his shoulders down.

"He's waking up, but he seems to be in a fight or flight state, his power core cannot handle this stress!" The medical doctor spoke out in alarm. "Nova I need you to keep Mandarin restrained, Sprx you and Antauri go fetch three vials of sedation!"

Nodding, they followed their orders. Chiro and Otto stood by the gold warrior as she used her raw strength to hold him down. Once he was firmly in place, Antauri and Sprx returned with the vials. Which Gibson quickly applied to the stressed monkey in a shot.

Once the liquids were injected into his systems, his heart rate lowered. The blue simian sighed in relief. "Phew that was close."

"What happened?" Otto asked.

"Well the nanochips finished their jobs at repairing his more lethal injuries. I figured he was ready to be transferred outside the tank so I could prepare him for awakening. But for some reason he just relapsed. But not to worry, this kind of thing happens on occasion. It's under control now."

Chiro just blinked as he sighed. "Okay well, way to go with scaring everyone Gibson. We thought he broke out." He looked to his teammates, their out of breath expressions agreeing with him. He looked to Gibson. "Until he's fully awake, I what every single restraint on him. No chances."

"Aye aye, captain." Otto jived happily as he poked at the keyboards. Bringing out the state of the art restrain cuffs and electrical cage. "This should keep him contained till he wakes up."

"Very good," Chiro answered as he looked to his monkey team. "'Alright, since Mandarin is soon close to waking up, I suggest we get a move on." He looks over to Gibson. "Any luck with the crystal?"

"No Chiro, I am so sorry. But I've spent hours examining it since our recovery. I even dared to touch it, but still there is nothing." The blue scientist sighed as he massaged his brow. "I feel like the only luck we'll get is if you touch it."

If Antauri had fur, it'd be standing up. Though he didn't show it, he strained at thinking about their leader grasping the evil artifact again. Fear of the unknown itched at his brain. But the looks his anxious teammates gave dripped with anticipation. Sighing, he pushed aside his parental instincts.

"Alright, but if _anything_ happens—"

"Got it," Chiro waved his hand to brush away the paranoid monkey. Taking in a deep breath, he reached into the container and grasped the crystal. His eyes flashed black as the scary images returned to his head.

Lightning bolts zapped around his wrist. His hair started to turn white as aged marks creased his once smooth skin. His bones started to grind painfully against each other. His world becoming black the longer he held on.

In a matter of seconds, Antauri acted. He lunged towards Chiro and pried his fingers off the gem. The black electricity faded the moment contact was broken. Chiro, with body flat on the floor, groaned. His features returning to normal. Breathing heavy, Antauri cut him a stern look.

"See? Just like before, those gems try to hurt you-"

"I saw something," Chiro quickly jumped in. "A strange big satellite I think. Like a huge space station that is orbiting a planet with six rings of fire circling it. It has… really strange buildings, I couldn't see it clearly. But some had carts moving up and down around it. People we're screaming, laughing, and everything."

"Hm, I don't know any place such as that." Gibson stated with a contemplated finger pressed to his chin.

As everyone remained deep in thought, something came to Nova. Looking over to the red male besides her, she tapped his shoulder. "Hey Sprx, didn't you train on an inhabited satellite thing like that? Where you achieved some of your pilot skills from your mentor at that amusement park place?"

After a minute of pondering, Sprx's head shot up. "Oh of course! Why didn't I see it sooner? Yea that sounds just like Vertigo-A-Go-Go!"

"Verti-a-what'ah?" Chiro asked with an eyebrow raised.

Sprx shook his head. "No no, 'Vertigo-A-Go-Go! It's a huge homebased satellite that serves as an intergalactic amusement park for deep space travelers! I trained there _years_ ago with my mentor Adam Smash; one of the greatest dare devil stunt flyers in the entire galaxy." He flexed his cocky ego with pride at his nostalgic memories.

"Wow, that's pretty interesting Sprx." Chiro commented with an intrigued grin crossing his dimples.

"Yes, so intriguing. While we were receiving an education, Sprx was working with side shows and clowns. _So_ mighty interesting." Gibson bickered with arms crossed.

The red pilot shot the blue scientist an annoyed look. "Hey! I still learned a lot of amazing things from there! You're just jealous because you were brought up in a stuffy library while I was out in the sun learning _real_ skills!"

"Skills? Great scott all you had there was petting zoos!" Gibson smacked his forehead in a fit of rage.

Before Sprx could sass Gibson further, the blue monkey sneezed. Spraying a slew of snot and saliva in the red head's face. Sprx boiled as he quickly smacked his hand to his face. Smearing the nasty spit off his clean fur.

"Hey what the monkey hell was that for?" He shouted.

Gibson sniffled with a finger pressed to his nose. "My apologies Sprx, I just have… something in my nose- Achoo!" He sprayed another stream in the pilot's face. He coughed harshly as he held his throat. "Oh dear me, I suddenly feel inadequate…"

Before Gibson could sneeze again, Antauri pressed a napkin to his face. "Gibson, I sense your systems are slightly over-heated. Perhaps you should lay down."

Without arguing, Gibson was taken into Otto's arms. He sighed as the mechanic basically dragged him over to his tube.

Sighing, Antauri glanced over to his team. "If the crystal is at the place of Sprx's former training grounds, then it is best we get there as _soon a_ s possible."

"I'll go ahead and chart out next destination to Vertigo-A-Go-Go." Nova answered as she walked past the group of all males.

Sprx saw this and looked back to his leaders. "I'll go help her get the coordinates."

As the couple entered the room. Sprx sighed as he looked to his mate. Uncertainty clouded his head and started to rain doubt. He hugged his arms, feeling her presence more cold then its usual warm inferno. He shut his eyes and looked away. Letting his enstrained girlfriend work the controls as he stood idly on the side.

 _~8 Hours of flying Later~_

Nova and Sprx stood at the monitor. Watching the stars pacing by. Still neither said nothing to each other. Till Otto ended the silence with Antauri and Chiro following at his heels.

"Okay guys, Gibson has officially caught a cold. So I think it might be best if he stayed on the robot when we land." He looked back to the blue tube with concern creasing his eyes. "Just hope he recovers soon."

Sprx's eyes widen a minute. "What? He's not-" He crossed his arms and replace his concern with a sour look. "Yea probably best if brain strain stayed back. Need someone to watch Mandarin anyways."

"I will stay behind with Gibson." Antauri volunteered as he closed his eyes. "Since this is merely an amusement park, I find just a few of us journeying out will catch lesser eyes."

"Yea, at least now we know what to expect. With finding the next gem and all." Nova answered with a hint of uncertainty.

"We'll stay in radio contact just in case we run into a dilemma." Chiro answered as he took his turn in staring at the screen. His pupils reflecting the shape of something big coming into orbit. He smiled when nearby sun rays reflected the silhouette of a huge satellite. "And it looks like we finally made it monkey team."

Otto jumped with excitement as he raced into the back. Opening a big trunk hidden beneath his pod chair, he tossed out some random junk. After fishing around, he pulled out a camera and a sun visor. "Alright this is going to be so awesome, finally a fun place!"

Antauri stifled a small chuckle to his youngest brother's playful antics. "Now Otto, you be careful and stay with the team. Do not wander off."

"Aw Antauri you worry too much, I'll be careful!" He waved off his concern while slapping on the visor and hitching the camera to his neck. "I'm just going to ride some rides and take photos of the place!"

"That's why it's there," Sprx answered coolly, smiling like a ham. "Everyone relax, if something weird was going on with this place I'll know first thing!"

"Alright then, it's settled." Chiro smiled as he looked to Nova. "Go ahead and land us to the nearest boarding docks Nova. With this place, I feel like sneaking will be unnecessary. Given how crowded the scanners say this place is."

Otto was shaking with joy as Sprx glanced over to Nova. His heart sinking when her bubblegum pink eyes looked the other way. He inhaled a heavy breath before putting his focus back on the screen. Feeling the robot's weight shift at the turning angles of its body. Preparing for a landing.

Once they landed, everyone quickly rushed to the front gates. Chiro laughed as he struggled to find the switch to open the foot hatch. "Haha slow down team!"

Once he got the foot hatch open, Antauri called out. He hovered up to them, raising his finger. "Now remember the protocol. We're here on a mission to find the dark one gem, not ride rides. You are to scout the area and report back to me every hour, that way I can keep track of all of you while I stay back with Gibson. Also, stay together."

Everyone was pretty much zoned out as the fatherly monkey finally quit his lecturing. "Also be back before dark. Good luck team-" He was cut off when they all blazed out the door. He sighed and turned away.

But before he could hover back to his tube, a shadow caught him. He blinked in surprise when piercing green eyes met his sapphire ones. "Vex?" He asked curiously.

She nodded in greeting to him as she started heading towards the open door. Silently gesturing she was going to accompany the team. Till she stopped, alerting the silver monkey.

"I'm sorry for what I said."

Thrown off guard, Antauri looked back to her. "For what?"

"For referring to you as a mere machine." She stared blankly ahead, refusing to look back at him.

Surprised, he found himself unable to come up with a proper response.

Inhaling, her icy expression remain unbroken. But her toothy maw cracked open with new soft words.

"I apologize."

Before Antauri could respond, she boxed the lever with her tail and slammed the hatch shut. He blinked, contemplating her strange words. Also wondering what brought it on. He shook his head and returned to his tube. Letting the air shoot him up to Gibson's room to continue caring for the ill simian.


	14. Chapter 14 - Theme Park Conspiracy

Chapter 14

-Theme Park Conspiracy

Otto ran amok through the amusement park grounds. His eyes inflated while taking in the magnificent sight of popcorn, rides, and side show games offering colorful prizes to winners. He smiled as he ran over to a concession stand. He pulled out twenty credits and slapped it on the cabinet's surface. The bald man wearing a bright yellow outfit took the money and exchanged it for a big corndog.

Once Otto had his snack, he ran back to his team. "This place is so cool! I-its almost like… corndog & popcorn eating-wild roller coaster rides that make you puke afterwards- heaven!"

Sprx chuckled as he placed his hands behind his head prideful. "Yep, this place is pretty impressive. Learned all I know from this place back in the day."

Chiro smiled at the rare looks of happiness embedding in his team's faces. "Well I'm glad you're having a good time. But remember we have to be back at the robot before dark, which is only a few hours. So our job is to scout the area, ask around for any clues, and see what we can get." He glanced at his team and the extra body with them. "We'll split up, since we're cut down an extra two. One of us will have to go alone, so I will-"

"I don't think so Chiro." Nova cut in. "If anyone is going alone, it's one of us, you need to be paired up."

Sprx nodded and stared at the dark simian staring blankly at a group of drunks nearby. "Yea, and besides…" He whispered to Nova. "Someone needs to keep an eye on tall, dark, and scary over there."

Vex turned her head and stared right at him. Making Sprx pale over and quickly turn away, whistling innocently. She sighed and turned back to stare off into space.

"Okay fine," Chiro finally agreed. "Sprx, you and Nova look around one side of the park. Maybe ask your old mentor for any info if he's still present. Otto, you take the other side of the park. Vex and I will search the heart of the amusement park." He placed his hands behind him and stood at attention. "Any questions?"

Sprx looked uneasy at the idea of his leader going with the snake eyed simian alone. But before he could voice this disapproval, Nova nabbed his arm. "Come on let's go," She groaned as she drug her red furred boyfriend away.

As Otto ran off, Chiro glanced at the icy eyed cyborg. He smiled as he propped his hands behind his head. "Well, first time we get to hang out alone. Um," He rubbed his neck. Glancing around the rides. "So you like amusement parks?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

He smirked at her silence. "Aw come on, you don't have to be all icy with me. Tell me about yourself!"

She stared at him, her half shut blind eye twitching. "Talking is not really much my thing pup." She started walking ahead. Listening as the raven haired teen ran to catch up.

"Okay um, I know you don't want to talk. But please I _really_ want to get to know you." He paused when she looked back at him, he smiled. "I know you're not as mean as you seem. We all have a soft spot deep down."

She stared ahead, breathing in deep. "My full identification model is VAL-EX.001. Function, solider. Height: 4ft. Age: 120."

Chiro blinked at the weird bio. "Oookay not exactly where I was going, but it's a start. So you're a solider? I'm guessing you were not a part of the Hyperforce, given what Captain Shuggazoom told us about the ' _prototypes'_."

"Inquiry correct, young pup."

Chiro chuckled, understanding why she didn't appreciate small talk. "So… I know you don't remember much, but if there was two of you- what happened to the other one?"

She stopped in place. Her menacing green eyes fading as she looked up to the distant purple fire rings surrounding the planet they were stationed on. She breathed in before closing her eyes. "He's deceased."

Chiro's eyes widen at that. "Oh I'm sorry, I… didn't know. We're you close?"

She felt her cold heart drop ten fathoms below her gut. She narrowed her eyes harshly, but kept her look forward. " _Close…_ you could say that."

Before he could ask what she meant, a friendly 'beeping' sound was heard. Freezing up, he slowly turned around. There right in his face stood an orange haired clown. The man was tall with big red shoes and elephant sized white gloves. His face painted in a variation of happy colors. He laughed insanely and towered over Chiro. Liquor fuming off his warm breath.

"Want a balloon animal little boy?"

Chiro gawked, face paling. "U-um, n-n-n-no thanks." He quickly backed up. "But um, we're looking for something, c-could you help us sir?" It took every bit of his self-control not to run away screaming like a little girl. Even at sixteen, his phobia of clowns had not completely subsided.

"Of course little boy!" He laughed while readjusting his Ronald McDonald styled bow-tie. "What can Mr. Galoot do for you today!?" He snickered insanely while wobbly slapping Chiro's back.

Vex stared at Chiro, silently waiting for him to spill. But his eyes grew larger, his heart rate speeding up. He almost looked like he was about to have a stroke.

Chiro swallowed. "Um, we're kind of new here, tourist I guess you could say. Well um, you would'nt… happen to know of any strange things happening here, do yea?"

The face painted employ tilted his head. He snickered as he stepped over the teen's boundaries. "Why maybe a little ' _yes'_. But if I told you, I'd have to kill yea!" He laughed, spitting in the boy's face. He slowly reached behind his back. Fingers wiggling into his pocket.

Before the worker could pull out whatever he had, a spiked tail knocked his feet right out from under him. Vex snatched Chiro's arm and pulled him away. She glared daggers, eyes pulsing green. She nabbed the clown by his shirt collar. Her talons pressing threateningly to his neck. Expecting a weapon in his pocket.

Gasping, the drunk dropped a half empty glass bottle from his jacket. "Okay okay, yes some weird things are happening here at night. I-I don't know what, we're not allowed outside the fields at night! R-umor has it... this place is haunted!"

"Haunted?" Chiro asked. He rubbed his chin, pondering on the statement.

"That's all I know!" He hiccupped while tears stained his makeup. "Now let me go, please!" He yodeled.

Sighing, Vex released him. She watched him leap to his feet and ungracefully run away. She shook her head before reassuming her stoic gaze.

Chiro gawked as he looked down to the dark simian. "Good you got him talking, but jeez… a little rough don't ya think?"

She looked at the boy. "Mind mugged with alcohol, you don't take chances lad." She walked past him. "He could've possessed a firearm, yeh must always expect the worst. Else you end up stone cold."

Chiro frowned at that statement. "You know not everyone is out to get you."

She stared at him unamused. Chiro rubbed his neck awkwardly. He sighed before letting a kind smile cross his face. "You know… I once thought that anyone could be evil, but someone very wise once told me that most people are good by nature. You just have to vigilant in your observations of those who hide behind a smile."

She pressed a claw to her half closed sightless eye, tracing the poorly healed ancient wound. Her chest puffed out as she took in a deep breath. "Pup, if you trust everyone –you're going to get a broken heart."

He frowned, but then smiled. "I trust you."

Vex's feet became incased in ice. She stopped, letting the raven haired teen stroll ahead of her. She watched his back, his long black hair weaving in the wind. Her flat lined expression faltering as she gripped her shoulder. Feeling the big cable that extended from her shoulder to her elbow.

"Why?"

Chiro casually looked back, cutting her a playful smile. "Because I believe you are."

Guilt suddenly wiggled its way into her cold chest cavity. She watched the boy turn away and continue his carefree walk. She looked away, his words echoing in her mind, shaking the warm allusion fluttering her stomach as she continued on.

"Let's get something to eat!" Chiro called back to her, "I bet you're hungry."

"Da, alright," She agreed before raising a claw to stop him. "But nothing too expensive, money leaches are everywhere."

"O-kay, no need to be a wallet clincher," Chiro laughed as he patted his pocket. "We make enough income to afford to treat ourselves every now and then. So come on, snacks on me, unless you'd rather pay."

Vex arched a brow as Chiro laughed at the serious look received from his joke.

 _~With Sprx & Nova~_

The gold and red pair walked side by side silently. Nova looked around as Sprx kept his gaze on her. Finally, he built up the courage to grab her arm. Halting her power walk. "Okay, I'm tired of this silence. We're going to talk about this right now." He prayed his sudden choice of words didn't get him killed. "Look we're alone now, no one else can see or hear us."

Stunned at his demanding gaze, she frowned. She wrenched her shoulder from his grip and glanced back. "What can I say I haven't already told you Sprx? This war has burned me out, the guilt you suffer is eating away at my heart. I just hate seeing you sulk in the corner thinking everything is your fault, no matter how many times I tell you its not!"

Sprx stood there, feet frozen in place. Eyes as big as dinner plates as she lashed out.

Groaning in frustration, she pressed a palm to her face. "That night you were possessed by that cursed Fire of Hate, I never gave up on you. When you broke free, words cannot describe just how happy I was. I was finally ready to be with you, no obstacles between us. But your guilt began to… I don't know, you just became different."

The pilot just stared, watching the tough as nails warrior spill her heart out.

"I guess the best way I can explain it is… you never forgave yourself; even after we _all_ forgive you. But you keep on insisting this was all your fault. It broke my heart to see you suffer and you know as well as I do ' _talking'_ and ' _comfort'_ are not my strong suits."

Sprx was so stunned at what he was hearing. Feeling wet pressure build up from behind his optics. Realization hitting him all at once.

Her stern gaze faced the ground. Staring at his feet instead of his beautiful heartbroken midnight optics. "I never drove you away Sprx… I became distant because it hurt me _so so_ bad to see you mentally destroy yourself. Even after all I tried to do to help you. It seemed like… you were trying to push _me_ away."

"B-but I'm okay now!" He quickly tried to reassure. "I feel much better, I don't feel as much guilt now! I mean sometimes the dread comes back, but-but I'm dealing with it."

"You've been saying that for two years Sprx." She turned her head, breathing in. "I can't keep watching you do this to yourself." She raised her head, looking into the dull ember sky. Signaling the arrival of late afternoon. "There's nothing else I can say… but… I'm sorry."

With that as her last words, she walked away from him. Sprx watched in utter horror his hand fall from her shoulder and land by his side. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he watched his golden girlfriend drag herself away from him.

The sky, along with his world, seemed to grow darker as she vanished into the colorful crowd of bystanders. His heart began to gallop as reality dawned on him. His head switched into panic mode as he raised his hand. "Wait Nova!" He called as he rushed to stop her.

But he was too late, she was already gone to continue the search. With or without him. When he realized this, he slowly dropped to his knees. His eyes becoming hollow as tears threatened to spill. Uncertain of the meaning behind her apologize scaring him. But fearing the worst, he could only accept the most probable option.

Right before he could weep, a hand caught his shoulder.

"Sprx?" Came a smooth hip voice.

Eyes widening, the cocky pilot recognized the voice. "Adam Smash?" Turning around, he saw the face of his mentor.

Before the monkey stood a tall lanky man with deep sky blue eyes. His maroon hair waved past his shoulders with slick combed back bangs. His facial features sharp without a single facial hair to be seen. A bright red suit with yellow flames circled around his chest, arms, and legs. His flashy black boots gleamed from the dull orange sun.

Adam gave his signature grin. A rounded smirk that curled beneath his nose. His white teeth pinging. "Hey SparkSpark, been years since I last seen my ol' apprentice! You should've hit me up on GalatictisBook, give me a heads up you were flying by. I would've dressed nicer!" He chuckled sarcastically.

Sprx quickly wiped his eyes, masking the fact he'd been seconds away from weeping. He smiled up to his old friend and teacher. "Sorry, I would've let you know sooner man. But you know how last minute plans can go, can never catch a break!"

"Haha I know the feeling, so why are you-" He raised a combed brow when the monkey sniffled. "Why you down there sobbing a waterfall?"

"Hey I'm not sobbing!" He yelled defensively while wiping his eyes again. "I just have something in my eye, freaking allergies are high this year!"

Adam rolled his eyes. "Fifteen years I looked after you, sharing a trailer with yea, treated ya like my own brother. I know when something is wrong. So mind telling me or should I just leave ya be?"

"No no don't go," Sprx waved his hands in protest. "I'm fine honest! I just, kind of have a lot going on right now. Personal problems."

"So what's her name?"

"Oh its just- wait how do you know I'm even having girl problems?"

The daredevil flyer combed his fingers through his hair. "Please, I know the signs of being jilted by a skirt. I've had _many_ experiences with the opposite sex, don't play dumb please. You're insulting my intelligence. Now please don't make me ask again bro, what happened?"

Sprx breathed in as he looked up to his mentor. "Can we please talk in private at least?" He glanced around, hoping to see Nova nearby.

Nodding, his mentor took him by the hand and escorted him to his trailer. Which was a nice four roomed Hollywood style mini home. Housing a nice warm bed with installed massage vibrators, a bathroom with a skylight, a freshly polished kitchen holding all sorts of expensive accessories, and a nice flat screened plasma TV.

Hosting his little buddy up, he gradually dropped Sprx on the couch. "Alright we're alone, feel free to spill Mac." Adam spoke while treading to the kitchen to grab him a cold glass drink labeled _'Steel Eel'_.

"Well, I won't bore you with the full version, which is long and storied. But to give you the run down, my main squeeze is Nova –the golden warrior on our team I told you about long ago."

"Ah the only female chimp of your team, yea not surprised." He chuckled as he grabbed a can opener. With one skillful swipe, he popped the sharp lid off. "Continue."

"Well… a few things have happened that have been kind of wracking me with guilt. I tried to recover, but for two years she's been becoming more and more distant. To the point I think she does not love me anymore. Apparently she can't stand watching me withdrawal over my guilt anymore..." He pressed a palm to his forehead. This was harder to admit then he anticipated.

"Oh I see, quit a dilemma." Adam observed as he flopped down next to his guest. Handing him a drink which Sprx politely refused. He shrugged and put the extra glass on the coffee table. "So, if I had to guess, she just recently told you the problem and walked away. Leaving you on the ground where I found ya bawled up an' teary eyed?"

"Pretty much."

The professional pilot scratched his chin, thinking over the facts laid out for him. He glanced over to Sprx, who was staring up at him in anticipation. Waiting for his answer.

"Now um, listen Sprx, I taught you everything there is to know about flying, making great soup, and coming up with conspiracy theories that might be real, but you clearly have a lot to learn about life and love... and I'm probably not the best one to teach you. Can say this much, though... just because a girl says that she loves you too much to lose you doesn't mean it has to be romantic love. As far as I can tell, you two are probably like brother and sister."

"But she kissed me, how is that not romantic?" Sprx argued in desperation.

"On the lips or on the cheek?"

"Why does it matter? A first kiss is a first kiss."

"Trust me on this, Sparx: if a girl doesn't nail you in a way that doesn't let you kiss her back, she just might be acting out of relief from not losing a family member."

The red monkey fell silent as he looked away. He rubbed his neck, feeling his heart break even more. Trying with all his might not to cry.

Seeing this reaction, Adam sighed and put his drink down. "Now let's acknowledge the other possibility. She loves you but there is too much baggage to support, so she aboundens ship. Tell ya what I'd do. You give her some space, the girl needs time to think obviously. So wait outside, while she thinks, _show_ her she means the world to you. Prove that she is worth your time and she had made some impact. Then when the time is right, if she truly loves you, she'll come to you."

Thinking on this, hope came sparkling back to his onyx eyes. Smiling up to his mentor, he nodded. "Thanks for that tip, I think its definitely worth a try, even if it's coming from you: King of quickie flings."

Adam Smash chuckled as he shrugged his narrow shoulders. "I have my moments, also glad to have glued up some pieces to your broken heart." He sipped his drink bluntly.

"I'll apply it as soon as can, but for now I got to go find my Nova and the others."

The fair complected human raised a brow, curiosity pinged. "Yea you mentioned on the way over here you and your team we're on a mission. What was it again?"

Sprx rubbed his neck, remembering Antauri's orders. "Well it's kind of complicated, I can't give you a quick explanation of this like I did with my love problems. I can just give ya the highlight, we're in a hurry to find something we need to fix some issues back home. We don't exactly have a lot of time and the thing we need is somewhere on this planet. A kind of evil artifact."

Adam just stared at the monkey as if he had lobsters crawling from his ears. Sprx chuckled nervously while waving his arm sarcastically. "Yea I know sounds crazy, but you'd have to be present to understand, but I really need to go. Thanks for the talk though man!"

Nodding, his mentor waved him a fond farewell. "Will do man, and also one more thing Sprx." He watched the red monkey stop in mid walk to his door. "Don't wander the grounds at night, it gets very dangerous."

"What do you mean?" The red monkey tilted his head.

"Well at night, it seems the rides continue to go- even without people present to operate them. Cotton candy makers still run, games are played with no players, yea get the jest. This place kind of becomes a ghost park, a lot of weird things happening. So just for your safety and everyone else's… stay inside your home and lock your doors. Do me that solid?"

Staring in confusion, Sprx awkwardly nodded his head. "You got it man, thanks for the heads up!" He waved as he finally leaves. Shutting the door behind him, the hotshot scratched his neck.

"Haunted? I knew it!" He whispered to himself. "And everyone here said my theories were nonsense!" Sprx jumped up and ran away from the employee housing additions. "I gotta go find everyone!"

 _~Back on the Super Robot~_

Gibson sneezed a gob of green snot. A cold ice pack propped on his blue helmet with a cool rag nestled into his neck. He groaned, his face almost as green as the team's respected mechanic. "Oh great scott I'm going to die." He moaned out while swigging down another big gulp of orange water.

Antauri hovered to sick bay with antibiotics in hand. He also carried an extra glass of carbonated soda to ease the sick scientist's stomach. "Gibson do not drink too much liquids when you had previously regurgitated half your lunch-"

He was cut off when the blueberry colored primate grabbed a nearby recycle bin and hauled up another stream of bodily fluids. He hiccupped and laid back down. Pulling the blanket to his chest. "I-I wouldn't doubt if Sprx gave me this… this… abomination of a stomach bug!" He growled while wiping his running nose. "Why the odds of me obtaining any kind of sickness while always taking proper precautions to sterilize my hands before experimenting eliminates the odds zero to ten point eighty-nine. Therefore, giving me a proper idea that the source of this ailment came from a host, odds are with someone I was in close proximity with."

"If that were so, then it could've came from anyone Gibson. Not just Sprx." Antauri answered calmly while approaching with the drink and pill in hand. "Now please open your mouth and take-"

"But the likely candidates of germ bearers are statically easy to calculate! I can eliminate you, seeing is how you can no longer be infected by any aerial bacteria, so you're not a suspect. Chiro is also unlikely as he is rarely ever sick. Neither Nova because I have taken into account her appetite for semi-cleanliness. Otto is near sighted, but he is hardly sick except for abdominal cramps from eating too much. Therefor the clues clearly point to that foolish S.P.R.X-77! A normal germ carrier of all sorts of unknown bacteria!"

Sighing, Antauri shoved the pill in the babbling chimp's mouth. Gibson gagged before he took the cup from the waiting silver hand. He guzzled it down before cutting the smirking robot a fowl look.

"Alright, then what of our new tag along?" Antauri asked, making no attempt to wipe away his small smug smile.

"Impossible, she never comes near me." The cyborg waved his hand, dismissing the theory. "Besides, last checkup I did on her came out clean, she bore no germs of any kind."

Antauri's smile faltered. "None at all? Well that's impossible Gibson, all organic beings have _some_ form of germs. No matter how clean."

Gibson shrugged. "Maybe she de-germed herself before sneaking into the robot."

Raising a brow, the silver monkey looked off to the side. Sighing, he turned his gaze to face the still slumbering Mandarin. "Speaking of organic beings, any idea till Mandarin comes to?"

Gibson blew another loud sneeze. Nearly sending himself flying off the bed before Antauri caught him. "I honestly have no idea, predicting I'm still alive by tomorrow because I'm dying here!"

Antauri shook his head to Gibson's constant complaining. For being the one to cure the sick, he couldn't handle it very well. "We'll speak of this when everyone else returns." He paused and double-taked. "Speaking of everyone else, I have yet to get a progress report from a _ny_ of them."

Sighing in frustration, Antauri resituated Gibson back onto his bed. Then he turned to check the sick bay monitor. "Wouldn't doubt they were all stuffing themselves with endless sugar and distracted by meaningless colorful side shows to even remember my orders."

"Or they're enjoying the rides!" Gibson yelled, hallucinating himself riding on a large roller coaster. His arms raised as he twisted his body in various angles. Like he was getting tossed and turned. "Like I am now!"

Shaking his head, Antauri opened his antenna ears and proceeded to call Chiro.

 _~With Chiro~_

Chiro gripped the baseball in his hand. Smirking, he wound his arm up and chunked the ball.

The white sphere flew forward as it missed a neatly stacked pile of bottles. A big sign jumped up and yelled "Loser!"

The young hero groaned as he head rammed the cabinet. "Man! I hate these games!"

Vex just glanced at him, Chiro caught her look and huffed his bangs up. "Oh don't give me that look! This game cheats."

A second ball darted past his head like a speeding bullet. It spun, changing its angles as it struck the bottles right in the middle. Causing the plastic cups to go tumbling down. The young hero gawked at this as he glanced at a simpered Vex.

"Okay that was just a lucky shot!"

"I'm half blind, pup."

Scratching his chin, he smirked and shoved some popcorn in her face. "Want something to eat? You refused to touch that salad from the concession stand, even though I paid for it."

Vex's eyes slanted in disgust at the popcorn as she pushed the salty hell corn away from her snout. "Boy, it can take me up to an hour to clean my teeth—I detest food particles getting jammed up in there."

"Geez, you're so picky! For someone who can scarf down fish or raw meats, you won't even touch something remotely cooked, you an animal or something?" He teased while nudging her with an elbow.

"I am, but you're not, so you eat the human dish."

Chiro blinked and pointed a finger to her. But before any words could leave his maw, his communicator beeped, cutting him off abruptly. He chuckled while glancing at the undead simian.

"One sec, gotta take this call. And FYI, I saw you mouth shoveling chicken wings, hypocrite."

She shrugged.

Chiro finally swept his hand over the monkey shaped communicator. "Chiro here," He answered with some left over delight.

" _Chiro, where are you?"_ Came a deep wise voice.

The teen smacked his forehead in alarm, forgetting about the wise monkey. "Holy shuggazoom I forgot about Antauri!"

The unruly primate blinked. Chiro sent her a sour look. "You're no help!" He sighed when he swallowed his uneasiness and turned back to his . "We're in the heart of Veritgo-A-Go-Go, just err… investigating any suspicious activity we just happen to witness!"

"Here's your prize little boy!" A man dressed in black and a tall top hat called while handing him a large stuffed crow. "You and your feral pet did a fantastic job at knocking the b, you earned it!"

Chiro held his breath, praying Antauri didn't hear that. But the lord was against him, as the silver monkey heard every word. He sighed.

" _Apparently you're 'investigation' is playing games. No matter, I won't you and the team to return now. You have exceeded the time limit while also disregarding my request and keeping me updated. It's almost dark, so come back on the double. Antauri out."_

Chiro sighed, cheeks flushing red. "Man you can't sneak _nothing_ past him!"

"How so?"

"I mean, he's just… something about him just makes you spit the truth out." He laughed and shrugged. "No matter how sneaky we are, he always catches us!"

Vex narrowed her eyes, scratching her chin curiously. "Hm…"

"Yep! We kind of get away with it, but only because we're his loved ones. It even took me a long time to gain his confidence, to where he finally trusted me. But once I got him to open up, it became so much easier."

The undead monkey thought on this and nodded. "That so," Already forming a plot on how to work her way around the silver simian.

"Yea, you just gotta listen to him and understand his words. He's really the rock that keeps us together." His eyes sparkled as he looked down. "Honestly, if it was not for Antauri… I never would've known what it was like to have a father."

Vex glanced at him, titling her head. "You really don't remember your parents?"

"No, I really don't… I mean I have visions. But I don't know what happened to them, all I know is I woke up in an orphanage." He bowed his head, heart strings beginning to pull. "I hate sounding petty, but… no one really cared about me, not like the monkeys."

Gripping his arms, he looked down. Letting the negative thoughts swarm his mind. "Maybe my folks… didn't even want me."

The dark monkey's ice cold stare dropped immediately. "That's not true."

Chiro stopped, glancing at the black and white female. Confusion radiating off his look. "How do you know for sure?"

Vex stared deep into his eyes. Seeing the yearning deep within those ocean blue irises. She sighed, shaking her head. "Because… " Having no idea what to say, she tried anyways. "Because your parents love you, I know they wouldn't give you up _willingly_. You must believe that."

Chiro quickly masked his sadness with a vague smile. "Yea you're probably right, I'm sorry. But no matter what, I'm so grateful to have the monkey team. I love them so much, they're literally a part of me…" He smiled at the memories he had with them. From swimming, to fighting criminals, to just hanging out. "You know that feeling Vexy?"

The black primate looked away. Breathing through her nose, she looked away. "Maybe it's time to go back to the robot, before your proclaimed dad comes out here to round yeh up."

"Yea you're probably right, I think we annoyed him enough today." Chiro laughed as he clapped his hands. Feeling much better as he jumped forward. "Now come on, let's go find the others!"


	15. Chapter 15 - The Rides of Death

Chapter 15

-The Rides of Death

Chiro stood at the base of the tall flat screened monitor, his eyes trained on the face dominating its frame. "So how is it going over there Jinmay? Anything change?"

"No love, everything has been pretty basic here except more random attacks. Offay has been injured along with Captain Shuggazoom, but nothing we can't handle. Supa and his team are tending the wounded as we speak." The robotic girl answered firmly with hands roped behind her back, standing professionally to her boyfriend.

Chiro sighed in relief, but disappointment pinged in his eyes. He looked down, not anticipating his girlfriend to notice.

"Is something wrong Chiro?" She asked, cherry blossom pink eyebrows arched in concern. "You look tired, have you not been sleeping alright?"

Chiro's head perked up to her question, he shook his head quickly. "No no I'm fine, I guess you could say this space travel just gets a bit endless ya know?" He chuckled, masking the sadness with a sarcastic smile. "When you do it for so long, you just get kinda numb, but nothing I can't handle! So don't worry about me baby."

She sighed in relief, falling for his false look. "Yea I get ya there, well I'm glad you're okay. If you need to talk to me about anything, I'll be here." She looked behind when a sudden shout from Quint alerted her. She sighed and shook her head, smiling back at her raven haired main squeeze. "But for now duty calls, I'll call you back. Love you."

"Love you to, and please be careful," he whispered before the screen faded to black. Sighing, he turned away and walked away from the screen. Before he could reach his ember orange tube, a bright green helmet stopped him. Blinking in surprise, Chiro backed up to gaze upon the sight of the mechanic.

Otto stood with a big gob of chocolate ice scream smeared all over his face, a half empty bowl laid in his metal hand. "You look down Chiro," he acknowledged after watching his best friend's talk with his girlfriend. "Would you like some ice cream?" He shoved a big scoop in his large spoon and offered the scarf wearing teen a bite. "It'll make you feel better!" He grinned while waving it in his face.

Ignoring the ache in his heart, he politely waved his hand. "Aw thanks Otto, i-it's okay, I am not hungry really at the moment." He rubbed his neck, inhaling a big breath before exhaling. "But I guess you could say I'm a little sad that Captain Shuggazoom was not up for talking." He massaged his eyebrow while shutting his eyes, ignoring the concerned look Otto gave him. "I mean don't get me wrong I'm happy they're alright and in recovery, but its just—I had some questions and—ah never mind, its nothing."

Frowning, the teal green monkey could see through his leader's mask. Putting his bowl on the floor and licking his face clean, he reached a hand out and grasped Chiro's arm, pulling him back. "Come on Chiro, you know you can tell me anything—you gotta see that." He hugged his hand close, looking up to him with big pleading eyes. "Please?"

Moved by the puppy dog eyes, Chiro sighed and caved in. "Okay, I guess you could say I wanted to Captain Shuggazoom more about his nephew, maybe he knew anything about what we learned about my 'parents' back on earth. I mean, I don't even know if those two _are_ my parents."

Otto sighed in understanding, unsure of what to say in this event, but he decided to try anyways. He tugged on the teen's hand, enticing him to sit down so they were at eye level. "What were you going to ask him about those two?"

"Well I um—just err—anything I guess, honestly I have no idea what I'd ask. I guess I'm just starting to get even more restless." He rubbed his neck awkwardly, uncomfortable with the topic.

Otto then raised his arms and hugged his friend's head, making Chiro blink from beneath his arms. "I know you're tired buddy, but just know we're here for you, and we are your family just as much as anyone else." He smiled gently as he looked to his leader's blue eyes. "Never forget that."

Smiling, the ache in his heart started to evaporate a bit at hearing the mechanic's comforting words. "Thanks Otto, that was something I needed to hear," leaning forward, he caught the monkey in a deep warm hug.

They remained in this embrace for several minutes before Chiro broke the contact. He smiled as he patted the monkey's helmet. Bending down, he scooped up the ice cream bowl and handed it back to the mechanic. Smiling a grateful smile, rubbing his back. "You get some rest Otto, you'll need some after the sugar rush you're going to give yourself after today."

"I will Chiro, just one question. Have you seen Sprx or Nova anywhere?" He asked with his head titled and a question marking hovering inches above his cranium. "I mean I know they're in the robot cause we walked back together, but when we came in they just kinda split apart?"

"Well Sprx told me he had a conversation with his mentor earlier, said something about us needing to stay in the robot at night." Chiro shrugged his shoulders, glancing back to the red and yellow tube standing idly next to each other. "I'm sure Sprx in his room and Nova in the training room, maybe go check there?"

"Oh I will later, right now I need to go give Gibson some soup. Antauri has been watching him _all_ day and I know he needs to recharge." Otto waved as he danced passed Chiro. "So guess I best get to making his soup!" He smiled as he gracefully spun out the door, a big ice cream coated smile on his face.

Chuckling, Chiro shook his head and walked out of the room. "Guess I better take a nap since we aren't even allowed to leave the robot anyways." He yawned while stretching his arms wide apart, popping his shoulders loose, relaxing his back.

He approached his tube and stood it in, waiting as the gusty winds shot him up to the upper level.

 _~With Nova~_

Nova gritted her large teeth as she swung her fist forward. _Whap whap!_ The loud thumps echoed through the room. She clenched her jaw, swinging her harder, her anger boiling in the deepest confines of her chest cavity. _Whap whap whap!_

Eventually she lowered her fist, wiping the sweat soaking her white brow line while retrieving a nearby bottle of water. She opened her mouth and squeezed the bottle's base, squirting a big stream into her opened maw. Feeling the ice cool liquids cool her heated gum pallet down, relaxing her sore throat. The gold warrior removed the gold cylinder bottle, sighing in relief while wrapping a cold wet rag around her neck.

Memories of her earlier talk with Sprx ran rampant across her mind like a home movie. Mixed feelings of regret and agitation battled in her conflicted emotions. She smoothed the chunk of hair sticking out on her chin, massaging her jaw in deep contemplation.

' _Maybe I acted a bit rash, I mean he does care for me—maybe he is slowly changing.'_ Nova's shoulder angel debated, while the warrior's shoulder demon disagreed. _'No, he never changes, saying goodbye was the smart thing to do, I mean why do I need to be the one to shoulder all his burden as well as my own when he does not do anything?'_

Nova sighed, both voices had a point, but like she always had, she needed to find a silver lining. But in most cases, one voice was usually more right. But in this instance, both were pretty much tied.

As soon as she turned away from her weights, a red blur caught her attention. Gasping, she quickly ducked behind the corner. Peeking out from the side, she spotted her boyfriend dragging his feet past the door. He stopped and glanced into the training room, discovering it was empty, he breathed a heavy sigh. He shook his head and then strolled away, leaving the door and out of sight.

Memorizing the features of his heart broken face, Nova sighed. "Maybe I should go talk to him," she asked herself before standing up.

She rushed out of the room to go find the simian with a broken heart.

 _~With Chiro~_

Eventually, eleven o'clock came stalking around, chasing the late evening away. Majority of the monkey team stayed up, except Chiro. The young teen leader was exhaustingly tired as he laid sprawled out in his bed. Eyes shut as his chest rose and fell, releasing low gentle breaths under the thin fabric of his pajamas.

The outside world became clouded in a light sparkly blue mist, the clouds as puffy as cotton candy. Chiro walked aimlessly through the endless foggy maze, he pressed a hand over his eyes to try and see through the mist. "Hello?" He called out, hoping to get a response too. For he had no idea how long he had been walking through this place.

It was there a bright blue eyed three year old toddled, the youngster's energetic laugh shaking the void. Chiro blinked in surprise at the familiar little boy he had seen before in his dreams. "Hey kid!" He yelled. "Wait!" He proceeded to run after him, but his fast moving legs didn't go anywhere. Instead, it felt like he was just jogging in place.

Grunting in annoyance, he just stopped and watched. The young boy skipped about, diving through clouds and popping up on the other side.

" _Uncle Wispy!"_ The raven haired child yelled out, his blue star decorated pajamas glowing through the clouds. _"Come find me!"_

"Wisp?" Chiro asked to himself, a big question mark hovering over his head. "What on Shuggazoom is a Wisp?"

Then a tall cloud white monkey with deep royal purple eyes strolled past him. His steps were light as he wore a kind hearted smile, a tuft of fur hanging over his right eye. Thick wires ran from his shoulder and connected to his forearm, guiding electricity through his mechanically advanced arms. His fluffy long fur hung his chest as he moved his head around, searching for the young boy.

" _Haha, coming young garçon,"_ he called out in a thick accent Chiro had never heard before. When the ghost white male passed the teen, he realized this monkey must've been one of the prototypes. His eyes balled up when he saw this monkey was a good bit taller than the monkey team.

" _Come out come out un jeune,"_ he called gently, peaking from beneath one cloud. He chuckled, shaking his head in mild amusement. _"It is time for you to sommeil, or ehm—how Englishmen say—'sleep'."_

Chiro walked closer as the French monkey finally found the boy. The three year old laughed uncontrollably as he hugged the long haired monkey's neck, squeezing him like he would a teddy bear. _"But I don't wanna sleep…"_ he pouted with crossed arms.

" _Oh but young one, your maman and papa say you must be snoozing. Good to get rest, no?"_ He chuckled as he patiently held the squirming toddler while carrying him back through the mist. Disappearing into the unknown.

The longer Chiro pondered on what he just saw, the more something didn't seem right. "That voice, it sounds so familiar, have I met him?"

Just then a tall cloaked figure appeared over Chiro, the boy froze in his place, slowly looking back. He gasped at the hooded figure veiled in solid shadow glared down with blood red eyes. A deep cackle rang from his mouth, turning the chosen's one skin to ice. Chiro's eyes swelled three times their size.

"Skeleton King," he muttered out in horror. He backed up, nearly tripping over his feet before catching himself. "What are you doing here!?"

The skull tyrant did not answer, instead he moved past the teen. Removing his hood, he laughed as his four different faces reflected in his fangs.

" _So, this is the so called 'chosen one'? Why, he is nothing but a boy!"_ The undead king shook his head in fake pity, almost humored by this. _"Apparently those pesky humans and their pets thought they could hide him from me?"_ He seemed to grow taller in size as a small image of earth flickered before him. He glared down to the image, flexing his claws. _"By the time I'm done with them, that mere CHILD won't have a breath left to breathe…"_

Before the sixteen year old could figure out what was going on, loud piecing screams deafened him. His arms became wet as tears from another spilled over him. The sounds of metal clashing and gun shots danced around him. Chiro looked around for the source of the noises, but found nothing. He balled up and covered his ears, trying to block out the sounds.

Then Chiro shot up in his bed, heart pounding out of his chest. He struggled to breathe as he trained his eyes around the room, trembling beneath his blankets.

"What—was that?" He asked himself as he glanced to the clock, reading 2 AM. He sighed and flopped his head back down on his pillow. "Geez, still too early to get up," he rolled over to bury his face in the silk pillow. "I swear never ending nightmares are going to be the death of me."

Before he could decide what to do next, the light sound of metal feet clanking against the floor alerted him. Sitting up, he sensed a small wielder of the power primate drift past his door like a lost phantom. Guessing it was the black and white monkey, he quickly hopped up.

"Vex?" He whispered out while opening his door. But instead of the undead primate, he was greeted to Nova's back. He watched as the team's golden warrior strolled through the darkness as quiet as a mouse. She tip toed past the other rooms and vanished around the corner, taking one of the quickest routes to the closest exit.

Scratching his head, he quickly shut his bedroom door and rushed after the female. He followed her up to the neck area of the robot, to which Chiro opened the door and jumped onto the shoulder. Looking down, he spotted the swift female already far below him, heading right towards the abounded looking carnival.

Breathing in, Chiro buckled his legs and flipped off the robot. He did many twirls in the air, feeling the cool air blow through his shiny black locks. He ended his fall with one black flip and landed firmly on his feet. He rolled his neck to loosen his stiff joints, opening his eyes, he took off after the warrior.

He continued to stalk Nova through the small hilly slopes. Hiding behind some trees as he watched her enter the amusement park grounds. Dust blew out from beneath his feet as he slid down the steep dirt slope. He rolled to the front gate and peeked in, spotting the fading gold body of his friend. He wiggled his way through the gates till he pulled himself all the way through. Shutting the gate quietly, he turned on his heel and power walked after her."

"Where on Shuggazoom is she even going?" He whispered to himself.

Then the sounds of wheels clacking on tracks shushed him. Turning around, a long fifteen carted roller coaster swooshed past him, nearly blowing him over. Chiro shook his head at the odd sight. "What?" Looking to the control panel, he saw no one operating the ride.

Looking back, Chiro saw some lights flickering on and off from the small games. Glancing to his right, he saw cotton candy pouring over the lip of the machine that weaved the candy together. The teen's neck hair stood up as he slowly backed away when he, once again, so no people in sight.

Creeped out, he rushed away, looking for his friend. "Nova!" He whispered out, checking in nearby tents. "Where are you?" When he received no answer, he continued to travel deeper into the heart of Vertigo-A-Go-Go.

Just when he thought he lost her, the sounds of incoherent chatter hit his ear drums. Ducking behind some crates, Chiro peeked over the top and spied two small monkey shaped shadows. His eyebrows perked up when he recognized the voices as Nova and Sprx.

"How'd you find me?" The red primate asked, onyx eyes wide with curiosity.

"You're pretty predictable," she answered bluntly while sitting next to him. Letting her feat hang off the edge of the cliff they perched themselves on.

"B-but why did you-?"

"I—just wanna talk to you, about earlier."

Sprx sighed and looked away, remembering the advice of his mentor. "You don't have to say anything, you were right. I spent way to long sulking in the past, but please do believe me when I say I'm-"

"I'm sorry," Nova suddenly cut him off. When Sprx raised a surprised brow, the gold warrior swallowed her pride and looked away. "After thinking about it, I realized that it's not _totally_ your fault. I mean yea you tend to get really emotional, but I didn't really do my part in giving you a shoulder to cry on." She gave him a playful smile to combo with her teasing banter.

"Wait," Sprx stopped her from speaking. "You just said sorry—to me?" He flung his arms up in there. "Holy crap, what galaxy is this? Who are you and what have you done with Nova?" He smirked, firing back the banter.

Rolling her eyes, she chuckled and clamped his mouth shut. "Alright alright, being serious now. I thought long and hard and I've finally come to see that maybe I haven't been as supportive to you as I should've been." She removed her hand from his big mouth and cupped his hands. "So I guess what I mean to say is—will you please forgive me in all I've said today?"

Crossing his arms, the red monkey wiggled his brow, smirking. "Hm I don't know," he pressed his knuckle to his chin. "I mean after all you did say goodbye to me."

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. "Accept my apology or not?"

The pilot eyed his mate, a quirky smile crawling over his lips. "For you babe, eventually," he laughed at her surprised look before grabbing her ears and capturing her lips in a kiss.

Her surprise quickly vanished as she melted into the deep passionate flavor of his kiss. He leaned against her strong shoulder, snaking his arms around her neck. Nova chuckled as she wrapped one arm around his waist, inviting him to deepen to kiss. Which the red male happily did so.

Chiro watched the heartwarming scene with a smile, he placed his hand over his heart. "Aw," he hummed delightfully to himself.

"What we watching?" Asked a deep husky sounding voice.

"Gah!" Chiro yelled, falling over the crates. Sprx and Nova whirled around to see their leader flipping out of the shadows with Otto tumbling right on his stomach. Chiro growled as he stared at the mechanic. "Otto!"

Sprx jumped up, eyes wide in shock. "Hey wait a sec, how long have you two been standing there!?"

Otto beat Chiro to the punchline with his hands raised defensively. "I-I just got up to get a midnight snack when I saw Chiro sneaking out!" He yelled so fast his words ran together like one word. "I was worried cause it was like 2 am in the morning so I followed him!"

While Sprx snapped a sour look in his friend's direction, the young teen flung his arms everywhere. "I-I just heard some noises and saw Nova leaving, so I was just following her! Wanted to make sure you were alright!"

Nova smacked her forehead and sighed, she raised her hands to calm everyone down. "Okay let's all take a deep breath," she ushered. "Okay guys, look, it's kind of personal between me and Sprx, but if you already heard everything then perhaps there's no explanation needed."

As everyone fell into an awkward pause, Otto started laughing. "Okay well phew! Glad everyone's alright, so should we head back to the robot before more of those creepy rides start moving?"

"Rides?" Nova asked, looking over Otto's shoulder curiously. "I em, don't see any rides moving, actually this whole place was as dead as a doornail when I walked through here."

"Same for me, which is kinda odd." Sprx scratched his chin, mildly flabbergasted. "My mentor warned me that no one comes out here at night; that all the rides and games operate on their own without operators."

"What do you mean? I've been seeing roller coasters and cotton candy machines going ballistic when I was following Nova." Chiro disagreed while pointing his thumb back, gesturing to the rides. "I almost went back to the robot."

"Okay, I'm starting to get a _little_ creeped out," Sprx answered while biting his fingertips. "Maybe we should go back now."

As the four started backtracking towards the park, Sprx's foot stepped over a loose piece of board. The wood emitted a loud _click_ as it sunk beneath the flood. Loud toggles churned out as the sounds of rope slapping together was heard, similar to the beat of a cracked whip.

Before Chiro could figure out what was going on, the floor opened into a large square. The team gasped as they dropped into the dark tunnel. The trap door then slid over the empty space, sealing itself shut. Nothing left but the quiet sounds of haunted rides going.

 _~Beneath Vertigo-A-Go-Go~_

"Ow, my freaking head," Sprx whined out while clasping his hand over his dented helmet. Blinking, he realized his vision was blurry. Rubbing his eyes to clear it, he finally got a clearer outlook of the place, which was nothing but pitch darkness. Sighing, he clicked his helmet light on as observed.

Bars were enclosed all around the pilot, making him gasp in alarm. Looking to the left, he spotted Nova and Otto in similar cages, both out cold on the floor. Sprx then darted to the right, seeing his best friend and leader in the same enclosure. The teen's eyes flickered open as Sprx's headlight shined directly at him, making him shield his eyes from the light.

"Come on Antauri," he groaned out, shifting his body weight away from the light. "Give me five more minutes," he answered deliriously, unware he was in a cold hard cage.

Shaking his head, Sprx quickly squeezed his little arm through the bars and nabbed the teen's ankle. "Kid, its Sprx!" He whispered out, but loud enough to get the kid's attention. "Normally I'd let you sleep till past noon, but now is not a good time, we're in a bit of a pickle!" He sniped out frantically while shaking the boy's leg.

Getting shook awake, Chiro finally opened his eyes. "What are you talking—about?" He trailed off when he sat off and saw the bars that caged him. Blinking, he sat up and grabbed the bars, giving them a few good tugs. But the metallic bars were solid and did not budge an inch. "Okay this is _not_ good, how'd we get down here anyways?"

"We must've fallen through a trapdoor," the pilot answered befuddled while shining his light to the ceiling.

As the orb of white light shined around their surroundings, a loud crazy cackle echoed past them. Freezing up, Sprx shined his light forward to find the source of the laughter.

A tall man with matted hair and smeared white makeup came prancing out. He giggled madly as he skipped up to the cages. "Why hello there little sleepy heads!" He laughed insanely while banging on Chiro's cage door. "You all been asleep for fifteen whole minutes! Haha I thought you'd never wake up!"

Spooked at the random man, Chiro sweat dropped. "Um hey, listen—I think there's been an accident, could you please let us out?"

The man shook his head wildly, his long red locks flopping around. "No can do little boy! You all wasn't supposed to come out at night," he snickered while smoothing his hair out of his face.

The moment he moved his neck, Chiro spotted long red marks married to his pale skin. Recalling the drunken employee Vex had strangled earlier, he narrowed his eyes. "Hey wait a minute, you're that clown I ran into today!"

"Hehe that's right! You still haven't accepted my offer for a balloon animal." He smiled, eyes darkening as he leaned in closer to the trapped teen. "That really hurt my feelings, and nor did I like your little freaky fanged pet strangling me either." He removed a large dagger and pressed it to the teen's neck. "And I _hate_ it when people upset me…"

Pounding hand across his chest, Chiro felt the power primate coursed this veins as he shifted into hyper mode. His blue pajamas morphed into his thick white outfit with armored chest and shoulders. Narrowing his sharp eyebrows, he thunder punched the employee back.

The man when flying backwards, slamming into the wall meters away. Growling, Chiro leaped and lightning kicked his cage. The locks shattered upon impact, allowing the bars to swing open. Once free, Chiro summersaulted out and swiftly turned to look back to his teammates. "Come on!"

Summoning his magnets, Sprx blasted his gates open. "Why I didn't do that seconds ago I'll never know."

Otto and Nova, who had just recently awoken from the racket, summoned their transformers. Nova smashed the bars to rubble as Otto sliced through them like warm butter. Once the green and gold pair were free, they all ran and landed by Chiro's side.

"Chiro, how do we get out of here?" Otto asked quickly while keeping his weapons drawn. Eyes scanning for any intruders that might sneak attack them.

"I have no idea, I tried to radio Antauri but this place is blocking my signal."

Rubbing his chin with his tail, Sprx looked off to the side. Spying some nearby generators, his eyes widen when realization struck him. "We must be right beneath the amusement park, we're in the engine rooms!" He sighed in frustration. "This is just great, this place is miles beneath the surface and is a freaking maze to get out!"

"Havent you been down here before though?" Nova asked.

"Well I mean yea, like maybe once or twice, but I was a trainee dare devil pilot, not an engineer. There was no need for me to come down here." Sprx called back as he approached one of the generators. "But I do know this place powers the whole park during the day," he squinted his eyes as a he got a closer look.

Chiro frowned as he turned to face the recovering employee he slapped clear across the room. "What are you doing down here?" He demanded while raising his hand, electricity crackling around his fingertips in warning. "Better start talking before we blast you to kingdom come!"

The clown laughed as he reached into his pocket and fished out a broken beer bottle. "Oh you don't wanna do that!" He snickered while struggling to his feet, only to end up stumbling back on the ground. "I mean we just do what the one desires! It runs this whole park!" He yodeled while pointing in all different directions.

"Who runs this park?" Sprx demanded, aiming his magnets at the drunken man.

The clown's laughter stopped, his face cracked into an enraged scowl, his pupils dilating. "We don't answer to him, _he_ controls us."

"Who!?" Nova yelled in his face, losing her patience for this crazy employee.

Before he could answer, his skin began to melt. The flesh oozed off his face, revealing bone beneath it. He laughed more as he pressed the shattered beer bottle to his mouth, acting like he was getting a final drink. _"Find out for yourself…"_ He hissed out till his body finally rotted away, leaving nothing but a skeleton.

The group's eyes bulged at the horrific sight. "Oh gross!" Otto yelled while shielding his eyes from the disgusting image.

"Uh, guys?" Nova answered out while shakily pointing to the ceiling.

Slowly turning their heads up, a huge mob of glowing eyes glared at them from the ceiling. Employees of park sneered, their teeth sharpening as they slithered around the walls. All their eyes locked on them.

A knot swelled up in Chiro's gut as he slowly stepped back. "Okay," he whispered, getting his team's attention. "When I say run…" he murmured while taking a step back, watching as the twisted eyes grew closer. "Run like ya _never_ run before."

After a ten second stare down, Chiro opened his mouth and yelled to the top of his lungs. "Run!"

The group sped away as the brainwashed employees raced after them on all fours. Their purple eyes focusing in on their fleeing prey.

They raced passed the generators as Sprx stopped them. "Guys, this way!" He led his fearful friends down one tunnel. "If I remember correctly, we take this tunnel down and through the steam aisle, it should be a straight shot to the surface!"

"There we can call in for back up!" Chiro yelled as he grabbed Otto and pulled the green chimp towards him, barely saving him from the grabbing hands.

Sliding to a stop, Nova turned and faced them. "Lady Tomahawk!" She yelled while raising her fist and drove them into the ground. The stone cracked under her Olympian strength as huge boulders came tumbling down over the employees.

The people hissed as the rocks caved in over them. Nova sighed in relief. "That won't hold them long, come on!"

As they ran, Chiro paused as he looked up. "That one employee that melted into the floor, he said _the one_ that controls this park; he must've been referring to a dark one gem!"

"Are you sure!?" Otto asked as sweat ran down his head from running as fast as he could.

"They're eyes are burning purple!" The teen yelled as they made a sharp left turn down another tunnel. "Pretty sure it's not the common cold making them hiss and run like wild animals while trying to tear our heads off!"

"Then we gotta get the crystal, maybe it'll turn these people back to normal!" Nova huffed out as he took up the rear of the pack. Guarding Sprx and Otto's back in case any surprises came their way.

As they ran, they made it through the steam aisle and into the tunnel that'd lead them to the surface. They climbed the cables as fast as they could, neither one looking down. "This sucks!" Otto cried out as cave bats came flying around them.

Finally reaching the surface, Nova drew her fist and broke the doors down. They all went tumbling into the dirt as the sight of a star filled sky flooded their irises. Looking back to the destroyed door, Chiro could hear the blood chilling yells traveling out.

"Hurry, to the super robot!" He yelled as they took off running.

But as they ran, the gates slammed shut before them. All four looking back, their eyes widen as a gem floated meters above them, perched right on the end of a radio tower. Sprx narrowed his eyes as he pointed to the top of the hill. "Guys up there! The gem is on the radio tower!"

Just then hundreds of the neon eyed employees surrounded them, their jaws dripping with slime as they corralled them.

Narrowing his eyes, Chiro shot his finger forward. "Get that crystal!"

The four leaped away from their spots and bounded over the heads of the brainwashed. Otto jumped off one guy's head and leapt towards the top of a cotton candy. But before he could crawl up the side to get to the radio tower's base, a hand grabbed him. The mechanic yelled out in horror as a huge woman draped in a tight leopard outfit head locked him and threw him into the bumper car arena. Jumping in front of him, she kicked the monkey into one cart.

Otto rubbed his head when he bounced off the cart's metal frame. Shaking his helmet, he narrowed his eyes and stood up. "Alright you wanna play rough? Let's play rough!" Summoning his energy saws, he spun like a tornado. "Whirling destructo saws!" Chains snapped free of his wrist as his energy blades went spinning right at the strong woman.

Smirking, the huge amazon built human stepped aside, dodging the attack. The spinning blades then accidentally sliced the control panel right in half. The bumper car's headlights whirred to life as their engines roared like a hungry tiger. Otto reeled his weapons back in and cupped his face in horror.

"Uh, woopsy," he muttered out in regret when one cart nearly ran him over. He was chunked around like a pinball while struggling to dodge the strong woman's fist.

Nova and Sprx bashed their way through the crowd as their jetpacks maneuvered them through the air. "We're almost there!" Sprx yelled out as he stretched his hand out, aiming to grab the floating gem.

"Sprx!" Nova yelled as she pointed to two small humanoid aliens came bounding forward.

The aliens were short and grey with large fly like eyes, both wore matching yellow spandex outfits. With poles in their hands, they swung themselves off the ground gracefully. Interlocking their arms, they rapidly spun like a boomerang. Both slammed into the red and gold monkeys, sending them crashing into the ground below. Nodding to each other, the trapeze artists came flipping down, slamming their feet right on their stomach.

Watching the spectacle in horror, Chiro smacked his face. "It's like attach of the carnies!" He looked up to the radio tower. Swallowing the knot in his throat, he whipped the sweat from his forehead and rocketed himself forward.

He danced through the crowd, dodging any hands attempting to grab him. He jumped over the game stands and catapulted himself right to the entrance to the radio tower. Craning his neck back to peer up to the top of the high standing tower, he spotted the dim purple light.

He grabbed the bars and quickly started to climb, looking down to see his struggling teammates. "Hang on monkey team! I almost have it!" He crawled faster, his foot nearly slipping over the railing a few times. He gritted his teeth and began to jump a few bars, quickening his pace as the gem grew closer.

Chiro reached the top, swallowing hard, he reached out and grabbed the gem. His eyes exploded into a fiery purple as he yelled in pain. Loosing focus, his hand loosened its grip on the bar, causing him to fall backwards. The force of the motion knocked the dark crystal off its stand, causing it to plummet with the raven haired teen.

The cold winds blasted through Chiro's hair as he numbly felt his back strike something hard. His breath jumped out of his lungs as shock washed up through his arms and legs. He struggled to breathe as rolled his head to the side, seeing the cracks caused from his heavy landing. He twitched as he forced himself to look over to the other side, spotting the gem that laid inches from his hand.

"Kid!" Sprx yelled as he zapped the twin trapeze artists away, giving him time to finally move. He jetted away from them as Nova stood back to keep them at bay. The red pilot dived for Chiro's numb body and grabbed his head.

"Chiro, are you okay?" The hot headed pilot asked out in shock.

 _(To Be Continued)_


	16. Chapter 16 - Mandarin's Answers

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait people, note chapters will be updated 2 to 3 weeks for now on because I am currently going to college, preparing my book to be published, and I got a new job. So I'll do my best to update this as quick as I can._

 _Also pardon the mistakes in this chapter, it was rushed._

* * *

Chapter 16  
-Mandarin's Answers

Chiro gasped as he shot up from his spot on the ground. He gripped his chest when Sprx grabbed his arm. "Woah woah kid! Slow down," he soothed as he guided the teen the lay his head back down.

"S-sprx," the young leader muttered out. He pointed a finger to the flickering gem lying a few feet away from them. "Get the crystal, hurry."

Nodding to his friend and leader's order, he bounded away and grabbed the crystal. He winced his teeth when he felt the evil aura spike his hands. He dropped the gem, cursing right after. "Drats! Need a containment grid!"

"No time!" Nova yelled as she jetted towards her fallen comrades. She slid next to Sprx and eyed the crystal. "Call for back up!"

Nodding, Sprx opened his ear communicators and dialed the super robot for help. "Alright I sent out our S.O.S meaning Save Our Sorry hides!"

Chiro groaned as Nova knelt down and cupped his head. She looked the dark crystal emitting a foul aroma. Cringing her snout, she used her tail to scooch the black diamond over to them. Her eyes shot open in alarm when a green blur came crashing from the heavens. Otto's eyes spun around like a pinwheel as he glanced to his companions.

"T-that strong woman is to strong!" He yodeled with a tooth popping out of his mouth. "I-I think she broken something."

As the crazed carnies corralled the team, a bright light blinded them. Flying right above them was none other than the super robot. The blocky titan's cubic feet slammed into the ground, blowing the gates wide open. The foot hatch opened as Antauri came running around with Vex in pursuit. The silver simian leaped and bounded off the heads' of the brainwashed people as he landed next to his team. His eyes held all the fury in the world.

"Why are you all out here!?" He demanded to know with his claws raised, ready to fight off their attackers.

"No time to explain, but we got the crystal!" Sprx yelled as he pointed to the artifact. "But we need a containment grid to transport it!"

Before Antauri could come up with a solution, Chiro's groans shattered his concentration. Seeing his boy curled up on the ground washed a cold feeling of dread down his spine. He knelt by the boy's side and cupped his head into his arms. He gnashed his teeth together as he glared daggers to their assailant's slowly closing in on them. Rage boiling deep within the confines of his metallic gut.

"Monkey mind scream!" He yelled as the spiritual purple rings came blazing out of his mouth and striking part of the crowd. The grabbing Chiro by his arms, he hauled the boy up. "Get him back to sick bay!"

"But Antauri, the crystal?" Otto yelled as he pointed to the nearby gem flickering.

Antauri didn't listen as he just held onto Chiro with all his might. So tight he failed to see green eyes dart past him. Vex landed next to Otto and grabbed his arm, she roughly pulled him up and coaxed him to fly. Which he unwillingly did so by activating his jetpack and trailing after Antauri and Chiro.

Sprx stared at Vex, a mist of mixed feelings fogging his vision. But before he could say anything, the sounds of a gunshot popped in the dense air. A nearby carny had loaded a gun and fired a shot at the distracted Pilot. Sprx then felt himself get harshly knocked to the ground. He coughed up dirt when he rubbed the rubble out of his eyes.

Vex held her stomach where a hole was blown into her. Narrowing her eyes and pulling her lips back, she revealed her large teeth, black ooze gushing out of her gums. Reaching to the flail at the end of her tail, she twisted it out, a long chain ran out of her tail that connected the weapon to her. Holding the long chain, she started spinning the weapon. Leaping up, she swung the flail and snapped the carney's head. Throwing him back a good ten feet.

Stunned, Sprx stared at the distracted black and white shaggy monkey. She kept the weapon spinning in her hands as she swung it and snatched the dark the gem. Jerking the chain back, the diamond was flung back as she caught it in her claws.

She ignored the evil energy that slithered around her metal arm. She looked back to the dawdling pilot, "Don't just stand there gawking, get back to the robot now lad!" She snapped.

Yelping at the harsh command, he nodded and revved away. As Nova was in midair, preparing to attack the strong woman, a hand stopped her. Sprx grabbed her arm and yanked the gold warrior along. "Come on!" He screamed as he drug his girlfriend behind him.

Nova tripped and tumbled behind him as the adrenalin fuled monkey sprinted ahead. "Hey slow down Sprx!" She snapped as she finally found her feet and danced after him. Swatting his tail out of the way as the appendage kept hitting her in the face.

Once the others made it to the robot, Vex stopped and looked back to the brainwashed employees. Narrowing her eyes, she turned and leaped into the robot's foot. Sliding on the floor, she kicked the lever and watched as the hatch slammed shut. Angry bangs pounded on the outside as the demonized workers tried to claw their way in.

The evil energy fingered its way into the black monkey's head as she ran to Chiro's tube. She jumped in and slammed the transparent door shut as the air whooshed her up to the top.

Once the top, Otto pounded in some commands on the robot's panel. The jetpack and foot thrusters activated as the robot's massive bulk was wrenched off the ground and launched into the air. Sprx looked out the window to see the huge carnival satellite slowly fade out in the distance. Sighing in relief he looked back to his battered allies.

"Woo wee was that close!" The pilot grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of his helmet. "We were seriously almost a goner there."

Nova nodded as she looked to the right, spotting the black and white striped simian walk to the center of the room and place the dark diamond into a capsule. She spied the hole in her stomach and shot Sprx a look while crossing her arms. "Hey, I think you're forgetting something."

"What?" Sprx asked befuddled.

Sighing, Nova massaged her temple while silently gesturing to the undead monkey. "Look, I know you don't trust her. But throughout this whole trip she's really helped us, especially Chiro. Maybe it's time you apologized."

"What? But she's—still."

"She took a bullet for you Sprx," Nova quickly interrupted him. "If that does not prove anything, then nothing does."

Thinking on what the golden warrior spoke to him, realization dawned on him. Eyes saddening, he glanced to the silent simian. "Yea you're probably right, I guess I could say something or two."

"And stop calling her 'tall, dark and scary" to."

He smiled sheepishly at his own insult. "Yea I might apologize for that one to."

"Good."

Vex over-heard and sighed, she pressed a palm to her stomach to hide the black ooze that healed over the injury. She closed the lid to the container as the crystal was sealed away. She rubbed her pounding head, fighting the gem's hold draining her energy. She walked away from the glass and sat in the corner, leaning her head back to give herself a breather.

In med-bay, the monkeys had all rushed in to see Antauri hovering next to Chiro. A very sick Gibson with a blanket draped around him examined Chiro's back while he sneezed up a storm. "Okay, he's stabilized and I injected him with a sedative to ease his pain."

With strained eyes, Antauri glanced to their medical officer. "Any broken bones?"

"Surprisingly –ACHOO!—No broken bones, he just has a few bad muscle bruising, he'll be extremely sore for next few days. But the power primate should take care of everything else." Gibson raddled on while hoisting Chiro's arm and inspecting for any further damage.

Nodding, Antauri sighed and held his boy's hands. Otto, Sprx, and Nova hovered around the edges, inspecting the scene with sad eyes. Otto placed a hand on Chiro's leg as Nova gripped one of his knees. Sprx ran his hand down the boy's side, eyes drooped in sadness.

Grunting, Chiro proceeded to get up, but was stopped by a halting silver hand pressed to his shoulder. "Do not try to get up Chiro, please rest for now." He answered in a gentle voice, coaxing the teen to lay back down.

Not having the energy to argue, Chiro nodded and laid his head back down. Antauri shut his eyes tightly as he gripped the boy's hand tighter.

"My my, is this not the most adorable sight I've seen." Came a revolting Asian accented voice.

Antauri didn't look away from the boy. "You wouldn't know would you, after all you chose a path that defied peace and virtue."

Mandarin, strapped to medical table, scoffed at the remark. "Please, I've always known you were soft. Just never thought you'd develop such a parenting instinct to the child Antauri."

Otto jumped in alarm to see the orange monkey suddenly awake. "Mandarin? But when did you-?"

Mandarin shook his head, quieting the green monkey. "Actually I've been awake for the last few hours," he turned his head and coughed up spit. Gnashing his teeth together, he cleared his throat. "But seeing the state I am in, I can see that's not what you're really interested in, hm?" Mandarin cut his red iris eyes to Antauri cradling their human leader. "Or do I have to wait while you coddle to your hairless baby, Antauri?"

Narrowing his eyes, Antauri turned to face his former commander while keeping his hands clasped to Chiro's. "You are correct, we actually are interested in other things."

Mandarin shifted under the metal straps, smirking as he looked over to his reflection off a polished computer screen. "Well then, out with it, I do have all day but I rather return to sleep."

Clearing his throat, the team of colorful primates whispered amongst each other. Antauri nodded to one the team's hushed words before facing Mandarin again. "Alright Mandarin, we have a few questions for you. One, I am sure you are aware of the war we are fighting."

"I don't need any long winded lectures on this, I already know about your position in this event. I over-heard the hairless monkey speaking to Otto about the so-called 'crystals' you discovered."

"Good, so that means I can get right to the point." Antauri answered calmly, "Since you have worked with skeleton king for a long time, we need to know what he's using these crystals for." He pointed Mandarin's attention to a glass window nearby. Behind the safety glass was two crystals pulsing with power so dark, that even Mandarin could feel it from across the room.

The orange monkey clicked his teeth together in thought, his pupils reflecting the crystals. "Those black diamonds, hm. I am not sure—gah!" He hissed when his eyes flashed green. All the thoughts the deranged monkey possessed suddenly vanished in a green fog; leaving his mind utterly blank.

Jumping at his pained yelp, Otto rushed to his side. "Mandarin? Are you okay?"

When he did not answer, Sprx narrowed his eyes and walked over to his bed side and poked his leader's former shoulder. "Hey, stop dodging the question. What are those crystals for?"

Nova stood by Sprx and took his hand, also glaring at Mandarin. "And why does Skeleton King want them so bad?"

Mandarin tightened his rusted knuckles as his heart sped up. A pain similar to a migraine paralyzed his brain and washed away his filter. He shook his head around, struggling to clear his mind. "Those black diamonds, i-I think they're familiar. But I can't recall anything about them."

"A clever lie Mandarin," Gibson snipped while sneezing into a handkerchief. "But if you find the crystals familiar then you would recall _why_ that is. Also given into the theory that you are a natural born liar, I can safely conclude that you are lying."

"Shut your yap you babbling know-it-all!" Mandarin snapped, his eyebrows furrowed. "Skeleton King had sent me away years ago, right after cloning me when I failed to take you all down with the boy's clones. Whatever you're wanting out of me, I couldn't tell you much anyway."

Sighing, Antauri tried to a different tactic. "Mandarin, please calm down, we are not here to demean or further torment you. We only wish to know what Skeleton King's plans are, do you know anything before you were sent away?"

"I'm trying to think," Mandarin hissed as he glared at the wall. But before he could answer again, the room dropped to freezing temperature. Shivering, he breathed out a foggy breath, teeth chattering as he glanced around. "Why the monkey hell did you all lower the temperature? Its rigid ice cold in here!"

Before anyone could answer, a new figure moved amongst the team. The shadow was taller and wider but similar in shape to the other monkeys. Mandarin raised his eyebrow as he squinted his eyes. "Who is that?"

Venomous green eyes with blue slit pupils came into view. Her obvious blind way was half way shut with matted white fur hanging off the sides of her head and chest, the rest of her pelt as black as space. Mandarin felt the temperature drop even more the longer he stared at the undead simian.

"Wh-who are you?" He asked through chattering teeth.

Vex did not answer, instead Antauri reached out and clasped her shoulder. "Mandarin, this is Vex, we 'discovered' her awhile back and now she is assisting us in retrieving the gems." Vex glanced at the silver monkey's hand on her shoulder, she tensed up and tried to scoot away. But his grip kept her in place, she sighed and remained.

Nova nodded. "Yea, she escaped bone head's castle when we found her here." She then looked to Mandarin, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about her do you?"

"Another robot monkey?" Mandarin answered in disbelief. "That is impossible, I was the first of the robot monkeys. How did the alchemist create more!?"

Vex narrowed her eyes, the darkening look quieting the orange monkey. She raised her bulky hand and gently removed Antauri's hand from her shoulder before walking out of the room. She stopped and glanced back once more, eyeing the shocked monkey. Seeing the blank look in his eyes reassured her that her mind blocking technique was firmly in place and it was safe to leave.

Once she was gone, Mandarin was shaken. He glared all around the room, his mind struggling to combat all this new information shoved down his throat. "How can be this be?" He asked out-loud, trying to make sense of this all. "We were the only robot monkeys, how… where? _When?"_

"We asked the same questions Mandarin, but all in good time." Antauri answered, directing Mandarin's focus back on him. "But for now, we need to focus on the more critical question. Can you truly not tell us anything about these gems?"

Struggling to rid his mind of the freakish monkey's face, he sighed. "I can't recall what they are being used for, but those black diamonds, they're evil. A type of darkness that even the demons themselves would fear." He breathed in, forcing himself into a meditation-like state to calm himself down. "My former master never told me much when I worked for him. All I did was follow orders, I dare not question any of his methods."

When the team sighed, they were halted. "BUT—," Mandarin quickly interrupted their moment of disappointment. "I do recall seeing one of those crystals in Skeleton King's possession, I never knew why he possessed one. But I know every time I walked by the gem, all I could hear was evil whispering floating from its toxic aura. Just to go near one felt like a death sentence, I can't even begin to imagine what'd happen to touch one."

"Well we already know what happens when you touch one." Nova piped up from the back of the room. "When Chiro's touches them, they give visions."

"Yea," Otto nodded his head. "Like when we get one, it seems to tell us where the next one is. I am not sure how many we have to get, but we got three now."

"Have you figured out where to go next?" Mandarin asked, a curious eyebrow raised.

"We have recovered this gem from Sprx's old training grounds," Antauri pointed to the third crystal housed in the center of the command room. "The only one who can decipher the gem is Chiro, but each time he touches one—it seems to damage his health." He crossed his arms in frustration. "I do not want Chiro touching anymore."

"But he's the only one that can understand the whispers Antauri!" Sprx cut the silver monkey off. "Stop acting like a worry wart daddy and just focus on what needs to be done."

Antauri mentally scowled at Sprx but didn't show this expression. Instead, he sighed and gently raised his hand, quieting Sprx. "We'll talk about this when Chiro wakes up."

Sighing, Sprx nodded. Antauri looked back to Mandarin and shook his head. "Well that is all we can ask, you may return to sleep." Antauri turned to face Chiro before Mandarin called out to him.

"Are you just going to leave me strapped to this table the whole time?"

"We'll see, depending on your behavior."

Mandarin had never felt more like a child. He growled and looked away, knowing if he were in command Antauri would be smacked silly if he ever spoke to him in such a way. But now that is no longer the case, he lays here in lockdown under Antauri's authority. The orange monkey has never felt so humiliated.

Sensing his anger, Antauri chuckled. "But if you get lonely, I could always request Vex to come in here and keep you company."

Mandarin's neck hair stood up on end. "I'd rather be launched out into space then stare at that wolfish looking primate again!" He snapped in anger, steam blowing out of his bandaged ears.

"Very well," Antauri answered while taking Chiro's hand again. "Then I advise hesitance the next time you wish to complain."

Mandarin's rage boiled up in his stomach as he looked away and closed his eyes. Forcing himself into a light slumber. Then Antauri looked to the rest of the team. "I'll remain here with Mandarin and Chiro, you all may be dismissed." He paused when he heard Gibson throwing up in the recycle bin. "And Sprx, please help Gibson to his bedroom so he does not vomit on anymore lab equipment. I've already had my share of cleaning up half the medical bay today."

Nodding to his eldest brother, Sprx recovered Gibson in his arms and hauled the sickly scientist out of medbay. The team then broke apart and went to their separate tubes and shot up to their rooms. The red pilot struggled to keep Gibson from falling over, but the doctor was proving to be a lot hover then he looked.

"Geez Gibson, make this more difficult why don't ya!" He snapped as the slippery simian tried to wiggle out of his arms before he forced him back up. Just as the scientist was about to slip up again, big paws reached out and grabbed his shoulder. The pilot felt half of Gibson's weight lighten as he glanced up in surprise.

Vex stood on the other side of the scientist, holding his arm with one hand to keep him steady. The sight of the larger primate brought surprise to Sprx's face. "Um, what are you-?"

"Go to bed," she answered blankly.

Dumbfounded, Sprx kept his grip on Gibson's shoulder. "Ahh hang on, why—?"

"You are tired," she answered gently. "I'll put the blue one to bed, please go rest your head."

Sprx released Gibson as Vex hauled the blueberry colored monkey up till she was carrying him bridal style. As she walked towards the blue tube, a hand stopped her. Blinking, she turned her head to see black eyes staring sadly back at her.

"Hey uh, listen Vex I just um, wanted to say. Thanks for—taking the bullet for me back there." He looked down, his tail scratching his helmet awkwardly.

She stared at the nervous primate, breathing in, she sighed. "You're welcome, lad."

He laughed aloud nervously. "Yea, g-guess you're really not as bad as I thought you were. So yea, sorry for not trusting you sooner."

She nodded to him before directing her frosty dead stare back to the tube. Gibson snuggled into her fluffy chest, sneezing in her face as she continued to carry him away. "My my this pillow is so thick, it feels like a yak's coat." He traced his hand around Vex's head and twirled the tuft of hair hanging from her chin. "Such a fascinating texture. . . I almost feel like I'm a qui- ACHOO!"

Vex grunted when she got a face full of saliva and mucus. Hearing Gibson sniffle again, she raised his hand and covered his whole face, shielding herself from another snot infested sneeze.

"Thank you, but great scott you're so comfortable Nova." He hallucinated as he grabbed Vex's snout and shoved his palm into her mouth. "Dear me, your teeth are soooo _big_ and sharp Nova, a-as a doctor I'd recommend you filing these down… y-you could bite your tongue off."

Vex let Gibson grab her tongue and pull the muscle out of her mouth before releasing. She pulled her head back to avoid the touchy scientist's fingers. She got to his room, opened the door, and stepped inside. She carried the scientist over to his bed and laid him down. She pulled the covers over him with her tail. Before she left, she noticed he was twisting and turning in distress. Blinking, she felt her foot bump into something metal. Looking down, she spotted a purple cylinder canister bubbling on the floor. Looking at the medical doctor, she knelt down and grabbed the beaker. Then she handed to him, which he snatch immediately and held onto it like it was a teddy bear.

She cocked her head and sighed in befuddlement. Turning around, she left and quietly shut the door behind her.


	17. Chapter 17 - Dark Thoughts

Chapter 17

-Dark Thoughts

Chiro tossed and turned on the medical bay table. Hands scratching at his face as he found himself in yet another dream world. He stood by a dark late in the middle of a forest valley beneath a full white moon. It was hazy, he stumbled around blindly. Using the moon as his lantern, he looked up to the starless sky. A huge triangular craft hovered miles above him, blocking the moonlight. Chiro titled his head in confusion.

" _What on Shuggazoom is that?"_

The craft vanished, leaving nothing but eerie silence. The teen scratched his neck before a loud shrill cry made him jump out of his skin. Whirling around, he raced in the direction of the woman's cry. Leaping over a downed tree, he spotted a familiar young blue eyed boy rush past him.

The child was crying, fresh crimson blood was rolling down his rosy pink cheeks. _"Mommy, daddy!"_ His hollow cry echoed through the trees.

Just a few yards back, the sounds a big battle shook the ground. Chiro stumbled to stay on his feet, he grabbed a tree to support himself. Craning his head up, he strained to see past the smoke that had ruptured his vision. Making out the detail of multiple figures dancing around the black smoke screen. One taller figure swung his staff, striking one of the shorter shadows across the face. Lightning bolts crackled around the area as orbs of green power were blasted in all directions.

Chiro covered his ears to drown out the sound. Minutes later, the noises stopped. Looking up, Chiro spotted the tallest figure walking away; leaving behind three smaller shadows lying on the ground. His eyes went blood shot when the fresh scent of blood hit his nostrils. Turning back around, he spotted the young child that had escaped.

The five year old bawled up on the ground, hugging his knees to his chest. As he wept, another stranger emerged. The new face was a dark grey monkey with deep green eyes and shaggy fur, much bigger then the little boy himself. A huge hole was blasted over her right eye, sealing it shut. The muscular cyborg monkey with blackish grey metal arms leaned down and hoisted the boy into her arms. She glanced around the area before darting away and disappearing into the night.

Before Chiro could yell out, cold hands grabbed his neck. Gasping, he started to struggle. The longer he fought, he felt the strong hands further restrain him till he was immobilized.

"Lad," came a deep rough voice. "Wake up," the teen felt a few strong taps to his cheek. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by a familiar black and white face.

"Vex?" Chiro asked horrified. She nodded as she dumped a big glass of cool water on his head. Making the boy leap up in surprise, his teeth shattered as he swiped the cold water off him. "Hey!" he snipped at her, "What was that for?"

"You were yelling in sleep."

He grabbed a towel she offered him and dried his face. "Geez, not the wake up I was expecting. What time is it?"

"Midnight, you been asleep for two whole days."

Shooting up in his bed, his eyes grew twice their size. "What! Where is the team? The crystal?"

Vex pressed her paw against his mouth, closing his lips to shush him. "You're fine, the crystal is locked up. Now keep your voice down, you're going to wake everyone up."

Chiro groaned as he rubbed his back, still feeling the soreness from his wounds. "Man feels like my spine was split in two. . ."

Turning her back to him, she brushed her big claws through her white mane. "Maybe next time you'll think about calling for help instead of dashing to retrieve the crystal."

"I know I was just—wait, you saw me fall from radio tower?"

She nodded.

Chiro felt his eyebrows beginning to narrow. "If you saw me fall, how long have you been watching?"

She turned to stare at him. "Since you left the robot."

Realization struck Chiro as he gritted his teeth, angry veins surfacing around his eyes. "So you were present this whole time while we were struggling? You saw me fall, yet you made no move to help me!?" He snarled, blood boiling up to his face. "Why didn't you help me?"

Her ice cold stare caused the boy's face to falter. "If I helped, you wouldn't have learned."

He crossed his arms. "What are you talking about?"

Vex reached over and poured the child some warm water to drink. "You are a great leader, but you made an error when you split up to grab the gem." She handed the boy his glass to drink. "The gem was not going anywhere, you should've stayed with your team till reinforcements arrived. Plus, sneaking out of the robot was very irresponsible."

Before Chiro could open his mouth to defend himself, she pressed her index claw to his lips. "Da, If I jump in every second, you won't learn, pup. Something your teammates do not do." She took her hand from his mouth.

Chiro sighed as he gulped the steaming water down, squinting from the burn in his neck. "Alright alright, but who grabbed the crystal?"

She looked at him, not answering as she took his cup and went to refill it. As she moved, Chiro spotted the black burn marks scorching her arms. Blinking, he started connecting the dots before recalling the memory of her locking the gem up. "Hang on, _YOU_ grabbed the crystal bare-handed? How did you not get infected? When I touch it I practically get paralyzed!"

She grunted and brought him his second round of warm water. "Call it an immunity."

He gratefully took his cup from her claws and stared at his reflection in the water. "I don't understand. . ."

Sighing, she narrowed her eyes. "Past treatments have scorched my nerve endings to where I no longer feel much pain." She glanced to the right. "In fact, I no longer feel anything."

Dread scratched at his conscious, he looked at the blank face staring back at him. "Nothing at all?"

She turned her gaze away and glanced at Mandarin, who remained strapped on the table and in a deep sleep. Vex grunted at his face and turned away, dipping her head to the chosen one before turning to leave.

"Wait," Chiro called out with a raised hand.

Vex stopped and looked back at him. He tugged at his shirt collar. "When we were back on earth, you said you saw the vision I was having—so when you touched the crystals, do you see anything to?"

The black female stared at him for a few seconds before looking away. Recalling the visons of the two adults that _constantly_ haunted her presence. "I am not effected by the crystal," she lied through her fangs. "Only you can interpret the gem's message."

She left before Chiro could question her further. The boy sighed and dropped his lead, his fangs falling over his eyes. He ran his fingers over the scars cutting over his eyebrow, cheek, and lip. Struggling to contain the angry emotions that threatened to burst free. This confusion was boiling up even deeper in his gut, so much it was driving him crazy. Noticing that it was effecting his leadership, the older teen figured it was time to get a lid on these feelings and focus on his team.

 _~Next Day~_

Chiro came walking into the room. His waiting teammates at in their pod chairs, smiling to see their young charge up and adam.

"I see the power primate has finally healed you well," Gibson observed with a keen smile.

"It has, also glad to see you recovered, Gibson." The boy hero grinned back before turning his face serious again. He glanced at the waiting gem locked up in its glass container. He stroked his narrow chin, contemplating the dark rock glaring at him.

Antauri noted this look and sighed, digging his silver digits into the black leather arm chairs. "As much as I hate seeing you destroy your health, I understand this must be done." He breathed in and exhaled. "So whatever you decide to do, Chiro, please just be careful."

Nodding, Chiro bravely stepped forward. Nova's eyes got serious as she got up and rushed to the raven haired teen's side. She pressed her hands on his hips, readying herself to pull him away. "Ready when you are."

Opening the glass case, Chiro felt Nova's grip tighten. All eyes were on him, Sprx and Otto shook nervously while Gibson chewed his fingertips. Antauri remained stoic, but the boy could see the invisible twitch of fear in his eyes. Closing his eyes, their leader reached in and grabbed the stone.

Purple clouds took the form of clawed hands as they reached out and strangled Chiro, lifting his feet off the ground. He gagged in defiance as the smoky fingers shoved their ways into his mouth and nostrils. His eyes went blood shot as he arched his back and threw his head back. He gagged with veins rolling up his neck.

Nova proceeded to pull him away, but she was knocked back. This time a thin wall of energy surrounded him, keeping any outside forces out. The team saw this and leaped into action, but were brushed off by the unbreakable shield. Antauri's chromed heart was pumping erratically as he looked to Gibson.

"Gibson, can you break the shield down!?"

Rushing to get his magic book hidden in a nearby glove compartment, he skimmed through the pages. His eyes speedily ran over each symbol, trying to find anything that could disrupt energy flows. "Y-yes, I mean n-no. Ah by the love of science I don't know!" He whipped one page after another. "This book is on magic, this gem is not magic, i-its dark power, the embodiment of demons!"

"Try anything!" Nova yelled, noticing Chiro's breath was starting to halt. "He can't breathe!"

Getting to another page, Gibson looked to the bottom of one page and paused. "Wait wait, I think this might work!"

"Well hurry up and use it!" Sprx yelled, ushering the gum flapping scientist to hurry.

Before Gibson could recite the enchantment, a big dark hand closed his book. Blinking, the blueberry monkey shot a panicked look at Vex. "Vex, what in the—are you out of your mind!?"

Staring with a look void of all emotion, she removed the spell book from his hands. She tossed it aside and crossed her arms, looking up to the trapped teenager. When she said nothing, Nova got in her face.

"Are you mad!? He's—!"

"Have more faith in the lads' strength for once. . ."

Shutting up, Nova glanced to her comrades. Everyone looked between each other as Antauri swallowed a big lump and looked back to Chiro. He gripped his knuckles, feeling H20 fall off the edges of his silver armor. Praying to any higher power to hear his pleas for Chiro's safety.

After a few more minutes, Otto drew his saws. "I can't take it, I'm going to—!"

The bubble entrapping the boy suddenly vanished. Chiro gasped for breath as he fell from the air and landed on his knees. Gasping, he quickly recovered his breath, rubbing his face to sooth his burning scars.

"Chiro!" Antauri gasped as he rushed up to the slouched teen.

Nova looked at Vex as the monkey glanced at her before turning and walking away. The gold warrior gawked then rushed over to her friend. "Chiro?" worry creased her face as she took his shoulder, shaking it a little.

"Are you okay kid?" Sprx asked right after, concerned also flooding his face. He kneeled down to get close to the boy's face, pushing his bangs out his eyes.

"I'm okay monkey team," he reassured, standing up to pop his back. "But no time, I got a new vision. A new planet, heavily populated cities with big farm lands stretching around its outskirts."

Otto thought about this for a moment then raised his hand. "Oh oh, I know that planet!" he grinned while jumping up and down, pointing his finger at the teen. "It's Neonhack! That's the place where I spent my earlier years training with my old mentor Greasy Reece!" He pressed his hands dreamily together as he remembered the fond memories. "He is the greatest, my best friend! He taught me everything there was to know about mechanics and engineering!"

"Then looks like our next stop is Neonhack, Nova." Chiro smiled to her, Nova nodded gleefully and rushed to the control pad. She punched in the coordinates as Otto hovered over her in joy.

"I can't believe I get to see home again!" He cheered.

The robot's body changed course, heading north to the nearest galaxy system. The team went back to talking about their stop, but Chiro stepped back. He turned and snuck away, slinking into the hallway and closing the door behind him. Once in the safety of the confined space of the hallway, he pressed his back against the wall and slid down to his rear. He pressed his knees to his chest as he bit his tongue.

What he never told the team was that he saw _far_ more than just the next planet they needed to go.

 _That last vision, I saw Skeleton King and my—parents. Whatever happened, he. . .did something._ Narrowing his eyes, Chiro dug his nails into his knees. Feeling blood drip from his nails as he scratched himself harder. The rage boiled his gut to overheat till his face ran red.

 _One more dark one gem, then I'll have all my answers. One more, then when I find out what the bonehead did to me, to us, I'm going to murder him._

Vex watched the boy rock himself in the corner. She shook her head, his pitiful state reflection in her eyes. She knew all too well what he saw, not that she needed to see the gem herself. These memories he was just seeing were just old tales left to gather dust in her mind's library. She stepped out from her hiding place and approached the teen. She stared down at him for a good several minutes.

"They do not call these rocks 'dark one gems' for nothing, pup."

Chiro didn't bother to look at her. "I know. . ."

She raised a brow.

"I'm getting so tired of this, from the war to the gems. I just want answers, I just _wish_ I could answers instead of having to solve this freaking endless puzzle."

She just stared at him silently. "You already know, life aint easy, lad."

"Well, judging from the intensity of this gem, I feel Neonhack is our last planet to venture to. Then once we retrieve the final stone, I'll have all my answers. Then. . ." Chiro tightened his fist, feeling the power primate flow from his knuckles, fueling his rage. "I'll finally find out what that—that boney bastard did to me so many years ago."

"Da, then?"

"Then. . . I make him suffer."

Usually, prolonged suffering was right up Vex's list of top ten best talents, but seeing the boy spit out such venomous words made her uneasy. She didn't understand why, honestly, there was not a second she didn't spend daydreaming about obliterating that skull tyrant and his annoying spineless minion. She was conflicted, not sure what to say.

"Aye, an eye for an eye." She turned and walked away from Chiro. Leaving the boy to ponder her words.

Chiro massaged his eyebrows. "An eye for an eye, hm, so true," he grinded his teeth together. "In this case, Skeleton King is going to owe me _far_ more than just a mere eye."

"What eye?" Antauri asked, hovering in to sit next to the boy. Sensing the dark thoughts plaguing his adopted son's mind.

"Oh, nothing Antauri, just thinking to myself."

Frowning, the silver simian sighed. "Now Chiro, whatever happens after we obtain the last crystal, I want you to promise me something."

"Like what?"

Sighing, he gripped the boy's hand. "Promise me—that you won't ever go astray."

Confused at that request, Chiro hesitantly nodded. "Alright, um I promise."

"Good," the silver monkey reached out and clasped his hands around the boy's neck. Smiling as he held him close, hugging him tighter. Letting go, he watched as Chiro gifted him with a smile and got up. Before he could go back to his room, the silver monkey called back to him one more time.

"And know, that I am very proud of you."

Stopping, Chiro cut the fatherly monkey a fond smile.

"Thank you."


	18. Chapter 18 - Arrival to Neonhack

_A/N: Terribly sorry for the wait everyone, I had ran out of steam for a bit. But my SRMTHFG drive is slowly returning. So, if you're still reading, thanks for your patience._

 _Also, please pardon grammar errors. I was in a hurry to write this. Please review.  
_

* * *

Chapter 18

-Arrival to Neonhack

The super robot glided through the cosmos like a great ship drifting over calm ocean tides. The hulking space ship passed through a tight knitted asteroid belt. Nova was at the controls, watching the screen with a well trained eye. She held a coffee mug, yawning while sipping a big gulp. Trying everything in her power to stay awake. Flying for four days straight in a dicey section of the cosmos tends to keep one from restful sleep. So they each took turns standing watch.

Sprx, like always, was at her side—patiently waiting for the stronger warrior to fall asleep, then he'd take over. He ran his hand down her powerful arms, onyx eyes staring intently into her distracted pink ocular lens.

"Nova," he started gently, but loud enough to arouse her conscious. "Maybe you should rest, I mean… you gone through four king sized coffee mugs in the last half hour. You're going to explode your heart pumps"

She shrugged and shouldered off his concern, "No big deal, I can handle it. Besides, intergalactic map says we should arrive by the next twelve hours."

Sprx nodded as he sat back down in Nova's pod chair, ignoring the scent of sulfur mixed with perfume. An odd combination, but he enjoyed the smells with a big smile while inhaling more. He gotten so used to it, he deemed it his mate's signature smell.

Not too far off, down the nearest hallway, Otto was busy demonstrating the origin to his mechanical prowess to Chiro and Gibson. The teal monkey did a series of twists and turns while screwing in two bolts as he stood at very painful yoga-like angles.

"My mentor Reese showed me almost everything I know," he stated proudly after tightening the last bolt with a shrill squeak. "He's such a cool guy, fun and sharp as a whip—you guys will love him!"

Chiro, who stood stiffly, twitched with an awkward smile painting his exhausted face. "I'm sure we will Otto, but we still have another day to travel, so—maybe let us… sleep now?"

Gibson, whose eyes were barely open, used his leader's leg as a support beam to keep his swaying body up. "Please, Otto, I beg of you—save the lectures for tomorrow… we have been up for nearly four days. This planet is not exactly, what you'd call, e _asy_ to locate." Pressing a weary left hand to his temple, he tried to massage his headache away. "Neonhack is extremely deep in the galaxy Razeray… one of the most perplexing solar systems around, why—just its random choice of locationing can throw off any non-experienced travelers. So, it is absolutely critical we get sleep."

Otto crossed his arms, sighing in disappointment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to keep everyone up. I'm just so excited to see my friend, it's been so many years. Guess, just wanted to share everything before we got there."

Chiro smiled and took Otto's hands, "I'm very excited to meet him. And, it's probably a good idea you get some rest. Don't wanna be too tried, hm?"

Otto's face brightened up at the statement as he released his leader's hands. "Okay, good point!" He strolled away from his half asleep teammates, waving a joyous hand over his helmet. "See ya guys in the morning!"

As Otto walked down the hall to locate his green tube, an open door exposing a dark room passed him by. Toxic green eyes watched the slow-witted mechanic stroll cluelessly on-by and into his shoot's wind current that transported to his bedroom. Vex sneered, retracting his lip back to expose her massive predatory fangs.

Turning around, she pressed her index claw against her blind eye, clicking the surface which projected a small beam of light in response. The hologram twisted and morphed into the ugly mug of her boss's second in command, or so he like to call himself.

Mandarin stared back to the fellow formless, arms crossed with an equally fowl scowl spread across his messed up face. "Report?"

Vex glanced back to the open door before looking back. "We've been flying for approximately ninety-six hours. Arrival estimated to be by next night fall. Location, planet Neonhack."

Mandarin's face contorted to a look with mixed feelings. "Hm," he pressed a pondering claw to his chin. "The last gem should be held on this planet."

Vex stared, her silence signaling for him to hurry the hell up with the explanation.

Noticing her hidden intolerance for patience, he exposed his fangs in an authoritive manner. "The minute the last gem is obtained, that is when you'll act. Our lord commands, the minute the gem is in your possession... you are recover all of them, along with the hairless monkey, and escape the super robot. Silently."

Moving her hand up to perch over her eye, Mandarin's words snapped out to her before she could hang up on him.

"Your life hangs on this, you fowl copy. The boy must be obtained _alive…_ He also must NOT touch the last crystal, for if he does, our enemy will know our plans." He slammed his claw-hand into the ship's control panel, emitting a loud _BANG!_

"Do not botch this!"

"Consider it done." Vex pressed her eye, watching with a smirk as the hologram fizzled out into static—abruptly ending the transmission. Once the quiet settled in her ears, frustration boiled over as she leaned against the wall, a wave of confusion hitting her.

Then the human child, Chiro, crossed her mind. Her fist tightened, this prolonged mission starting to pick away at her patience. Pretending to actually give a damn about this dilemma was wearing away her mask, plus—it didn't help when she was forced to actually to be their friend. She wrenched her lips, gifting the darkness another savage growl.

 _This'd be so much easier if I could simply slaughter them and take the gems._ Her thoughts sputtered with venomous evil. Craning her head towards the only ray of light shining from the hallway, her un-beating heart clenched.

 _Do I actually want to do this?_ She pressed a weary hand to her head. Another thing that annoyed her greatly, the desire to murder them all would be chased away by some unsaid guilt from a conscious she wasn't even sure existed.

Getting up, she shoved the thoughts away—it was almost over, and soon, she may be granted relief. Sighing, she turned and retreated to the darkest corner of the maze like rooms to find a confined place to hibernate for the few hours.

 _~12 hours later: Neonhack's Orbit_

The robot drifted through space in a standing position, the titan's oval eyes peering to a large planet floating a few miles away from it.

The planet was colored with a mix of brown, gold, and other similar colors. Wheatfield's and farm lands seeming to dominant the sections of land with a few noticeably large cities towering on the top of planet. Several long, oddly shaped blobs of grey storm clouds circled the atmosphere.

Antauri stroked his metallic chin, studying the geographic image of the planet printed upon the robot's scanners. "Hm, it'd appear we have located the planet Neonhack."

Chiro rubbed his gloved hand around the back of his hand, feeling the long strands flow through his fingers. "Well—its um, not as high-tech looking as I thought it was going to be. It looks like a planet for farmers."

Sprx cut Otto a sarcastic look, "are you sure you're mentor's name is 'Greasy Reece' and not 'Cotton Eye Joe'?"

Otto frowned, but mustard a sarcastic grin shortly after. "Please, don't let first impressions fool you. It may have a lot of country lands, but you should see the capital, the safe haven for mechanics everywhere. Heaven for bolts and screw drivers, no other place like it!"

Vex watched from a spot in the back that alluded everyone's attention. The planet, from her observations, looked like Earth Las Vegas meets the old west. She snorted steam, still trying to ponder why the _hell_ a dark one gem would be housed on such a planet.

"Hurry up guys, I wanna see home!" Otto jived, anxiously grabbing the controls away from a caffeinated Nova. "The closest docking by is on the west side."

"West?" Sprx looked as the Otto drove the robot to said-location. "Looks like Kathy Cornhusker is going to be our traveling guide."

"Stop with the hillbilly jokes!" Otto snapped playfully, "just give it a chance."

"Yes, I'm sure this place is rich with history, more so then the space-carnival you trained on, Sprx."

The red pilot rolled his eyes, locking his tongue from sniping the blue monkey back. "Whatever, let's just hurry up and land before you get to running that motor-mouth of yours."

The robot flew through several orbs of blue stars, pushing past the stormy clouds and into Neonhack skies. Otto squinted his eyes, watching the scanners get clouded with light misty rains. The titan ship continued to drop in altitude till it approached the outskirts of a large city standing in the distance.

Rotating its feet, the super robot stood in an upright position and slammed into the ground, spraying dust everywhere. Locking its knees into park, the foot hatch opened and granted the Hyperforce exit. Once out, the team shivered from the oddly cool winds brushing past them while their feet cooked on hot patches of grass and dirt. The light rain barely ghosting over their flesh.

Purple glowing crops that resembled cornfields stood high in the distance with a variety of other neon plants flickering at their roots.

"Huh, it's actually kind of beautiful down here." Nova observed as she went to touch one of the neon plants. "Can see why 'Neon' is in the name," she grinned as she sniffed some of the green plants.

Sprx didn't seem to share in his girlfriend's interest as he gawked at some of the scary scarecrows. "Great, more spook day based props. What's the point of these things?" He loomed in closer to the hay-stuffed figured tied to high standing wooden poles.

The scarecrow's eyes glowed green, sharp teeth jetting out as its arms ripped from its binds and grabbed the red pilot.

Sprx emitted a high-pitched yodel as slapped at the bag-faced creature before wrestling free from its hands. "Gah! It's alive!" He screamed over and over as he dove behind Nova, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

Before the team could draw their weapons for a counter attack, Vex slid down the pole, smirking at the shaken pilot.

"You scare easy, Red."

Realizing that the source of the scarecrow's movement was the wolf-faced monkey, Sprx blew a fuse. "Don't do that! You almost gave a damn heart attack, how'd you like it if I did that to you!?"

Chiro and the others irrupted into laughter as they walked along the dirt road. Nova bellowed the hardest as she slapped a pouting Sprx on the back, knocking him flat on his face. "Quit being such a baby, babe. It was funny, and you know you're the biggest chicken on this team!"

Sprx groaned as Gibson joined in on the teasing. As everyoned continued to poke fun, Chiro turned to look at Vex, who trailed far in the back—like always. Seeing the usually cold look on her face, he frowned and backtracked till he was strolling next to her.

"Good scare," he complimented, trying to ease into small talk.

Vex glanced at him, but continued to look ahead. Once again, not responding to him.

Chiro sighed and gave a tentative smile. "A little surprising, you don't strike me as the type to have fun."

"Somethings are not always what they seem."

He jumped at her sudden comment, Chiro sighed and pressed a weary hand to his chest. Okay, he got a response, better than nothing.

"Oh?" he started, a hint of sarcasm lapping at the end of his tongue. "You're always so dark and gothic, but I'm thinking you're probably happier then you let on."

The bone monkey ignored Chiro, slowing her walk in hopes he'd get further ahead to leave her alone. But, much to her dismay, he kept in sync with her speed. There, she noticed his demeanor changed into a more serious posture.

"Hey, um, since we're on the subject—what happened to your eye?"

Vex nearly tripped over her own to two feet, the teen's words throwing her way off guard. Looking up to stare into those concerned blue eyes, she sighed, tightening her war-claw fingers.

"My past is something I rather not discuss." Chiro stared at her words, a look of defiance challenging her reluctance. Grunting, she got the hint he didn't plan on going away.

"I lost my eye for something I tried to defend, but the effort—like myself—was a wasted attempt based on futile hopes." She turned away, resuming her guarded stance. "That's why I don't dream anymore, pup."

Shock hit Chiro with full force. Opening his mouth to argue, he was halted by a silencing finger.

"Hope is for the hopeful, not the hopeless. And you, pup, are not hopeless."

"And neither are you," He argued, indirectly raising his voice that echoed their hushed conversation. "I don't KNOW what happened to you, but you can't just give up hope. If you did, you wouldn't be helping us."

Vex clenched her jaw, staring at the sweet naïve individual who so effortlessly tried to remain optimistic. Strange, all this was becoming so taboo. Here, this poor brave fool fought everything that came his way—like his desperation to keep his team alive, or how he viewed everyone as his equals. It was so disgustingly righteous, it made her want to vomit.

Usually, she'd just agree to shut him up, but the way he looked at her, the sheer sincerity in his words. He legitly _believed_ her kindness was authentic, not showing any trace of doubt she expected him to have.

Just days ago, the thought of murdering them all felt natural—almost as easy as playing a child's game. Now, seeing proof that he began to trust her without any hint of withheld judgement, it started to hurt.

Vex twitched uncomfortably the longer she stared into those accepting blue eyes. Her fist tightened as her breath hitched in her throat, why did he accept her? Did he forget she tried to strangle him the first day they met?

"Vex, please…" Chiro mumbled, as if asking for her to trust him. "Tell me what's wrong."

Without their knowing, the hole team had doubled back to see what was going on. Seeing the small amount of concern mixed in with their confused stares started to hit a nerve. The larger formless monkey started to squirm.

 _W-what is this?_ She thought, panic spiking. _Why does this perception reek of genuine worry?_ She pulled back from their asking stares. They were supposed to tolerate her presence long enough to be fooled, but this… no, it couldn't be possible.

Snarling, she turned and snapped her eyes in their direction. "Enough," she murmured with a scorching stare, struggling to hide the murderous intent. "Focus on the mission, not me—I'm not-"

Antauri stared at her, a microscopic frown plaguing his lips. His silver fur almost looked white, the darkened skies brightening his eyes to take on a royal purple hue. The familiar features sent a fresh wave of pain coursing through her mind. Desperate to end the staring, Vex forced a calm expression and stalked past them, continuing ahead.

Exchanging odd looks, they shared a confused sigh before trekking onward.

They all walked for several miles, passing farm houses and abounded fields. The rain came in random spurts, drenching them for a few seconds before letting up and gifting those moments of dryness — till another round came down just as hard as the first.

"How long have we been walking?" Sprx complained from the very back of the colorful group.

"Just an hour, there should be a small town right up ahead." Otto, who walked in the lead, reassured. "My mentor should be up here somewhere."

Right before Sprx could complain, they topped a hill that revealing a medium sized town right below. The area was littered with small buildings and barns shouldering their sides. The roads stretched into pavement before vanishing into gassy dead ends. Neon tumble weeds glided through the open streets, giving off a silent ghostly aura.

Gibson observed the area before glancing back at Otto. "Are you sure this town is populated? It seems vacant."

"Odd, last time I visited this place, it was bustling!" Worry his Otto's nerves as he rushed passed his team and onto the roads. "Hello? Anyone here!" He called out, hoping to get an answer.

Sprx glanced around, holding on tight to Nova's arms. "This place is really starting to creep me out," he eyed the patch of scarecrows staring death at him. Wincing, he tightened his eyes and scootched closer to his mate's side.

As they walked closer, Chiro stopped, alerting the rest of his teammates. Hearing a wooden door squeak, he threw his hand into the ground and summoned a Zeus style lightning bolt. Aiming at the nearest shop, he chunked the electrical weapon with swift accuracy, hitting the wall.

The impact shook the building, bricks thrown onto the armed gunmen that had his laser trained on Sprx. The gun flipped out of his hand as more heavy weighted bricks crushed his strength, pinning him onto the ground. The masked assailant groaned, green goggles covering his eyes.

Drawing his saws, Otto rushed over to the man with Nova and Sprx in pursuit. The red monkey wiggled his way through the pair and aimed his magnets at the man pinned beneath the pile of rubble. "Who are you?" He demanded.

The figure, obviously a male from his muscular physique, groaned a low verbal gurgle. "Ouch…"

Hearing the low husky voice, Otto's eyes shot open. "Reece?" He leaned down, peering into the murky green goggles shielding large brown eyes. His eyes lit up upon recognizing his mentor. "Reece!" Otto gasped, moving quickly to shove the burnt debris off the masked man.

"O-Otto?" the deep voiced human asked again, shock clearly evident. He grunted when the last pieces of brick were hoisted off his chest and metal hands pushed him up into a sitting position. Dusty coughs blew from his open mouth as he struggled to regain his breath.

"Reece?" Sprx asked in absolute disbelief. "How the hell is this guy your mentor? He almost blew my head off!"

Standing to full height, Nova and Sprx scootched back from the large, intimidating built of the human. Looking around at the curious faces, the gunmen removed his mask—revealing a broad face with greasy brown hair and a bright joyous smile.

"I'm so sorry!" He started, bending down to retrieve his riffle. "I wasn't aiming with the intent to shoot, I just heard some voices and hid myself in the antique shop. Just wanted to use my scope to see who you were, friend or foe. You get the dig."

Antauri looked skeptical at the explanation.

Picking up on the doubtful looks, Reece laughed and waved his hands. "I understand the skepticism of this random encounter, but it's not easy living in a town whose population number doesn't even meet a dozen."

Otto looked around at the dusty old buildings, the lack of cleanliness making them look ancient. "What happened here, Reece? The last time I saw this place, it was filled with laughter and delicious food!"

Reece pressed a black gloved hand to the back of his neck, massaging it. "Well, things got bad here since you left, Otto." Looking up the sky, he coughed and nervously looked around. "It's not safe to stand out here in the open, especially at night…" he turned on his heel and started walking away. "Follow me," he called with a wave of his hand, his other keeping a tight hold on his gun.

Exchanging weird glances, Chiro nodded as they all ran to follow the robust man.

 _~3 Miles Away_

Greasy Reece led the Hyperforce through many miles of out-stretches crop lands, pushing through a field of stuffy crowded corn.

Gibson ran his scanner over the plants as Sprx pushed ahead of him, "these planets are emitting extremely high levels of radiation, how is it that these are a nutrition source?"

"Maybe people like to eat foods that make em glow in the dark," Sprx shoved more stocks out of the way. Stepping over one crop that flipped back once he removed his weight and struck Gibson in the face, leaving two gobs of glowing corn in his mouth and nose.

Antauri used his ghost mode to past through the cluttered plants with ease as Chiro stumbled after him. "Are we close?" The wise second in command asked, hoping for an update to which he was denied for several yards.

"Here we are!" Reece proclaimed loudly, shoving some corn out of the way like a red curtain, and revealed a place that seemed to be his house.

The house was close to two stories, its front yard cluttered with a lot of polished junk. The exterior seemed to border between being run down and high-tech. Two chimneys exiting its top, the left smoke stack gushing out grey smoke with the smell of food lingering in the air.

"My wife and daughter are inside, come—before it gets to dark." He sprinted to his front porch, fumbled for his keys, and unlocked the door, granting the large team access to its inside.

Otto was the first to enter the home he already seen before. "This place is still as messy as ever," he recalled fondly, happy to see somethings haven't entirely changed. Bending down to tinker with some discarded gadgets littering the dusty floor.

"Sorry for the mess, my wife, daughter, and I are skilled mechanics—so it's hard to keep a clean home when it doubles as your work shop." Reece laughed, closing the door behind Vex, who was the last to enter the home.

Flopping down on the plastic covered couch, Sprx coughed away the fumes of dust. "Haven't ya ever heard of a garage or something?"

Reece's bushy facial hair couldn't hide the frown that drooped from his usually cheerful face. Brown eyes casted downward, he sighed, looking out the nearest boarded window.

Noticing this look, Otto slowly approached his mentor, onyx eyes heavy with growing worry. "Reece… what happened here?"

The middle aged man extended a long arm to grab the nearest stool to sit down. Folding his arms on his knees, he cleared his throat. "For… a couple years now, things have not been going as good. The more tourist we got, the more attention was drawn to the capital city. Till the gambling got so out of control, the city pretty much forgot about the smaller towns, leaving them without much trust funding many of us needed to make a living."

"What? B-but almost all the mechanics come from the outer towns, why would the city cut the trust funding?" Otto asked, horror smacking his face.

Reece dropped his head, letting his parted bangs veil his scratched up face. "It's more than just that—something has been going on. People around towns have been vanishing."

Antauri glanced to the man, interest peeked. "Could you elaborate the nature of vanishings?"

Reece bobbed his head to the side, thinking. "Uhm, well, it's a little hard to explain. But with the rise of the city's population, crime rates sky rocketed. Gangs have been bustling around the fields at night, stealing stuff and etc. That's why I was hiding in that building when I heard you all, I wanted to make sure you weren't a member of those gangs."

Chiro, who joined Sprx on the couch, leaned forward and cupped his cheek. "You think gangs are the reasons for the disappearing population?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Either way, they aren't welcomed, since they don't care about rules or others' safety." Reece glanced back up, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "Since my wife had our baby, I couldn't afford working in the city anymore, it also got to dangerous. People started drinking, then the gamblers got violent and intolerant of people with little money. So, we're kinda hiding out here, deep in the crops. The radiation of the plants kind of keeps our location private."

Silence had befallen the Hyperforce as they gathered in a tight circle to discuss the possibilities.

"Think this may have something to do with the gem?" Otto whispered.

"Doubtful, this planet sounds like it's always had problems with crime." Gibson relied with clear skepticism. "It does not sound demon-influenced."

"Anything is possible, Gibson," Nova argued against the medical officer.

"I sense something off with the man's words, upon mentioning the cities." Antauri glanced to Reece, who remained staring at the floor, lost in thought. "This very well could be a reaction to the gem's dark power."

"Ah come on Antauri, this place sounds like it lives off gambling. That's always bound to bring some crimes, so?" Sprx laughed, shaking his head at the conclusion that sounded a bit extreme. "When ya mix alcohol, money, and slot machines—things are bound to get out of hand eventually."

Thinking, Chiro raised his hand to take the reins of the conversation. "I know this is the planet we're supposed to be on, I think the problems are severe enough to look into them." Running his hand through his raven black hair, he placed his hands on Nova and Antauri's shoulder. "I believe… we should begin our search in the city. Maybe we can dig up something, clues or hints."

"That'd be the wisest decision to make, at least for now." Antauri nodded to his teammates, nonverbally confirming the agreement to Chiro's orders.

"Hey Reece!" Otto yelled, stirring the man out of his gloomy stupor. "Think we could bunk here with you all for a few days or a week?"

Surprised, his mentor stood up. "Of course, I'd never turn away friends—I'll go set up some area for you all to sleep in." Turning to face the basement door, he paused. "In the meantime, what do you all plan to do? Visiting the city wouldn't be exactly safe."

"We're going to figure out what's going on, and see if we can put a stop to it." Chiro answered, going up to one of the boarded windows and peeking out through the peep hole.

Reece's eyes lit up in shock, happiness returning to his face. "Really?"

"You bet buddy!" Otto cheered, raising his finger and pointing to the roof top. "We'll stop whatever evil is going on and make sure things go back to normal. That's a promise!"

Reece looked fit to be tied as he raced and enveloped his former student in a bear hug. "Thank you, Hyperforce!"

Vex watched the man get gooey over the team, shaking her head in blunt disappointment. Making promises you couldn't guarantee to keep was out of her reach of understanding. But, not willing to spoil the optimistic moment with her philosophies, she kept her fangs shut. Looking over to the kitchen, she spotted a tall slender, white haired woman slave over a stove with a short brunette girl glued to her hip.

After the joy-fest was settled, Reece raced around to gather up some sleeping bags. Then he stumbled down the steps of the damp basement. Lying the bags down in a circle, he kept the gas powered lantern sitting in the center, the set up looking like a campsite with concrete walls circling them.

The team watched from the upstairs doorway as the older mechanic raced around with a broom in hand, dusting the floors while shoving metallic parts into one large pile, making more open space for wiggle room. After relocating some boxes, he whipped the sweat from his forehead and presented their new living quarters.

"You all can share this spot in the basement, it stays pretty cool down here. If you want air, just open the vents—they're connected to the surface, so you will get plenty of fresh air. Just be sure to close them when it starts raining."

Gibson observed the space, put off by the dirt and oil stains mucking up some of the sleeping bags. "Um, we're very appreciative your hospitality, but do you have any places… cleaner?"

Reece shrugged, his smile growing. "Well, the barn is outback. But the mechanical horses haven't been powered on for a while, and they usually produce a lot of carbon monoxide. But the hay belts are pretty warm."

Blinking, Gibson shook his head and waved his hands, quick to dismiss the idea. "N-nevermind, this setup will do just fine."

Nova rolled her eyes at Gibson's reluctance to get dirty. "Stop being a wimp, Gibson… if there's any bugs in your sleep-matt, I'll smash them for you." She pinched his and Sprx's cheeks, "Gotta look out for the kiddies."

Gibson swatted her hand away, blushing a bright shade of red. Sprx crossed his arms and huffed.

As the team fidgeted amongst themselves, Vex grunted and walked off to find solace outside. Knowing she wouldn't care which sleeping bag she'd get after everyone selected their own matt.

Once everyone picked their bags and got comfortable, Reece's wife had called out—informing them dinner was ready. Heading up, they each took their own seat in whatever room they could find. Otto, Sprx, and Gibson sat at the table with Reece and his family while the others propped themselves on the living room furniture. Antauri hovered in the air, not concerned with finding a spot to sit in, as he intertwined his hands to return to his meditations.

The clocked started to tick away as everyone found themselves full, their stomachs rounded by the amount of delicious cooking consumed. Being a robot, Antauri was the only one who didn't eat. Chiro still picked at his corn, not really having an appetite at the moment.

Vex hadn't touched her food, giving her plate to the green monkey that ate like a trash compactor. Instead, she sipped at the clear bottle of liquor labeled _Snake Venom._ Reece was happy to share his mind numbing drinks with the dark monkey, unfazed by how many she downed.

"Dang, never took any of you as drinkers." He laughed, offering the undead monkey a trashcan to throw away the glass bottles she wolfed down like a box of chocolates.

"They're not, only I." Vex muttered, drinking the last bottle he handed her. Stopping at the bottom, she put the large bottle down and nodded to the man. "Thank you for the drinks, I'll be sure to buy you more."

"It's a pleasure! My wife hates liquor, so not like I could have em anyway." He laughed, still eyeing the tall bottles she polished off like it was nothing. "But have to admit, bet you could outdrink half those gambler drunks downtown. Don't know many who could even one of these and stay on their feet."

She crossed her arms, leaning against the wall, feeling her mind beginning to fog up—a numbing sense she welcomed with opened arms. "It's been awhile since I last had a drink."

"Awhile being like a hundred years?" He snickered before disposing the trash into a recycling bin.

When she didn't answer, Reece awkwardly shrugged and walked to the living room. "Okay team, the sun is setting soon." He announced his presence while pointing to the basement room. "Things get rowdy at night, so for safety measures, go into the basement and don't come out till morning. Which will be in the next thirteen hours." He laughed at their faces, "night times here are longer then days."

After washing their plates and returning them to the cabinets, they all gathered in a line and went down the creaky steps, leading them to the cold basement. Everyone gathered around, picking their sleeping-matts and wiggling in till they got comfortable.

"It's really not that bad down here, least its cool." Chiro smiled, swatting a bug crawling up his sleeve.

"Easy for you to say," Gibson quivered, pulling the sheet to his chin to serve as a shield against any insects that might've spotted him. "You do not find insectoids as repulsive as me."

"I gotta agree with brain-strain, why couldn't we have just stayed in the robot?" Sprx asked, propping his head up with his hands.

"Because we don't want to draw attention to ourselves," Antauri explained, sitting himself in the sleeping bag in the middle of Chiro and Nova. "So I suggest we get some shut eye, we'll journey to the city's interior first thing in the morning."

"Why so urgent? We got thirteen hours to sleep," Sprx grumbled as he scootched to lay closer to Nova.

"Why are you complaining? You'd sleep till noon if we let you," Nova sniped, laughing at Sprx's pouting lip. Kissing him on the cheek, she curled her tail around her legs and zipped the bag over head.

Otto stared at the ceiling, concern evident in his big innocent black eyes. "I sure do hope we can fix what's going on here."

"Don't worry Otto," Chiro comforted. "I promise, we'll do everything we can to fix what's happening here."

The green mechanic smiled as he hugged his leader's arm tightly. Chiro smiled and returned the hug, patting his friend on the back.

Vex, who remained standing by the stair case, stared at the sweet scene. Gripping her arm, she turned away and sat down on the wooden step that bowed under her muscular weight. Running a sharp knife-like-digit around the long scruff of chin fur, she pondered the sight. Breathing in, she let the alcohol fog her mind just enough to prevent her from overthinking.

Once everyone was settled, Antauri raised his paw, and used mind over matter to turn the lantern's knob. The blue flame dueled down till it was nothing but a mere spark, camouflaging everyone in waited darkness.

Vex remained frozen to her spot, as still as a stone statue. Mind struggling to make sense of everything the liquor had already scattered. Trying to ignore the obnoxious snores of the red pilot as he lay sprawled out. That mixed with the scientist's sleep talk and Nova's silent snarls, frazzled the buzzed simian as she pondered on leaving the basement. As she got up to leave, a human hand snatched out and caught her wrist.

Freezing, she glanced down to see Chiro keep a firm hold on her powerful arm. Half asleep, he tugged her back. Sighing, the dark simian looked to the exit, shaking her head, she found the available sleeping bag and wiggled into it. Letting the boy keep his hold on her as he drifted deeper into sleep.

 _Hopefully, i may end this soon._ She thought before falling into a light slumber, with the normal routine of nightmares awaiting her.


	19. Chapter 19 - Entrapment

Chapter 19

-Entrapment

Skeleton King sat upon his throne, soulless eyes closed with a still mouth that didn't mutter a single breath. Claws grasping his staff, he sluggishly opened his empty eye sockets, cracking the crystal bone structure around his skull. Before him sat a small whose center was black, reflecting the stars housing millions of different galaxies.

"Hm," he hissed, drawing a large blue claw to wrest upon its surface. Dark magic circled around his arm and got absorbed into the clear glossy surface of the circular glass ball.

"Mandarin, report…"

His murderous minion, Skeletal Mandarin, emerged upon the glass; his poorly healed face removing its previous grimace. "Oh, my lord!" He bowed, arms folded on his ship's control panel. Raw flesh surrounding his blind eye crinkling in his intense display of submission.

"My foolish brethren have just arrived to planet Neonhack, they've taken refuge on the northern hemisphere. I believe they are coming close to obtaining the last of the dark one gems."

Skeleton King narrowed one eye, a look of wonderment masking his true impatient nature. "And, what of our little pawn?" Intertwining his fingers, he flexed his menacing teeth.

Mandarin's frightened look was replaced by a hindered expression—looking none too pleased with the chosen topic. "I have been monitoring her progress through the blinded eye, she—seems to be… faltering."

The warlord squared his broad shoulders draped beneath a sleek black cape, nonverbally demanding an explanation to Mandarin's answer. This look leading the cloned monkey to draw back in fear.

"Her unbeating heart seems to be rebooting, her reactions to my orders seem to be becoming more revolting, as if… she's becoming disobedient. Or—dare is say—alive."

He glanced to the side, hiding a microscopic smirk. "Hm hm," he chuckled. "I have expected no less, for someone who bears such a bond to the boy, I'm amazed she hasn't started to glitch sooner." Sitting up, he gestured his minion closer. "The final night is near us, time is running out—so I believe now will be an appropriate time to send Vallex Mallory a little _reminder_ of her duties _."_

Before Mandarin.2 could question, the transmission ended by the wave of Skeleton King's hand. Chuckling, he moved his opposite hand to replace his current palm on the orb. Scratching the surface, his staff started to spark—commanding the dark energy to snake around the ball's core.

There, a slender young man with spikey brunette hair who adorned big square glasses emerged upon the glassy slate. The former Alchemist started to laugh.

"That foolish abomination would give anything to be reunited with the ones from her past. So soft my human side had made the prototypes, I almost vomit at the thought of relying on one." Swishing his claws sideways, the human's image morphed into something grotesque and abnormal. "But, compromises must be made."

Curling his fingers to form a fist, he struck the orb with authority. In response, the image vanished within seconds. Skeleton King started to laugh, its echo mocking the walls of his fortress' catacombs.

" _Why do you do this…?"_ A soft voice belonging to a middle aged man asked, nearly sounding desperate.

Pausing, the dread lord glanced down to an all-to-familiar face reflecting in his crystal ball. The image belonging to a man whose long face was mounted by a lustrous black beard and bangs, both eyes mismatched in color.

"Why you ask, my pathetic human side?" His smirk curled into something heinous. "Because, unlike you, I have goals—plans to fulfill."

Though the Alchemist showed no hint of emotions, his voice said something different.

" _How did You—I—forge who it is we are fighting?"_ Urgency rose. _"Our allies, our family, why?"_

"You should've foreseen the inevitable, the dark one's power that has touched us. Gifted me with the privilege to be in control." Leaning forward, Skeleton King stroked the orb, almost mockingly. "Right now, as we speak, one of the few you have created serves me. Then, when the moons finally align, I'll have the boy as my sacrifice."

" _You have taken all my beloved creations and confined their souls to an endless realm of cold that is purgatory—now you manipulate one you've brought back to life as an abomination of ooze. What, in this madness, do you find beneficiary?"_

He could sense his former human self's desperation to talk some sense into him, but unfortunately for the Alchemist, Skeleton King had no prior convictions.

"You dare talk down to my efforts?" He stood up, towering over the glass bowl. "For nearly twenty five years, I had hunted the chosen one while those filthy primates still cluelessly served Shuggazoom and its people. Even hiding on a far distant planet, his foolish parents and those damn prototypes did _nothing_ but prolong his suffering."

" _What would our daughter have thought of this?"_

Freezing up, Skeleton King leaned back into his throne, thrown off guard. Pressing a fist to his mouth, he tightened his eyes shut. Shaking, he threw his wide forearm out and knocked the glass ball off its pedestal that stood rooted at his feet.

Watching the ball role away, the reflection narrowed his eyes. _"You will not get away with this, The Chosen one and the Hyperforce will put an end to this madness. And… free the ones we have wrongly damned."_

The staff's sharp tip slammed into the ball's core, shattering it upon impact. As the reflection disappeared, the tyrant rose to his feet and drug himself to the nearest window. Looking out, he observed the bridges that served as this war's two year battle field.

Crossing his arms, he gazed back to the glass shards littering his throne room. "Time is running out, she must hurry and deliver to me the whole package, before I am able to release my full wrath upon, not only Shuggazoom, but the whole network of galaxies."

Nearby walls exploded, sending goliath sized rocks exploding towards the warlord. Raising his claws, he slashed through the flying debris—tearing em apart like knife through warm butter. He scoffed, raising a brow.

Offay stood within the recently made hole, muscles bulging with his white facial hair hanging far beneath his face like santa clause. He shifted his heel into a low stance fighting pose.

"Skeleton King!" He boomed, thrusting a wrapped fist outwards, beckoning the tyrant towards him.

"Hm, interesting," the crystal skull bearer hummed, turning his back towards the ripped monster fighter. "However did you get in?"

A vein popped on Offay's forehead to his challenger's dismissal of his presence. "Only the moth who flies around the fire may pass through the flame, unscathed."

Skeleton King chuckled at the wise quote, turning around with arms folded. "I see, well then," he dropped his arms, staff whirling between his claws. "Let's see if the 'unscathed' part is metaphorical or not."

Offay lunged at him, palms flying like a hurricane as he aimed to spike the warlord's neck. Skeleton King back stabbed, catching his rival's arm into a swift grab and flipped him over. Slamming a surprised Offay into the ground, Skeleton King stared lifelessly at him.

Snarling, Offay swooshed his leg out and bashed the skeleton's neck, sending him back a few feet. The tyrant caught himself, cracked his neck back into place, and slashed his fingers across Offay's chest—tearing the skin wide open.

The martial arts expert gasped, clasping a bloodied hand over the wounds. Switching tactics, he pounced through the air with the grace of a leaping leopard, and bashed his shoulder into the wall. Cracks immersed from ceiling and floor, shaking from the thunderous move.

Skeleton King didn't budge, staring ahead, unfazed by the shaking.

Offay landed on his feet, knees bent and came into behind the undead master, blowing massive punches into his back before flipping forward and slammed both heels into his shoulders. Skeleton King was thrown across the room and collided into the wall. Smirking, Offay wiped the sweat from his forehead, before his monochromatic eyes shot open in horror.

The tyrant removed himself from his imprint in the wall, swatting some rubble off his shoulder. "If that is the best you got, then I doubt the 'unscathed' escape by your metaphor." His metal staff started to glow as he turned the evil energy at the monster fighter.

 _~Neonhack: 5:30 AM~_

Antauri awoke to the sounds of someone painfully upchucking. Sitting up, the fully robotic simian turned his blue eyes and counted his teammates—seeing all accounted for, except for one empty sleeping bag nestled next to Chiro. Raising his brow, he sat lotus style and resumed a comfortable spot in the air. Floating up the stair case, he followed his ears in the direction emanating such stomach quenching sounds.

Near the upstairs entrance, Vex leaned her muzzle over a tin trash can, fur bristled as she vomited her guts out. Black ooze mixed with blue blood flooded her mouth and spewed vile from her massive fangs. The black skull mark married to her forehead glowed as nightmarish images plagued her every thought. She slammed her tail into the floor, tearing out a metallic chunk.

Sitting in the door way, Antauri gawked, surprised to see the sickly display. Looking to the kitchen, he raised his hand—using psychokinesis to summon a damp dish rag lazily dropped on the sink. Grasping the cloth, and without a sound, he hovered up to the vomiting and pressed the rag to her neck in an attempt to cool her down.

Tensing, she drew back, nearly knocking the rag from his nurturing monkey's palm. Seeing it was only the sterling monkey, the undead simian hid her frightened look with a dismissive scowl.

"Shouldn't you be asleep," she muttered, turning away to lean back over the trash can. Muscles flexing as her body desperately tried to recover from the nightmare withdrawals.

"My sensors detected loud sounds of regurgitation," he calmly folded his hands into his lap. "I merely came to inspect the source of the sounds."

When Vex did not answer, the wise monkey lowered himself till he was but inches away. "Did you catch Gibson's cold?"

Running her war-knife fingers through the long thick strands of her chest fur, she refrained from looking back.

Sighing, Antauri shook his head and dared to press a hand on her dark metallic shoulder, his thumb wiggling between the thick wire. "If you do not speak, I cannot help you."

Staring at the floor with lifeless eyes, her back drooped in something like defeat.

"I have nightmares."

Surprised at her answer, Antauri coaxed her to look at him. "Do not fear, nightmares are nothing to be taken seriously. They are but illusions created by the mind from fears instilled in our conscious."

She nudged his hand off her, getting very uncomfortable with how close the wise, yet annoyingly preachy, male was getting. "Sometimes… our fears are trying to tell us something."

Antauri dropped to his feet, hands crossed around his chest inquisitively. "Then, what are yours saying?"

Vex stepped back, watching as the smaller male seemed to follow her, in sync with every step.

"I never took you as the… prying type."

"Only if it affects the wellbeing of my teammates."

The gentleness of his deep voice flowed into her ears and caressed the frozen carcass that was her heart. Something started to come, a small feeling lifting itself up from the lowest, chilliest void of her soul. A sense she hadn't felt in many years; warmth.

Vex's scowl cracked, barely exposing a glimpse of a miniscule hurt smile.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine."

Staring, he sighed and nodded—despite not being convinced. "Very well, but if you ever need assistance, don't hesitate to ask." Intertwining his legs, he resumed his spot in mid-air, hovering towards the door. "Also, do come back to bed soon—rest does the body good."

Nodding, the cold simian watched as he ghost phased through the door, vanishing from sight. Alone, her smile evaporated as she grabbed her white mane and snarled. Cupping her eyes, her mind struggled to push away the image that had been haunting her for the last several hours.

Those big dorky glasses magnifying sweet chocolate brown eyes. She dropped her head, remembering that big kind smile melt away in the darkness of the evil that infected her very being.

 _How I wish to see you again, Ace._ Her mind muttered, body slouching to the floor in defeat as anxiety hit her like a train at full speed. Guilt ran a race against her lustful desires to see the team's demise, why couldn't she do this? Death, it was all the same, they'd all experience it eventually. Why did it matter if you simply sped up the process?

 _You need to stop this._

She growled at the voice arguing against her. Why? Why was this so damn hard!

 _Because you know hope still exists. You hope the boy will win. You do._

Nonsense, complete utter crap, Vex snared her thoughts spitefully. Doomed, they were all doomed, why did really matter? Fighting this pointless war, not even knowing now which side she belonged on.

 _Stop fighting._

Stunned, Vex remained silent against the last demand her conscious made. Closing her good eye, she breathed into and moved away from her corner.

 _~Hours Later: Morning~_

Everyone was awake and hustling about, Chiro observed as he hustled through the living room. Tip toing past some chunk, he fidgeted with his scarf—trying to decide the next course of action. They had an idea where to go, now they just need a plan on how to go about this.

Snickering caught the leader's ear, he turned on his heel and rushed up the stairs, following the sound of the laughing.

Inside the nearest room, a small blue ball of fur sat hunched over a laptop. Gibson laughed as he pointed to something on the screen. Another monkey, brown in color, held up some pat cans—hoisting her left hand hire in curiosity.

"You think this one for a ship color?" Cassia asked, eyes filled with wonder.

"Yes, I think the sangria would flatter your star craft's exterior most pleasantly."

The female capuchin smirked, scratching her fuzzy chin. "True, but I think navy _blue_ would be the best selective."

Gibson raised a white helmet brow, reflecting his confusion. "But, I thought you admired that shade of purple."

"Yes, but lately, I've been leaning more towards blue."

Gibson stared, not quit getting the attempted flirt. "But with many intergalactic space centers a similar shade, selecting a blue shade would probably not be the most educational choice."

Cassia's smile deadpanned, slapping a hand over her forehead. "O-kay, maybe I'll explain my reasons later. Aren't you preparing to embark on a trip to some kind of city dwelling with gambling issues?"

The blue male nodded, eyes closed with a smarty 'yes' expression. "Of course, but with my scanner, we'll find the next gem without a doubt."

The earthling female rolled her eyes, dismissing the blue male's prideful confidence. "I wouldn't state 'without a doubt' till the process actually begins."

Onyx eyes popping open, he glanced at her, blue face turning red as he looked away, cheek puffed out in defiance. "My calculations are rarely wrong."

She laughed, shaking the camera from her loud snorts. "Just take it easy, I'm sure you'll be fine! Anyways, thanks for calling, I gotta head out and retrieve the next combustor gear for the warp field drive." She smashed her nose against the camera, comically whispering. "Can't jump those sexy galatic belts without a good looking combustor."

Gibson's mind lingered before the censored image flashed in his head, making him gulp and sweat drop. "Thanks for ethnically tailoring that massage."

"So, you finally caught that one eh?" Cassia smirked.

He froze, raising a perplexed brow. " _Finally_ caught it? Was there another?"

"Haha, sorry, but I have to go. See ya later, good looking!" The screen flipped to black before the scientist could answer.

Before Gibson could react, Chiro interrupted the atmosphere by coming in with loud laughs.

"Well, that was interesting." The sixteen year old leader summarized, clapping his hands in a slow mock. "Didn't know you had a little lady on your arm."

Gibson gawked, eyes growing to the size of dinner plates. "That is- not at all- she's just a- why would you assume such a thing?" He turned, face burning an even darker red. "Stop speaking such nonsense, young man. I taught you better than that."

Chuckling, the raven haired boy elbowed the blushing monkey. "Hey, it's okay to crush on something other than computers and math equations."

"I refuse to acknowledge this topic any further," he tsst while waggling his finger, face still burning.

"Haha, whatever Gibson." Chiro's laughter turned serious, "but—we're getting ready to depart to the city. Be sure to get our scanners fitted to the geographic mapping of this planet, so we don't get lost or run into trouble."

Gibson nodded to his young friend while following him out the door and down the stairs. "Already got out thermal sensors attached to my scanner's GPS—so it should pick up on any energy trails emitted from the gem."

"Good, we definitely don't want to risk getting our flesh ripped apart by more brainwashed people." Chiro shivered at the memories. "When this over, I'm never going to be able to look at another crystal again." He chuckled.

Once downstairs, the team surrounded their leader as Greesey Reece happily sprung towards them. "Okay, I'll drive you the city myself, but once we're there—you all will be on your own. If those gamblers see me, I have no idea what they'll do."

"That's fine," Antauri reassured. "We'll take any help you can offer."

Grinning a toothy smile, he grabbed Chiro's arm and drug him out the door with the team in pursuit. Approaching a banged up rusted hover truck parked near the barn, Reece whooshed the door open and magically crammed the entire team into the passenger side. He rushed around and crawled through the window, legs kicking till he got his massive bulk settled behind the wheel.

"Okay!" He yelled enthusiastically, slapping his chromed keys into the ignition switch. "Everyone, be sure to hold on tight. Traffic is bad around here, and this car is lacking in seat belts. So, enjoy the ride!" He slammed the gas, gunning the hulking metal cab forward in a jack rabbit start.

The monkeys gasped in horror as they tore out of the fields and onto the country roads. Black smog banged out of the jerking truck as it flew down the pavement and merged onto in coming traffic. Reece had his head rested back with one arm guiding the wheel, oblivious to his guest being thrown around like bowling pins.

"Despite it's bad rep, this city is actually a good place for tourist to visit. Beautiful!" He cut off a red speedster car, darting into the next lane.

"Reece, um—" Sprx gagged out, face smashed into Antauri's back with Gibson sitting on his back. "How often do you drive, man?"

"Um, let me think." He took his eyes off the road, pressing a finger to his chin. "Since I try to avoid the city as much as possible, last I driven was probably about… six months ago."

Sprx paled as he shoved Antauri over, "give me some room guys, I can't breathe!"

"Quit complaining Sprx, we all can't breathe!" Nova boomed back, shutting him up.

Vex didn't seem to mind her face pressed against the window, magnifying her warped scars and scaring three small kids in a neighboring car. She rolled her eye when they cried.

Reece weaved the truck through more traffic, sliding down the nearest exit and slamming the breaks—screeching to a noisy halt. He thrusted his hand out the open window, presenting the city to his petrified guest.

"Welcome to the capital of Neonhack, Hyperforce, hope you enjoyed the ride." He grinned and slammed his elbow into the cab, the vibrations unlocking the passenger door and dropping everyone out onto the sidewalk. "If you call need any help, just page me, and I'll come and pick you all up. Have a good time!" He slammed the gas, emitting a cloud of black smoke while u-turning and disappearing onto honking traffic.

"Bye Reece!" Otto yelled from his spot on the pavement, waving like a drunken man. "Wow," he sighed in awe with the black smog staining his white teeth. "I learn so much from that guy."

Gibson groaned, his spine creaking in protest as he straightened out. "This explains your horrendous driving skills," he pressed a hand to his back to support the stiffness.

"Okay, since we made it." Chiro shook his head to clear his vision. "Let's see, where should we start looking?"

Nova walked a few feet away from her team, eyeing all the different kinds of aliens and humanoids passing them by. Some looked shifty, others just minding their own business. She crossed her arms, nothing seemed out of the ordinary here.

Antauri hovered next to Nova, his scanners observing the area. "Hm, all seems normal, but my senses stress caution."

Darting ahead of the group, Otto jabbed a finger to a huge building made of white stoned marble, large glowing signs perched on its roof. "There's the casino Reece used to work out, he said there was gambling problems. Maybe we should check inside?"

The team crossed the road to approach the building, but stopped by the sight of a hulking forearmed alien guarding the door, skin as grey as storm clouds and big dark glasses shielding his threes eyes. From his uniform and weapons, Chiro guessed this probably was a bouncer.

"Hang on, team," Chiro halted, dragging everyone to hide in an alley way. "From the looks of things, don't we need like… some kind of reservations or something?"

Otto threw his head in a happy nod. "Oh yea, you have to be twenty to get in without a guardian, and pets aren't allowed without a leash."

Gibson repeatedly slammed his head against the building. "Otto, you couldn't have bothered to give us this information a _little_ sooner?"

"No, I just—err," the green mechanic rubbed a hand against his helmet, blushing a nervous smile. "Yea, that probably would've been a good idea."

"So, the kid is too young to get in and we'd probably be looked as pets. Looks like this plan failed." Sprx acknowledged. "Now what do we do?"

Everyone struck fitting poses as they scratched and racked their brains, till Otto spoke up.

"Hey, I have an idea!"

 _~30 minutes later~_

Chiro stood stiffly, his body fitted into a tight red outfit with white stripes, a matching hat, and a lollipop grasped in his hand. "Guys, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Oh yea!" Otto yelled, poking his head out of the big black coat shielding his form. "We did this to trick that elevator monster when you forced to dig in that pit of doom!"

Sprx, who stood on top of Otto, sighed and shoved his green brother's head back into the coat. "I still think this is a stupid idea," he adjusted the black messenger hat on his head. "But, I won't lie, this hat does my handsome face some justice." He beamed a cocky smile, eyeballing himself in a nearby store window.

Nova, wearing a messy red wig, stood on top of Antauri with a green woman's coat draped around of them. "Not now Sprx," she groaned.

"I can't say I'm comfortable with this," Chiro scratched his sideburns uneasily. "But, at least I'm not in Gibson's place." He smirked and peered behind him to a grumpy faced blue monkey draped in a toddler's blue gown and seated in a stroller they snuck from a nearby store.

"How many times must I detest this insulting role?" He complained, crossing his arms. "I was forced to endure this once, why do I have to suffer through this again?"

"Quit being such a baby, Gibson." Nova groaned, "Or you could take Vex's place."

Standing behind Chiro was Vex, a leash wrapped around her neck with globs of pink fuzz glued to her tail, hands, feet and ears. Her face was brown with fake poodle ears masking her antennas. Eye twitching, her pissed off look spoke the unsaid words she was thinking.

Gibson rubbed his neck and flopped back down in the covers, grumbling without further protest.

Antauri could barely contain the light chuckle escaping his artificial snout. "Worry not Vex, you and Chiro actually look quit believable in these roles."

Chiro took Vex's leash, smiling nervously to her dangerous stare.

Sprx tried to stifle back his laugh, "A ten year old in need of a shave with a deranged looking space poodle, yea, we so got this."

Getting close, everyone walked towards the heavily armed bouncer. He arched his head, perplexed at the odd group coming up to him.

"Um, you all… have a reservation?" He asked in a deep hoarse voice.

"Yea, um, we're here for our family vacation." Nova answered, watching as Chiro tugged on Vex's leash to drag the black monkey out of hiding.

The bouncer rolled his eyes, not seeming to be convinced. "You pick a casino for a family outing?" He approached, looming over the stroller's wind-break to see an angry ' _baby'_ sucking on a pacifier.

"Yea, how about it?" Sprx smiled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a bag of credits. "We could, ya know, make it worth your while."

He grumbled, towering over the disguised monkeys, removing his shades to expose his spider like red eyes. Snatching the credits from Sprx's hand, he stood aside and untied the rope, allowing the team entrance. "Welcome to the Space Dust Casino, enjoy your stay."

Grinning, everyone thanked the alien and ushered by. The bouncer grimaced at the big fanged poodle (?) glaring death at him. "And keep your dog on a leash!" He winced when they all pushed past him, "man, that's one ugly canine."

Once inside, they rushed to a corner to rid themselves of the disguise. "Well done team," Chiro complimented while ditching the ten year old garbs. "I actually didn't think it'd work!"

Gibson spit the pacifier out and dripped his outfit off. "Never again!"

"Shut up, brain pan, you were born for that role." Sprx laughed while leaping off Otto's head, discarding the coat. He resituated his hat, smirking. "Think I'm gonna keep the hat though, be perfect for the ladies."

Nova tossed the wig aside as Antauri removed himself from beneath her and folded the garments tossed onto the floor. "And every one wonders why I'm still with him."

Once everyone was clean of their disguises, they peered around the corner. One doorman walked by them, listening to his head sets while getting onto an elevator with a couple's suitcase. The team snuck out, rushing down the glimmering gold halls decorated in red carpets, curtains, and expensive statues.

"Wow, this place looks like a safe haven to the wealthy." Sprx awed, dollar signs flashing in his eyes. "Man, if I had this kinda money, imagine me cruising the galaxy with an eighteen dash four star speeder." His heart skipped a beat as he tumbled into Nova's arms, nearly passing out at the steamy dream.

Nova rolled her eyes and drug her dreamy eyed boyfriend by his foot. "Okay, we're inside, what's the plan?"

Antauri looked to Chiro with an expectant look. The boy leader examined their surroundings before looking back down. "I'd say split up, but after the incident from our last visit, may be best to stay together."

Gibson nodded in agreement while pulling out his scanner. "My scanner, so far, is picking up massive gobs of corruption." He gasped, turning his scanning in every direction. "This is almost absurd levels!"

"Alright, let's ask around, see what information we can gather. Try to stay as close as possible" Chiro ordered as they left their hide out and into the crowds of humanoid aliens.

Chiro followed Vex as they targeted a green human like fish who propped himself against a pillar, flipping a coin while drinking a purple cocktail. His bulging eyes rolling around in his thick eye sockets.

Seeing the two approach, the creature rolled his eyes and stood up, his white suit glimmering beneath the ceiling lights. "What do you two want?"

"We just have some questions, if you have a moment, sir." Chiro stated as politely as he could, fighting off the urge to role his eyes at the rude comment.

"What, you cops?" He snapped, voice heavy with the smell of intoxication. "I don' got no time for deh likes of you two, now' beat it!"

Vex grabbed his suit and yanked him back, eye pulsing with annoyance. Keeping a grip on his jacket, she kept him from running off. Sensing this alien knew more than he let on.

"Hey! Get yur grimy claws off me!" He swatted her hands off.

The dark monkey snorted steam as Chiro put a calming hand on her back. "Hey, you don't have to act like that, we just have—"

The man went to draw a knife, but Vex knocked it out of his hands and head-butted him, knocking a few teeth out. She rolled her eyes when he scoffed in horror at the sight of his expensive gold teeth littering the floor. "We aren't infected with a black plague, stop being so rude."

The drunkard was now frozen to his seat, scared with blood oozing from his mouth. Chiro watched as Vex handed the frightened alien a cloth to wash the fluids off him.

"Please, sir, we are not trying to threaten you. We've heard some strange things happening here, we just need info."

Afraid to lose more teeth, the spunky dressed alien quickly answered. "Yea yea, hear' some months ago—problems risen, yeh know, human? I mean, one' day we all jus' relaxin and some woman came trouncin' in. Act'n like she own'd deh place, had a weird luk in those lashy eyes."

Chiro and Vex shared a curious look. "A woman?"

"Yea yea, several munths ago, bought deh whole place! Peeps been actin' crazy ever since. Gangs been rasin' hell, no doubt underin' her orders. B-but, we ain' allowed to talk bout it, get in some sirus shit, yeh know boy n' ape?"

Sighing, Chiro nodded. "Okay, I understand, thanks for telling us."

As the raven haired teen walked away, Vex glanced down at the gold teeth she had knocked out. "Sorry for the hit, lad. Here," recovering all three teeth, she grabbed his jaw, forced his mouth open, and jammed all three teeth back into place; albeit being crooked. "There ya go."

The alien gawked in pain as she removed her hold on his face and walked away. Grabbing a drink, he scarfed it down.

"Okay, so we have some details, not much, but better than nothing. Some kind of woman," Chiro talked as Vex ran to catch up. "So, keep an eye out."

Nearby, the team followed Otto down the hall, losing sight of Chiro and Vex. "Where are those two? I just saw them!" He hopped up on a chair, placing a hand over his hand to scope out the crowded area.

Antauri hovered in silence, till his eyes jumped open, alarm spreading across his face. "Team, I sense something." Glancing to the side, he spotted a shadowy figure dart into the shadows of an isolated hallway. He narrowed his eyes and led the team in that direction.

"Team, this way," he whispered urgently while landing on his feet and rushing ahead.

Nova stuck close to her second in command's tail as they rushed over the shaggy carpets. Hearing a door slam shut, she raised her hand, telling the team to halt. "Over there, I heard something."

Otto stepped towards the door Nova picked out and drew his saws, slicing the locked handle in half and kicked the door open. Antauri gracefully glided by and went into the room first, letting the power primate guide him through the dark.

"Stay on guard, team." He warned, listening to the familiar clicks of whirs of his family arming their weapons.

Stumbling through the dark hotel room, Sprx jumped on the bed closest to the window, listening to the loud squeaks of the bed springs. "Guys, I hope we didn't just break into someone's room for no reason at all."

Gibson held up his scanner, the red flashing screen stopping him dead in his tracks. "Team! The scanners are picking up something." He turned when the door slammed shut behind them.

A dark figure stood before the monkeys, a big white smile stretching across the face veiled in darkness. From the tall lanky build of the person, Antauri guessed the stranger was a male.

Not willing to start a fight, Antauri stretched his arm out, making his team pause—but, secretly signaling them to get ready for a possible fight. "Please, we mean no harm." He tried to reason.

The man laughed, shaking his head with a twitch to his movement. "Mean no harm, yet you break into my room. My room, my- my-" he giggled, reaching behind and pulled out a small box. "You mean no harm, sure, but… too bad for you—cause I do!"

Jumping back into a fighting stance, Antauri put himself between the team and the crazed acting man.

"You looking for this?" Fingers clasping the box's lid, he ripped it open and exposed the ominous presence of a black diamond. "I knew someone was coming, they all called me crazy… b-but I knew better. She believed me, only she, told me to guard it. I will, so I'll- I'll-!"

Sensing the unstableness of his mind, Antauri raised a calming hand. "Sir, please, this item in your possession is extremely dangerous. It effects the very state of your conscious and mind."

"So come on, man, let us help ya." Sprx spoke with a forced smile, sweating. "Just, give us the gem, and we'll go, K?"

"No, No!" He hugged the box, shaking his head wildly. "Liars, all of you! I'll show you who the liar is!" Raising the gem, it started to spark and rattle in his hands.

"Team, prepare for basic maneuver!" Antauri called. Leaping away from his spot as they scattered across the room for cover.

Giant ghostly hands leaped out of the gem, emitting a thunderous roar as they flailed through the dark room. The monkeys gasped as each hand grabbed them, ripping them away from their hide outs.

Otto swung his saws, only to his have his attacks fade right through the arms. He screeched in horror as a cold shock washed over his body, encasing him a frozen case of icy mist.

"Otto!" Sprx yelled before he too was incased in the same foggy vessel.

One by one, each member was pulled into the gem. Antauri watched in horror, unable to do anything with the hands binding his arms and legs together. Thrashing to free himself, the silver monkey tried to shift into ghost mode—but the blue sparks leaping from his body screamed out in error, refusing to work. Realizing the dark energy was malfunctioning his powers, he dropped his head helplessly as he was thrown into the gem.

The team's bodies seemed to shrink as they were trapped within the confined walls of the gem. Their shouts muffled by the crystal barrier as the man holding them laughed.

"Told you I'd prove who the real liars are, now you'll be stuck in there forever!" He swung the gem around like a child getting the best Christmas gift in the world. "And now, like everyone else, you belong to me!"

"Thunder Punch!" Chiro yelled, ripping the door right from its walls. His blue eyes narrowed in sheer anger as he spotted the frightened man clutching something to his chest. Raising a brow, he stepped in, eyes getting darker.

Vex grabbed the boy's arm, reeling him back. "Stay back, he has the gem."

Eyes widening, Chiro studied the rectangular rock grasped between his white fingers. Where were the other monkeys? He saw them come in here just a minute ago.

As if reading his mind, the man hissed and drew back. "You also think I'm a liar, can see it! Like those five, I'll show you!" Raising the gem, the ghostly hands returned, flying towards the unsuspecting duo.

Breathing in, Chiro knocked Vex down to safety and grabbed a lamp. He ripped the power cord out and threw it against the carpet, the glass crashing apart sparked a small flame that quickly grew into a raging inferno. The rising heat licked up the walls, chasing the ghostly hands back to their owners. The man coughed as he waved the black smoke from his mouth.

Grabbing the teen's arm, she flung them both out the nearest window. They fell five stories, the undead monkey desperately clawing at the wall to slow their fall, but to no avail. Both slammed into a large garbage can beneath.

Groaning, Chiro gagged at the fishy smell and swatted some chicken bones off his jacket. Looking up, he watched as the man darted passed the window and out the door just as the sprinklers came on. Tightening his fist, he yelled out to the sky.

"Monkey team!"


	20. Chapter 20 - His Love Never Fails

Chapter 20

- _His_ Love Never Fails

" _Chiro, come in!"_ Jinmay's frantic voice bounced off the walls of the basement hiding the grief stricken hero.

"Jinmay?" Chiro asked, hitting his to bring up the pig-tailed girl's face. "What's going on?"

" _Chiro, I have horrible news. We manage to break into Skeleton King's fortress, but something… something went wrong! Master Offay was captured, everyone started vanishing one by one—formless all over the streets. It's just me and the amphibian Hyperforce now! Please, tell me you'll be back soon?"_

Hearing her frantic story brought chills down his spine. Shaking, he licked his dry lips, trying to find the right words to reassure her.

"D-don't worry, we'll return soon! I promise." He didn't want to inform her of recent events, not when his girlfriend's hope is hanging by a thread. Ignoring his own emotions that threatened to crush him, he puffed out his chest and forced his voice into a confident tone.

"Just hang in there."

" _Okay, I love you…"_ The signal dropped before Chiro could return the affectionate words.

Dropping his hand from his , he started to shake. Something washed over him since he and Vex returned to Greasy Reece's attic. Recalling the horrific events of losing his whole team in a matter of minutes left the young hero stunned.

This feeling, it was not the same as before. He had endured plenty of rescue attempts where his teammates were caught. But, he usually had backup—Gibson when Skeleton King took them, then Jinmay. With their souls trapped in the crystal, he had no idea what had become of them. Could he rescue them? Now, with his own girlfriend going in retreat on their home planet, hope started to look bleaker.

Xxx

In the next room, Vex leaned against the wall, arms crossed casually with Mandarin.2 speaking to her from the holographic projector of her blind eye.

"There's been a… set back," She spoke drearily.

" _You let some moron run off with the crystal AND with the monkeys?"_ Mandarin growled, placing a frustrated paw to his forehead, massaging a temple. _"Set back or no, you must fix this."_

"Yeh really think just me and the pup can go up against someone wielding a powerful artifact, by ourselves?" She snorted steam, slit pupil gleaming in the blue light. "Get real."

" _Hm, actually, this_ _ **could**_ _work to our advantage, with the monkeys trapped in the gem's barrier… all you'd have to do is retrieve it, then easily take the boy without my brothers and sister's inference."_ His frustration shifted to a wicked grin, displaying smug pride at his new formulated plan.

Vex paused, her eye drifting to the closed door hiding the upset teenager.

" _Not only that, but our lord has managed to obtain most of the hairless monkey's allies—this'll be a slam dunk! Long as you don't jeopardize this."_

"What will become of the lad?"

Mandarin's sinister smile dropped at the random question. _"What do you mean?"_

She flicked her wrist out, motioning to the door behind her. "When I obtain the gems and the young pup, alive, what happens when I deliver the whole package before the final night?"

" _You already know the basic necessities of Skeleton King's plan. He explained it before you were deployed."_

"Yes, but what he didn't tell me was the aftermath." Vex glanced at the door, mouth dropping to a micro frown. "Will the lad and his simian squad live?"

The hideous formless clone just stared before his mouth flew open with hysterical laughter.

" _Why care now? But—if you must know, odds are—the boy won't survive. I have no idea about the others, for our lord only needs the boy."_

"You instructed me to bring the child in _alive_. Why such orders, if he's meant to die?"

Mandarin.2 stared, his matted fleshy face stoic and silent, as if coaxing the big fanged female to continue.

Vex drew her lip back, frustration levels now at boiling point.

"They're not deserving of such a fate."

He blinked, then broke into an earnest smile, the calm expression alarming the big female.

" _Oh, I see now. You're feeling guilty."_ He chuckled, lips curling into twisted grin. _"So so adorable, you think_ _ **one**_ _act of kindness will erase all the wrong_ _ **you**_ _yourself had chosen to do?"_

Her anger completely vanished, face contorting to an unreadable look.

" _You've made your decision years ago—you never wanted to be a hero, you didn't even care about the orphaned boy you were forced to take under your wing."_ He curled his hand around his crab like claw. _"Haha, what did someone as saint-like as your husband ever see in you?"_ Mandarin.2 chuckled at the misery emitting itself on her face.

" _Just do what Skeleton King says, and your soul will be freed from the ties of Purgatory. Then you can see those weaklings again."_

Vex narrowed her eye, turning her back to him before he called out.

" _And also, stop trying to be the person you_ _ **never**_ _were. Once corrupted, forever corrupted—and you always bore a tainted heart. Only a merciless soul would take lives without hesitance, and you've done just that. You failed long ago."_

With that as his last words, the demon monkey hung up. Leaving the green eyed formless to ponder his words alone. Sighing, she ran her claws through her white mane, the words hitting a nerve. Maybe… that ugly rat faced creep was right, there was no point in turning back now.

Walking to the door, she frowned and grabbed the door, whooshing it open with much force. "Pup," she snapped angrily, uncaring of the teenager huddled in front of a window. "We're going, so I need you to—"

She stopped when his face came clearly.

His eyes, they no longer held the burning fire of a leader ready for action. His hunched shoulders spelt defeat as he stared out the window, as if life didn't matter anymore.

"You were right, Vex." He whispered, bending his back further with guilt's crushing power. "Hope isn't for the hopeless."

Stunned, the undead primate's face shifted to a look of surprise. "Why you say such a thing?"

"Because I failed." He dropped his head, letting long black bangs shield the pain in his eyes. "I let my entire team get sucked into something I'm not sure I can even save them from—and now our allies back at home are prisoners. I just—don't see how I'm able to fix this. When so much is already gone."

Frowning, the fanged simian hesitantly reached out and grasped his shoulder. All the previous thoughts came pouring from her brain, renewing something she never considered to be real.

"So, you're a liar." She joined him in looking out the window, ignoring his confused stare. "You speak of hope, then when thrown into a pit that seems too deep, you give into its depths."

Chiro stared at her, unsure of what to make of this sudden lecture. "It's not lying when you understand the odds of winning are nearly zero to nothing." Grasping a hand to his face, he fell back against the floor, head hitting the tile, eyes staring at the unmoving fan. "How can you stand when you're alone…?"

Vex turned her head to face him, the venomous slit of her pupil starting to soften and convert to a small circle.

"There's a deep power that is mightier than anything in this universe." She closed her eyes, "it is the very embodiment of love. And, through its divine mercy, the first thing you learn is that you're _never_ alone."

"I don't understand."

Vex pressed a gentle claw beneath his chin, coaxing him to look at her scary mug. "Through the ages, this love _never_ changes. It's up to you to embrace it, to believe that this mercy never fails."

Sniffing, he swept the bangs from his eyes. "But, how do you take the first step?"

"By realizing you can do it." She shifted her gaze back to the window, a pondering claw placed over her chin. "Whatever is lost, can be found again."

The last statement seemed to punch Chiro's gut as he moved to sit up. Vex noticed as his muscles seem to contract at the energy manifesting itself through his very being, like a dead heart taking its first beat in the living world.

"You're. . . right," he whispered, pushing himself off the floor. "Even if we're down to one percent, that's all we need."

"Before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for."

Tightening his fist, the boy seemed to have contracted a moment of realization. "Antauri once said that one day I'd figure out what it means to the chosen one. I'm still not sure, but I think I know where to begin."

 _~At the Super Robot~_

Mandarin laid on the medical table he'd been strapped to, for what felt like, months. Listening to the lights and screen musically beep in conjunction with each other as he gave up counting the hours down long ago. Recently, he overheard they had landed on Neonhack, but the monkeys had been gone for a surprisingly long time.

As he pondered their whereabouts, the door had swooshed open, revealing the teenage hero and the wolf faced monkey. Not expecting these two to be the only faces to grace his presence, he rolled his eyes.

"To what unfavorably pleasure do I have to make your acquaintance?"

Not answering, Chiro walked around Mandarin, leaving Vex to freakishly stare the orange male down. Wincing, the former leader cut the young human a baffled look. Before he could ask, the boy wonder had flipped the switches which resulted in the latches unhooking from the rogue monkey's wrist and dropping him to the floor.

Rubbing his tail, Mandarin shot the duo an extremely confused stare.

"What… sort of trickery are you attempting to play?"

Walking passed the monkey, Chiro stopped, keeping his back to the former evil slave.

"You're free to go."

Mandarin gawked, mind unable to keep up with this sudden turn of events.

"Why the change of heart?"

Chiro still didn't look back at him, keeping his eyes glued to the turned off monitor. "The monkeys we're captured, and I'm going to save them." He paused, briefly glancing at elderly monkey.

"But, why set me free?" He scowled, eyes narrowing in sudden accusation. "This is some kind of scheme."

"Before I started this war, I knew I was fighting for the freedom of others. That also means justice for everyone, including you."

Mandarin didn't respond, way to shocked to even fathom an appropriate answer. Chiro picked up on the silence.

"If you wish to leave, I will not stop you."

Staring at the floor, the orange monkey turned and walked away from the boy, heading towards the exit. "You truly are a stupid boy, letting the enemy go without a struggle."

Then the next set of words stopped the monkey dead in his tracks.

"But, I know deep down, the real Mandarin would _never_ leave his family behind."

The phrase stung the orange simian to the bone, his tightened fist rattling against his armor. Face burning red, he forced himself to keep walking till his small body vanished into the hallways.

Watching this, Chiro sighed and rubbed his forehead. Vex approached his side and gazed up to him, "As your mentor had said, once a monkey team member, _always_ a monkey team member."

Chiro gifted the unruly monkey with a fond smile, "come on, we got a team to save." He flicked his wrist up and punched the exit, opening the roof's hatch that sucked them through an air tunnel and jetted them out into the field. Vex grabbed Chiro's arm and hoisted him down with her jetpack slowing their fall.

Once their feet hit the ground, Chiro pressed a button on his chest that morphed into a red beeping blot. The robot's left foot hatched, sounds of a motorcycle engine came thundering out as tires squealed against the dirt. The former Sun Rider motor cross bike was now silver with the Hyperforce emblem painted on its nose.

Vex stared awkwardly at the revving gaudy bike, not sure what to make of it before Chiro mounted the seat, threw a helmet on, and extended a gloved hand to her.

"Hope on."

Nodding, she leaped over him and landed on the back seat, feeling the bike's vibrations rattle her bone marrow as Chiro puled the throttle and peeled out of the fields and onto the open road.

 _~Downtown~_

Vex followed Chiro as he took the lead into the city, she assumed they were in the theatre district by losing count on how many theaters they had passed. The young teen kept his eyes trained ahead, paying no heed to the shifty eyed wanders staring them down from across the street.

"There," Vex spoke up, knocking her tail against the back of Chiro's head to look in the direction she was pointing. "That store, it bears the same imprint the kidnapper wore on his shirt."

Chiro rubbed the sore spot on his cranium while glancing at the childish looking fast-food restaurant.

"Um, are you sure? It does not really seem to fit the… expectation I had in mind of the kidnapper."

Rolling her eye, she nudged the boy forward to enter through the front doors. A loud bell chimed, alerting the whole place of their entrance. People of all different species lined up at small square tables bolted into the floor, messily eating their buckets of… whatever it was they were eating.

Chiro looked at one octopus-headed man stuff eyeballs covered in orange sauce into his beak and gagged. "Oh gross, are you sure this is the right place?"

"I never forget a face, little lone a uniform."

The tone of voice she spoke seemed to disturb the teen a bit, judging from how quickly he tensed up.

"That sounds a little… ominous of you."

She detected the question behind those nervous words like a neon light, a sigh escaped her lips.

"My… old job required such a memory."

Chiro followed the monkey when she began to approach the counter, but had to halt due to a huge family of ten felines before them.

"What was your old job?"

The old monkey stared ahead, about to dismiss him like she always did, before deciding against it. He opened up so much to her, and if his fate was truly meant to end soon… might as well treat him with the same respect.

"I was an assassin."

Chiro almost tripped over himself, shooting her such a startled look, it almost seemed his eyes were about to roll out of his head. "A-assassin? But, you're a robot monkey, the Alchemist, I thought you were a hero—"

"I've made mistakes in my youth." She cut him off before finishing that sentence, stepping closer to the cabinet the more customers moved. "I just didn't realize them until… a little _late_."

Their conversation was cut off when an employee carrying a big tray of food passed them by. Blinking, she narrowed her eyes and grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him out of line, away from any prying eyes.

Chiro gasped at the pain of her strong grip nearly breaking his wrist. "Gah, easy!" He ripped his hand away from, rubbing the bruise that was surely going to show up later.

"What's the problem?"

"That human-like male over there, he smells… he smells…" She raised her nostrils and breathed in the air, brain calculating the thousands of different scents. "He smells much like the kidnapper."

"What?" Chiro shot an angry look at the middle aged man who brought an elderly alien her milk shake and fries. "He might have the crystal, come on, we gotta cut him off."

"No, not in public." Looking around, Vex spotted an empty corner where there seemed to be less people. "Have to do this quietly, go up and order a meal… when he comes out, wave him to that table, I'll be waiting." Before Chiro could walk away, she grabbed his arm again.

"Make sure the price is fair."

"Okay, Ms. Tightwad."

They split up, Vex taking refuge by the corner as Chiro approached the clerk and ordered a chocolate milkshake, uncaring if the sprinkles costed him extra—like she was going to see the receipt anyways. The table number was handed to him as he power walked to the back and sat at the table, acting cool and casual. Then, minutes later, their target came walking out with a milkshake in his pale hand.

"Here ya go kid," he sputtered in a shaky voice while passing the order off to the waiting gloved hand. "That'll be thirty credit chips."

Vex heard the price and cut the boy a distinct look while he shrugged and snickered at the disapproving face.

"Okay, one sec," Chiro started to dig through his pocket, purposely going at a snail's pace as Vex moved behind the man.

Once Chiro grabbed the credits, he offered it the man. "Here you go, huh?" He stopped at the sudden frightened look overwhelming the guy's face.

"Wait a minute, you're the… the…"

He reached out and snatched the villain's arm, a smirk growing on his face. "Yep, the boy," looking him over, he spotted something big bulging out the hems of his pocket. Before he could react, the man reached into his belt loop.

Spotting the knife inching its way out, Vex grabbed his other arm and flipped him over her body, slamming his head into the table. She leaped onto his back and pushed his cranium down, extending her fangs and prepared to chomp down on his jugular before Chiro grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"No Vex, don't hurt him!"

She paused, deep heavy breathes vibrating her neck as she released the shaking man.

"I-I'm sorry…"

All the customers were staring, the atmosphere turning so quiet you could hear a pen drop. The man, taking the distraction, punched Vex's head and rammed her into Chiro. He leaped to his feet and took the knife, eyes glowing purple with rage.

"You- you will not- I won't let you!" He ran at the duo, preparing to stab when—

"Monkey Mind Scream!"

Red energy rings of raw power came spiraling from the corner and hit the assaulter, sending him shattering through the glass window. The random action sent the other customers into a flaring panic as food was dropped and families raced out the door.

Shocked at what just happened, Chiro looked up to see a bandaged up orange monkey standing in the entrance, his face drenched with sweat and out of breath.

"Made it just in time…" he whispered, leaning hands against his knees to support his body weight like running a marathon.

"Mandarin?" He squeaked in shock as Vex raced over to apprehend the man before he had chance to recover. "How did- when- I... I thought you were—?"

"My reasons are my own, I owe you _no_ explanation." The rogue monkey sneered, covering the boy's mouth with a firm paw.

Smacking Mandarin's hand away, Chiro buried the shock and nodded. "Okay, um, fine, but no funny business, we have a serious problem here." He raced towards Vex while Mandarin crossed his arms, face turning even sourer.

"Okay you, start talking." Chiro growled, grabbing the man by the collar of his uniform, "Where is the gem?"

The sound of guns clicking alerted the trio, turning their heads to meet the sight of five heavily armed gunmen, their weapons trained directly at them. All wore black masks with matching suits, identities concealed. Chiro sweat dropped as the man grasped in his fist busted out in laughter.

"They know our secret, kill them! Hurry!" He yelled, managing to wiggle away from Chiro and darting to safety behind the thugs sizing the friends up.

"Well," Chiro stated with his fist raised. "Glad to know this was not going to be easy."

"You mean you didn't _plan_ for this?" Mandarin snapped, hovering his body in midair with his eyes glowing red with power, preparing for a harsh fight.

"You never know how these things will play out." Chiro fired right back, "so not now, let's beat the snot out of these guys first." Raising a fist, he pumped it towards their challengers. "Formation Z, go!"

The boy cartwheeled to the left, leaving two confused monkeys as Vex stared at the smaller orange male. "What is this formation Z?" She gasped and tackled Mandarin down to safety when a bullet nearly shaved his head off.

Mandarin _oof'd_ loudly under the black monkey's muscular weight and shoved her off him. "Formation Z requires an attack followed up by an offense, how can we do that with just three people!?"

Chiro dodged each bullet and drove a kick into one thug's gut, bounding away when the enemy toppled over and landed on top of the soda machine. He shot the arguing monkeys a pleading look and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Guys please, we have to work together! Just attack, and don't get shot!"

Rolling his eyes, Mandarin leaped away from his spot and flew across the room in a barley seen orange blur, dodging every bullet sent his way. He zipped between one man's legs and struck the base of the spine, flipping the muscled up brute over and flat onto his face.

Three of the thugs cornered Vex who was standing on top of a table, her eyes looking them left and right as she reached down and grabbed two plates. Like Frisbees, she tossed them into the store's lights and knocked the power out, shrouding her in instant darkness.

Then men tensed as they pressed close together, randomly firing at every spot in the store in hopes of killing her. Toxic green eyes flared above them as Vex grabbed one man's shoulders and hauled him up to the catwalks above. Pained yelps scared his comrades before his unconscious body was dropped on top of his smaller allies, pancaking them to the floor. Flipping to the floor, she grunted and held her aching knee.

"I'm getting to old for this," she muttered.

Chiro and Vex tugged the knocked out men into one tall mountain as Mandarin levitated down to their eye level. "Is that all of them?"

Counting them, Chiro's face paled over as he pointed a shaking finger to the body pile.

"The kidnapper, he's not here!"

"Damn, he must've snuck out while his flunkies bombarded us." Vex cursed with smoldering frustration.

Mandarin's head perked up at the sound of a few cars peeling out of the parking lot. Looking out the window, his jaw dropped at their target speeding away in a banged up red hover car accompanied by two black SUVs.

"Hairless monkey, there!" He shouted, directing the duo's attention to the escaping vehicles.

Chiro bounded out the door with the two monkeys in hot pursuit, "Monkey team!" He shouted, jabbing a finger at the vanishing car. "We got to stop that vehicle!"

"Grr, it's too late!" Mandarin shouted, skidding to a halt when the car vanished into heavy traffic. "That damn buffoon will be long gone before we even have time to catch up!" He looked away, tightening his fist. "I was a fool to come to your aid."

"I'm not giving up," Chiro growled, scratching at his brain to come up with an idea. "We can summon the robot, but I'm afraid that might scare the locals. We need safe transportation."

"Well we can't exactly call a taxi now can we?" Mandarin fumed.

Vex thought for a minute before an idea struck her. Opening her antennas up, the males quieted down as she dialed a number.

" _Hello?"_ Reece answered on the other end of the land.

"Greetings Mr. Um, Greasy," the formless monkey casually greeted. "We are in a bind and could use some assistance."

" _Oh sure, anything to help! What can I do?"_

"A vehicle and your hectic driving skills."

Xxx

Mandarin yelled at the top of his lungs as the rusted truck zoomed down the freeway, its high velocity leaving him smashed against the seat.

"Slow the hell down you maniac!" He ordered the mechanic.

Reece smirked devilishly, eyes trained intently on the road while bobbing and weaving around other angry drivers.

"With lives of my friends on the line? I don't think so!" His laughter annoyed the orange monkey even further before Chiro chimed in.

"We're searching for a red XXC vehicle with two black SUVs trailing it. Keep your eyes open."

Everyone nodded as Vex looked out the window, the crowded intersection nearly making it impossible to see in great detail. Then a shade of red made itself known, shimming along on the other side of the highway, several yards ahead of them.

"There's the kidnapper's car," Vex alerted and pointed a long claw in the correct direction. "Reece, we need to get across the highway before they can exit."

"You got it McScary, one slide show coming up!" Reece jerked the wheel right, slicing the truck through other cars till they nearly bounced off the road's guard rails. He shook the wheel till the truck straightened out, positioned right behind their target.

Chiro sweat dropped at the sound of more angry honks blaring out.

"We need to get closer, but I'm afraid we'll hit these other cars."

"Who cares about them, what about us?" Mandarin sniped while jabbing a finger to their crazed driver. "We keep this reckless speed up, we'll be squashed in seconds! Plus it's too crowded to intercept them! How could we get close enough to perform a pit maneuver?"

As the former and current leaders argued, Vex skootched over to the passenger side and looked to Reece.

"Can you get in front of them?"

"Piece of cake," Reece put all his weight into the throttle, throwing the truck into an even higher speed as they flew through more cars, almost knocking a few off the air-highway. The sudden speed increase quieted the arguing teammates as Mandarin glanced up.

"Hey, why are we passing them?"

Vex ignored the grumpy male as she hummed to herself, unhooking her seat belt and rolled down the window. "Trust me," she muttered while pushing herself out the door, fighting against the beating wind.

"Vex!" Chiro yelled out in protest, moving to grab her tail before she smacked his hands away. "The heck are you doing?"

She didn't answer as Reece managed to get in front of the red XXC. Aligning herself at the proper angle, she cracked her neck. "Maximum effort," she relaxed her body and calmly rolled out the window and flew towards the targeted hover-car.

Mandarin gasped, "That sicko just freaking jumped into traffic!"

The formless monkey guarded her face and slammed through the red car's windshield, startling the driver as he screamed.

"The bloody hell!?"

She sat casually in the passenger seat, plucking shards of glass out of her body till she grabbed his head and repeatedly slammed him into the radio, cracking the plastic case while the music rapidly switched stations. The car swerved and crashed into the neighboring SUV, sending chunks of metal skidding down the freeway, forcing other cars to stop.

"Stop the vehicle, _now_ ," she ordered as she tightened her grip around his neck. "Or I'll throw your skinny backend out and let you become road pizza."

Gasping for breath, he growled and elbowed her in the snout and struggled against her iron grip. This act only enraging the powerful monkey as she hauled him out of the seat by his hair and tossed him into the back like garbage.

She grabbed the wheel and straightened the car out, screeching in fear as the car bounced off the rail and flipped. It performed one role and landed back on its base, sliding to an awkward stop. Steam rose from the heated metal as Vex grunted in pain, kicking the window out and drug the man and herself out.

Reece had stopped the truck yards away as Chiro and Mandarin bailed out and ran to the wreckage like their tails were on fire.

Chiro grabbed Vex and helped her sit up, surprised at the minor scratches and burns leaving her long fur all patchy. The kidnapper she had dragged out wallowed in agony, his strained hands grasping at a broken leg.

"You're a damn lunatic!" Mandarin yelled, poking her chest angrily. "You almost gave me a freaking heart attack."

The boy wonder chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well… can't say that was the plan, but you stopped them." He helped the strained monkey up and shot a dangerous look to the deranged individual. "Alright, before we haul you off to the slammer, give me the black crystal you used to trap my family."

Silence faded as the madman started to laugh insanely, body jerking as if tickled by the teen's demand.

"She has it, not I… family belongs to… her…"

Law enforcement came speeding through the air, the siren's blare alerting the trio as Greasy Reece gasped in horror at the sight.

"Oh no, the cops! Can't let them see me since I burrowed that hook from the soda dispenser!" He ran back and hauled himself into the truck. "Come on, let's make tracks!"

Staring down to the battered madmen, Chiro grabbed his pocket and looked in, horror punching his gut at discovering the empty space. Nothing was in there, except for loose change.

"He doesn't have it," the boy wonder whispered out, dropping him to the ground.

"What did you do with it?" Mandarin hissed, slapping him across the face before Chiro pulled him back. "Talk or I will—!"

The man chuckled, shutting the fuming faces up as he rubbed the slap imprint upon his cheek.

"She has it… it'll be over soon."

As the cops closed in, Vex grabbed Chiro and Mandarin and dragged them away, leaving the man and banged up vehicles to face the music alone. Reece put the pedal to the metal and zoomed away, his passengers stricken with heavy hearts.

"What did he mean by _she?"_ Chiro wondered out loud.

Reece's tensed up state caught the friends' attention, but quieted down before they could ask.

"She… the owner of the casinos." Reece whispered, fear dripping from his sullen words. "Ms. Bigs…"

 _To Be Continued_


	21. Chapter 21 - Avarice's Repentance

Chapter 21

\- Avarice's Repentance

Chiro sat on his circular chair with Vex and Mandarin before him; the orange monkey levitating in midair with a scowl errantly glued to his mouth while the dark female leaned against one pod chair and stared blankly at the chosen one. All three had been sitting in silence since they returned from their car chase adventure that left an entire highway closed down.

The teen gripped his palms, gloves squeaking. "Guys, listen," he started earnestly. "We left that entire road in devastation, hurt a lot of people. We're lucky no one was killed."

"Typical of you," Mandarin sneered with arms sternly crossed. "If you would've listen to my orders, we could have worked our way around. But instead, we rely on a human with grotesque driving skills." Then he turned his glare to the blank faced female staring at nothing in particular. "And you, wolf-face, your stupid stunt risked us being arrested and sent off to rot!"

Vex turned her head, ignoring the monkey that resembled the face of that infuriating skeletal clone that harassed her conscious with Skeleton King's orders 24/7.

"You're way to extreme! If we would've been caught, we'd be done." Mandarin growled and poked her scarred face in an attempt to agitate.

Vex scowled, her bristling fur suggesting frustration. "When you're low on options, you must make daring decisions, buffoon. Plus, I have been arrested a vast amount of times, breaking out would have been child's play. So your concern has no cause."

"Oh great, so we're running around with a felon." Mandarin sarcastically cheered with a slow mock clap. "Way to add to the easiness."

"And I assume exile just landed you a detention sticker on your background card?"

Chiro raised his hand, silencing the pair of Halloween colored monkeys' bickering. "Guys, we performed horribly out there, we _need_ to work together." He looked to Mandarin first, "Mandarin, I know you were once a leader—but you need to stop trying to control everything and follow orders."

Then he looked to Vex, "And Vex, these are not solo missions, you need to stay with us and not be afraid to rely on someone." Chiro ran his forehead across his face to soothe his nervous state. "And I need to trust you two more. _IF_ we're going to get our family back, we need a tactical plan."

Mandarin scowled, "While I _do_ agree, that's easier said than done. I have years of experience behind my resume, I should be the one to decide our course of action."

Vex rolled her eye, which pissed the orange male off. When he turned to start another confrontation, Chiro slammed his foot into the ground, lightly shaking the floor, and quieted the abrasive male.

"I am establishing the rules, Mandarin." Chiro ordered with authority, "I let you go to help us, not control the situation. I am thankful you decided to help, so obviously there's some good left. But I need you to restrain your old habits and _trust_ me."

"Besides freeing me, why should I trust you? I have no idea why I returned, I must be a bigger fool then you." He showed his teeth, disengaging his levitation and walked past the boy. "You are _not_ equipped for this position just because you're the chosen one."

Narrowing his eyes, Chiro folded his arms across his chest. "You know what, Mandarin? You're right. I am inexperienced, cause if I wasn't, the team wouldn't have been caught due to my carelessness. But—"

His pause caught Mandarin's attention, throwing the orange monkey off guard.

"You betrayed the team once, why you were forced into exile. I can see, after all these years, you still don't know how to let go of control. We may be different Mandarin, but you need to learn how to forgive and move forward. I didn't know how to do that until just recently…"

When Mandarin didn't respond, Chiro fired again.

"Just like I have forgiven you, which is why I set you free. So, I ask you to _please_ trust me, cause if you couldn't—you'd still be strapped to that table."

The clock's hands ticked the seconds away as the orange monkey slipped into a pit of silence. Troubled by the truth of the boy's words, his chest bloated out from a constricted sigh.

"Okay, but don't expect me to just blindly follow. If I need to act on my own, I will do so."

"Alright," Chiro agreed and looked to Vex. "Are we all in agreement?"

Vex nodded as Chiro got up and went over to the controls.

"Okay, the target's name is _'Ms. Biggs'_ according to the kidnapper." Chiro punched in some codes on the computer screen, bringing up a zoomed image of a tall husky woman with long black hair and sharp angled sun glasses. "From police reports, she's very dangerous and the proud owner of most—if not all—the new casinos around the capitals."

"Seems like she'd have a lot influence," Vex noted with a thumb groped to her chin.

Mandarin nodded while pointing to a profile picture the bottom of the article. "Appears her ego is almost as big as that bloated face of her's, all that expensive flashy looking crap she walks around with. Money sticklers, bah."

"Wow, aren't you a gentlemen, orange." Vex sarcastically remarked.

"Silence!" He spat, poking her in the face. "I know gold diggers when I see them. She practically advertises the whereabouts of her hideout, right upon the tallest casino in the central market!" He angrily pointed to the bold text listing these facts. "What kind of master mind informs the public of her location? She's practically asking to be assaulted."

"Actually, that might be a problem." Chiro observed, "She _will_ be expecting an attack at all times if she does not have any other private bases."

Mandarin paused, taking a second to think. "Ah yes, which means that gold spangled worm will be heavily guarded. Good call, hairless monkey."

"Okay," the boy wonder laughed nervously. "We're _not_ sending you in there to do any sweet talk—you'd get us arrested with your mouth, Mandarin."

"I speak the truth, mouth filters are for the weak."

Vex stared, raising her hand to hide her whisper to Chiro as he leaned down to her level. "It is no wonder he has no female companionship."

"I heard that!"

Chiro busted a gut as he swatted a tear from his eye and calmed the bickering simians down. "Okay okay, we know where she's at, now we just need an entry plan."

"I suggest stealth," Vex offered.

"No, if this is her only hide out, cameras would most certainly give away our location." Mandarin disagreed.

The raven haired boy's eyes lit up, smacking his hand in a loud _aha!_ moment.

"No, we need to do both." When both monkeys looked at him like he'd lost it, Chiro whisked his hands over the keyboard and pulled up a sketch of the home casino. "All eyes will be on every entrance, so stealth alone won't work. But, a loud entrance wouldn't be practical either, we need to mix them up."

The pair watched as the boy smoothed his bangs back.

"The problem we face is there's only three of us, we can't include Reece because we don't want any innocent people to get hurt. Staying separated would be a bad idea, so odds will work in our favor if we work around each other. We're gonna have to force our way through somehow."

As they sat pondering, Vex looked up to the boy.

"Perhaps an air strike?"

Mandarin thought about that suggestion and nodded. "Yes, a distraction of some kind. We cannot risk entering through the front door, we'd be shot on sight. Especially if the kidnapper tipped her off about you and wolf-face here, she'll definitely have a profile on us."

They fell into silence for a moment, till all eyes drifted towards Antauri's tube leading up the brain scrambler. The trio shared smug looks as Chiro scratched his chin mischievously.

"You two thinking what I'm thinking?"

Vex nodded, smug smile flashing her grimly teeth.

"Let us unleash fire upon them." Mandarin smirked, cracking his knuckles.

Chiro stood up, clenching his fist. "Let's go give a little unfriendly _hello."_

 _~Home Casino: Ms. Biggs' Plaza~_

An intimidating woman sat upon a cushioned chair, young handsome men sat along the sides, scraping her feet and nails with others carefully washed her hair. The woman dressed in a tight white attire sighed in peaceful content, until the sounds of a door swinging open alerted her. Sitting up, she shooed the studs away to greet the young messenger that laid out of breath at her feet.

"What do you bring me, Milo?"

The teen boy with a tan as deep as caramel wiped the sweat from his brow. "I have delivered the package from Mister Swartz."

She leaned a giant hand in to swipe the small blue painted box from the offering palm. "What does that whack job have to offer now?" Her fingers ripped the bindings off to reveal the box's opening. "If this is another marriage proposal, I will have him thrown to those hillbilly gangs skulking those filthy corn fields."

"Actually, this is… a little different."

Opening the box, Ms. Biggs gawked at the dark luminous rock floating inches off the box's padding. She hoisted it up, observing its sharp angles that radiated dark magic off it in waves. Its smooth surfing projecting odd intangible images.

"Incredible, I have never seen anything like—wait a minute, what is this?" Looking closer, she spotted five blobs of distorted colors floating around the inside like liquids in a lava lamp. With fingers combing through her hair, she hoisted the gem and aimed it at the empty space besides her.

"Guards, open the locks."

The guards pulled some levers, activating a big cell with powerful electric grids replacing bars. Aiming the gem at the restrains, the crystal flashed and dispelled the shapes floating within its dark barrier.

Five robot monkeys flew from the vortex and into the cage, all five restrains shot out and grabbed the simians, bounding their mechanical limbs and shocking them into submission. With their arms tied and transformers fried, the monkeys shook like leaves in the wind.

"W-what happened?" Sprx coughed, covered in goosebumps.

"I don't know," Gibson responded with a face white with fear.

"My soul, I feel so… violated." Antauri added, taking notice of the change of scenery. "Wh-where are… we?"

Ms. Biggs sat up, a big smile growing across her thick face. "My my, what do we have here, a rock that spits up colorful apes encased in metal."

Hearing her voice, Otto looked up and recognized the woman—his eyes balling up in anger.

The recognition was shared as the woman slapped a thrilled hand across her knee. "Wait a minute, I know that green one—the dimwit apprentice to that relentlessly annoying mechanic, Reece I believe?" She laughed and leaned back in her chair, "I hadn't seen you in years! How have you been?"

Otto cut the witch an angry scowl. "You're the one responsible for Neonhack's downfall! You've let everyone here become mindless zombies addicted to slot machines and ran the others out of job!"

She chuckled and shook her head. "Actually, if you must know, this planet has always had a gambling problem. My presence has done nothing but influence those mindless ants further, why should I care as long as their willing to rake in the doe?"

The monkeys squirmed within their binds, unable to break free with their unresponsive hand weapons. Antauri, grunting under pressure, flashed into the purple hue of his ghost mode, till his LCD collar shocked him out the attempted escape.

"Keep trying, you five aren't going anywhere with those restraints. The programmed security rings are built to scan their captives, know how to disarm, and keep them weak to my mercy. Best money can buy." She smirked and crossed one leg.

"Now, mind telling me how you five got caught by a simpleton such as Swartz?" She observed the dark one gem again, impressed by its stature. "Maybe I owe that fool another chance at courtship, if he's capable of obtaining the likes of this."

Looking around, Antauri froze.

"Where is Chiro?"

Ms. Biggs stroked the hair of one of her male employees lazily rested by her side, uncaring of the concern burning off her silver captive. "Who's Chiro? Ah, like I care." She lightly patted the young man's cheek before standing up and walking past the trapped monkeys.

"Rest up you five, you'll be placed on the auction block tomorrow morning—bet those loonies who bid on servants would pay a lot for colorful electronics like you five." Clapping her hands, the lights shut down, the only source of light being the shock currents containing the monkeys' cell.

The Hyperforce activated their night vision and exchanged worried glances. The fear of not knowing their leader's whereabouts dominating the circle of emotions as they sat in silence, unsure of what to do except wait.

 _~With Chiro~_

The brain scrambler rocketed through the sky, a long tail of blue fire trailing behind it. Mandarin sat at the controls as Chiro and Vex stood behind him, all eyes staring at the monitor.

Chiro glanced to his unlikely allies.

"Alright, when we get right above the base, you two distract the outside gunmen while I free fall into the upper window. Once I'm in, I'll take out the guards, do not come to my aid till I pop the signal, got it?"

The monkeys nodded till Mandarin spotted the casino coming into view, he pulled the clutch and started to descend in altitude when a warning message flashed across their screen.

" _ **Warning! Unidentified air craft, you are in restricted space, turn around or risk being shot down. You get one warning."**_

Mandarin smirked and squinted his unbrushed brows in worry, "Well… ain't this just peachy, knew we'd risk dealing with this."

"Keep flying and do not stop," Chiro ordered as he went to the back of the craft. Hitting the button, the wind speed picked up as the rear opened up. He grabbed some protective goggles and placed them over his eyes and knelt by the hatch. "Ready?"

Mandarin hit the boosters and shot right through the warning signs. "Now!" he yelled, whipping the controls sideways and barrel rolling around the missiles fired at them.

Chiro leaped from the hatch and free fell through the sky, crashing right through the Casino's skylight. Whipping his body around and acrobatically landing on his feet, he swished the sweat away and disposed of his protective eyewear.

Guards rushed in with weapons aimed at him, "Kill the intruder!" The captain yelled as they wasted no time and opened fire.

Chiro dodged as quickly as he could, feeling the bullets tear holes in the unarmored parts of his uniform and grazing his skin. He winced and jumped onto the wall, scaling the beam like a spider monkey till he latched onto the ceiling's chandelier. Grabbing the chain, he thunder punched it loose and watched the massive decoration fall onto its unsuspecting victims. The shots ceased as the gunmen laid flattened to the floor, trembling with groaned pains.

Landing on his feet, Chiro ran up the stairs and to the first door. Eyeing it, his body began to glow green with power primate, he yanked his arms forward and fired two powerful beams. The energy struck massive doors, bowing them under tremendous pressure until the locks snapped and were blown right off their hinges.

He ran into the dark room, body surging with green power as he angrily scanned the darkness. "Ms. Biggs!" He yelled out, waving a fist through the air, demonstrating the raw power he threatened to unleash.

"Well well well," came an arrogant woman's voice. The owner stepping around the corner, loose black pajamas hanging from her large build as she grinned a tired smile to her unwelcomed guest. "You obviously never heard of knocking, have you?"

"I don't want to fight you," Chiro called while keeping his hands up defensively. "Please, just give me—"

"Your monkeys?" She laughed and hit a switch, a section of the wall opening up and exposing a glass window that revealed the scared faces of his team. "Sorry, but they're my property now."

"Monkey team!" Chiro yelled in shock.

"Chiro!" Antauri yelled back with the rest of the monkeys shouting their leader's name afterwards. The glass muffling their voices.

Ms. Biggs laughed as she raised her hand and hit another button, waving an ominous goodbye as hundreds of canons came out of the wall. The weapons took aim as massive robotic guards came marching in, their optics also trained on the lone opposer.

Sweat dropping, Chiro slid into an attack stance—eyes darting between his family and the target.

Xxx

Circling above the casino, Mandarin shot down another set of heat seeking missiles. "Where the hell is the boy?" He shouted before being berated by another swarm of rockets. "We can't keep this up!"

Vex looked out the window and opened her ears up, tuning into the building's radio frequency. Eyes widening in alarm when the sounds of endless gunshots and pained yelps cascading her scanners.

"The pup is in danger," she reported.

Mandarin angrily struck his fist across the control panel, "damn it!" He released the gears and ran towards the back to open the hatch. "Wolf-faced freak, take the controls! I'm going to help him."

Vex reached her claws out to grab his tail, anger blistering from her smolder. "I have no knowledge on how to operate this craft."

"Just read the instructions!" He shouted, swatted her paws away and dove out of the foot hatch.

Snarling, Vex raced to the three levered control panels and grabbed them. She straightened the cockpit out, sweating as she looked at the mysterious switches that meant absolutely nothing.

"By the love of—gah!" She screeched when two rockets nearly broke the left wing off. She ripped a hidden compartment open and pulled out a thin paperback book. Gripping the bottom lever with one foot and the upper two with her hands, she grasped the manual in her tail and quickly read while randomly sending the ship in zig zagged angles. Sloppily dodging the rockets the best she could.

Xxx

Chiro punched through one robot's core, destroying its autopilot drive and crumbled to the ground. He sweat dropped as more bullets were fired at him, forcing the boy to push his body over the limit by dancing around the shots and kicking the massive guard-bots off him. His team could do nothing by watch in horror at their struggling leader.

One robot grabbed Chiro, slamming him into the ground, he yelled in pain as the metallic hand nearly broke his waist. The guard reared its fist back, readying to kill the teenager before an orange blur sliced the limb clean off. Chiro gasped as the Mandarin flew overhead and unleashed a whirlwind of devilish kicks till nailing its head right its bulky body.

As the robot fell lifelessly to the ground, Chiro gasped for a much needed breath while pushing himself to his feet, coming face to face with a scowling monkey.

"Mandarin? Why did you leave your station before I called you?"

The monkey growled, hand twitching as if he wanted to pop the child upside the head. "Because you obviously needed assistance! And good thing I showed up, or you would've been killed!" He dodged one laser.

Chiro cartwheeled backwards and landed on his feet, struggling to stand straight. "M-mandarin, Vex does not know how to fly the brain scrambler!"

As if on cue, the black ship came crashing through the roof, launching shards of debris in all direction, taking out some of automatic security systems. Vex slowly crawled from the crashed cockpit, holding her wounds shut from where the rockets had ravaged the ship and herself.

Ms. Biggs watched the spectacle in horror, seeing her home destroyed in a matter of minutes. "Oh, now you three have asked for it!" She rushed over to a wall pocket and hit the radio, sending out an S.O.S to summon backup.

"Guys, evasive maneuver!" Chiro ordered as he ran from the herd of robots thundering after them.

As the boy leader ran to stop Ms. Biggs, Mandarin alluded the robots by bounding over their helmets and landing on the upper catwalks. Scanning the room, his keen eye spotted the window housing his family. Before he made a move to assist, a small light flickered for his attention. A dark glow emitting massive waves of power that seemed to awaken his demonic thirst for it.

Entranced by the gem, he skillfully jet-packed across the room and landed upon the glass case that imprisoned the artifact. Claws shattered the weak barrier, exposing the dark crystal. Salvia gathered in his maw as Mandarin reached out to it, shaking with want.

His claws hugged the gem and inched it off the shelf and cradled it to his lustful eye. The power enriched him with its energy, pumping his senses to their max as visions of long destroyed dreams danced about his mind.

 _The power of the dark ones can be yours…_

The devilish whispers promised.

 _Restore what was yours… take revenge on the ones who humiliated you. Give in, and become what you thirsted to be…_

It spoke the old desires his black heart once starved for, seeing the crystal project visions of him successfully ruling over Shuggazoom. His enemies, even Skeleton King, laid in chains, their bodies scarred as they pitifully laid at his feet, their fate dependent on his mercy.

 _It can be yours… free us… free us...!_

Licking his fangs, Mandarin rubbed the gem and looked towards the floor. Both Vex and Chiro were swarmed by the guards, Ms. Biggs running to find a hiding place, and his former teammates watching in terror at their leader fighting off his apparent death. Then he glanced to the window, how easy it would be to fly out and escape. With the gem, he could finally accomplish the goals he longed for. The humiliation of his family exiling him, the shock of Skeleton King demeaning him by selling him off to a slave trader while weak and defenseless.

Payback, it all screamed revenge, he could finally redeem himself!

Mandarin stared at the gem, till he solemnly dropped it. As much as he desired this, he just couldn't find the strength to do it.

Looking back at the rock once more, he shot away and attacked one robot that nearly killed Vex. "Are you okay, Wolf-face?" He asked while ripping its core right out of its back.

Vex gripped her wounded side, nodding in thanks. "Where is the gem?" She looked up where Mandarin pointed as she rushed to retrieve it.

Mandarin followed Chiro as they finally got to the window and shattered the glass. With a tear of sheer joy, the teen reached out and grasped Antauri's shoulder.

"Thank goodness you all are okay!"

"Hurry, you must free us!" Gibson yelled as he squirmed in the binds. "That crazy old hag fried our weapons, we can't transform them."

Nodding, Chiro got to work on Antauri's chains as Mandarin moved in to undo Nova's. The gold female was horrified to see the x-leader struggle with the locks.

"The hell are you doing here?" Sprx asked when Mandarin freed Nova and rushed to work on him next.

"Why not be happy I am helping you fools?" Mandarin snapped, a frustrated vein pulsing across his forehead.

"We'll explain later!" Chiro reassured till he freed Antauri, worry rising up in his gut when seeing the silver monkey was missing his left arm.

"Don't worry," the fatherly monkey soothed while gripping the wires dangling from his useless stump. "I was injured upon ejection of the Gem's imprisonment, but I am okay."

As they worked on Otto's restraints, the monkeys collapsed against Chiro and Mandarin, exhausted from their struggles. From the distance, Vex observed the family display, conflicted on how she was supposed to feel watching the sweet spectacle. They were so happy to see each other, she almost _missed_ the feeling of being embraced by a loved one.

With the gem held tightly in her claws, she started walking away to wait outside. Till movement caught the corner of her eye. She spotted a wounded Ms. Biggs holding a massive rocket launcher. The crazed women pulled the trigger and fired the projectile into the ceiling, destroying the last few beams supporting the walls. Causing the ceilings to collapse.

Flames engulfed the room as everyone scrambled to the exits. Chiro gasped as he helped his teammates to their feet.

"Hurry, to the brain scrambler!" They raced towards the door.

Broken chains attached to heavy blocks of concrete came tumbling down. Right before the chains fell on Mandarin, Vex grabbed his tail and threw him across the room, getting clonked by the massive boulder. The chains entangled themselves around her neck and stomach, dragging her body down as it fell into the Casino's Olympic sized pool several feet below.

The water crashed around her as she struggled to free herself. Grabbing one chain, she pulled it into her jaws and bit it in two—freeing her left arm till she moved to work on the others. A thought crossed her mind, slowing her desperate race to save herself.

 _If I free myself, I'll have no choice but to obey_ _ **his**_ _orders._

Her grip loosened around the chains, feeling darkness closing in.

 _They have all the gems… to win this._

Smiling, she released the chains as the concrete drug her deeper into the body of water. Bubbles spewed from her mouth as her lungs cried out for air she couldn't supply. The cold fingers of purgatory start pulling on her soul, but at this point, she didn't care. Removing her involvement without Skeleton King's intervention seemed like the safest route for them now.

Accepting her fate, she closed her eyes and waited for this formless body to deteriorate, until a purple light caught her attention. A silver shape move around her, weakly tugging at her chains, but not luck at breaking them. When that didn't work, the stranger extended a palm over her face and took on a ghostly shade of pink and purple.

Vex felt herself become as light as air, feeling the chains fall right through her as an arm pulled her up to the surface. Both simians crashed through the water wall and gasp for air as she was dragged to solid ground. She twitched as a hand pounded roughly on her chest, forcing the water from her lungs.

Looking up, she spotted the blurry face of Antauri as he wildly pumped her chest with his one working arm. Desperate to get her heart beating, even though technically it didn't _need_ to beat for her to live, being a formless and all.

"Wake up!" He commanded with a stern voice, eyes narrowed in sheer worry as he pressed more on her strong chest. "Please, you must breathe!"

She cursed under her breathe until Gibson came running up to them. Barely conscious, she could feel Chiro hoist her onto his back and get lifted into the air by Nova and Otto. Glancing to the left, she observed the site of an out cold Mandarin housed on Sprx's shoulder—blood trickling from his head.

Chiro was also in bad shape as he tightened his grip on Vex.

"Hurry, back to the robot!" He called as they raced away from the wreckage.

Police cruisers zoomed past them, soldiers jumping from the cars and landing into the messy pile of debris. Searching the disaster till they recovered Ms. Biggs and the rest of flunkies before hauling them away in handcuffs.

The team had raced around the building till finding the brain scrambler. Crawling in, Chiro laid his wounded teammates onto the floor as Otto jumped in the pilot seat.

"Setting coordinates for the super robot!" He announced while punching in the code that activated the engines. Flames broke free from the rockets as the star cruiser ripped away from its rocky perch and race through the air.

The damage the brain scrambler undertook was massive—but nothing to be too concerned with at the moment.

Gibson raced to stop the blood flow from Mandarin's cranium as Nova tended to a barely awake Vex. Chiro watched with a hand pressed to his banged up side, purple bruises and flesh wounds littering his pale skin.

"Gibson, Vex won't wake up!" Nova reported while pressing Vex's with both palms, more effective than Antauri's one handed attempt.

"She almost drowned, no doubt her body is in shock. Just make sure she gets air into her lungs." Gibson instructed as he kept his palm clamped over Mandarin's wound, fingers stained in red. "Chiro, how are you doing?"

"F-fine, just some torn ligaments, I think—maybe minor bone fractures…" He whispered through gritted teeth. "I'll live, but what about Mandarin?"

The blue monkey looked down to their former leader.

"He has a minor concussion, but he's okay."

Sighing in relief, Chiro leaned back as Antauri eyed his wounds, touching the boy's side gingerly.

"Thank goodness you three are okay…" he whispered out, struggling to maintain his worry. "But, how did… with Mandarin?"

Knowing that question was coming sooner or later, Chiro looked down to the dark one gem safely encased in a power grid he had barely managed to grab.

"It's a long story, I'll explain it when we get back to the robot and patch everyone up…"

Nodding, everyone fell into silence as the brain scrambler transported them through the corn field regions, heading towards the super robot.

 _A/N: Apologies if I made Mandarin a little OOC here, but it was his turn for a character build up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the end is coming soon. Stay tuned._

 _Please read and review, thank you._


	22. Chapter 22 - Forgive Yourself

Chapter 22

\- Forgive Yourself

Chiro, with bandages wrapped snuggly around his ribs, leaned against the computer monitor. He smiled as Reece and his family dominated the screen.

"Thank you Hyperforce, for everything." His wife commented as she gave her husband a loving look as he held their daughter.

"Yes, with Ms. Biggs in handcuffs and under trial for kidnap and attempted murder, she'll be away for a long time!" Reece added happily. "I'll be able to return to work soon!"

"Well I'm happy to hear that, Reece." Chiro added with the rest of his happy teammates lingering behind him. "Be sure to keep in check with us if something ever goes wrong again."

"You got it, safe trip Hyperforce! And good luck!" Reece hung up as Otto ushered to the front while wiping a happy tear from his face.

"I'm so happy we were able to give NeonHack a chance to restore itself."

"Indeed, my friend," Antauri smiled while placing a gentle hand on the green monkey's shoulder. "A lot has been accomplished, even the unexpected." He turned a sapphire eye to rest upon the slumbering body of their X-leader.

Chiro followed this look and waved his hand to get everyone's attention.

"I know I already told you what went down, but… Mandarin, he—" The boy glanced at the monkey with a growing smile. "He actually came for us, both me and Vex. Helped save you all."

Sprx tapped his feet, unsure of what to make of this. "As much as this is startling, I still don't know what to make of it. I mean, can we truly forget _everything_ he has done?"

"Sometimes individuals have to make mistakes before they're able to see who they truly are." Antauri answered Sprx's inquiry. "I am ashamed to admit, that I myself had viewed Mandarin as to far gone—even believing he should have been left to his fate. But I am happy to see I was wrong."

Mandarin had a bandaged wrapped around his head as Gibson finished welding his other mechanically based wounds. The scientist wiped the sweat from his forehead upon finishing the last few requirements needed for the healing to continue.

"Okay, Mandarin's mild concussion is properly vaccinated, he should wake up fairly quickly." He mummified his hands in the towel to wipe them clean of the red fluids. "We are lucky that slab of concrete didn't have full contact with his head—otherwise he might've not made it."

"Yes," Antauri agreed, his mind replaying the events of the black monkey shoving their x-leader out of the way. "And what of Vex's condition?"

"Vex is supposedly stable, she received some minor injuries to her abdomen muscles and organs. I say the shock of nearly dying had left her partially immobilized." Gibson relayed.

Antauri stroked his chin before looking to the exit, his new arm replacement still a little twitchy from the re-connection to his body.

"Pardon me team, I will be back."

 _~Outside the Robot~_

Vex sat upon the shoulder of the super robot, twiddling her dark claws with uncertainty. So many thoughts ran upon her undead mind as she barely took notice to the medical bandages tightly mummifying her stomach and throat. Distracted so much, she failed to detect the mystical sounds of someone levitating behind her.

"Why have you hidden yourself here?" Antauri asked, his deep voice sending unwanted yet joyful shivers down her spine. He inched his way up till he was standing at arm's length.

She stared down to her still hands then glanced at her injuries, sensing the dim light of his concern.

"I just… needed some silence." She answered, hoping that'd be enough to answer his question and make him go away.

But that did the opposite as the silver monkey moved to where he was standing right next to her, tails almost touching. She saw the gesture and moved her appendage away, not wanting this right now. He seemed to take notice of this and sighed.

"You isolate yourself so much, why?" He leaned in closer, eyes getting more serious. "As if you're punishing yourself."

Vex struggled to keep her face stoic. "I'm very appreciative of you for saving my life, but…" she looked away. "You should have left me to drown."

Shock hit as the smaller male straightened his posture in clear alarm. His unreadable face asking for an explanation, making her face away from him.

"I'm not a good monkey, sterling. Do not waste precious energy on me."

His face contorted to something of frustration as he reached a brave hand to her. "No, you are our friend—I would never leave someone behind." He got braver and grasped her hand. "Stop with this self-harm, you need to see what you're doing to yourself and let me assist."

Something was starting to stir within Vex, an emotion she recalled all too well.

Anger

"Please… leave me to my silence," she begged with the emotions starting pound at her heart unforgivingly. But when he tightened his hold on her shoulder in defiance to the wish—she hit her last width of patience and revolted.

Angrily swatting his hand away, she stood to full height and got eye to eye with him; using her larger size to establish an attempt at dominance. Going an extra mile, she flashed her massive teeth with assertiveness, desperate to intimidate the male away before he could get any closer.

"I do not ask for pity, nor companionship." She jabbed an accusing claw into his chest. "You cling to the others because you're terrified to lose them."

Antauri's face fell at the comment, causing the bone monkey to get even angrier.

"I knew you were born organic by the way you dodge mirrors, your insecurities with that robotic body stretch far deeper than that. You try _so_ hard to protect everyone, you don't know how to be strong for yourself." She tightened her fist, unable to stop the words that seemed to come on their own. "You don't like to exhibit weakness, you use that as a shield because you seem to think by protecting and counseling _everyone_ , that it will ensure their survival."

Antauri seemed to be so stunned with the words hitting him like a professional boxer. His silence egging the enraged female on.

"You meditate in isolation, but deep down, you're _terrified_ to be alone. And that robotic body just made the fears even worse for you because it separates you from the others." She snapped, finally starting to run out of steam.

"You need to stop worrying about me and focus on your own health!"

Paralyzed in the standing position, his face looked so blank, she wondered if he was even affected by the words. Till his mouth started to twitch.

Realizing what she had said, the bone monkey quickly raised her hands up in huge regret exploding in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean that," she backed away, the hurt growing even more. She bowed her head to hide the shame as she skootched towards the safety of a dark corner.

Before she could rush away, a pair of hands grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Alarm took its turn on her when the stoic silver monkey enveloped her in his arms, body trembling as he gasped heavy breathes like he was fighting the terrible truth that haunted him.

Now she stood frozen, feeling his cold arms nearly squeeze her hurt body to death like she was some kind of therapeutic toy. Every instinct told her to run, reminding her of what was to come and that it was cruel to feed him false hope. She was not a good monkey, why do they try so hard to change her mind?

"I am… _afraid_ ," he whispered, voice cracked with all the agony a single soul could barely withstand. "I'm afraid if I am not strong, I just m-might lose them. I almost lost them when Mandarin's clone had reprogrammed me… to remain calm has been so easily practiced… I-I—"

Vex stood unresponsive.

"I gave up my life… so they would be spared." He dry heaved in Vex's long shaggy fur that was surprisingly soft, squeezing her harder. "But it was in vain since the Dark One Worm got free. I fear… I won't be able to save them a second time…"

Opening her eye, she looked to the back of the robot's head, his words moving her. She raised her arms, claws twitching in hesitance as she forced the fear down and allowed herself to embrace him.

"You are _strong,_ like your family." She whispered, feeling his shivers start to lessen. "It'll…" she hesitated, unsure of what to do till she decided.

"It'll be okay, you will see." Lie or not, he _needed_ to hear this.

Gasping for breath, Antauri let go and coughed, straightening himself up after releasing such a waterfall of bottled up emotions. He looked to the injured female and gave her a tearful smile.

"Thank you."

Vex nodded as she turned away, sitting herself back on the shoulder. Till he returned his hand to her arm, wavering for her to look at him.

"I wish you'd see what I observe in you. For you to have a kind heart." He dropped his tail to touch her's, surprised when she didn't pull away. "You've made me see, I just hope—eventually—you'll allow me to as well."

Frowning, she turned away and massaged her head, unsure of what to do from here. Till the pulling of his hand guided the monkey to her feet and follow the retreating silver back.

"You are _not_ evil," he said sternly, eyes now dominating the air to which she tried to enforce her rule.

The heavy weight of his stare made the female shrink back, body deflating like a woopy cushion as she started to see who _really_ wasthe stronger one. Antauri kept this look up till he saw the glimpse of submission and eased up, believing now she was vulnerable enough to listen.

"Whatever is ailing you, it is hurting you to the point you are believing its lies." He led her into the robot and down the hall, "You cannot move till you forgive yourself."

Vex didn't answer, which prompted the male to continue.

"Whatever you've done in the past must be released, in order for you to start again."

It felt like a box of rocks had fallen upon the formless monkey as the wise monk had taken her to his room. He situated her to sit down on the floor of his Zen garden while he took up his spot in the air. Silence drifted between the two as the larger female started to tremble, like all eyes were on her.

Antauri watched as his wise words seemed to have reached an impact. The stoic and dangerous monkey started to squirm, like the stone walls of her heart came tumbling down as her eyes sparkled with water she refused to let fall.

"Stop hiding," he prompted, taking her shoulders in his comforting hands. "Let others in."

Vex hugged her knees as anxiety spiked within her mind, making the monkey's stomach explode in a nausea's feel as she struggled against it.

" _Forgive_ yourself."

Finally, her face cracked as the mental pain faded into a feeling of shock numb, a tiny tear trailing down her blind eye as she refused to make eye contact. The silver monkey achingly smiled as he watched the withered soul before him crumble under the bondage she had allowed to imprison her.

"It's okay to hurt."

She slumped against the wall, feeling utterly powerless to the words she could no longer refuse. Her heart started to pulse as she dared to let another tear fall down her emotionless face. Chest heaving and stomach churning as the ache ripped its way free from her built-up firewall.

Observing the tears fall, Antauri reached out and hugged the monkey a second time—except this time, she didn't even flinch. She laid there motionless, allowing him to close the gap and see the broken heart behind that stoned face.

They lingered in silence till her trembling ceased, she sighed and allowed herself a moment to breathe. Wiping her eyes, she looked upon those innocent sapphire orbs locked contently on her. He leaned his forehead against her's, tightening his grip to ensure she stayed in place.

As if he needed her to stay.

Thinking of Skeleton King, Vex closed her eyes and leaned into the male's welcoming embrace. 

* * *

_A/N: Pardon for the shortness of this chapter, but we needed a small pause in the middle. I wanted to address Antauri's flaws that I believe someone like him would possess. Though he portrays himself as without error, I believe his hidden fears and insecurities are rooted down to the fear of being alone._

 _Just my opinion in it. Anyways, read and review, stay tuned for chapter 23!_


	23. Chapter 23 - The Self-Aware Puppet

Chapter 23

-The Self-Aware Puppet

Noontime soon converted to the dark hours of midnight; all members have been treated by Gibson and were recovering quickly. They had fallen to sleep with little effort, except for Chiro, who had been sitting in the command room hours before his family even retired to their personal dorms.

He had done it; saved his family from a monstrous fate, stopped a master criminal, helped a friend, gave an entire planet another shot at peace, and now they possessed all the dark one gems. All the wrongs have been righted and they were in a perfect position to pull out a victory in this war. So, why was he feeling so… constricted?

Chiro swapped the pressure from his left foot to the right. Twiddling fingers, his overstimulated mind made it easy to ignore the pains of broken ligaments and strained bones. Antauri had come down earlier to check on his student, just to be given a fake smile and a calm dismissive wave. Sending the wise monkey back to his room to leave their leader to linger in the dark.

"What is going on?" He murmured, getting up for the hundredth time and pacing around the room. With the amount of times his feet had ran over the floor, he's surprised he hadn't left a rut by now.

"Why do I feel like something is wrong?" He turned his to the exit, mind creating an imaginary scene of each of his teammates sleeping. Mandarin was asleep in med bay, no longer was he under lockdown—due to his recent change of heart; with the aid of security cameras still watching him. Better safe than sorry.

The boy wonder then shot a look over to the encased gems, all four of the artifacts resting behind their protective glass casing. He hadn't touched the last gem to receive any visions or last clues regarding his past—Antauri and Gibson said that had to wait till the power primate fully restored his strength. They also stated they'd have time to study the last crystal upon returning to Shuggazoom, which didn't seem too practical to Chiro, since they still needed to discuss and draw out an entirely new tactical plan on how to ambush Skeleton King.

Xxx

As Chiro silently suffered his anxiety, Vex had been watching from the security footage in the main control room. Needing a quiet place to think, she retreated to this room while the others slept. It was easy to sneak away after she had a… vulnerable moment with sterling. Not allowing her mind to there, she shifted her focus back to the boy and what reality was.

They had all the gems, the boy was alive, and part one of her orders have been fulfilled—now she only needed to grab the tools and get out. She had rehearsed this moment a million times in her head, just knock the boy and escape; what was so hard?

Her eyes closed, that was a stupid question given she already knew the answer.

Mandarin.2 flashed across her eye, stumping the distracted monkey from this unsuspecting action. His chill eyes sending alarm bells off.

" _I've received word you now have all the gems."_

He stated the obvious, but was toying with her subconscious as if she didn't know what to answer with. To which she snorted and crossed her arms, stubbornly looking away from the hideous monkey she wished to strangle.

"I know," better to keep the answer simple.

Mandarin.2 snorted a little laugh.

" _You know what needs to be done."_

Vex paused.

"I'll begin at twilight."

" _Very well, our master is informed you are now in place. Get the gems and the boy, get to the safety mark where I will come to retrieve you. You have until morning, before the Hyperforce departs from Neonhack—do NOT make me wait."_

Vex hung up before the satanic monkey could further torment her already boiling conscious. Looking up to the clock, she pressed a regretful paw to her face and exhaled a painful sigh.

 _~7:00 A.M.~_

Everyone was quick to get up, the intensity of returning home to finish this war left all burning with anticipation. Disregarding their injuries, everyone raced about the robot, preparing weapons and defense grids. Gibson and Antauri stood before a map, drawing out possible plans for their next move while Nova assisted Otto with weapon preparations. Sprx was left to monitor their x-leader who struggled to fully come out of his mild concussion.

Chiro was the only one who stood afar, watching his scrambling teammates while his mind lingered on many unknowns. Counting the many colorful heads, one came up missing. He raised a brow when noticing their scary addition had been missing since their return to the robot. Vex had promised to aid Chiro in interpreting the last visions, which he planned on doing soon, so where was she?

Since no one was paying attention, the boy wonder made up his made and rushed out of the room. Walking down the hall, he scanned every room but still couldn't locate the scary mug of his missing teammate. He kept walking till a small sound directed his attention to the kitchen. The door was half way shut, lights were dimmed with an odd ray of blue light peeling out into the hallway.

Peeking around the corner, Chiro spotted Vex in the center of the kitchen facing the wall—but could not see what was in the front with her back blocking his view. Before he called out, her sudden angry tone startled the boy.

"I cannot do this," she hissed.

Can't do what? Chiro titled his head, she obviously was not talking to him, unless she had somehow sensed his presence?

" _I knew you couldn't be entrusted with this mission,"_ an enraged sounding male scolded back.

Now confused, Chiro hunkered down and bent his ear closer to eaves drop on the conversation.

"How can I go about this, after all that has been done?" Vex fired back to the holographic image Chiro was barely able to make out, but still not seeing the identity of the caller.

" _Haha!"_ The other mocked, seeming to send the female into an even darker mood. _"You were once an assassin, now you've become soft. Pathetic, you are as weak as the boy. Perhaps I should contact our master, inform him of your refusal to finish this mission, then you'll be returned from which you came."_

The threat seemed to hit a nerve as the monkey threw her arm out and smashed the closest metal chair in two.

" _Weak_? You dare to label me with such a term?" She loomed over the hologram. "If I was not bound like a puppet, I'd rip your spine from your throat. I have not become soft, you insolate maggot."

" _What was all those words you said to the boy prior to today?"_ The caller started mimicking a Romanian accent to portray her. " _-Da, you are so strong… there is a mic bit of love so powerful, you need to forgive… it'll be okay-"_ He laughed in her face.

"Shut yer yap! I cozied up to that childish welp to kick him back into gear." She flexed her claws, "You think harshness would've helped the pup's situation? You rat."

Upon hearing his nickname, Chiro froze. Leaning closer, he was finally able to spot the familiar face of clone Mandarin and all his ugly glory.

" _Since you're such a good liar, snap out of it and get the boy! You have one hour, anymore delay and I will finish this myself."_

As Mandarin.2 hung up, Vex snarled and drove her fist into the wall while cursing his name.

Chiro watched with a numb mind, absorbing all the facts that had just been laid out. Struggling to make sense of this, his heart came to a painful conclusion he did not want to believe. He had failed to see the black monkey spot him.

"Chiro," she murmured in alarm, checking their surroundings for others till she advanced on him. Hand out, she calmly gestured the boy back while corralling him into the kitchen.

"What are you doing… _here_?"

Seconds passed till horror became more apparent on his face, not answering her question. The lingering silence seem to change Vex's expression from calm… to dangerous, as if reading his mind.

"It's rude not to answer…" she folded her arms behind, "When a friend is speaking."

"Friend?" Chiro asked, back bumping to the table as his hand scrambled to grab something. "Yea, friend… sorry, just was passing by." He gripped the handle of a knife.

Vex swished her tail, rounded pupils becoming venomous slits as his face reflected in her devilish eyes. The soft expression she had usually worn in his presence was gone, replaced with the demonic look he met on the foot of his bed that night months ago. A face that had almost taken his life.

"Passing by? I see."

The moment she came within range, Chiro drew the kitchen knife and stabbed the monkey in her face.

Vex grunted as she grabbed Chiro's arm and threw him against the wall. Fumbling to rip the steel out, the teen had leaped to his feet and fired a charged attack.

"Money Fu!" He screamed as the green beam struck its target.

Vex flew onto her back, groaning as she covered her face from the raw energy. Chiro shifted into an attack stance, preparing for a second strike till the uncovering of her face left him shocked.

Black ooze melted from her face in nasty clumps, revealing the surface of a dark cracked skull with two exposed eye sockets, green pupils floating in their center. Her massive exposed fangs dripped with saliva as the tar like gunk started to reform her skin in a regenerative like process.

"Y… you're a formless?" Chiro uttered out in horror with a finger pointed at her, heart racing.

Taking the moment of pause, she connected her head into Chiro's forehead—spots of blood flying from their mouths from the bone cracking head-butt.

"Don't tell me it was that obvious." She kicked his gut to drop the boy to his knees before grabbing his jaw and driving the teen's head into the tile.

Chiro hesitated to strike back, recalling the fond memories they experienced with her. This angered the stoic monkey as she drove her elbow into his eye, blackening it shut and chipping his tooth. The boy flopped lifelessly onto the floor, crimson running from his mouth and out cold.

Huffing in sheer anger, the dark monkey grabbed him by the collar and drug him into the hallway. Rage drowned out the voice of regret strumming her heart like a violin as she threw the chosen one into a nearby containment cell. Locking him in, she turned and looked up to the alarms.

Thinking, she knew there was no way they could get away from the Hyperforce in time. Perhaps it was best to deal with them now instead of later—before she had a chance to change her mind.

Xxx

Otto and Nova tinkered with the strung out weapons, updating their compartments with recently invented HD chips.

"That looks good!" Otto jived gleefully, "These bad boys look ready to fry them ooze monsters."

"Yep," Nova agreed with an equally cheerful smile at their hard earned handy work.

Vex rounded the corner, a dark aura followed her like a storm cloud as she calmly walked through the busy monkeys and got to the coffee maker. Boiling caffeine bubbled in the serving glass as she dipped it to pour the liquids into a spare mug. She drank and calmly observed the Hyperforce—all oblivious to what was to come in mere seconds.

Five against one made her very hesitant, but their twitchy movements from new wounds eased her hesitance. Still, despite how daring she was, picking an unfair fight was something only a fool would do. Claws drumming against her glass cup, she spotted Sprx hovering over an out cold Mandarin in the med bay. A plan hatched within her mind.

Sprx smiled at his slumbering leader while placing a cold rag on his forehead.

"Ya know, I knew the old Mandy was still in there somewhere."

As he complimented his x-leader with words he'd never state to Mandarin in his wakened state, Vex had approached from behind. The formless monkey skulked close, glancing at her mug and then to the door. Before Sprx noticed, she had wrapped her powerful tail around his neck and began constricting.

Sprx gagged and grabbed at her tail, his eyes bulging out at the crushing pressure, unable to call for help or turn around to see what was happening. Vex sipped at her steaming drink, blankly listening to his pained chokes.

"You know, Red," she spoke, giving away her identity to the struggling monkey. "As intolerable as I viewed you, gotta give yeh a wee bit of credit."

Sprx gurgled as the appendage jerked him around to face her, onyx eyes going blood shot.

"Your perception of me was right from the beginning. Despite your infuriating ego, you surely are not gullible, lad." Her tail got so tight, she wondered if his head would pop off.

"A shame you didn't keep your former reservations."

She released the male as he dropped the floor, passed out, but still alive. Vex looked to Mandarin, shrugging off his presence as he wouldn't be able to interfere with a concussion. She grabbed the restraints and locked his hands down, better safe than sorry.

Finishing her drink, she looked outside to see Nova and Otto approaching. She hid herself behind Gibson's lab turbulents as the pair walked through the door and spotted their passed out companion. Rushing to Sprx's aid, Vex emerged behind them, a vile smirk formed when they locked gazes.

"Vex?" Otto asked, worry obvious in his tone. "What's going on?"

Eyeing a nearby cabinet containing hundreds of beakers, Vex casually ran her claws over one shelf before knocking the whole thing over. Beakers shattered around the monkeys, soaking both them and the floor. As they frantically wiped away the stinging juices, the formless monkey grabbed a severed wire and dropped it in the puddles. A low discharge of electricity zapped the duo into instant submission as they tumbled to their backs on the floor like an undergoing seizure attack.

Once down, she removed the wire to prevent further damage as the pair smocked from their mechanical limbs getting fried. Knowing they were okay, given she used a mere cable wire, just enough to stun them.

With three down and one contained, Vex moved her vision on the last two, who were standing far enough away to not hear the events that just befell their teammates.

Antauri and Gibson were so observed in their tactical planning, Vex approached them with ease. The blue monkey would be an easy take out, but sterling was the biggest concern—given as he bore no pressure points or fragile organic parts that could be wounded easily as skin.

"I say we approach skeleton king from here as group three forms a constructive distraction," Gibson relayed while Antauri critically stroked his chin.

Before Antauri critiqued his brother's plan, he turned to face an approaching Vex, no doubt sensing her presence. She paused, having an intense stare down with the second in command as he cut her a fond smile. He directed his attention away from Gibson and approached her, sapphire eyes filled with warmth at their shared gazes. Silver fingers moved to grasp at her battle worn claws.

"You seem weary," he accurately observed while brushing her mane's white scruffy locks aside.

She froze when he made contact, those blue eyes were so calm and trusting, like… _him._

Gibson seemed to pick up on the rising tension as he moved to observe closer.

"Monkey Mind Scream!"

Both males screamed as red spiritual rings of raw power catapulted them into the wall. Mandarin.2 dashed around the stunned Vex as he grabbed Antauri's jetpack and ripped his battery pack out in one swift move. The action shutting the silver monkey down as he smacked Gibson out cold.

Vex stared as the enraging clone cut her a sour look. He seemed to pick up on her silent question as he spitefully answered.

"I watched you from the control room," he chuckled as he looked to the other members—including Chiro—tied up by the exit. "I decided to be kind and lend you… a claw," he cackled while snapping his crab like weapon in the air.

"I was about to finish it."

"Shut your prideful mouth, murderer, I just saved you some time. Given the fact you were taking so damn long!" He clenched his claws around Antauri and Gibson, "Get the crystals while I place these fools in my ship."

Vex silently watched as several hulking formless clones came and retrieved the Hyperforce.

"By the way, excellent job." Mandarin.2 snickered while eyeing his original duplicate. "For a second, I thought you were going to confine to their ways."

"They're tough," Vex snapped, more for her benefit. "They are very much alive."

"Don't care if you spared them, but I admire your ruthless ways of 'trapping' your victims. Predatory instinct is true strength."

Rage boiled at this compliment, but she kept her mouth closed while heading to retrieve the crystals. She allowed herself one glance to Chiro, heart skipping a bit while looking away.

 _~Thirty Minutes Later: Mandarin.2's Shuttle~_

Mandarin laughed in after dropping Antauri's deactivated body into the cell with the others. "What was that Antauri told you all those years ago? Most people are good by nature, just be weary of those who hide behind a smile?" He giggled while pointing to an icy eyed Vex.

"Seems like you all fell for your own philosophy, especially when this one didn't even smile!"

Vex watched as Mandarin walked out the door. "Guard these fools while the formless gather everything from the robot, we're heading back." He closed the door.

Silence berated her as she refused to make eye contact with any of them. Not needing to see the looks of deep hurt and betrayal marking their faces. She could feel the stares piercing her nonexistent soul.

"Why?" Chiro cupped his swollen eye, chains rattling from his handcuffs. "After all the things you helped us accomplish, it was all a lie…?"

Vex didn't answer, which made Nova bang her tied fists against the bars.

"That's why you distanced yourself and refused our friendship… you knew this whole time this was going to happen. You were trying to make this easier on yourself!"

"You're such a freaking coward! Not having the guts to face us head on, instead you emotionally manipulate us to do your master's dirty work." Sprx joined in with his mate's banter.

"You were only a puppet." Gibson whispered.

The bone monkey still refused to look at them, not responding to their calls until Chiro skootched forward. Heart heavy with grief, he called out one more time.

"I trusted _you_ …"

Raising her head, the monkey clenched her claws, grinding the metal together in a loud shrill. The noise startling the team into silence.

"This was the last thing I wanted."

"Then why are you doing this?" Sprx snapped again. "If that's true, how come you never fought? You been in contact with Mandarin.2 this whole time! Sure seemed like you knew what you were doing!"

Vex kept her back to them, hiding in the darkness like it was some kind of emotional shield. "I tried to make you only tolerate my presence, to lessen your pain when the inevitable came."

Gibson leaned up, still weak from his energy being drained. "I do not understand, none of this, what is your purpose in this? What has Skeleton King propositioned you with?"

"He didn't, I have no choice."

"What do you mean?" Chiro asked, now begging for answers. After all this time, he was done waiting. "Tell me, why? Why is all this happening!?"

Pressing a hand to her face, she finally answered.

"Because I was there the night you were born."

Silence ripped through the room as everyone sat dumbfounded at the answer. Chiro gawked at the monkey's back, unable to process the words until she continued.

"Tell me, Hyperforce… why do you think Skeleton King was absent when you fell into hibernation after your first leader's exile?"

Confused by the turn of this topic, the team remained silent.

"Because, before time began, the holy one known as _'The Being'_ uplifted his loving right hand and created all of life itself. There was a prophecy, stating a great evil would arise from _your_ galaxy to threaten all life itself—but a chosen one, predestined to end this evil, would be brought into the world by gentle hands."

"What do… you mean? I already know I was destined to stop Skeleton King."

Vex raised her claw to silence the boy.

"Exactly, he knew that, which is why he searched the universe to find this 'chosen one' before my mate, your parents, and I did. All of this while the monkeys slept."

When Chiro's jaw fell, Vex leaned her head against the wall.

"I raised your father, the nephew of captain Shuggazoom. My mate, Wisp, raised your mother… whom was the Alchemist's daughter. When learning of this legend, your mother convinced us to set out to find this chosen one when the Alchemist was corrupted by the dark one's touch. We vanished before the rebooted robot monkey project began."

The team shared horrified looks.

"We spent _years_ adjuring from planet to planet, trying to find this special someone. Until the day came your mother became pregnant." She pressed a weary palm to her helmet. "Our ship was destroyed by a black hole in the Milky Way, we crashed on earth, where we met Cassia and built a temporary home there."

All the memories from their previous journey came flooding back as Chiro recalled the old photo of his parents and the two prototype monkeys.

"The grey monkey with green eyes, from that picture… that was you!" Chiro gasped.

Vex curled her lip back in an angry scowl.

"Upon your birth, we discovered your sensitivity to the power primate and learned you were the chosen one. Your mother, who always wanted to be a hero, was thrilled to tell you this news as soon as possible. But Wisp, he wanted you to have a choice, not to be dropped into such a frightening role. So your parents, wisp, and myself took turns raising you on earth while I worked on a spare parts to recover our ship so we could return you to Shuggazoom. But… all those plans vanished the day you turned six years old."

Chiro opened his mouth, but no words came. Enticing the strained monkey on.

"Skeleton King had finally tracked us down, attacked in the dead of night. Your parents and my mate…" she paused, struggling to finish. "Died to save you. I recovered you right when that devil stormed your room, I raced you back to Shuggazoom in the tiny space pod and left you in the care of a local adoption center. Skeleton King discovered my whereabouts afterward and terminated me."

Stunned by all this new information, Chiro started to stutter, horror punching the entire team's guts.

"I-I don't understand, if you were with my parents, why are you doing this now?"

Vex turned to face the boy, all the hurt in the world reflecting in those broken eyes.

"Because of the person I allowed myself to become… numbing my heart up to the point I didn't think I had one." She sighed and pressed a paw to her blind eye. "I was too blind to not see the help that was offered to me… and the consequences didn't dawn on me till that final night."

She turned away from Chiro.

"I ran instead of fighting to keep them from falling… and then leaving you, a _six year old_ who was emotionally traumatized, at a place where you'd have to fend for yourself." She dropped her head, pain spearing her heart even deeper.

"When he reanimated me into this… _freak_ —I was so angry, all I wanted was to ruin his plans. He sent me to your robot to bring you back alive. I tried to end your life, but when I saw your face… I just—couldn't bring myself to do it. Out of _all_ the people I have ever destroyed, you were the one person I swore I'd never allow to be harmed."

Chiro was trembling, so lost at this new information as the bone monkey spilled the beans.

"Vex…"

She raised her hand, informing him not to speak.

"I despise myself more than you can ever imagine, for making the error in leaving you alone in this world, nor being strong enough to have protected your family."

"Why can't I remember any of this?" He called, leaning to get face to face with the drained monkey.

"Because of the psychological damage of watching your own family's demise was too much, your young mind could only cope by forgetting."

A lone tear sparkled at the rim of Chiro's blue eyes. The Hyperforce were left in total shock, speechless. Vex couldn't maintain the strength to retain eye contact as she moved away from the cells.

"It's not too late," Chiro tried to reason. "Just set us free, and we can fight skeleton king together!"

"I can't," she whispered. "As Skeleton King himself had proven, I missed my second chance to make things right. There's nothing I can do." She clenched her claws tighter, "as much as I want to, he has full control over my restored body. I am _only_ a self-aware puppet."

Chiro watched as the hopeless monkey pulled herself away from their begging eyes. Stopping, she reached into her helmet's compartment and plucked out a small battery pack. The object was handed to the sixteen year old.

Recognizing Antauri's power source, Chiro grabbed it with his wrists and skootched it over to the powered down second in command. Struggling to undo Antauri's jetpack, Vex reached in and undid his seal for the cuffed boy. The battery was plugged in as the silver monkey's eyes started to power on.

"I'm sorry," She breathed before skootching back and vanishing into the darkness. Not wanting to be present when the silver monkey awoken. She already wrecked the boy's hope, she didn't want to have to face the one that had worked a _special_ place into her black heart.

Once Antauri finally came online, his pupils were transparent and barely visible—too weak to have any motor control over his body. Chiro grasped the paralyzed monkey in his arms, shaking as he struggled to come to terms with all this.

"Chiro…" the fatherly simian spoke weakly.

It was there Chiro went on to retell the story Vex had spoken. Antauri listened attentively, till his concentration seemed to crack upon learning the truth about the bone monkey. Wincing at the dull look of horror, Chiro cradled his father figure to help ease the pain.

"I promise," Chiro whispered to his team. "I'll do everything in my power to make sure you all live."


	24. Chapter 24 - Sting of Ice

Chapter 24

-Sting of Ice

The ship's hull shook as Chiro snorted awake, his shoulders stiff from laying on the cold hard cell for, what felt like, days. The others were still powered down as the young hero leaned up and glanced towards the cell, he couldn't see anything except for the narrow hallway that led to the cockpit. Formless had come by every now and then to check on them before returning to their duties. Chiro wasn't sure, but he hoped they had not dismantled the super robot in order to transport it back with them, but right now, he had other things to worry about.

Vex had vanished after the confession of his past, which still left Chiro's heart trembling. Mandarin.2 had yelled at someone earlier, but he couldn't pinpoint who.

"Chiro…" Antauri murmured out, still weak from lack of energy as he held out a shaking hand.

Chiro grabbed the waiting hand offered to him and held on tight, "Are you feeling okay?" Worry creased his brow as the silver monkey struggled to sit up before lying back down after a fruitless attempt.

"Do you know where we are?"

He glanced back to the hallway, "I'm not sure, I heard Mandarin's clone commanding the formless to do something, but not sure what. I have a bad feeling though."

The second in command fell silent, eyes shut as if he was deep in thought.

"Have you seen Vex?"

That question left a bad taste in the boy's mouth, but he sat there and thought—the bone monkey had left and they had not seen eye nor fang of her face. No doubt the guilt of revealing such a truth left her tired and unable to face them. At least, that's what Chiro theorized.

"I don't know," He patted Antauri's back till the sounds of more groans drew his gaze to rest upon the other awakening monkeys.

"Hey kid," Sprx grumbled out while rubbing his head, groggy beyond belief. "How are you holding up?"

Chiro kept his eyes glued to the ceiling, not yet answering the pilot as Gibson leaned against the bars, cracking his back in the process.

"Otto," Chiro called out in a serious manner while releasing his hold on Antauri. "Do you think you can get ahold of Jinmay?"

The mechanic popped his ears open, vibrations traveling around the springs as the signals clicked rapidly. "Jinmay," he whispered into the speakers, keeping quiet so the enemy didn't hear him. "Come in, are you there?" His helmet almost flipped out when a loud screeched pierced the com-link frequency.

"Sorry Chiro, I can't get a signal out," he answered solemnly while closing up his ear antennas. "Something in this ship is blocking me."

"Darn it," the boy hissed while ramming his cuffed fist into the wall. Blue eyes darted back to the green monkey, sweat running down his messy black hair. "Can… you get ahold of Vex?"

The monkey winced as he curled up, withdrawing from that idea as the others whispered in doubt.

"Kid," Sprx answered gently, "I know you're hurt, believe me… we all are, but you have to forget about her. She betrayed us—emotionally manipulated us to do the dirty work. Vex has no heart, and we can't convince her, because people don't really change."

"I don't believe that, she told us the truth of what happened to my parents, Skeleton King is making her do this!" Their leader argued back, desperate to deny the obvious.

"Chiro, wither being forced or not, she had admitted the things she had done years prior to this event. It is clear Skeleton King brought her back because of that reason. As much as it pains me, we cannot rely on her to help us, she made it clear where her allegiance stands."

Chiro gritted his teeth at the blue monkey's painful, yet obviously true, theory. No matter what excuses his brain came up with, he could not deny how accurate the scientist sounded—as much as he hated it, he just had to accept that bridge had been burnt down.

"Then we need to find a way to get out of here," he answered while shifting his eyes around the room for any signs of the keys or a way to escape.

Bangs echoed across the room, scaring the wits out of the Hyperforce as they huddled as close together as possible. Mandarin.2 skulked into the room, orange brows raised high with a humored grin painting his ugly matted flesh like he was eagerly waiting to reveal the best surprise in the world.

"Good news my captives, we have just returned home. So sit back and enjoy the last moments of your ride." He scraped his claw against the wall, the shrill sound nearly deafening the team as he laughed in mockery.

A window right above the team opened, the glass showing the massive bulk of their home planet drift slowly above them as they circled its orbit. Strangely, they did not head into the city where Skeleton King's fortress stood, instead they went past and made a straight decent to Shuggazoom's Tundra district. Where bone marrow freezing ice stretched on for miles, making it completely remote and uninhabitable to the rest of the planet's small population.

Antauri gritted his teeth, gripping Chiro's shoulder as he struggled to sit up.

"Where… are you taking us?" The second in command demanded the best he could before pitifully flopping back against his adopted son.

Mandarin.2 snickered at the weak display, shrugging off the demand as if it had been nothing but a pointless question.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" He walked up to the door and banged on the walls, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Take us down, you mindless blobs of ooze!" He commanded the formless minions piloting his craft.

The ship startled to rattle, sending the teammates bounding around like pins, fire spewing from the craft's wings as it pierced through a blizzard. Everyone was flipped and thrown as Mandarin.2 just casually held on, ignoring the screams as he shoved a pinky into his ear and flicked away some earwax.

"Quiet you fools, your screams are deafening." He grumbled while the ship straightened and the teams ceased their flying lessons.

Nova rubbed her aching neck from landing on her head, mountains emerged from the window as she looked out. The high peaks of Shuggazoom's frosty mountain range peeked high above the horizon, powerful winds whipped large snowflakes about like moths in a hurricane. All the land looked dead and abandoned, like a grave yard beneath beautiful snow. Her gold fur frizzled at the awful memories the cold triggered from her past.

"Great, more cold…" She groaned, curling her tail around knees in a desperate attempt to keep warm. Sprx frowned in concern to her statement as curled his tail around her's to comfort the gold warrior.

As the ship continued to drop in altitude, a massive building emerged between two high standing glaciers, chains as big as houses connected the concrete barrier to the surrounding ice caps—keeping it suspended above a bottomless black chasm. Cracked windows were boarded with hordes of formless guarding every entrance. Fences surrounded the ledges as dreary white smoke surrounded the mysterious place.

"What… is that place?" Gibson asked in awe, "I have never seen such a structure, nor have I known such a thing existed."

"This place was once a meat packing plant for the immigrants of old," Mandarin.2 lectured while pointing to the base. "It was constructed thousands of years ago, before this place became a frozen hell."

"Why are we being brought here?" Chiro asked while pushing himself to see out the window. Horror crossed his face when spotting formless soldiers leading big lines of chain bound Shuggazoomian citizens into the plant, many cried and pleaded for mercy while the monsters struck their backs with electric whips, forcing them to walk through the knee deep snow.

"While you fools were battling our forces in the city, my master has been snatching up citizens one by one and disposing of them here." He tapped the window as the ship halted its flight, wings transitioning into an upward U shape. "We're preparing for the final ritual."

Mandarin.2 snatched Chiro by his wrist chains, hauling him away from his family as they cried out in confusion, smirking darkly.

"Doesn't matter now, the final night is merely two moons away and we need to get things ready before the Skeleton King arrives." He commanded three hulking formless to come to his side and motioned to the rest of the monkeys. "Take these fools into the lobby, set them up with the rest."

The formless grabbed the monkeys and followed Mandarin.2, they marched from the ship's ramp and entered the spooky building. Ice bats fluttered from the windows as the monkeys swallowed, fear twisting their gullets to knots.

Mandarin.2 kicked a wooden door open and rushed down the steps, entering another room that cut off by two sets of spiral stairs leading to the floors below. Chiro was too stunned to struggle as cast a worried eye to his frightened team, knowing they needed to come up with a plan quick.

Frightened screams came from citizens at the bottom floor, all chained together in big chain linked pens, like mindless cattle. Formless banged on the cages with a de-limbed bone to silence their screams, parents clutched their teary eyed children and huddled in a corner.

A shadow fell over Chiro's eyes as Mandarin.2 gifted him a mocking grin, letting the boy witness the spectacle before throwing him against the side before facing his minions.

"Place the monkeys into separate pins, do what you will with them—just make sure the remaining dark one gems are in place. I will get the boy ready with the rest of the pathetic sniveling human."

"Wait," Antauri called out, struggling against the dark waxy claws clutching him. "What are you going to do to him?"

Mandairn.2 turned his back to him, a sinister laugh leaking from his fanged mouth, a sound that sent chills down the silver monkey wiring.

"Count your blessings monkey team, that you will not meet the same fate that awaits the boy. Skeleton King has use for you five, even the nuisance I was cloned from." He placed a hesitant claw to his chin, "He still has room for some more slaves, so you will be spared." With that as his last words, Mandarin.2 grabbed Chiro by his neck and hauled him down a roped off corridor.

Antauri stared, mind pondering on the words said, till reality hit. "No… no!" Fangs angrily speared out as he forced his weak body to squirm in the formless' grasp. "Chiro!" The second in command bellowed before he was hauled off into a different hallway.

One by one, each teammate was marched down a separate hallway. Gibson shivered in fear as the formless carried him up some stairs and into a room filled with all sorts of torture equipment. One guard unlocked a cage and threw him in, chaining his legs to the ice wall and tightening the cuffs to block his hand drills. Formless glared at him and hissed incoherent words to each other while locking the gate and leaving the room.

"Oh dear, this is bad, very bad," he whispered as his mind raced to formulate an escape. But given his teammates were cutoff and hands bound, as well as his energy cells depleting at a rabid rate, hope for escape looked very bleak.

He could the sounds of metal being scraped around on the outside of his cell room, no doubt preparing for the endless hours of torture coming his way. Eyes moistened, this pain could not compare to the cancerous ache that ate away at his heart in picturing what fate awaited his leader. Despite having all the gems, they had been defeated, it was all over, and they had nothing but an awful future to look to.

"I… am so sorry, monkey team." He prayed his apologies to the cold dense air, hoping that somehow his team would hear and forgive him.

Silence ticked away as the food steps of his impending doom closed in on the door. Something loud hit the floor, sending a loud echo through the corridors, footsteps scattered as metal whacked against each other. Gibson raised a brow, not sure of what to make of the new sets of noise.

Bringing his head against the bars, the door opened and revealed a small shadow standing in the light. Gibson's eyes widen, not believing the sight his ocular lens beheld.

"C… cassia?"

Holding keys in one hand while applying pressure to her bloodied forehead, the brown furred capuchin cut the blue monkey an awkward smile.

"Few, looks like I made it just in time." She fumbled for the keys to unlock his cell as Gibson stood gawking.

"H-how… when?"

She waved her hand to silence him, "It's a long story, but I had finished my ship two weeks ago. Right before I could rest, I kind of had an epiphany and saw you in danger." Blood stained fingers caressed lock and popped it open, granting her access to work on the blue male's binds.

"It's not easy to explain, since my oracle gifts are little hazy—being a beginner makes it as such. But, I saw it clear enough to know you all needed help. So I got in, asked a neighboring planet of your planet's coordinates, and got here as quick as I could."

Gibson's shackles fell free, as he stood up with her, he threw his arms around her and clutched the earthling in an anguished embrace, body trembling from the huge waves of relief crashing over him.

"Oh thank goodness you came… thank you thank you…" A tear gushed from his eyes, "You have no idea the amount of fear that has left my heart as cold as this slaughter house." He brushed a hand over Cassia's head wound in worry.

She blushed at his touch before shaking her head to snap out of it.

"Sorry, need to break this moment—I was barely able to knock out the guards, which did not go as planned, since I didn't expect I'd be fighting giant animated walking skeletons." She grabbed his hands and ushered him towards the door. "Come on, let's go!"

"Right, what's the next plan?" Gibson asked while being towed out the door.

Cassia halted at the stair steps, question marks hovering over her puzzled look.

"Uh, honestly, I didn't think I'd make it this far." She blushed while rubbing an embarrassed hand over her head.

Rolling his eyes, Gibson grabbed Cassia's hand and dove behind some ice pillars as formless soldiers walked by. "We need to find a way to free the rest of the team," he whispered in her ear. "But I know not where they went, nor do I have any knowledge of this place's layout."

"Before I crawled in through the air vent, I saw some of those skelly things take a strange pink haired into a room that's right upstairs." She pointed in the opposite direction of their position. "Is she one of yours?"

"Jinmay…!" Gibson gasped while grabbing Cassia's hand and hauling her up a different set of stairs. "We must set her free, for who knows how long she or our allies have been tortured here."

 _~Upstairs_

Jinmay groaned as she lay against a pole, limbs tied to the freezing metal with fluids dripping from gashes made. Masked formless stood around her, some took a welding torch to her body while others sprayed water over her wiring and let her sit in the cold before re-drenching her. She, like her other allies, had been caught weeks ago when the last of the citizens had been captured. The Frog Hyperforce and her put up a massive fight, but they were overwhelmed to quickly, being brought to this place afterwards.

She glared at the hideous ooze monsters hissing at her, one sharpening a hook against a sandstone while the other untangled some chains to do who knows what with it.

"Cowards," she hissed.

The tallest formless took the hook and advanced on her, raising the weapon over her head. She gasped and clutched her eyes shut, waiting for the sheering pain to come down like a pound of boulders.

A streak of blue energy shot out from a dark corner, disintegrating the formless into a puddle of useless ooze. The hook bounced off the floor, alerting the other two soldiers before the same beam of light came and blew them to gooey chunks.

Creaking one eye open, Jinmay gawked at the strange occurrence as two monkeys darted to her. Gibson sighed in relief to see the girl in one piece as he summoned one drill and started to drill at her binds.

"Don't move Jinmay, give me a second to get these binds off."

"Gibson, thank goodness…" She breathed out before casting a confused stair at the brown organic monkey accompanying them. "Um, hi?"

"Hey, nice to meet ya pinkie!" Cassia shook her hand while adjusting her glasses to get a better look at her metal body. "Wow, are you a robot or human?" She inspected her kneecaps, poking around the sensitive joints. "I would predict cybernetic, but I witnessed you shift from metal to flesh, amazing!"

Jinmay looked at Gibson while he freed the last of her binds.

"This is Cassia, long story, but she is a friend we met back on earth. She managed to get here and set me free," he helped Jinmay stand on her feet when losing the support of the binds. "Careful now, you're still very weak."

"Well, good we got some help… all of our allies have been captured, so we're on our own at the moment." She stood on wobbly feet, struggling to retain some balance. "What happened? Chiro said you guys were scheduled to return soon?"

The question left the blue monkey silent as he casted his eyes to the ground, sadness radiating off him in waves.

"Vex… betrayed us."

"What?" Jinmay gasped, hands covering her mouth. "But… how did she—"

"Skeleton King had resurrected her and sent her to help us in gathering up the gems, once we had them, she had contacted Mandarin's clone and they ambushed us." Hands clenched into a fist, he shook from the rage burning in his gut. "I should have known she was plotting against us the entire time…"

"Doesn't matter now, we have to save everyone else." Jinmay looked in different directions, unsure of which way to go.

Cassia looked to Gibson, sadly frowning at him.

"The silent monkey betrayed you?"

"Yes, again I am so enraged I didn't suspect it… it was so obvious!"

The capuchin looked down for a moment, scratching at her ear with a pondering hand. "I… met a robot monkey named Vex a long time ago—I didn't think the black monkey was her… but the aura she gave, it felt similar. She… didn't seem mean, more like lost."

Gibson angrily threw his hands up, "I don't care! She led us astray, and when we free the rest of the team, we will put a stop to this… both Skeleton King and her." He grabbed the female's hand and tugged her behind him as Jinmay followed them out the door. "Hurry!"

As they ran down the corridors, they wandered upon a new room that was dimly lit in a crimson light. Symbols were carved into the surrounding ice walls, one dark one gem sat upon a pillar in the middle of the room, right by four empty alters. Gibson studied the decorum of the room before his jaw fell.

"The gem, this is where they're going to be placed." He tightened his grip on Cassia while looking back at Jinmay in fright. "Mandarin mentioned something about a ritual, a trial Chiro was going to be used in… could this be the place?"

"I don't know, I heard nothing about a ritual. But I knew something was up when we were transported here instead of Skeleton King's fortress." Jinmay stared at the demonic symbols, pupils shrinking as many ideas presented themselves to her mind. "Do you think—"

"Think this is the place… where hope goes to die?" A deep voice brushed over them.

Whirling around, the trio came face to face with Vex, who blocked their only exit. Lifeless eyes gazing upon the pillars before shifting to the frightened group shrouded beneath her shadow. She brought one foot forward, slowly advancing on the three as they nervously backed into a wall.

Gibson summoned his drills and bounded towards the monkey, yelling at the top of his lungs as his weapons discharged a powerful surge of energy. The dark monkey side stepped the attack and rammed her foot into his gut, kicking him back into Jinmay's arms. Her hot breath turned the cold damp air into a thick fog foaming around her toxic green eyes.

The scientist held his stomach and irrupted into a coughing fit from the wind knocked out of him, vision hazy as he struggled to look directly at their assailant. Jinmay held onto the blue monkey as her arms shivered, more fluids leaking from the marks of her weekly torture sessions. She gnashed her teeth together, dragging Gibson back the closer Vex stalked towards them.

"I should've obliterated you the night I met you!" She yelled.

Vex's shoulder blades bulked out, claws raised above her head as she prepared to take them down.

"Wait!" Cassia called, jumping in between the monkey and her new friends. "Vex, Vallex Mallory… right?" She pointed at herself, a big nervous smile submerging from chattering teeth. "Remember me, Cassia? I helped you back on earth all those years ago… remember?" Hands bawled together, she pleaded. "Please, hear me out."

Vex's lifeless eyes faltered as she crossed her arms and leaned against a hanging ice cycle.

"Alright, you have fifteen seconds to change my mind. Conjure the magic words that'll change your fate."

"Wh-whatever happened to you, you're not the same, I can see the fear in your eyes." She raised her hands in a subconscious way to defend herself. "But if you do this, you'll be going back on your promises."

Vex stalked closer, narrowed eyes pulsing with death.

"I know you're defeated, but please… look at us, it does not have to be this way."

Claws wrapped around Cassia's neck as she hauled off her feet, steam blew in her face as Vex's teeth flexed.

"Times up."

Panicking, Cassia covered her eyes and yelled.

"What would your son think!"

The grip cutting off her wind pipe loosened, allowing the capuchin to take in a much needed breath. Sensing the words had hit a nerve, Cassia dug deeper while the bone monkey halted.

"Chiro's parents gave their lives so their only child could live," she felt the hand beginning to drop her. "Please, I implore you, to choose which path you want to take, this…"

She glanced back to Gibson and Jinmay.

"Or help us. Choose."

Cassia tightened her eyes, waiting for the decision as the bone monkey's face remained unreadable, but grip remaining loose. Her eye glanced between the faces of her victims before resting on Cassia's, jaws tightened at the building pressure.

"It's _never_ too late to start again, Chiro's father believed that… do you?"

Shutting her eyes, Vex raised her tail, spines lengthening as she held it to Cassia's face. The weapon pulled back.

* * *

 _A/N: Cliffhanger, stay tune for what happens next! The story is closing in to an epic final battle, read and review, state what you believe will happen!_


	25. Chapter 25 - Trials out of Lies

Chapter 25

-Trials out of Darkness

"Cassia!" Gibson yelled as the bone monkey held the capuchin by her neck. He struggled against Jinmay, but for some reason, the robotic girl was frozen and kept the scientist firmly rooted to the ground, like she was lost in a trance.

"Choose," Cassia whispered, gritting her teeth with hands pressed over her eyes.

Surprise came when, instead of feeling the agony of death, she was gently placed on the ground. Toxic green eyes stared into her brown orbs, an unreadable emotion radiated off the violent monkey in waves as she inched away. Jinmay released Gibson at last as they rushed to her aid, grabbing her arms to help the organic monkey sit up. Cassia rubbed her sore throat, looking up just in time to see the silent monkey begin to stalk away.

"W-wait!" Cassia shouted, pushing her way past the two, freezing up when the formless slowly gazed back at her.

Gibson pressed himself between Cassia and Vex, hands transforming into drills as he gritted his teeth in warning for the predator to stay back. The action noted as the tuxedo pelted monkey inched back to calm the flaring rage thrown her direction.

"Gibson, don't," Cassia snapped while grabbing his shoulders to get a word in edge wise.

"No Cassia, we are not trusting her, not again!" He raised his drills, charging up for a shot strong enough to reduce the rabid primate to ashes—or at least he hopped would. "I've seen the true face beneath that mask, there's no truth to it!"

Slapping a hand over his mouth, Cassia pulled Gibson to the side and returned him to Jinmay's restraint. "Don't trust her, but trust _me_ , please."

When the male made no sign of rebuttal, Cassia turned to look back at the lifeless eyes waiting for her to speak.

"Vex please, we got out, but we have no knowledge of this place… we need your help."

Vex didn't respond, just stared at the organic.

Cassia boldly stepped forward, "Please, muster whatever courage you have left in your heart!"

The bone monkey's gaze darkened as she turned to look down the dark hallway.

Xxx

Everyone ran in swiftness as Vex led the trio down the hallway.

"Quickly!" She warned while taking a sharp left down another dark corridor. "Skeleton King's spies cover the place, if they see us, we'll be swarmed in seconds." A gap cut them off, Vex glanced around till she spotted a broken metal plate suspended from the downgraded wall. Rushing over, she bashed her shoulder into it and slammed the plank across the small chasm, allowing the trio safe passage.

As they went further, Vex stopped them at a four way tunnel crossing—eyes studying them before heading to the third one. "I will take you to leader, but after that, you must go alone."

"Wait!" Gibson shouted, halting the females. "We need to save the rest of the team!" He glared at Vex, "Or are you just trying to lure us into a trap by taking us directly to Chiro?"

Vex paused, looking back down the other tunnels as she ran a stressful hand down her pelt, fear evident.

"You understand the risk of your request… possible to free them? Da, but if we are caught, we are done."

Silence followed after, leaving the four to drift through ideas till nearby screams shattered their train of thought. Putting an ear to the air, Jinmay recognized the blood curdling howls of Sprx, she gasped and took a step in the opposite direction.

"Guys, I heard Sprx!" She pointed down the first hallway. "I-I don't know what to do, we need to save Chiro to!" The pink haired girl panicked with two hands cupping her cheeks in worry.

Cassia looked to Vex while supporting Gibson by his arm. "Is there any way we can free them quickly?"

"Da, there is…" gritting her teeth, Vex eyed Gibson and Jinmay's wounds. "If you truly wish this, we'll have to split. The red and gold ones are held up in the same pin, you three can go together to rescue them. Leave the green and orange one to me."

"What about Antauri?" Jinmay asked.

"The silver one is further ahead, move quick, and we can gather the ones you need and get to him."

Gibson strained at this plan, anger blistering at the formless monkey, but seeing as he did not have a choice, he relented.

"Fine! But I swear to you, if you trick us again, I will terminate you!"

Nodding, Vex pointed down to one hallway. "Take the middle path, patrol rarely goes down there. If you see any, do NOT engage—the clone of Mandarin has recruited guardian formless, much more aggressive than regular." With that said, she turned and sprinted down the other path.

Gibson cut Cassia an uneasy look before Jinmay took up the front and led them down the tunnel. Ice cold winds nearly freezing them down to their servos as they kept as close to the wall as possible—minding the bone monkey's warning of the guardian formless.

Xxx

Formless had Nova's hands chained to the floor as they cracked her back with a whip. She steeled her face, hiding the pain as the soldiers hissed in anger at her refusal to satisfy them with an anguished scream.

Sprx was chained to the wall, being forced to watch his mate get tortured by the abominations. Tears trickled down his cheek as he tugged against the restraints, only to have himself get pitifully yanked back. "Stop!" he demanded, but the soldiers ignored his calls and continued to crack Nova across her back. Bruises and cuts painting his own body in a variety of shapes from the monsters' artistically violent talent.

After the tenth strike, Nova started to shake as she slumped lower to the ground. She spit some fluids from her mouth before stubbornly growling at their assaulters, left optic bearing a small crack in its pink frame.

"Is that the best you waxy goons can do? Cause I've seen butterflies do worse."

"Nova, stop!" Sprx begged in a desperate attempt to discourage his mate's prideful attempt to piss the monsters off.

But that did nothing but worsen the problem as the monsters grabbed an even bigger whip. This time, they moved over to the pilot and snapped him across the legs. Sprx yelled in sheer agony as they took their punishments out on both him and Nova.

Before more weapons could be brought, a rock bounced off one of the formless' helmets. A loud _slap_ echoing off the walls as the mineral landed in the ice and rolled away. They stared at each other, slowly turning their heads to observe a small organic monkey looming in the door way.

"Hey, leave them alone!" She shouted, but froze when the minions abounded their victims and advanced on her. "Uh oh," black claws reached for her as she leaped away and ungracefully climbed up the weapon's wrack.

As the formless grabbed her tail, two red laser beams cut through the air and sliced one guard in half. They hissed in surprise as Jinmay bounded from above, delivering a tornado of swift kicks and reducing two more into a pile of ooze. She held her sparking side as she bent down, Gibson slinking by her and grabbing the keys sunken in the black puddle.

"Well done girls!" Gibson congratulated as he rushed over to their downed allies. "Nova," he whispered in worry at the sight of the grizzly marks cutting across her back, leaving the gold monkey's jetpack in ruins. Sprx in a similar condition as the blue scientist worked on freeing Nova's hands before going to work on the pilot.

"Big brain, glad you could make it…" Sprx whispered as his brother displaced the heavy shackles to the floor and helped him stand.

"Well, someone had to come to the rescue," Gibson halfheartedly teased as Cassia helped Nova stand. "But we can joke about this later, right now we need to leave this room."

"Cassia?" Nova asked in sheer surprise, "How on Shuggazoom did you get here?"

"Long story, tell ya later," she sheepishly grinned while assisting the warrior from the room.

"Mind sharing what's going on?" Sprx sniped as Gibson kept a firm hold on his arm to avoid falling over.

"We're getting you all out of here, then going to save Chiro." Jinmay stated valiantly while leading the way.

"Okay, and how are we going to do that in this condition?" The pilot noted while gesturing to their battered bodies. "We're running on fumes here, and to top it off, we don't even know where to go."

Cassia froze at the last statement, Nova felt her tense up and cut the earthling a confused state.

"Uh, okay guys, about that… we got additional help, so please… let's try to remain calm when said-help shows its face, okay?"

The tone she spoke in already casted an uneasy feel to Nova as she glanced at Sprx, not sure on what to make of the answer.

"If someone is helping us, why would we not be calm?"

On cue, Vex came around the corner, Mandarin on her back with Otto limping after her. The green monkey holding a look of serious confusion as he threw a typhoon of questions to the dark monkey. She answered none of them as she nudged the orange monkey with her tail to keep him awake, spotting Cassia and them nearby.

"I managed to cut the power and got both of them out—" Gold fist bashed into Vex's cheek, causing her to drop Mandarin and stumble back.

"You… you!" Nova yelled, anger seeping through her eyes as the bone monkey stood back up. "We trusted you, and you do this!" She raised her up fist and took another swing at the formless monkey.

Vex did not dodge as the warrior's fist painfully connected to her jaw, jarring her into another hazy spell. She kept still as the gold female vented her anger out on her. When she refused to respond, Nova eventually ran out of steam and dropped her fists after bloodying the dark face.

Whipping the fluids from her snout, Vex glued her eyes to the untrusting faces.

"I…" she struggled, looking back to Otto's big black innocent eyes, but found no words to appease the looks of pure anger.

" _ **I**_? That's all you can say? You have any idea what you done?" Sprx yelled, pushing Gibson off him and summoning his magnets. "Now, you have the audacity to show up? I'm gonna—"

"Guys!" Cassia yelled, holding her hands up to calm the enraged couple. "Please, I know how this looks, but she's helping us!"

"That's what she wants us to think, Cassia!" Sprx corrected, "She says she's going to help, but the second you turn your back, she'll stab you." He glared a fire so strong, it made Nova's flames look gentle. "I remember what you said back on the robot…"

Before Cassia could argue, claws gently took her wrist and guided her to stay quiet. With a low voice, Vex spoke to the pair.

"Before I accompanied you into space—I made no promises."

When the looks darkened, she raised her hand to still their anger for a moment.

"I know what I've done, and still can't, I make no promise when there's no intention to keep them. But I swear… I _will_ help you this time."

Nova and Sprx exchanged looks before slowly dropping their weapons, Vex sighed in relief, but the anger still do not leave their faces.

"Fine, but don't even THINK we'll drop our guard. One move, _one_ hint, and this time—"

"I'd question your gullibility if you did otherwise." Vex cut them off, leaning over to help Mandarin stand back on his feet.

Mandarin snarled at the female holding his arms, wanting to strike out at her, but not having the strength to do so. Otto kept back, watching the display with mixed feelings as he rushed away to hug the rest in relief to see them alive, shortly followed by Mandarin, who did not join the hug fest.

"What's your angle then?" Mandarin spit at Vex, "We are alike, don't do nothing unless it somehow benefits ourselves. So what is it? Afraid Skeleton King is going to throw you away when you've used up all your self-worth, so by helping us, in a sense, you're just saving yourself?"

Coldness darkened over her eyes, silencing the orange male's accusations.

"There's nothing left of myself to save." Coldly, she marched passed the group as they huddled together to keep warm, ignoring their confused stares as she motioned for them to follow.

"Where are we heading now?" Sprx asked while gripping his wounded leg, struggling to keep up.

"To help the silver one," Vex answered without looking back.

Their eyes lit up with hope as the demon monkey took them around another corner. She jetted her arm out, stopping them as search lights ghosted around the cliff's edge, close to their feet. Motioning for everyone to stay quiet, she stepped out into the light, the spider bots dropped from their perched positions and scanned her. Upon recognizing the formless, they turned their gaze and marched on, Vex waved at the rest to follow her.

"But what about Chiro?" Jinmay asked, looking to the others in stress. "Is there any way we can just split up again?"

"No," Vex snapped before the others could agree with the bad idea. "The young one has until nightfall, he can't be harmed—least the ritual would fail. With time, act smart, and gather your entire team so odds will be for you, not against."

"Make sense, but how far are you going to help us?" Gibson noted with the way Vex phrased her answer.

"I'll take you to your leader, but that is all. If I am caught, I will have to obey the tyrant." She led them to a flight of stairs leading up to the next floor. "You'll be on your own when you find the child."

The group hid their surprise as they tiredly climbed the massive flight of stairs. Otto huffed as he helped Gibson support Mandarin with the long climb.

Mandarin said nothing as he watched his brothers feverishly hold onto him when he was unable to walk. Looking around, he saw the raw power of confidence ink their banged up faces. His snout twisted in hurt at how weak he must come off, unable to carry himself.

Noticing this look, Otto nudged the elder monkey with his head innocently. "Mandarin, are you okay?"

When Mandarin didn't answer, the mechanic sighed and looked away.

"Thank you," he whispered, alerting the green cyborg who whipped back to look at him in surprise. "For helping me."

"Of course, that's what brothers are for." Otto smiled.

Gibson kept his hand clasped over Cassia's as they climbed closer to the top. "Why is it so far?"

"Sterling had to be moved to a higher guarded facility," Vex answered as they finally approached a big opening cracked through high iron pillars. Her gaze danced about the room, spying empty cells with skeletons hanging from rusted chains. "He is nearby."

With overwhelming excitement, Nova and Sprx ran forward, only to have Vex leap in front of them, cold eyes stopping them dead in their tracks. A claw pressed to her snout, wordlessly telling them to stay quiet as she motioned them forward.

Up ahead, Antauri howled from his torture cell, his entire body placed in a containment grin with only his head free, similar to how the Probe confined and defiled him. Helmet off, wires were stabbed into his mechanical brain, electricity pulsed from the forced connection as he yelled in more pain.

Formless hovered over him, a smaller individual wearing a lab coat paced around him. This ooze servant was much slimmer when compared to its hulking guards, googles covered its face with only white fangs protruding from the inky skull. Fingers poked at Antauri's slotted brain, examining one exposed port before moving to plug in another wire.

Antauri's soul was so overwhelmed with agony, all he could think about was his teammates. Fear of what has become of them left him paralyzed and spiritually helpless, hope slipping through his fingers little by little the longer he pondered reality.

"What did you… do to my family?" He demanded, but to no avail as another wave of agony crashed over him when the formless doctor stabbed another cable into his brain.

From above, Gibson and everyone watched in horror at the sight of their second in command.

"They're trying to reprogram him," Gibson sweat dropped before darting his gaze over to the group. "What shall we do? There's way more formless here than before."

Silently, Vex stood up and moved to the entrance, signaling for them to wait as she stepped into sight. The formless spotted her, but paid no heed and went back to watching the enraged silver monkey.

The doctor eyed the bone monkey and hissed, a hand cocked to the side with ooze dripping from its mouth. Vex shrugged to the creature as it shook its head and returned to work. Antauri panted when some of the pressure was released, his body trembling.

Vex stalked to the other side of the table, looming over the trapped monkey as his eyes found her. Shock ran through his systems as his teeth tightened, eyes forming to angry slits when recognizing the familiar face. The only response he got was the same cold eyes looming down at him as he if were nothing but a hallucination.

Just as Antauri ripped his gaze away, some of the pressure suddenly vanished from his head. Vex pulled the wires out one by one, quietly as not to alert the guards dumbly watching the formless doctor as it kept its back to them, claws fumbling over an object on the table.

"Here to finish the work?" Antauri snarled out through gritted teeth.

Vex didn't respond as she quickened the pace, but stopped at the silver monkey's next set of words.

"Silence, how fitting… as no ounce of truth could ever be spoken through your forked tongue."

Green eyes darkening, she removed her claws from his frame and repositioned them to rest on his cheek. Lowering her head to his snout, the male steeled himself in shock, to which she paused, snout centimeters from his till removing herself and settling for his ear instead.

"Want truth? Very well." Her arms nervously trembled. "My… evasion of you was not of spite, but out of affection."

Falling quiet at the confession, she ripped the last cable from his head and moved to unlock his collar, till a laser struck her side and knocked her down. Antauri gasped as the formless doctor stood off to the side, smoke rising from a small laser gun.

"Magna-Ball Blazer!" Sprx yelled, slamming his magnets together to summon an orb before tossing it to his enemies.

The attack pulled the weapons from the soldiers' claws as Nova leaped over Sprx and rammed her fist into two guards, reducing them down to useless piles of ooze. Joy exploded within Antauri's core as Otto rushed in, saws ablaze as he cut the formless doctor down in seconds. Jinmay and Gibson rushed in to finish off the rest of the guards as Cassia darted over and pulled the bolts from his neck—freeing the silver monkey in a burst of light.

"Monkey team…" he breathed in relief, uncaring if his brain was exposed.

As Gibson drilled the last formless to submission, loud clanking drew everyone's gaze forward. Vex, with Antauri's helmet in hand, offered the reflective piece to the second in command, ooze swirling around her bullet wound to seal it shut.

Seeing the physical sign of the ooze, Antauri took his helmet, shocked at the sight. He slapped his helmet back on as Vex stalked past him without a second glance.

"To much noise was made, hurry." She rushed the team out the nearest exit.

As they ran, Antauri looked to someone to give him an explanation, to which Jinmay was quick to explain.

"It's a long story, believe me… everyone is thinking the same thing. But, we need to trust her this time." When the silver monkey gave her a doubtful look, the girl quickly spoke. "She's taking us to Chiro."

Head perking up, Antauri's gaze danced around from face to face, hope and doubt fighting a battle from within his mind.

"He's alive then?"

"Da, for now," Vex called from the front. "If you wish to keep it that way, I advise quickening the pace."

Antauri breathed a deep sigh of relief as he rushed forward with everyone, sticking close to the monkey's tail. As they ran, the silver monkey couldn't help but glance to the female's scarred pelt.

"You're a formless?"

Vex paused, glancing back to him and nodding before picking up the pace again. At the end of the hallway, they were greeted by a lovely dead end. Sprx studied their new dilemma as he threw his hands up sarcastically.

"Great, a dead end, weren't you supposed to know this place, Vex?"

Raising her hand, she motioned for them to be still as she leaped to the ceiling and into a big wall gap.

"I'll be only a second," she reassured before rushing into the darkness.

As they waited, Sprx huffed and spoke the words that had been nagging the back of his mind. "Okay, I know we're all thinking it, so just gonna say it—I still can't even wrap my head around this. First she lies about helping us, hands us over to Mandarin's clone, and now helping us _again_ …?" He rubbed his helmet, a headache drumming his brain.

"I to question our judgement if we're going to truly give her the benefit of an earned doubt... Her sudden change of behavior is disconcerning at how unpredictable she's proven to be." The blue scientist theroized as everyone muttered their mixed feelings of the situation.

"Yea, I'm not sure either..." Otto unwillingly agreed, despite his hesitance to do so.

Cassia listened to the team's uneasiness before clearing her throat to steal the spotlight. "Guys, I'm not going to defend her actions, but you need to hear this. Back on earth, when I first met her, she was not, and from what i gathered- still not, like this."

"Oh really?" Sprx chuckled with fake enthusiasm. "Mind explaining that one? Cause the only quality I gathered is she's a seriously _good_ liar."

"Actually, Vex is not the best liar. It all went wrong when she dreamt of molding herself into one of the strongest fighters. Innocent enough at first, till it accidentally became an obsession and it led her down some dark paths she came to painfully regret later."

Cassia smiled sadly.

"After Chiro was born into their lives, she finally started to come out of withdrawlment. I discovered everything: her obsession with keeping up good hygiene, fascination for romance novels, strange phobia of zombies or gory stuff, her allergies to dairy products—like me with bananas—, and how her adoration for gentlemen can leave her a blushing wreck. Heck, even more, she's so frugal, I call her a borderline tightwad!"

Antauri looked contemplatively to the side while Cassia rubbed her arm, sad smile broadening.

"Please believe me, she's no different from anyone else. So, what you saw back on your journey was not a complete lie, she's still ashamed of all she's done... She just gave up on herself."

The wall burst steam as it moved to reveal an opening as Vex leaped from the rafters and glanced to the team. "This path will take you to your boy, but be warned, avoid the—" she paused when everyone gifted her with peculiar looks.

"Did I interrupt a private conversation?"

Cassia sweated and whistled nervously, tying her hands to the back of her head to appear innocent under the bone monkey's curious gaze. "Nooope, just saying h-how excited we are to see Chiro soon!"

Staring between the capuchin and the team, Vex grunted bluntly and stood aside, motioning for everyone to go in. "Be weary," she warned.

As everyone took careful steps into the tunnel, Antauri double-taked back to the bone monkey. "If you truly are for us, why not help us face Skeleton King?"

"Even if the dread lord held no sway over my will, the fear he instilled in my heart is to crippling. I'm not strong… nor _brave_ enough… to face him." Reaching out, she took his hands and nudged him towards the tunnel, a broken smile creaking across her face.

"But that does not mean you can't win this…" She sighed as he inched closer to her. "Once you win, you have my word that I will be gone. Now go, your son _needs_ you."

Before Antauri could protest, she forcefully nudged him back as the wall slammed shut, locking the team inside the dark tunnel. Everyone flicked on their helmet lights as they stared back to where the bone monkey once stood.

"Well, only one way now, let us continue." Antauri informed, hiding the hurt behind a stoic face as he took the lead with everyone sticking close to his tail.

Gibson inched closer to his companion's fur, concern hitting when he eyed the gash over her forehead. "Perhaps you should allow me to stitch that wound, Cassia, its open exposure to this dense air could very well infect it and impair the healing process."

"Bacteria is least likely in sanitary cold," she argued while wagging her finger at him. "But thank you for the fussing over a small cut," she giggled when his eyes lit up with protest.

"Cut? That is not a _cut,_ it is a deep gash married to your forehead from a weapon."

Cassia zoned out as Gibson went into another five minute, eventually relenting to the male's efforts and allowed him to wash it and wrap a disposes cloth over it. After her, he moved on the rest of his teammates, cleaning everyone's wounds the best his limited power could manage. Sprx helping Gibson in dealing with Nova's more serious injuries while Otto tended to Jinmay and Antauri's more mechanical based wounds.

Otto welded a big scratch over Antauri's foot, the silent silver simian only nodding his thanks to the complete work before looking off into the distance, face mixed and unreadable. The mechanic dusted hi hands off and noticed the metaphorical dark cloud hovering over his second in command.

"What's wrong Antauri?" He asked worriedly, "Aren't you relived we're on our way to save Chiro?"

"Words cannot express my relief for this turn of events, Otto." Antauri corrected with a shadow drifting over his optics, "There's just a few things I wish could've been a little different."

"A few things?"

Antauri raised his head a little, looking back to the closed entrance from where they were led to. "Perhaps 'one thing' would've been a more proper dialogue."

Still not understanding the gloomy silver monkey, he returned his attention to Jinmay.

As they finished up their repairs, everyone regathered themselves and began their trek, till a shadow stood in their path; blocking the way.

Mandarin.2 glared at them, his confused stare showing flabbergastion.

"I thought I heard noises, how did you all get out?" He placed a contemplating crab claw to his chin, eyes for a moment. "Obviously not by yourselves, given you're still in one piece, and these walls block all outside radio frequencies… hm, oh!" Eyes lit up while he laughed, "I think I know… you guilt tripped a certain someone, eh? Haha, no matter, I'll deal with her later, after you six."

As everyone slid into an attack stance, Mandarin removed himself from Otto's arms and slid in front of the group, blocking his clone's view.

"Go on ahead," he ordered, "Leave this foul copy to me."

"Seriously?" Mandarin.2 busted a gut at this. "What makes you think you can stand against a bettered version of yourself?"

Antauri grasped at Mandarin in an effort to dispel this decision, but the x-leader was rooted to the ground, refusing the act to dismiss this.

"Mandarin," the silver monkey called out in warning. "You're in no condition to face him alone."

"You're right, I'm not." A hurtful smirk crossed his wrinkly face, "But allow me to do something right..."

Freezing up, he nodded and bowed to the elder monkey before waving at his team to follow him. They slunk past the clone as he put all his attention upon the pitiful original.

"Wow, you truly are pathetic," he laughed as the formless clone raised his claw. "But you want to taste a sappy death? I'll be happy to oblige."

"Don't flatter yourself," he sneered, long pony tail brushing untamed in the tunnel's breeze. "Let us end this… once and for all. "

In seconds, they flew towards each other, claws wracking as sparks flared out from their vicious grapple.


	26. Chapter 26 - Darkness Draws Nigh

Chapter 26

-Darkness Draws Nigh

Mandarin and his clone crashed together, thunder boomed over head as a powerful snow storm mirrored the fierce battle. The orange monkey danced away from the formless, dodging his clone's must faster swipes before being knocked sideways by the spiny tail. He gasped and rolled away when the bone claw stabbed its jagged teeth into the snow—missing his throat by a mere centimeter.

Mandarin.2 howled in laughter, stepping back to grant the original a moment to catch his breath. "I honestly thought you'd be more a challenge then this," he inched forward, claw opening up like a hungry fly trap. "But I can say, one of my other fantasies have been to not only tear the boy apart, but to rid myself of you!" He screamed and smacked Mandarin right as the monkey managed to get back to his feet.

As the clone pinned him beneath his dark foot, he hissed through battered fangs. "You have any idea what it's like to lay down to sleep… and think yourself as nothing but a mere copy?" Mandarin.2 smirked as he wrapped his claws around the x-leader's throat, hoisting him up. "That would be a stereotypical clone's complaint, but not mine… for I am a bettered version of you—meant as a replacement. Which gives me purpose!"

Mandarin was thrown back against the wall, cracking the ice upon impact. His weak body refused to obey his brain's commands as he snarled, eye shut with fluids trickling from his helmet as his clone released another series of mocking laughter.

"What's wrong, no comeback? Or have you truly lost it?"

"Monkey mind scream!" Mandarin cried as red rings of power shot from his mouth, the powerful attack blasting the skeletal formless back. Red eyes shot open in fright upon seeing his boney twin get right back on his feet, a twisted grin eyeing him down.

"You truly have no strength, it is no wonder you were exiled." He slammed his foot into the orange simian's throat, "Now, you'll be wishing you remained that way." Claws opened as bashed against Mandarin's face, sending him back again.

Xxx

Antauri sprinted ahead with his team in hot pursuit, they had been hauling tail since their former leader stayed back to hold off his blood thirsty clone. The silver monkey still worried for the former, but right now his mind could only focus on Chiro—fear for what was bound to happen fueled his metal body to run even faster.

The tunnel was long and stretched on for miles, they had been ducking beneath search lights and staying away from the main hall Vex had warned them about. All was going fine, until the scenery started to change.

Narrow dark tunnels started to widen, more windows exposing the rooms beneath them, hundreds of formless were seen marching like army ants. Weapons of mass destruction hauled in their ugly talons as they scoped around, finding more citizens who attempted to escape and drug them right back to the freezing cold cells. The scared screams leaving the Hyperforce utterly sick to their stomachs at the awful nightmarish sounds which drove them to move even quicker.

"Guys," Otto called out exhausted, holding his side to prevent the cuts from splitting open. "Please, slow down, I can't move as quick…"

Antauri stopped at the anguished calls and rushed back to his withering family, their fragile states bringing pure concern to his eyes.

"Please hang on Monkey Team, we will be there soon," he tried to uplift their spirits, but his comforting words did only a fraction of that.

"Vex said we have until nightfall, and Mandarin's clone also re-stated they were prepping for Skeleton King's arrival," Gibson relayed while keeping a hand glued to Cassia's. "Wither we have the luxury of extra time, that won't do much… we have no plan—what are we to do when we locate Chiro?"

"We will think of something, but time is not of the essence," Antauri corrected while grabbing Nova's hand to keep her from falling over. "We will have to make do with what little we have and plan as we go, right now—our main worry just needs to be reaching Chiro."

Gathering themselves, they pushed on for another hour till stumbling upon a new room. Curiosity engrossed on them as they eyed the new environment, control panels of all kinds blinking around like Christmas lights, beckoning for their attention as Gibson inched forward to inspect the bizarre site.

"Wow, this is a nifty little set up," Otto awed over the contraption, till he pulled back with a confused look. "But how is a rundown place like this able to support such stuff? I mean, this kind of technology would be spinning an entire city's electric meter!"

"Perhaps they're being powered by underground generators," Nova spoke up while pointing to one computer screen that showed a detailed schematics of strange engines tunneled beneath the facility's location.

"Something is not right, I sense a deeper meaning to this." Leaning forward, Antauri spied one ominous button. Curious, he pressed a weary silver digit on the switch, watching as the computer screens flashed different key coded formulas and demonic looking information that made the wise monkey wince. "This is not good."

Staring for a second longer, Jinmay's eyes shot open as her memory drifted back to the room they discovered the gems. "Guys, the room we first met in with the empty alters, this place is being powered by the gems!"

"Now we don't know for sure," Gibson quickly disagreed in an effort to keep everyone calm. "While that theory is probable, how does this sequence correlate with this so called 'ritual' involving Chiro? Nothing super natural can be performed by these devices."

"No, but…" Antauri closed his eyes, pushing his CPU to connect the dots till something crossed his mind. "Unless, like the pit of doom, Skeleton King plans on opening another portal if he's using the Dark One gems for this."

"But what could he be summoning? I doubt another dark one, we already blew up the worm!" Sprx pointed out while drawing everyone's attention away from the screens.

As they pondered, a low scratching noise outside the door caught their attention. Shooting their eyes up, everyone made a scramble for nearby hiding places as shadows moved across the door. The figured loomed in the window, red eyes scanning the room till they hissed and moved away. Once alone, the Hyperforce scrambled back into a group huddle.

"All we need to know is the Skeleton King is using the gems for something, and Chiro is serving as a sacrificial offering, from what Mandarin clone has informed us." The silver monkey heard more noises coming back to the door, barring his fangs as he made a grab for the papers. "Monkey team, get all the information you can, we can look this over while we continue our search for Chiro."

Everyone scrambled, stuffing pockets and helmets with all their greedy fingers could grab and barging out the door before more guards could spot them. Once they settle upon the rafters in safety, Gibson and Cassia started studying the information given while Antauri and Jinmay led their band forward.

Silence ranged for several minutes before Gibson cleared his throat.

"Sorry monkey team, but this information still alludes my understanding—it makes absolutely no sense." He complained while glaring daggers at the insolent papers wrinkled under his death grip.

"Wait," Cassia spoke out while pointing to one particular symbol. "Vex said that room back there is where 'hope goes to die,' where all the gems were going to be placed…" She scratched his chin, wracking her brain for answers, till a light bulb went off. "That room must be where the ritual is going to go down!"

"Yea, and when were first brought here, I noticed something weird." Jinmay quickly added, "All the pins caging us were in a circular like formation…"

Relaying the clues, reality started to dawn on Antauri as long hidden facts suddenly became known. Horror edged its way across his face as he shot his eyes back to the papers strangled in Gibson's frustrated grasp.

"He's going to use the citizens as sacrifices…"

"And Chiro is the main course," Nova gasped as she caught wind of Antauri's thoughts.

"Great Scott, if Skeleton King needs this many people _with_ Chiro, what on this great galaxy could he possibly be summoning?" The blue scientist gasped out while shoving the papers back to Cassia. "The dark one worm merely needed one powerful life form to escape its egg, but this…?"

Blood howling screams echoed down the hallways, startling the monkeys to a huddled group. Guardian formless shot down from the ceiling, slicing the distracted monkeys mercilessly with their claws. Everyone jumped aside to avoid further damage as the four massive globs of ink charged them.

As they summoned their weapons, Jinmay jolted an arm to halt their advance. Eyes narrowed in determination, she valiantly stepped forward. "You guys keep going, I will hold them off."

Shock hindered their response as Gibson made a grab for Jinmay's arm, "No, will we not leave you," he growled.

"Like Mandarin said, we got no time for this!" She yelled, slapping the metallic hand away. "Besides, there guys jumped me back in the savage lands—so I got a score to settle with them." She cracked her knuckles, long hair flowing in the wind as she ran at the horde, body shifting into her electrical body.

The team unwillingly ran as Jinmay bounded into the group and knocked them over like bowling pins. Grabbing one foot, she hurled one into the others before slamming her heel into another jaw.

Opening her finger tips, four rockets shot out and blew one formless into a pile of ooze. Two had dashed around her and kicked her feet out from beneath and threw the girl into the wall, pinning her left arm back. Jinmay gritted her dental before throwing her head back and knocking one back down. Wounds inflicted on her already injured side sparked, making the teen stumble a bit in pain, but she shook it off and bounded right back into the monstrous huddle.

Xxx

With two of their allies left to fend off the enemy, the Hyperforce were now flying at full speed down the corridors. Antauri helped each one keep up the best he could, Gibson struggling to keep up as Cassia had to drag him along. Otto and Sprx were deathly scared with Nova trying to keep her cool.

"I sense were closing in monkey team, just a little further!" Antauri reassured with his paws latching onto a kneeling beam and scaling its height, his family in close pursuit.

The second their fingers came to solid ground, a laser fired from a ceiling mounted gun and struck the pillar, sending the teammates flying back down and painfully bouncing off the icy floor. Grunting, Sprx rubbed his head as more lasers were fired.

"Get down!" He called while shoving Nova and Otto out of the way.

Drawing his drills, Gibson aimed and fired two electrical beams that swirled around the enemy lasers and struck the gun—burning its metal down to molten liquids. He sighed in relief while deactivating his weapons before rushing over to help Antauri up.

"Everyone okay?" The wise monkey called out while thankfully taking the hand offered to him, being hoisted back to his feet.

"Yea, that fall really knocked the wind out of us," Nova reported while checking everyone over for further injuries, relieved to see nothing lethal.

"Where did that defense grid come from?" Otto asked with a hand pressed to his chin. "I thought Vex said this way was the safest?"

Looking around, Antauri noted another hallway leading into a different tunnel, his blue eyes narrowed. "We must've accidentally left the upper tunnel she warned us to not depart from," he rushed to the broken pillar in search of any ledges they could climb back up. "Hurry, we must return before more weapons target us!"

As Nova started helping everyone up, Cassia stayed back, eyeing the other tunnels with stern eyes. She turned to yell at the monkeys.

"I'm sorry to say this, but you need to go ahead without me."

"What?" Everyone yelled in unison, scaring the capuchin's glasses off.

"Guys, I know you're not going to like this, but if Skeleton King is going to sacrifice your people, we need to thwart his efforts as much as we can!" She took a step towards one tunnel. "If you five can get to Chiro, I can work on freeing everyone else."

A hand stopped the female from going any further, Gibson smiled as he leaned over her shoulder. "Then I'm with you."

"I can't believe you guys are being serious!" Sprx shouted, trying to slide down to stop the pair before Nova hauled him back.

"They're right Sprx," Nova sadly pointed out to her red hot headed mate. "If we focus all our energy on reaching Chiro, we'll be shooting ourselves in the foot if we mess up." She watched as Cassia and Gibson rushed down the other hallway, "At least this way, if we fail, Skeleton King's plans will still be ruined."

Antauri said nothing as Sprx nodded to the golden warrior's words before the rest of them continued on.

Xxx

Gibson and Cassia ran as fast as their feet could carry them, dodging security cameras and ducking under mounds of broken down machines to avoid detection from passing guards. The capuchin wiped the sweat from her forehead, feeling the icy environment start to wane down her energy levels.

"Maybe we should've asked Vex for a map of this place," She pointed out while Gibson took her hand.

"Not to worry my dear, my acute intelligence has gifted me with a sense of inborn direction," the scientist confidently stated as he puffed his chest out and marched into the hall. He stopped, groped his chin and curiously examined all different tunnels. Tapping a thumb against an ice wall, he placed his ear upon the concrete and listened to the echoing sounds.

Cassia watched the blue cyborg as if he had lost his marbles.

"We're lost, aren't we?"

"Absolutely not!" Gibson denied with a stubborn shake to his head. "I have been in plenty of situations without the aid of my scanner's tracker—I can handle a task as simple as selecting which tunnel to go down." Pressing his ear back to the floor, his eyes pinged open and pointed down to the eastward tunnel.

"This way, my hearing projectioners have picked up something hollow, come!" He grabbed Cassia's hand and drug her down the hallway.

As they ran full blast, Gibson failed to detect the way run off into a steep cliff. Cassia grabbed the screaming chimp's tail and hauled him back before the drop swallowed him up. Gibson clung to the capuchin, heart pounding out of his chest with sweat rolling.

"Great scott, that was close."

Cassia shot him an 'I told you so' look while tugging him away from the edge.

"Okay, how about we try my methods now?" She pointed to the ventilated system right above. "The air vents are a safe way to move about undetected, albeit a bit colder than my liking—but it works."

Blushing red, Gibson scoffly nodded as the female climbed up to undo the vent's bolts.

"I was not too far off, just a simple mistranslation of the echoic location anomaly down here." He tried to defend his choice that nearly ran them off a huge cliff.

"I understand, and FYI, we're monkeys, not fruit bats." She playfully sniped before ripping the last bolt off and hoisting her hurt companion into the freezing metallic air vents.

Gibson shivered, "Oh dear, it is very rigid in here."

"I know, right?" She laughed while army crawling down the narrow pathway, trying her best to make as little noise from the flimsy metal as possible.

 _~With Chiro_

Chiro laid upon a table, hands and feet bound with doctors shining lights down his eyes. Claws pricked at his scars with a few others tying his hair back in a messy pony tail, the fiends muttering incoherent hisses to each other. Whatever they were saying, it did not sound good.

The raven haired teen shifted in his binds, looking to his left to spy the dark one crystals housed comfortably upon different alters.

"What are you ugly brutes going to do with those gems?" He snarled through gritted teeth, but when silence met him—he snapped. "Answer me!"

One formless sliced his shirt, exposing his muscular bare chest to the freezing cold air, which made the boy gasp in pain. He shivered, tugging at the restraints as another formless skulked on by with a strange hook in hand.

Taking the weapon, he lightly ran the tip against Chiro's bare skin, trailing light scratches around his pectorals in the shape of a strange symbol. The act didn't hurt Chiro, but that could have been due to the numbing cold, which he was—at the moment—thankful for.

Once finished, another formless circled around the table, he slapped at the others in an effort to forcefully move them away. When they stepped aside, he ran a claw down Chiro's scarred stomach, examining the wound littering his body, probably in an effort to make sure he was not at risk of dying to quick.

The power primate flickered around him, but the energy control collar locked onto his neck zapped him, forcing the power back down. Chiro gritted his teeth, muscles flexing as rage rose to a near boiling point. Ugly words prepared to leave his mouth, before a deep mocking left ice in his veins.

"You want to know, boy?" Skeleton King answered from a monitor mounted a few feet back against the wall. "You know not of how 'surprises' work."

Thankful the warlord was placed only on a screen, the boy felt brave enough to speak with equal amount of venom.

"I don't know what you're planning, but just wait, we will stop you!"

"Oh?" Skeleton Kin chuckled as he moved his soulless pits for eyes across the screen, freezing Chiro's fingers tips. "I hope you plan on it soon, because I will be there soon." He looked to his formless minions and nodded.

The minions surrounded Chiro as the bone tyrant laughed.

"Your parents were smart for mere humans… taking to space with those filthy prototypes to find this chosen one, staying one step ahead of me, forcing me to abounded my goal to finish off the galaxies—starting with Shuggazoom."

Chiro' teeth gritted at the mention, veins pulsing the power primate flared around him. Skeleton King saw this and smirked.

"Not to worry my grandson, soon, you'll be reunited soon."

Hearing the words shot Chiro, pupils shrinking to microscopic size the evil one's statement. "No… no…" he whispered, shaking his head to deny the words he knew his ears heard with complete accuracy.

"But yes, as much as it embarrasses me, it is so." Smirking, he turned his gaze to stare on the left side of the room as three hulking formless dragged in an elderly man.

Captain Shuggazoom trembled from the hundreds of lashes marking across his exposed back, coughing up bloody fluids. Chiro gasped at the sight of the old hero cruelly thrown to floor.

"Captain Shuggazoom, I know you've been meaning to find out the whereabouts of your nephew." Skeleton King's dark chuckles growing into a twisted blood curdling laugh. "Since I am feeling generous, I will allow you a moment of clarity before your death. Go on boy, tell your uncle of our family ties."

"Family… ties?" The ancient man asked in a husky voice, throat dry as he hacked up more spit. "What do you mean? What is going on?"

When Chiro and Captain Shuggazoom locked eyes, something silent passed between the two. First, the old hero knew not what to make of it, till those deep ocean blue eyes looking back at him sent off something in his brain. Reality started to dawn on the Captain as tears started to gush around his worn grey eyes.

"Ace and Zoey… they…" he looked at Chiro, now seeing familiar features that didn't register until now. Nerves sky rocketed as he stared at his hands planted to the floor, tears now flowing down his cheeks. "This can't be…!"

"Captain…" Chiro whispered out, wishing with all his might he could break this binds and hug the ancient hero. How could he have been so naïve to not have noticed such a connection sooner?

"My nephew… he's dead… he's…" he howled in horror while slapping his gloves to his tear flowing face. "Why Alchemist, why?"

"Haha, a question for someone who no longer exists." Skeleton King tsk'd, "if it helps to know, they fought bravely. I almost had the boy, till that damn prototype got away with him… the boy's pesky parents held me off till the end. I will admire their gusto."

Tightening his fist, electricity started dancing around his fists as the old hero jumped to his feet. "You'll pay for this!"

Three formless grabbed the man and threw him back on the ground, his old feeble legs not having the energy to support his threat. Spit flew from his mouth when his face bounced off the frozen concrete, shivering as waxy claws grabbed his wrist and drug him over to Chiro, strapping him down on another table.

"You two bare the most energy, your energy shall nourish the dark ones until they're powerful enough to break through the gates themselves."

Hearing that, both captives froze.

"The dark ones, you're not going to simply free one…" Chiro muttered out, horror making his eyes grow to the size of dinner plates. "You're going to free all of them."

"You can't!" The captain yelled as he fruitlessly struggled against the chain. "If you destroy the gate bridging the netherworld from the living dimension, we will all die, including you! There'll be no way to undo this if you use those gems to the full power—it won't benefit you!"

Skeleton King chuckled as he glanced to his soldiers, nodding before looking back once more. "Enjoy the little time you have left," he hung up, leaving the monitor as black as space.

The heroes shook in fear, staring at each other with looks of over whelming anguish.

"I'm so sorry Captain."

"No," the old man shook his head, white facial hair flipping around his scratched up face. "I'm sorry, I should've told you all this years ago, maybe this wouldn't have happened if I had…"

"It's not your fault, none of us knew…"

"What of Mallory?"

Chiro looked down, not having the heart to inform Clayton of what Vex's true involvement had caused. But he knew the old man would figure it out eventually.

When silence filled the air, the captain dropped his head, feeling one more tear leak down his eyes and onto the floor.

Xxx

Antauri and the remaining members of his team raced ahead, Otto huffed out of his breath as his arms started to weaken, slowing his speed down several notches. Nova and Sprx doubled back to the wheezing monkey as Antauri followed in concern.

"My friend, we must keep going," Antauri tried to encourage the green mechanic.

Otto looked down to see red leaking from his wounds reopening—he shook his head.

"Sorry guys, but I will only slow you down… you must go without me." He glanced up to the ceiling, spying several wires that ran its way across the walls. "Maybe I can try to… somehow… cut off the power going down to the underground generators. That could slow Skeleton King down even more."

"You'll need me to back you up," Nova added with a confident pound to her chest.

"And we can use my magnets to over load some of the more heavily locked sequences," Sprx threw in with a happy smirk.

Looking between the three, Antauri could barely believe what he was hearing.

"No," he shook his head, making a grab for their hands. "I will _not_ leave anymore of you behind!"

"Antauri… you're the only one quick enough to reach Chiro in time," Sprx added sadly.

"And besides, even if we somehow made it, we would only slow you down." Nova pointed out while gesturing to their wounds to prove a point.

When the silver monkey shook his head, fear lashed out at his heart. "Please, monkey team…"

"You already gave up your life for us, let us help you this time," Nova whispered while catching the second in command in a tight hug. "We'll be okay, but Chiro needs you."

Tightening his fist, Antauri nodded and embraced the gold warrior tightly before letting go. Longingly, he glanced back once more, before taking off in a high velocity sprint.

Once alone, the three monkeys helped each other to their feet and made their way across the room to find a stable pillar to climb up on in order to reach the wires to begin their sabotage operation.

As Antauri ran, a tiny tear dripped from his stoic face as he lunged into the darkness, running right towards the place containing his boy. Hope dwindling from his metallic gut, praying it was not to late.


	27. Chapter 27 - Battle of the Black Crystal

Chapter 27

-Battle of the Black Crystal

The formless doctor trailed around the chosen and his ancient uncle, both captives struggling to maintain their breath as the cold continued to drain them at a speedy rate. It ran a talon across Chiro's black locks, brushing them aside to shine scalpel light into his eyes; checking pupil dilation before repeating the action to Captain Shuggazoom.

The old man coughed as he looked over to Chiro, "My nephew… he's truly gone?"

Chiro looked down, unable to make eye contact with his newly discovered uncle, heart aching at the mention of his father. Unable to avoid the question, he nodded, listening to the old hero wheeze in absolute pain only a grieving family member was capable of.

"All this time, my nephew had a child with the Alchemist's daughter, and you… were my great nephew, I am so sorry for being so blind."

"It's not your fault," Chiro quickly intercepted the captain's aching guilt. "You had no way of knowing, neither did I," he snarled as he flipped his bangs from his eyes. "It is Skeleton King's fault."

Before Clayton could add his two scents, the formless prying at them ceased its actions and stepped back. Snow falling out the window grew in size, a small black object that could've been mistaken for a fly hovered behind the glass. It grew in size, revealing to be a craft heading in their direction, albeit moving a little slowly.

Chiro's breath nearly caught in his throat upon sensing the darkness that radiated from the ship exterior, no doubt it was Skeleton King's craft closing in on them.

Captain Shuggazoom also looked frightened when more formless minions started marching in a circle formation around them. A few holding all six of the dark one crystals that pulsed with such a vile aura, it made both heroes gag and draw away from its evil.

"Chiro," Clayton breathed out, voice trembling at the rocks being set up on newly placed iron alters. "What are they doing with those rocks?"

"T-those aren't rocks," the teen whispered, fist tightening as he struggled against the chains. "We need to get out of here before Skeleton King gets here." Electricity charged around his limbs before the energy dampening collar shocked him back into submission, leaving the boy extremely frustrated.

"Powers are still a no go."

"Then we need to be smart and wait for the enemy to get here," The wrinkled warrior stated while shifting in his bind to find a more comfortable position. "Seeing as we don't have much of a choice at the moment."

Swallowing a big lump in his throat, Chiro nodded in agreement as he drew his gaze back to the looming formless, their doll like eyes sending chills down his spine.

Xxx

Mandarin was thrown into a small pit, snow blowing around him when he made impact. Hot breath fogged the air he breathed as a matching shadow hovered over him. Blood trickled down the orange monkey's nose as his clone drew his blade.

"I am tired of this game, say goodbye, you filthy pest!" Leaping up, Mandarin.2 edged his claw sideways and aimed for the original's chest.

A purple foot connected into the clone's jaw and sent him flying backwards. Mandarin leaped to his feet, the power primate coursed around him as he slid into an attack stance, fist sliding into a samurai like formation.

Recovering, the skeletal clone circled the injured orange simian, he made another leap till red lasers blazed out and spiked his into a raging inferno. Mandarin.2 yelled in agony as Jinmay's wounded leg shot out and nailed him across the cheek, sending him away like a skipping stone.

"Mandarin!" Jinmay yelled, rushing over to the hurt monkey. "Are you okay?"

He stared at the pink haired girl before nodding.

"Yes, and thanks for the save, thought I was a goner for a minute." He paused when spotting the fluids pour from the girl's wounds. "You're hurt…"

"Those guardian formless are freaking stubborn, I brought most of them down before they called for reinforcement, so had to bail." She eyed the surrounding snow battered from two Mandarins' battle royal. "Good thing I ran into you, but where are the others?"

"I should be asking you, after all, it I was who first volunteered to stay behind." He asked, eyebrow pricking up in slight annoyance.

"Ooh well, they went ahead while I tackled the formless, pretty sure they should've found Chiro by now."

Mandarin.2 yelled as he dove and slammed both allies into the concrete with his feet, grabbing Mandarin by his head and repeatedly slammed him into the floor. He pressed his left foot on Jinmay's throat, keeping the girl pinned as his clawed hand made a shoot for her injured power core.

Mandarin grabbed his clone's arm before he could kill the girl and head-butted him off. He snarled as he shot Jinmay a nervous look, the pink haired girl barely able to will herself to stand.

"You can't help me if you're going to get killed!" He scolded while dancing away from Mandarin.2's monkey mind scream attack.

"Don't yell at me, I'm trying!"

"Fine fine, just distract him!" The orange monkey commanded as the girl ran towards the clone, fist raised with eyes irrupting into a blazing red.

Xxx

Skeleton King walked through the halls, his minions bowing to his mighty presence as he kept his soulless eyes fixed ahead. A door way stood tall, beckoning him in with a positive wave of fresh promises. His crystal skull reflected the room's demonic purple glow as two captives laid before him.

Chiro and Captain Shuggazoom were bound to tables with heavy chains, both were shaking from blood loss with the cold zapping their strength by second. The sight of his enemies was so pitiful, it almost made the dead lord desire to smile.

"The hour of darkness draws nigh," he whispered as his minions rushed to drag the dark one gems in a tighter knitted circle.

"Alchemist… please, don't," Captain Shuggazoom begged, hoping his words would reach down to some dormant goodness that remained of his former self. But at las, only mocking laughter met his ears.

"My foolish human side is nothing but a mere memory, as you and the entire galaxies will become as well!" He raised his staff, commanding his minions to slam their claws into the floor, creating a dark rhythmic tune as the ritual began.

Flame started to arise from the gems, Chiro could feel the demons' powers scratch at his soul, like a knife trying to peel away the shell off a crab. Blood oozed from his skin as the fire started to shift into floating symbols. Devilish whispered irrupted into powerful screams that nearly deafened the captives.

Both Chiro and Clayton yelled in agony as the energies speared into their spirits, sucking out whatever little strength they possessed like cancerous leaches. The formless continued to bang their hands against the ground like a band pounding drum sets.

Smirking, Skeleton King glanced up to see a giant panel shift away from the ceiling and revealed the endless void that was space.

"Dark ones, hear my cry," he began to chant. "Let the ancient energy of evil's finest power rain over this pathetic world, unleash the chaos to ravage time beyond repair!"

His staff sparked to life as red lightning cracked around him, making his crystal skull glow ominously with a deathly light.

"Stop!" Chiro yelled, blue eyes watching in utter horror as a massive vortex started to slowly open beneath three moons that sluggishly began to horizontally align.

Ignoring his calls, Skeleton King pointed his staff to this captives.

"Let these pure sacrifices be strong enough to nourish your weakened life forces, allowing you to _live again!"_

A variety of towering demons started to hover around the vortex, black eyes peering out to the other side, salvia dripping from their massive hungry fangs as they bashed against their exit's narrow path, tempting the gate to open quicker.

Chiro's pupils shrunk as he felt his life force begin to constrict, captain Shuggazoom coughed as his blood shot eyes stared in utter fear to the crowding demons fixing to break free.

"Now, it is time…" walking towards the first gem, Skeleton King hoisted it up and over his head. The head gem started to violently shake in his grasp as its power was commanded to be unleashed at full force.

Right as the energy enclosed on Chiro, a loud rumble broke Skeleton King's concentration.

Mandarin, Jinmay, and his clone bashed through the walls beneath the high standing pillars.

"Monkey Mind Scream!" Mandarin yelled as his attack sent the formless clone into the beams, cracking their structure.

"Chiro!" Jinmay yelled, opening her palm, she fired one large rocket that exploded the last solid beam.

The constant shaking caused Skeleton King to drop the gem, he snarled in vicious anger as the energy flow was halted, stopping the demon gate from opening any further. Raising his staff, Skeleton King blasted the battling enemies back.

The gem slid away from the distracted dread lord, the flow's disruption back firing as it consumed the entire room into a bright light—Chiro and Captain Shuggazoom yelled in fright as their chains broke, sending them straight into a small trap door leading to the dark ones gate's border.

Seeing his sacrifices vanish, the dread lord cursed and made a grab for the gem, only to halt at the sight of dark claws picking it up.

Vex peered into the emerald before glancing to her stumped master.

Smirking, Skeleton King started to cackle a low mock as he extended his hand.

"Give me the gem," he whispered in a low venomous voice. "And I'll set you free…"

The formless monkey held her breath, fear icing her heart as she slowly inched over to him, keeping the rock close to her chest. Halfway to him, she glanced down to the relic once more, emotional turmoil returning at full force.

Spotting her hesitance, he deepened his laugh.

"It has already been written the chosen one will fall to the dark ones' might… you cannot change destiny—now give me the gem!"

Vex's eyes closed as she extended her paw to the grinning warlord. As his claws came within inches of the gem—

 _SMASH!_

Dark chunks glittered through the air as the gem's contents was smashed beneath a spiked tail. Skeleton King froze as his reflection shattered within the source of his goal. Vex smirked as she removed her tail from the crushed mineral.

Shaking in rage, Skeleton King drew his staff and stabbed it into the monkey's gut, spearing her to the wall as pained gasps exited her heaving throat.

"You are going to regret that," he pushed the weapon deeper into her gullet. "Just because one gem is shattered does not mean it'll keep me from achieving my plans."

He _hmph'd_ when the formless monkey gave him nothing but a snicker, releasing his staff, he kneeled before the downed simian.

"Before I finish you, help me understand," he started chuckling, a little humored by the sight of ooze gushing down that simpered face. "I selected your soul for restoration because your past left you most vulnerable to my power's manipulation; yet… you've chosen death instead of freedom, despite my might crushing whatever little hope you had long ago. How did this stem from that?"

Chuckling silenced Skeleton King's own mocking laughter as Vex pressed a paw to her forehead.

"Chiro was right… Truly, I am the biggest idiot, because I to believed that."

Tilting his head at the oddly happy monkey, his dark look reflected his mildly complexed state of mind.

"Funny, you come alive only after letting go," she whispered.

"It matters not, you just threw away your chance of escape and chose the losing end of this war, my clueless abomination." He twisted his staff, painfully squelching her inners to cause more agony.

With more ooze flowing from her mouth, her gritted teeth formed a gentle smile.

"You've lost the day you came into existence."

Eyes narrowing, his humor melted to rage as he kicked the monkey's face, jarring the staff even deeper, pinning her further against the ground.

"When I return, you will not be re-sent to purgatory, no—I will erase your soul from existence, after I finish the boy off." Laughing darkly, he turned and escorted himself into the portal.

Coughing, hope blazed within her eyes as she powered down.

Xxx

Chiro and Captain Shuggazoom coughed up black sand as they quickly observed their surroundings, dark diamonds jetting up from the damp desert like ground as the purple skies darkened the atmosphere. The heroes shared perplexed looks before Chiro helped Clayton up.

"Okay, what just happened?" The raven haired teen held his aching chest with a shivering hand. "Are we dead?"

"No," Captain Shuggazoom answered while leaning down to inspect the ground. "I-I think the gem's power fluctuated, we must've got sucked into its realm. Because this is not the netherworld."

"Yea, if it was, we'd be shriveled down to nothing since only machines can survive." Chiro ran his fingers through the sparkly black sands as the wind picked it up and blew away.

"Yes, but you won't be okay for long," A deep voice ripped through the silent void, revealing Skeleton King, who marched towards them, claws glowing with raw power.

Chiro leaped in front of the Captain to defend him before the skull tyrant blasted him back with a charge attack. Skeleton King laughed as he rose his claws, brushing away Captain Shuggazoom's weak electrical attacks.

"I shall make this gem your burial tomb," he smashed his claws into the ground, splitting the crust open as giant dragons made of azure fire burst from the ground.

Chiro leaped to his feet, stumbling in pain from his wounds as he barely dodged the demons' death bite.

Xxx

Mandarin and Jinmay stood with their backs against the wall, Mandarin.2 bled furiously as a small horde of guardian formless rose behind him.

"I am finished playing with you two," the clone hissed as he raised his claw, alerting his followers to attack on command.

The orange monkey glanced at a fear stricken Jinmay, tired eyes forming a sad distant look as he glanced back to their approaching doom.

"Girl," he whispered out to the robotic human. "Thank you for standing with me…"

"I'm sorry I couldn't help…" She bowed her head, a tear sparkling in her eye. "I guess this is it."

"Yes, it is… for one of us."

Looking up, Jinmay cut the orange monkey a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Tell my brothers and the hairless monkey that I'm sorry for all the wrong I have caused them. And, that it was an honor to have been given the opportunity to stand with them."

Before Jinmay could ask what he meant, Mandarin had kicked her gut so hard it sent her flying down a shallow chasm. Smiling, Mandarin reached into his chest panel and pulled out a small circular device with a red center. He pressed the button, slow beeping floated from the detonator.

Mandarin.2 waved his claw, "Kill him!"

Looking to the chasm where he kicked the girl to safety, he bravely saluted her as the device exploded, consuming the whole area into a blinding yellow light.

Jinmay shielded her face as the narrow chasm protected her from the blast's shockwaves. Hearing formless' echoing screams as they faded from existence.

"Mandarin!" She yelled in horror.

Xxx

Chiro and Captain Shuggazoom ran around the hydra as Skeleton King commanded the beast in their direction, sending bursts of flames towards the heroes. The chosen one received a bad burn from his leg as Clayton was brushed aside by its massive tail.

"Chiro, we can't beat this thing!" The old hero yelled as he struggled to find his feet.

Skeleton King laughed at the pitiful sight, he slid sideways and launched himself at the boy—grabbing him in one powerful swipe. Chiro gasped in pain as he heard his bones crack beneath the claws holding his face.

"This is the way your parents looked before I ended their lives," he smirked as he slammed Chiro into the ground. "No ounce of love could save you from this fate, give up, now."

A tear stung the boy's cheek as he squirmed in the warlord's grip. "You're wrong!"

"Am I, boy? Look at reality, it is finished." His teeth sharpened, commanding his dragon forward, who had Captain Shuggazoom caged in one of its head's ugly jaws. Reptilian eyes glowing with darkness as its third head open its massive jaws, flames sparking to life to generate a last lethal blow.

With a tear in his eye, Chiro stilled himself and calmed his racing heart. Looking beyond the warlord's soulless eyes, the void's purple sky reflected in his blue orbs. Memories came re-surfacing back, from the moment he was born, to the smiling faces of the ones who held him in their arms.

He saw his parents' faces, his father's kind smile to his mom's brave stance, both looked to him with a love so powerful, it almost brought light to this dark place. A warm smile crept onto his face as the fear he once held started to fade.

Just as the Hydra released it fiery breathe, a green beam of power came slicing through it, halting the attack before it burnt Chiro to a crisp. Startled, both Chiro and Skeleton King looked up, only to see the silhouette of two humans and a robot monkey come before them.

The transparent adults burned with power as their eyes locked onto Skeleton King, the brunette man drew his hands up and fired a powerful discharge; knocking the undead tyrant away from Chiro's body. The woman with long dark hair raised her fingers and fired a second attack, the power primate aura cascading around the dread lord and throwing him into a secondary wave of pain.

The white robot monkey with long messy bangs came before Chiro, granting him a playful smile while grabbing his hand and hoisting him up.

Chiro couldn't believe his eyes as the demon hydra roared overhead, spitting Captain Shuggazoom out as it directed its attention to the new arrivals.

Xxx

Antauri burst through the metal doors that were boiled down to merely nothing, snow burst out in clouds as he skidded to a halt. The room was left in utter desolation, not a soul in a sight, except for black puddles of destroyed formless clones and the pulsing dark one gems.

The silver monkey pushed the fear away as he studied the room, perhaps he made the wrong turn and Chiro was in one of the rooms he passed. But that also couldn't be possible, as he followed the dark chants recited down the corridors. The roof was also blown off, exposing a strange line of light marking across the night sky like a giant scar. He walked around, unsure of what to make of this, till he spotted the torn remains of Chiro's clothing.

Shaking, he rushed over, taking notice there were only five dark one crystals instead of six, but there was not a soul in sight—what happened here?

Coughing alerted the silver monkey as he turned and spotted a figure sprawled out in the snow a few feet away. His eyes widened upon recognizing the weak green eyes clamoring to get his attention.

"Vex!" he rushed over to her, horror etching his face at the sight of a big staff spearing the formless monkey into the ground. "Don't move," he commanded, silver paws grasping at the weapon in attempt to pull it out. "Are you okay?"

"Worry not, this is not comparable to the event when I was seduced and then choked out with an acidic chain by an exceptionally handsome Salamandrian bounty hunter on Hallow IV, simply because he wanted the government's hefty price tag labeled on me." She chuckled, gripping the staff and coughing up gobs of ooze.

"Worse or not, I must get you out, be still." He ordered her as he phased into ghost mode, attempting to pull her away from the weapon, before its dark magic shocked him back—proving the rescue attempt to be useless. Fear started to win the fight over his usually calm mind as he glanced around the room.

Paws shaking, he fell to his knees, mind finally starting to run over thoughts he swore he'd never study.

"I'm too late…" he whispered, voice wracked with shock as his metal body began to rattle with growing grief. "Master Xan was… right."

"Right about what?" the formless monkey asked through raspy breaths.

"The leader of the Veron Mystics foresaw a vision that… the chosen one would fall before the might of the dark ones. That Chiro would die," he buried his face into chromed hands. "He said it had already been ordained, but all this time I refused to accept it… I _couldn't._ "

A meek chuckle ending with strained coughs alerted the silver monkey as Vex gave him a small, yet warm, smile.

"Just because a visionary tells a story does not mean he is the writer."

Antauri's shakes halted, looking to the wounded monkey with a confused look.

Vex forced herself to sit up, clutching the staff still to keep it from jarring anymore of her insides. "And this Master Xan, I assume your mentor… he fell to corruption, da?"

The silver monkey slowly nodded, face cringing in worry at seeing just how bad the injury was. He reached to stop her efforts, but a calm hand pressed to his cheek halted him.

"Look _beyond_ the power primate… and into a power whose mercy is beyond corruption."

He gripped her paw, struggling to see with what her words spoke, not wanting to leave. Vex saw his hesitance and smiled an even bigger grin, hope radiating from her scarred face.

"Listen not to a fallen order, but heed the call of the true creator." More ooze rushed from her mouth as she forced her body to skootch closer so he could hear her whispers, talking loud demanding too much of her remaining strength. "For he who is with us, who can stand against you?" she laughed with light heartedness.

Antauri's fearful look slowly faded as she muttered out.

"It'll be okay. Now, have faith, and go bring your son home from the crystal's void."

Before she allowed herself to collapse, silver arms flung themselves around her head and pulled her into his metal chest to be cradled, uncaring of the ooze that soaked his body. Her eyes popped open in sheer surprise at the sudden action.

"I understand your stubborn streak makes it hard for you to listen at times, but I have a direct order for you." He gripped the staff soaked in her bodily fluids, teeth gritting in anger upon seeing it was Skeleton King's staff. "Stay alive, for I have lost much over the last few years, I'm not about to stand to endure anymore of it."

She chuckled before coughing up more slime. "I'll try my best, though I'd request you be quick, as 'staying awake' won't be easy since being reverted to a frozen monkey on a stick," she eyed the gem she had smashed before cutting the silver monkey a hopeful look.

He smiled from her near-death humor, gently pressing his snout into her's for a few seconds before getting up and rushing away. The formless monkey's face flushed red as she watched the second in command leap into one of the gem's flickering energy pathways, vanishing into its void.

"Men, always _so_ serious," she chuckled before powering down.

Xxx

Skeleton King gasped as the specters surrounded him, the woman nearly standing as tall as him, she drew her blood and slammed it against his staff, pushing the dread lord back. The man, her husband, came around behind and delivered a harsh sideways kick to the crystal wearer's skull.

The demon hydra slammed all three tails into Clayton, sending the old hero back as Chiro leaped up and caught up at the last second.

"Chiro…" he coughed weakly while pointing at Skeleton King's dragon. "Y-you must stop skeleton king, once and for all…"

"But how?" He asked, still watching the sight of the specters fighting the dread lord, whipping his head to the white robot monkey standing next to him. "How do we end this?"

The ghostly monkey gave him a beaming smile, optimistic eyes guiding Chiro to the ghostly battle of his parents. He raised a finger and pointed to Chiro head before pressing his knuckles together. The boy wonder watched the silent display in confusion, till the actions needed to be taken struck him.

"The skull, we need to destroy his skull?"

The white monkey beamed a happy thumbs up, till he drew another finger to the young adults drawing Skeleton King's fire. He placed a hand over his chest and tapping a thumb to Chiro's, the boy's heart fluttered when he knew what the ghostly monkey said.

"I know they love me…" he smiled, "I'm sorry a questioned that in the beginning."

The white monkey waved his head, finger raised in a way to say 'you had no way of knowing'.

Just as Skeleton King sent the woman back, a loud primal roar deafened his ears. Turning, Chiro stood before him, inner primate summoned in a powerful display of pounding fist to his chest. His eyes exploding in a radiated green light, long hair whisking wildly in the wind.

Drawing his fist, the gorilla shot forward, ramming a powerful fist into Skeleton King's stomach; the dread lord caught his fist and struggled to restrain the massive strength throwing him back. He caught the tyrant's leg and threw him against the ground, black sand spraying everywhere.

The murderous king coughed, rubbing the small crack edged into his jaw. Chiro's eyes flashed green.

"Monkey mind scream!" He yelled, summoning his shout attack as the rings of power spiraled around and struck the villain in full throttle.

Skeleton King yelled as he threw his claws out and slashed through the attack. Waving his hands, purple fire swarmed the battling duo in a tight inferno ring, trapping both in place. Laughter spewed from his mouth as his cape was whisked to the side. Feet danced around Chiro's swings as he sliced the inner primate's leg, hurting the Chosen one as he grasped at his limb—feeling his battle aura's pain.

"Why continue this struggle?" He asked, commanding the fire to enclose on the boy, nearly burning shards of his shoes off. "Accept defeat!" The fire broke into tiny chunks that formed into several fire formless that zipped through the air, circling above like vultures.

"I will _never_ quit!" Chiro roared and tackled one approaching flame formless, beating it to an oozing pulp before three more swarmed him.

As Skeleton King paced around, a silver blur caught him surprise. Antauri bounded over the flames, ghost paws drawn, and sliced at the dread lord's back before being kicked away like a sack of potatoes. He landed on his feet as Chiro shot the last of the zombie slaves away, sweat pouring from his forehead, relief to see his father figure.

"Chiro, are you okay?" He asked, reaching his boy when the inner primate faded away and dropped the teen to his hands and knees.

"I've been better…" he wheezed out, hugging the silver monkey in a tight hug. "Listen, we got to destroy the skull!"

Nodding, Antauri shot out and overwhelmed Skeleton King with a series of twists and kicks, knocking the tyrant down a few notches. Nearby, the ghostly specters turned their attention to the dragon hydra as Captain Shuggazoom used the last bit of his strength to shock it into submission.

Skeleton King smacked the monkey away and leaped to a higher ledge, anger rose when he viewed his enemies beginning to turn the tables. Drawing his fist together, he started to laugh a mocking tune.

"I will not let my victory be over thrown by you pathetic pawns," drawing his fire up, a big circle formed around him, black magic crackling to full power as it burned the void that temporally held them. "If I shall lose, I am not going out with my own sacrifices."

He turned his attention to Antauri. "You were the one that endlessly foiled my efforts, this time, I'll be sure that robotic body is reduced to rubble." He shot his flames right at the monkey.

The silver primate gasped as his weakened body didn't move quick enough. As the flames surrounded him, a gloved hand grabbed his arm and knocked him out of the way. Chiro yelled in pain as the flames tore into his body, burning his very skin.

Antauri's head hit the ground, the fall momentarily blacking him out in a static system error.

Chiro gritted his teeth as he drew his fists forward, "I will not let you take any more innocent lives!" Crossing his arms, the power primate flew from his eyes in a high powered beam and struck the crystal skull wearer.

The tyrant yelled in horror as he stumbled back, the power's heavy weight crushing his skull into many cracks. As his body stumbled, Captain Shuggazoom shot down and recovered the downed silver simian and flung him on his shoulder. The ground startled to rumble as rays of light burst through the voids' darkness.

"Go!" Chiro yelled as he kept the attack up, "Get Antauri out of here, before the place explodes!"

Shaking, Clayton turned away from the teen, a tear escaping his eyes as the demon Hydra screeched its last breath, falling to the hands of the heroic specters floating valiantly over it. The captain locked eyes with the pair, recognizing the smiling faces of his nephew and the Alchemist's daughter.

The young man gifted him a sad smile, standing aside and pointed to the exit as his wife brought her hand outwards, taking the old man by his hand and leading him out.

The captain held Antauri tight as he was flung towards the exit, vanishing into its depth.

Seeing his allies safe, Chiro smiled and whipped his back to Skeleton King, gritting his teeth, the charged attack now ran off the remaining strength of his soul.

Skeleton King's blood curdling screams died down as his skull, at last, shattered to a million pieces. His body burned into green embers before vanishing into a cloud of smoke.

Chiro fell to his knees, weakly venting till his body collapsed on the shaking ground. Barely able to keep his eyes open as he brought his head up towards the white light peering down at him.

He smiled.


	28. Chapter 28 - Remembrance

_A/N: A quick update, for some adjustments—we have made some minor changes. Keep in mind, Wisp, the white monkey, now has green eyes. Vex, in her original form, had purple eyes, but now as a formless possesses blood red eyes. I will attempt to go back and apply these changes to the other chapters._

 _Till then, enjoy the next chapter._

* * *

Chapter 28

-Remembrance

Gibson and Cassia rushed around the control panels, flames bursting from the walls sent the pair into a frantic search. The cyborg scientist found some levers and began ripping them out as the earth capuchin frantically ran her fingers over the computer consoles—deactivating all security codes and powering down the facilities.

"Okay, got the last sector powered down!" Cassia yelled after ripping some cords free from the circuit boards. "This should up our chances over fifty-five point three percent of freeing all prisoners in the facility."

"Excellent job my dear!" He smiled and clasped her in a hug, till a massive concrete beam caught up in flames rained down and almost smooshed them. The blue monkey gasped and fell backwards as Cassia stood there gawking at almost getting pancaked by debris.

"Okay, maybe we can savior our moment outside without being lit up in flames like the fourth of July."

"Agreed, what is that?" Gibson asked, still not understanding half of her earthly humor.

"Explain later, come," she grabbed his metallic wrist and drug him through the air vent. She stayed low, signaling for her companion to stay quiet as many formless guards still scattered through the halls, trying to rush to fix the events turning the tables on them.

 _~With Chiro_

The chosen one panted heavy, the fires of the crystal's dark magic clasping around the breaking skies like shattered pieces of glass. Hair stained with dirt and blood laid messily in his face as he looked at the remains of Skeleton King's crystal skull litter around the ground, his heart skipped a beat.

He had won.

Looking up, reality hit when realized the predicament scaling up the danger levels. He needed to move, to get out before this void crumbled with him in it. Chiro hauled his feet beneath him and pushed himself up, but weakness made his knees cave under his weight, tumbling back to the ground like a rag doll, he was completely drained of any remaining strength.

Looking around, he sighed in relief when not seeing Captain Shuggazoom nor Antauri anywhere in sight—noting they must've made it safely out of the void. He rolled over to his side, a warm feeling of an unexplainable peace washed through him, chasing away all the demons that had haunted him throughout every waking hour of this war. It was so relieving, he almost felt drunk.

A gentle voice swept over him, its deep powerful tone gunned with authority, but was tipped with such a gentle kindness, it made him feel less afraid of this awe inspiring presence.

" _You have fulfilled your destiny as chosen one."_

Chiro smiled, feeling the ground beginning to crack beneath him, but still was too weak to bound away. The loving voice shined over the wounded hero, casting a light onto his body matted from battle.

" _And there is still so much more left for you to achieve, my son."_

Eyes shooting open, Chiro found the strength to sit up as he gazed upon the light that nearly blinded him. "But I defeated Skeleton King, I'm trapped here… what else can I do if I achieved my destiny as Chosen One?"

" _I desired you even before you knew my name, I offer you a life to live, and that life expands_ _ **far**_ _beyond a war. For you have suffered long enough, return to your family, and begin the next chapter of your life."_

Shock rained something fierce over the boy as he felt a powerful intangible force hoist him up and gently place him upon his feet. The ground's rattling force no longer throwing him about like a pinball machine, the fresh sting of his wounds reduced to mere aches as his energy came rushing back.

Before the teen could inquiry the mysterious presence's words, another light—dimmer in nature—drew his gaze forward. Right beneath the brightest light, a few ghostly figures walked towards him, their hair blowing in the wind as kind eyes beamed with such love, it could reduce frozen liquids to a tropical spring.

Ace's brown orbs beamed under his square glasses as he raced away from the light and caught his shorter son in a spine shattering hug—swinging him around in the process.

Chiro gagged at the squeeze, "Can't breathe!" He paused when the thin man released his hug and gazed down to him, eyes sparkling with tears as he nuzzled the teen's forehead.

Then, the taller woman with long flowing black hair emerged on the end of the two men. Zoey's eyes, a blue as deeply radiant as Chiro's, also shined down to him as she brushed his fangs from his eyes. A soft kiss was pressed upon his cheek as his father continued to smother him with more loving hugs.

Looking up to the specters once more, realization of who they were finally dawned on him. With tears moistening his eyes, he shivered as he hugged both the adults, trembling with joy and shock violently clashing for dominance.

"Mom… d-dad," he whispered through choked breaths.

They smiled as the boy sobbed over the contact, enveloping their teenage son in their loving arms and squeezing him even tighter.

"I felt so alone," he whispered, "I'm so sorry for ever thinking you guys abounded me... so _so_ sorry."

Zoey looked down to her son, a reassuring hand pressed to his cheek as she guided him to look up at her. Chiro still huffed in agony as he struggled to remain standing.

"If I would've known sooner, I wouldn't have been such a rebellious delinquent before I met the monkey team. I disrespected your sacrifices—i-'m so sorr—" A finger pressed itself upon his lips to silence him.

" _You didn't know…"_ She whispered, kissing him once more upon on the forehead as Ace wiped the tears from his cheeks.

Wisp rounded the corner, gesturing for the boy to come to him next as the teen knelt down and scooped the male prototype monkey in a hug.

" _You were never to blame,"_ he mumbled while patting the boy's back, spring green eyes glowing with a gentle sheen.

The ground's rumbling now became unbearable as fire spewed from the atmosphere. Looking up, the family took their son by his hands and led him towards the light, his feet stepping upon the wind as if it were solid ground. Chiro gasped at the sight, stumbling a bit before Ace's hand kept him steady.

They submerged themselves into the blinding light, Chiro covered his eyes as the streams of energy whisked around him, their hair flying wildly about as the darkness that formally imprisoned them was chased away.

Chiro grunted when he felt his feet hit solid ground, shock winding his springs when finding himself back in the room he was held hostage several hours before. The caving concrete walls feeling the voids' tremors as they too started to come tumbling down. The boy wonder looked to his parents, now understanding they had escaped the void and were now back in the living dimension.

Before anymore sudden moves could be made, Chiro turned and spotted a shadow lying beneath a thin layer of snow. Recognizing Vex's out cold form, horror spread across his face as he rushed away from his ghostly parents and to the fallen monkey.

"Vex!" he cried, grabbing her shoulder in an attempt to shake her awake. Eyeing his enemy's staff that speared her into the ground, his foggy mind was able to conclude a theory on what had happened. "Vex?" he tried again, feeling the terror deepen its pressure when she didn't respond.

A ghostly hand caught Chiro's shoulder and moved him away, granting his biological father access to the downed monkey. Ace gasped at the sight, reaching down and cupping the old female's cheek, he breathed in and exhaled a faint breath, whispering something in her ears.

Vex's one working eye powered on, gasping in agony as she grabbed the spear, feeling fresher ooze presoak the streams that had already coated her body. Till familiar brown orbs casted upon her, making the monkey halt her pained yelps, total shock numbing her face. She opened her mouth, but no words came as she stared deeply into the eyes of her adopted son.

Smiling down to the one that had mothered him since he was a mere boy, he caught her in a sad embrace, ignoring all the old nasty scars that had disfigured her. Though she remained frozen, a tiny tear dripped from her eye as she leaned against him.

Watching the sight in awe, Chiro looked as his family's souls approach the aged assassin, taking their turns in loving hugs, Wisp smiling to his x-wife before stepping back. Zoey looked to Chiro and took his hand in her's, her smile speaking to him unsaid words he didn't need to hear.

Fighting back the tears, Chiro nodded and rushed to Vex, grabbing the pole that wounded her.

"I'm gonna get you out, don't worry!"

"W…wait," she whispered, removing his hand from her stomach. Chiro spotted her hesitance as anger flushed through his face.

"No, I'm not leaving you here! You're not dying anymore for my cause!"

"Pup."

"You spent all your life in darkness, I won't let you suffer anymore!"

"Chiro…"

"Just because you've given up does not mean—" A large claw pressed his lips closed to end his feeble rants. Her metallic arm rattling as her single sorrowful eye glazed up to him.

"Forgive… me?"

Chiro grabbed her wire ridden hand and buried his forehead into the ice cold palm.

"I already have."

The trembling ceased as a relieved look washed over her face as Vex took in a much needed breath. Gritting her teeth, she looked to the staff, "Be a boy scout and help an old monkey out?"

"Alright, I know this is going to hurt, but I'm going to have to rip it out."

Vex steeled herself, nodding to alert her readiness. Gloves grasping the staff, Chiro gritted his teeth and pulled, gross squelching sounds irrupted from the metal as it grinded against the pressure of her inner muscle tissue. The formless monkey tightened her jaws as the weapon inched its way out.

The last tug was final as Chiro ripped the staff from her gut, tossing it aside and quickly grabbing the monkey's arm to keep her awake so the nauseas pain didn't knock her out. Vex huffed, fighting to stay stoic as Chiro gave her a second to breathe before guiding her to her feet.

Once Vex was securely in his grip, he glanced once more the specters floating by him. With a tear in their eyes, his family faded back into the same holy white light that projected itself behind them—calling the fallen heroes back home. Gifting their son and friend with a fond wave as they faded.

" _We will see you again."_

The pair watched in awe as the words' owners disappeared, the light carrying them back till fading into the blizzard that swept angrily around the skies.

Sharing deep heart felt looks, Chiro tightened his hold on the formless monkey, hugging her to his chest.

"They're very proud of you… as I am." She whispered in his ears.

Chiro tightened his hug around the monkey, pressing his head against her's as their shared warmth broke the frost that gathered over their nasty cuts. The shaking ground alerted the pair, reminding them that there'd be time to kiss and make up later.

Helping the monkey keep her balance, they rushed to the nearest exit.

 _~Outside_

The surviving Shuggazoom citizens sat outside, far away from the factory that crumbled down to useless chunks of debris. Cassia and Gibson had managed to shut the security systems, allowing all prisoners to escape as Nova, Sprx, and Otto met them half way and escorted everyone out in big parties. Once outside, tents were set up as Gibson and the others tended to the wounded.

"Otto," Nikita called out as she approached the male monkey, taking his hands into her own. "We have a fatality count."

Blushing red to the cat woman's closeness, he shook the feeling off as concern washed over him. "H-how many?"

"Thirty-five, including Offay and Quint…" she drooped her ears, looking down in grief at spreading the bad news to the super hero.

Horror wrenched the green monkey's gut as he looked away, burying his head into Nikita's cloak as she held him close in a desperate attempt to comfort him.

Krios, leader of the Frog Hyperforce, limped up the grieving pair, face also contorted with sadness. "Many are wounded, but alive… We're doing the best we can to treat all injuries, but we're low on medical supplies."

"Maybe we can radio back to the city, see if there's anyone there who can come to our aid." Nikita answered as confidently as she could while trying to soothe the green mechanic.

"We're trying, but we have more bad news," Tikido, Nikita's brother, called out as he finished bandaging up Nova's tail. "There are still several people missing, including Chiro."

Before Gibson could throw out any inquires, a flash of white and orange alerted them. Flying through the air and landing clumsily on his feet was Captain Shuggazoom, an unconscious Antauri in his arms. The old hero was badly wounded, patches of his mighty white beard missing with burn marks lining his wrinkled old skin. Antauri was not in much better shape.

"Great scott, Captain Shuggazoom!" Gibson called out, rushing over to the old man as Antauri was dropped in the scientist's arms.

"Help him, I must go back!" He waved his hand, ushering to head back to the imploding plant, till Nova's strong hands restrained him by grabbing his cape.

"Don't be stupid, Captain! You go back in there, you'll be killed!" Nova was quick to try and dismantle the ancient hero's heroic, yet stupid, efforts.

"But Chiro is still in there, fighting Skeleton King, he needs our help!" The old man protested, but Nova's grip stubbornly remained.

"Captain, the roof is up in flames!" Cassia disagreed while bringing over some medical supplies, her own head still tightly wrapped in blood stained gauge tape. "Let me tend to your injuries…"

Looking defeated, the captain flopped down on a lazily placed blanket and allowed the monkey to wrap his arm. Nova, Sprx, and Gibson scrambled to get Antauri into the nearest tent to keep the snow's moisture out of his exposed circuity.

"What about Chiro?" Sprx called as he summoned Otto in to help the fully robotic primate. "We can't just sit here doing nothing!"

"We got too many injured, Sprx!" Gibson yelled, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill, his own heart tearing at the fact Antauri and everyone else needed them now and how stupid it'd be to rush into a burning place that'd likely hold no survivors. It was just too much of a risk when they had too many in desperate need of help _now._

This reaction silenced the red primate as he bit his tongue, struggling against his own tears as he rushed to remove Antauri's helmet. Otto took out some spare cable wires and began replacing some of the burnt out tubes in the silver monkey's mechanical brain.

"The damage does not look to bad on him," Otto tried to reassure everyone with some form of good news. "His power core just underwent too much stress, I'm guessing he might've been running on low batteries, help me get his jetpack open."

Nova got her fist around Antauri's frozen pack and edged its open, wincing at the frozen metal's loud creaking squeals till she forced him open. Otto gazed into his second in command's back, eyeing the damage done as he took a dry rag and ran it around the wires, drying them off, before grabbing some plyers to remove shards of ice.

Sprx summoned his magnets and assisted in keeping Antauri's magnetic fields from bursting as the green and blue monkeys worked over his delicate inner wiring. Several minutes ticked by as they fussed over every nook and crack, till they finally stepped back after Otto applied some messy patch jobs—the best they could with what little resources they had.

"Okay, that should hold him together," Gibson theorized while stepping back towards the tent's exit. "I'm going to go check on everyone else, then we can gather the less injured and send out a search party for any survivors."

Before the scientist could depart, a scratchy voice filled with static coughed out to him.

"C-chiro…" Antauri coughed out, eyes suddenly powering on with the spiritual glow of his soul's light. "Where is…"

"Shh," Nova rested a calming hand to the monkey's shoulder, voice quaking as she tried to give him a forced calm look. "Just rest, you're in no condition to be moving around."

But the silver monkey saw right past the golden warrior's mask, terror slowly became more evident as he looked around, counting his teammates, pupils shrinking when realizing a few were missing. He sat up, only to be pushed back down by Nova, the warrior refusing to let him up. This gesture panicking the monkey more as he forced his body to struggle.

"Chiro…" he whispered, mind struggling to recall the memories that alluded him, recalling skeleton king, the crystal's void, and— "Vex!"

Now in full blown panic upon realizing that not one, but _two_ of his allies were gone, he forced Nova off him and leaped to his feet. "We must go back!" He ordered, pushing by his teammates before his robotic legs creaked and crumbled beneath his weight, face planting in the snow.

"Antauri!" Gibson snapped, gesturing for Nova to restrain their leader and drag him back to the stretcher. "Please listen, we'll go back, but you need to—"

"Vex, she lays wounded in the building, and Chiro still is trapped in the void, we must go back!" He growled against Nova's hard placed grip, "Release me," he tried to order as the monkey forced him to lay back down.

"Sorry Antauri, I can't…" Nova looked away, trying with all her might to keep her emotions together, she couldn't afford to lose her head now, not when the silver monkey was borderline hysterical.

Shaking, the monkey's anger faded into an unreadable look as he turned away, darkness veiling his eyes as he hung his head low. Though hard to see, a glimmer of small tears started to rain down his metallic cheeks, sparkling in the rays of moonlight that shined through their tent's thick fabrics. Burdened chokes heaved from his mouth as he crumbled on the stretcher, not even having left over strength to hide the agony from his distraught teammates.

Unknowing of what they could do, everyone regathered outside to discuss some form of rescue as quick as possible. If it were possible in their current predicament.

Antauri laid in his silence, listening to the snow fly angrily against his tent, the cold not affecting him, not near as much as the spiritual frost that began to build around his soul. Mind lingering back to Chiro, his fight against skeleton king, and then shifting to the thoughts of Vex being stabbed into the ground, the brief kiss that passed between the two. He promised he'd come back for her, for Chiro, but now here he lays, alone.

Such darkness drifted around his usually calm mind, unable to fathom any kind of future that was awaiting them. At this point, he didn't even care if they lost to Skeleton King, as long as they had each other. But now, the more the seconds ticked by, the heavier his grief crushed him. What was left… if he didn't have his entire family?

"You look glum, sterling" came a monotone voice, whisking past him from the shadows.

Recognizing the voice, disbelief washed through him as the silver robot turned his blue orbs to look into the single red eye looking back at him. Vex, with arms crossed, casually leaned against the wooden post holding the tent up, a half-assed smile crooking her scarred snout.

She raised a brow when he just stared at her for several seconds, opening her mouth to question his well-being before silver arms flung themselves around her head and squished her against him. Antauri huffed deep breaths, hugging her neck so tightly, she was amazed her head didn't pop off.

"Don't you _ever s_ care me like that again…"

Shock washed over her till she gifted him an understanding smile, she patted his back.

"Sorry, though, do mind your grip… hard to take in air." She choked out till Antauri loosened his constricted hug, albeit only a little.

Then his eyes carried on another look of fear, Vex raised her brow.

"Hm?"

"Chiro…is he—?"

She pressed a claw to his snout to shush him, "He is okay. We arrived here by mere minutes."

Nodding, Antauri pressed a hand of sheer relief to his chest, leaning against the strong female for much needed support. "Thank goodness, and what of Skeleton King?"

Her smile told him everything he needed to know, the silver monkey leaned back, rubbing a hand over the big scars lining her face. His eyes drifted down to her torso wound that was bandaged nice and tight, studying her up and down for a bit, now taking her appearance in with the understanding she was a formless—which now made a lot of sense, given her colors and what not. Then something stopped the silver monkey.

"Wait, if you're truly a formless… all servants of ooze imploded upon Skeleton King's removal, how are you—?"

Vex grazed her claws through her white mane, pondering this thought for a second. "I am of a _restored_ formless, not a clone. My soul, upon reanimation, was forced back into my destroyed body, though I am still a walking corpse, I am very much alive. Which—given the circumstances—could explain why I was able to continue." She paused, contemplating on how her injury did not regenerate like the ooze usually did. "But I am not sure if the ooze will remain, time will tell."

Before the second in command could worry, she coaxed him to lay back down. "Rest," she soothed him, allowing him to hold her hand in case he endured another panic attack.

Smiling, the wise monkey exhaled and powered down, finally able to relax a bit more, knowing the formless monkey was right there next to him and his boy was alright.

Chiro peered into the tent, watching the sweet sight as he turned to gift his teammates a warm smile. He and Vex had stumbled near the camp no longer than five minutes, discovered by Tikido and brought back as quickly as possible. His teammates were still shocked to see him back.

"I'm glad you're okay kid, but… what about bone head?" Sprx asked, placing a hand on Chiro's arm to get the boy's attention.

"Skeleton King has fallen," he smiled.

"A miraculous turn of events, but how did you manage such a thing?" Gibson piped up with Cassia's hand firmly intertwined with his own.

The teen fell quiet, eyes drifting up to the sky that was now showing all the stars clear within the crisp air after the snow storm had died down. For a minute, he swore he saw three pairs of eyes smiling down at him through those stars.

"I had help, is the best way I can explain."

Before everyone could ask any further questions, Jinmay made her way to them, her sullen walk halting the smiles that waited to greet her.

"Jinmay?" Chiro asked in concern, reaching out to grab her hand, "what's wrong?"

Looking down, Jinmay held up a purple helmet for her boyfriend to take.

"Mandarin did not make it…"

With another name added to the causality list, everyone drop their helmets, sadness boiling over as Chiro stared at his reflection in the helmet.

"He gave up his life to save me," the robotic girl answered, mouth twitching with eyes threatening to spill fresh tears.

Wiping her tears away, Chiro grasped his girlfriend in a tight hug.

 _~Several Nights Later_

After the factory had crumbled, the super robot had been recovered and everyone was shipped back to the partially standing city. While many buildings were caved in, some still stood, which released some of the stress many held within their traumatized hearts.

A large funeral event had been scheduled to take place at the city's edge, pictures of all the fallen gathered over small life rafts, edges decorated with several white lunar flowers. Large crowds dressed in all black stood by the water's edge, candle lights burning bright minutes after the sun set.

Antauri stood by Chiro as he gazed sadly upon the picture of their former leader.

"Shuggazoom has endured a two year war that has taken many lives who had stood bravely before the darkness that was Skeleton King," Antauri preached as his teammates stood behind.

"Though we have won, the victory did not come without a price. May we never forget the ones who had fallen, for the memories they have made here… will always remain, as a reminder for the living to never give up."

Nodding to Chiro, the boy hero and the monkey team pushed the rafts out with the rest of the citizens following their example to the many others. Raising their candles, they lit small paper crafted lanterns that floated to the sky in a swarm of million little lights. The sky lanterns casting a bright warm glow over the crowd.

Everyone clasped their hands together in prayers as the lanterns drifted higher and higher, soon beyond reach.

"Let their sacrifices be made known, it was a chance for us to begin the next of our lives." Chiro finished for his mentor, eyes drifting out to gaze upon the rafts that held Offay's, Quint's, and Mandarin's photos.

Everyone bowed their heads in respect as Chiro and the rest of the monkeys did. Joining hands, they recited their thanks for the fallen.

* * *

 _A/N: A proper send away for the fallen. Thanks for reading, please review, and stay tuned for the last chapter coming up next._

 _Peace out!_


	29. Chapter 29 - What Faith Brings

Chapter 29

-What Faith Brings

Chiro stood within the command center, his eyes scanning the city that was partially repaired, the major construction zones beginning only four weeks ago—not a long time, but at least some of the more major platforms have been repaired, such as hospitals, homes, and etc.

They had waved their surviving allies a fond farewell sometime after the funeral. Cassia had radioed in some travelers from Earth that assisted with some of the newest City additions, though things were a bit awkward with the different languages at what not, but so far, everyone was coming together and things were looking up.

"Can't believe it," Chiro whispered out as Antauri hovered up behind him. "We actually won, no more evil."

"There will always be evil, Chiro, as the worlds will always need heroes. But, for now, we have cleansed our home from the biggest threat yet," smiling up to his boy, he caught the teen in a tight embrace. "I am very proud of you, my son."

The rest of the monkeys, including Jinmay, have advanced on the sweet scene, joining in the group hug as everyone gifted each other with warm smiles.

Vex stayed back, watching the sight with a small smile, till she cleared her throat.

"I know this is not my… style, but you all just defeated one of the galaxy's most violist of evils." She inhaled a deep breath, still not used to being social. "Shouldn't we… celebrate, or something?"

Everyone cut the dark monkey confused stares before Otto launched himself onto Nova's shoulders, peering down to her. "Yea, all you can eat—!"

"Free for all—" Nova added while grabbing Otto's hands and twisting around.

"Breakfast explosion!" They cheered.

"Sorry I asked," Vex grumbled as the red, gold, and green trio grabbed her by the arms and raced to the kitchen, dragging the grumpy monkey with them.

Once they were gone, Antauri cut Gibson a peculiar look. The blue monkey caught onto this eyeing down and uncrossed his arms, giving the wise second in command his full attention.

"Something wrong, Antauri?"

"Is there any way we can break the crystal skull's curse on Vex's body?"

Gibson paused, looking at both Chiro and Antauri in surprise, he rubbed the back of his neck. "I wish I could answer that, but from what I gathered… I know very little of any formless DNA structure—if I somehow removed the ooze, if what Vex says is true about not being a clone, I believe that could end her life. The ooze, as far as I can tell, is the only thing keeping her soul reattached to her essence."

Dropping his head, Antauri breathed in and nodded, but Chiro was quick to place a reassuring hand on the distressed silver monkey's back. Gibson also puffed up in confidence.

"Don't worry Antauri, I will be sure to closely monitor her health, perhaps we can find a way to ensure her normal biology is not affected under Skeleton King's absence."

Cassia came in with some books, the scratches slowly healing on her forehead as she flashed them a toothy white grin. "Yea not to worry, we can figure something out, till then, I say we go enjoy a nice hot refreshing meal!"

Nodding, everyone rushed to the kitchen.

 _Five Years Later~_

"Monkey Tsunami!" Otto cried at the top of his lungs as he dive bombed into the river below, sending both Sprx and Gibson swirling in the wave's currents. The green monkey slapped his forehead in lung aching laughter as the two monkeys struggled to save themselves.

"You guys are still such weenies!"

Nova smirked as she leaned down and grabbed Sprx's hand, hoisting him back onto solid ground and giving him a deep kiss. "Ah, quit your pouting Sprx, you fall for it every time."

"I do not! Sheesh," He snapped, rubbing his sore neck. "I just got home from working at Shuggazoom's newest airports, always gotta train the newbies, not easy when you're the only experienced intergalactic space pilot." He smirked as he leaned against his mate as she nuzzled him, "Not like I can have some comfy desk jobs like Big Brain being a college professor or Antauri being a psychiatrist."

"Oh please," Gibson snapped while knocking gobs of water out of his ear. "All you do is sit on your tail piloting tourists around on Shuggazoom's newest commercial airlines, which is hardly any more rigorous as we remain tending to the young minds that will bring Shuggazoom's future generations into play." He puffed up, looking mighty prideful at the statement.

Antauri sat in the shade, checking off some appointments on his tablet while listening to his family's bickering. "Team, just because we have settled down and obtained part time jobs does not mean were resigning our work as heroes. The city's safety comes first."

"Yea, but crime has been on an all-time down low since Nova whipped the city's newest Military force into gear," Otto shouted with a prideful thumbs up to his big sis.

Nova blushed at the compliment while rubbing her helmet. "Yea, it's a thankless task, but I love it. Good to see more fighters rise up since we started rebuilding the city many months ago."

"Yea, my mechanic shop has been booming with the higher demands for mechanics, guess the war did some good things!" Otto grinned while leaning back, "But it's kinda cutting into my date life, ya know? I can't keep blowing Nikita off forever," he blushed at the cat woman's name while twiddling his thumbs shyly.

"As with I," Gibson nodded while grabbing a towel to dry off his fur. "Cassia has been withheld within Shuggazoom's newest constructed library, honest work, but I wish she was not so insistent with running it herself and willing to hire more than just two employers."

"She likes things ran a certain way, so? The girl's got her ways," Nova laughed as she leaned back, contemplating on new thoughts before glancing back to Antauri. "Yo, Antauri, how are things going with Vex?"

Pausing at the mention of his mate's name, the silver monkey casted his vision up to the gold warrior, a small smile placed upon his snout.

"Things are going decent for us, she is adapting well enough to the social changes by acquiring a small job at the fishing industry—though I have offered her a job to work under me, her hesitance of avoiding the public is still a problem." His smile slightly faded, but still visible, it was not _too_ big of a deal.

"Well she _was_ a convict, don't really blame her for not wanting to get too mixed up in the city's affairs." Sprx shrugged as he proceeded to dry himself off, "Could run the risk of someone recognizing her if she climbed to high in the corporate latter, plus that could risk your reputation if your bosses' catch wind your involved with a former big time assassin, ya know Antauri?"

"She is making up for her mistakes," Antauri defended the formless monkey as he put the tablet back in his lap, face stern, something he usually did when the female monkey's mistakes were placed under the spot light.

"Easy Antauri, not saying she aint making progress, but I do understand her choice of staying in the shadows a bit longer." Sprx rushed to reassure the steamed monkey, which cooled him down as Antauri nodded apologetically for his sternness.

"By the way, anyone knowing when the kid is coming home?" Sprx asked while crossing his arms, "He's been on that space station for almost two weeks, something about designing new defense weapons?"

"Yea, he's been drawing the schematics up for these new nuclear space beams for months now." Otto threw in his observations while being slow to get out of the water. "He's been really paranoid about the city's defense grids as of late."

As the male Hyperforce members chattered, Nova got up, dusted herself up and dashed away—Sprx caught this retreat and called out before his girlfriend got too far away.

"Yo Nova! Where you going?"

"To the movies, it is Friday night," She smiled and waved her finger. "Now that there's finally more girls on the team, you know me and Jinmay gotta have our weekly girl's night out!"

"Why can't we come? You think perhaps we'd enjoy some movies to?" Sprx pouted while crossing his arms, not liking to be left out.

"Um, it's a GIRL's night out, Sprx, we can hang out later." She laughed and backed up, "See ya guys in a few hours!" Nova bounded away at last and right in full speed to the movies.

 _Down town: Movie Theater~_

"And that is why the theory of Astrophysics was completely bogus in the late 1800's," Cassia rambled to Jinmay and Vex as the trio stood in a very long line, Nova arriving a few minutes prior to the earth monkey's rants about Earth's ancient science methods.

"Well, that's interesting to know," Jinmay scratched the back of her head. "Does Gibson agree with these terms?"

"No, he is always insistent that early methods conducted by ancient theologizes possessed some form of truth—which I do agree, to an extent, but _most_ of them are about as accurate as a flamingo wearing a top hat." She stated smartly while adjusting her glasses, "Though I do believe he knows this, he just has to argue with me all the time." She giggled.

"Yea, Sprx drives me crazy when it comes to disagreements, half the time I just let him think he's right." Nova laughed while shaking her head.

"Chiro is the same way! To prideful to admit he's wrong most of the time," she smirked as they joked over their men's prideful quirks, till they glanced over at a quiet Vex.

"What about you and Antauri, Vex? Who usually wins those fights?" Nova snickered while leaning back.

"He does," the bone monkey shrugged while pulling out a small bag of credits to pay for their snacks, only buying from the cheapest menu items. "I cannot move against Sterling's impeccable philosophies. So I just comply."

The girls paused as they stared at the dark monkey as if she had grown two heads. They began snickering at the implication made as Jinmay elbowed Nova. "Never would've believed big bad Vex was the submissive type," they poked fun at the grumpy monkey.

"Problem?" She cut them a level stare, shutting their yaps before offering them a bag of popcorn, she sighed and waved her hand. "Enough, what cinema showing do you three desire most to see?"

"Let's watch something with action, how about _Fire Spitters_?" Nova called while pointing to an image with a giant glass dragon spraying green fire.

"Ah, not really feeling mythology tonight, how about _Night of the Living Dead_?" Cassia offered while gesturing to the zombie poster. "I believe tonight would be better suited for a horror film, given as we rarely watch any."

Vex's color faded from her dark face, she shook her head and waved her claws. "N-no thanks, select another."

Jinmay face palmed, "Vex, what's with your insane phobia of zombies? They're not real!"

"Not a fan of rotting faces with oozing slime, unnatural and creepy."

They rolled their eyes, "Okay fine, what do you wish to see?"

"Perhaps _Par with Wings_ ," Vex offered.

"A nature documentary on doves? Boring!" Jinmay yelled as she gestured to all the posters they selected. They gathered around each other, doing paper—scissors—rock a few rounds before Cassia came up as the winner.

"Zombie movie it is!"

Vex groaned as the girls drug her inside and sat her down in the seat. The movie played for the next three hours, displaying gruesome sights of rotting fleshed humans taking down the heroes one at a time, the scenes spooking the formless monkey as Nova rolled her eyes at the 'cheesy affects'.

"Man, this is lame," the gold warrior commented. "These graphics suck, why do earthlings like this stuff so much?"

"It's a classic!" Cassia snapped, mildly offended at the jab to her home planet's taste in movies.

"I think it's got some class, love the main actress," Jinmay commented with a bit more enjoyment of the film.

Vex had buried her head behind the popcorn sack, refusing to watch, her fur ruffled on end. "No comment," she snapped, still mad they forced her to watch this movie.

After the film finally ended, the group of four stalked out, exchanging playful banter. "I vote we go grab a bite before heading out to our next destination," Nova offered with a thumb raised. "I'm up for an all-nighter, who's with me?"

"Yea!" the girls agreed, Vex simply nodding, as they walked down the dark streets in search of a suitable restaurant. Passing by an abundant of likely food industries, till they're constant disagreements led them to a small pub that had been constructed by some of the local earthlings a few months back.

They headed inside and grabbed a booth, Nova next to Jinmay as Cassia seated herself by Vex, each one sipping at their personal drinks and enjoying conversation. When the appetizers were brought out, Vex eyed the shrimp with tasty eyes and reached for one, till Cassia smacked her claws away.

"Eh eh eh, you know what Gibson and Antauri said, no shell fish for you, since you're supposed to be on a diet." She snickered while grabbing the shrimp and stuffing it in her maw. "Don't need to be running up your blood sugar with the salty contents either."

Vex crossed her arms, cutting the organic monkey a sour look. "You're almost as bad as Sterling, always fussing over my health. I am well in my prime, mind you." She shook her head, snatching her drink and sipping down a big frustrated gulp.

"I'm aged, not _elderly_."

They snickered as they ate the shrimp, ordering the grumpy monkey a salad instead, which she refused to touch—only eating it after they threatened to tell the silver monkey. The dinner lasted close to an hour till they were satisfied with full stomachs and headed out to their next shin date, whatever it might've been.

As they walked about, a sight alerted the females, halting their walk as several pairs of shadows moved towards them from between the towering dimly lit sky scrapers. Drawing their weapons, everyone slid into an attack stance until the sight of the rest of the Hyperforce men greeted them, the gals sighed and retracted their weapons.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jinmay asked with an eyebrow raised, "Thought you all knew it was girl's night."

"We did, but since tonight is nearing a special occasion, we found it fitting to accompany you guys." Gibson relayed while moving to claim his spot next to Cassia, "Plus the term ' _girl's night_ ' is completely taken out of context when it is also referring to the invitation of ' _friends_ ,' which we count as well."

Cassia just stared at the gabby blue monkey as if he had lobsters crawling out of his metal ears. "Gibson, Girl's night out _literally_ means 'female bonding'. How could you possibly rephrase that term to fit any other definition?"

"Simple, it is but a socially constructed term, it can be rephrased to fit any other circumstance." He wagged his finger at her while grabbing her hand, smirking as if he had won the Nobel Prize.

Cassia rolled her eyes, knowing better then to argue with the monkey when he was in one of his more stubborn moods—which was pretty much all the time.

Sprx anchored his hands behind his head and cockily slid to Nova, smirking his usual flirtatious grin. "Besides, we thought you'd gals have more _fun_ if we joined in, hm?"

The gold monkey shrugged, looking to the others for their vote. "What do you think girls? Let the guys join in this once?"

Jinmay gazed to Chiro as she titled her head, signaling an obvious 'why not'.

Vex gifted the floating silver monkey a weak smile as she closed the gap and allowed him over her personal boundaries. "I'm for it," she casted her vote.

"Alright, guess we're all going to the club now." Jinmay smiled as she grabbed her husband by his arm and drug him across the street, the rest of the couples following in suit to their leaders.

"Club?" Vex gawked, halting her stance before going a step further. "A… gathering of large drunken crowds of vomiting Neanderthals?"

"Um, that's one way to put it, yea. Why?" Sprx snickered as he poked the testy scarred monkey, "If you'd rather head on home and go to sleep, we'd understand, it's hard for the elderly to keep up with us young folk."

Vex cut the red monkey an unamused frown, puffing up and walking past him, calling his bluff. "I am not fearful, I just simply do not function well in a place with a high percentage of warm bodies." She placed a hand over her scarred face, secretly afraid of what people would think if seeing her up close in a place filled with bright lights.

Antauri spotted this tiny gesture and frowned, he grasped her claws and removed them to keep her from hiding her face. "No one is going to judge, besides, you look lovely tonight," he propped his hand on her back and guided the red eyed monkey forward, a warm smile painting his calm face.

Vex groaned, knowing she was terrible at refusing the silver monkey, nodding in agreement and reassumed the walk to the nearest club.

 _The Night Club~_

Music boomed over the stereo systems as the DJ scratched the records in beat to the newest hop rock album labeled "Ravenous Rocks". Everyone within the facility danced the night away, swinging their partners round and round with the singles tango'ing in the back, leaving only the wallflowers without the dance as they casually sipped at their drinks and enjoyed small talk.

The Hyperforce had almost silenced the room when they walked in, only to be greeted with rich and welcoming enthusiasm by the citizens. Chiro grinned at the VIP passes granted to them by the club's manager as they made their way to find the nearest empty table big enough to hold all of them. Once a circular table was located in the corner, they sat down and ordered some nachos from the waiting waitress.

"Man, this place is hopping! How come you girls never invited us here sooner?" Sprx snickered while jamming a mouth full of cheese covered chips into his maw.

Nova smirked and gulped down her soda, "You never asked!"

Chiro and Jinmay smiled at each other, their wedding rings dimly lit in the surrounding party lights. "I think tonight is going to be a great night, I've been waiting for this since I was stuck on that space station for three weeks."

"Glad your home, honey" The pink haired woman smiled and kissed the gushing man's cheek. "Also, do keep your hair long, it looks really good on you," Jinmay snickered as she resituated her hair into two tight buns. Both of them having grown a few inches taller and developing much more mature faces.

Otto smiled as Nikita entered the room, her ears flicking amongst the loud music that nearly deafened her. "Woah, there's my date, off to the dance floor!" He called out before racing over to the six foot cat woman, grabbing her by the hand and waltzing onto the dance floor.

Following their example, the rest—minus Vex and Antauri—rushed after the cat and monkey to join in on the exciting festive. The silver monkey watched in desire, cutting his own date a curious look, mentally asking if she'd be willing to accompany him.

"Eh…" Vex waved her hand as the male reached for her. "Sterling," she sweated in nervousement as he egged her out of the seat. "I don't tango well."

"Don't be nervous," he smiled wider as he increased the pressure on his tugging till she was finally following him.

Cassia had clamped a rose in her maw as she and the blue scientist did a precise form of salsa dancing. Gibson proving to be a master at the festive dance, twirling his mate around as she eyed him with surprise. "I've practiced," the blue monkey reassured.

Cassia smirked as she tried her best to follow the scientist.

Nikita had to hunch low so she could successfully dance with her much shorter partner. Sprx and Nova danced in random spurts, uncaring of their bad style as Chiro and Jinmay did a more square dance like formation while spinning each other around.

Once Antauri dragged the socially anxious monkey onto the floor, he could see the x-assassin sweating bullets as he grabbed her hand and anchored it into his palm. He placed her other arm on his shoulder then clasping his free arm around her waist, uncaring of the smaller scars that lined her side's indentions. Starting slow, so as not to spook the already skittish female, he led her around.

"Hey, turn it up!" Sprx bellowed out, the crowd cheering with him as the DJ flipped the switches and tuned up the beat, increasing the flames tenfold as everyone dropped a rod.

Antauri noticed his mate's lagging as he sighed, nudging the red eyed formless to listen.

"Vex, do not care what others will think, be yourself." He paused when she did not look convinced, "for me?"

Swallowing her social anxiety and steeling her spine, she released the silver monkey and dropped to her knees before rising back up in an awkward display to start a dance off. She blushed a bright red and started doing the robot, an attempt to humor the second in command.

He laughed as he followed her movements, his actions a bit more fluid then her jerky jabs.

Cassia tangoed by the older pair, laughing. "The robot, really, Aunt Vex? You watched way too much _Saturday Night Fever_ back on earth, this ain't 1977!"

Gibson tugged the earthling back to his chest before dipping her to the floor, holding her securely to his chest. He cut her the best grin he could muster, "is this correct?"

"Almost, try this," she laughed while grabbing his arm and swapping places, lowering him to the floor as she spun the rose in her mouth, snickering at his hardening blush.

Chiro hoisted Jinmay over his head before she landed back on her feet, getting eye to eye as they swiftly circled around each other. Nova and Sprx getting competitive as they clanked their hips together and spun individually around on the light floor in a perfect in-sync motion.

Otto tried to impress Nikita by bounding away from her and doing a solo dance, attempting to spin on his head like he had seen earthlings do.

Vex struggled to keep up with the silver monkey as she tripped over her tail and ungracefully flopped sideways, smacking into Otto and bounced head first into a bowl of punch. She blinked in surprise as Otto hauled his head up from landing in the cheese dip.

Antauri gasped and rushed over, recovering a napkin as he eyed his downed date's head stuck in the bowel. "Are you okay?"

She gave a thumbs up as the silver monkey grabbed the glass and attempted to pull it off.

As the night rocked on, Chiro's orange phone let out a happy chime loud enough to his attention. Releasing his wife's hand, he cut her a smile, "One second, got a call to take." He slid away as Jinmay reassumed her dance.

"Chiro here, what's up?"

He listened to the speaker on the other end of the line, nodding to the words spoken, till the tone of voice stiffened his one pleasant smile. "Wha-?" he croaked, till the caller repeated his words. Chiro stood straight, arm trembling till he hung up and dashed to his family.

"Guys, it's happening!"

Everyone froze, Jinmay's face losing all color as she dashed to her husband. "What? How can that be?"

"I thought this wasn't supposed to happen till next week?" Nova cried out as she dropped Sprx from the holding stance they took.

"We need to go, now!" Antauri stated as he finally wrenched the glass bowel's from his consort's head and dragged her out the door. "Hurry!"

The Hyperforce tumbled out of the club, heads spinning in a panic as they all twirled about, not sure what to do first. "We gotta get to the hospital, what's the quickest way?" Otto cried out as Nikita attempted to calm him.

Spotting a couple empty cabs parked on the side of the road, Vex snuck away from the panicked heroes. Grabbing the door handle, she ripped it open, accidentally breaking the locks as she leaned beneath the steering wheel, opened the hidden compartment and sparked two red wires together, igniting the engine to life.

"Come," she called out as everyone rushed over and piled into the back, Nova and Cassia pushing Vex into the driver seat as they crammed into the passenger side.

"Drive!" Cassia yelled out in a panic.

"Do I look like I'd possess a driver's license?" Vex snapped while grabbing the leather coated wheel, shaking nervously as she switched the lights on.

"Go!" Everyone yelled together, scaring the formless monkey as she slammed her tail against the gas and gunned the taxi cab forward.

Vex swirled the wheel around, throwing everyone around as she stared at the road in terror. A red hover car cut them off, nearly sending them off the bridge and into the water, the dark female bared her teeth and waved her fist at him.

"Watch where you're going!"

Antauri grabbed her shoulders to soothe the road raged monkey as Gibson helped up his tracker. "The hospital is ten kilometers to the right, hurry!"

Vex nodded and pressed harder on the gas, steering around other drivers and whirling around the nearest block.

 _Shuggazoom's Hospital~_

After nearly hitting a light pole, the team had ended their mad dash into the hospital's main lobby. Shaking likes leaves in the wind, Antauri and Chiro rushed up to the front desk where a heavy set nurse smacking gum was waiting.

"Hello Hyperforce, what can I do for you?"

Chiro's face was so drained of blood, he couldn't find the words to speak, letting Antauri to answer for his adopted son.

"We're here on behalf of the call regarding Mr. Emmons?"

"Oh yes, the adoption center guy and his wife, yep, you all made it just in time! His wife ended up going into labor a bit sooner than we expected, but do not fret, so far there is no complications."

Antauri breathed in a deep sigh of relief, "Thank goodness."

"How long do we have to wait?" Chiro finally managed to croak out.

"Not too much longer, just have your family wait in here, and we'll call you back when its time."

Nodding, the leaders rushed back to their anxious family members. "Now all we have to do is wait," Antauri stated as he positioned himself lotus style in the air, using meditations to calm his own nervous state.

Everyone gathered themselves around the furniture, majority becoming a gibberish wreck as Jinmay tried to calm everyone down, despite her own nerves sky rocketing to the heavens above.

After a pain stacking hour wait, a nurse called out to the team.

"Hyperforce," she called gently, guiding them forward. "You may come back now."

The team followed the woman down the hall, anxiety at an all-time as they were greeted by a middle aged man in a brown suit. His long wispy white hair tied back in a neat pony tail with a black suitcase held firmly in his grip, a clipboard with a bunch of legal documentations attached to its frame.

"Glad you could make it, Hyperforce," he held up the papers for Chiro and Jinmay to sign. "Just put your names down here, and the legal process will be complete."

Without hesitation, both the young adults grabbed the pen and swiped their signatures along the dotted lines. The man readjusted his classes till going over to the rest of the team.

"And now I'll need your names, to have on record you all will have second legal custody in case something ever happens to Chiro or Jinmay."

Nodding; Otto, Nova, Sprx, Gibson, and Antauri signed their names beneath the terms of agreement as the man stepped aside.

"Thank you, your four year waiting trial is finally done, I wish you much happiness." The adoption center man bowed in respect before departing from the facility.

As everyone rushed inside, a doctor wearing rubber gloves and a sick mask held two bundles in his arms. "Don't be shy, monkey team, come in and see your new twins!"

Chiro and Jinmay were the first to approach, the doctor placing the two in their awaiting arms. Chiro held the girl as Jinmay clasped the boy, both new borns possessing dark hair and bright blue eyes, they almost looked like clones.

"Awww, Chiro… look," Jinmay gushed over the little boy sucking on her pinky.

The chosen one was on the verge of tears as he nuzzled the little girl. "They're perfect," he whispered as the monkeys crowded around to get a closer look.

Smiling, both adults handed the children to the awaiting simians. Antauri took the girl in his arms as the males crowded around him to see as Jinmay passed the boy to Nova and the girls.

"She is so beautiful," Antauri whispered in sheer awe, allowing the little girl to play with his finger. She was so mesmerized by the shiny monkey, she cooed in delight as he kissed her forehead. Gibson and Otto 'awed' at the sight as Sprx struggled to hide his love struck eyes.

"Come on Nova, let me see!" Cassia shouted as the gold monkey used her foot to push the curious capuchin away, snickering deviously.

"No way, I called dibs on this little guy first!" The golden warrior laughed as she held the boy away from Cassia.

Rolling her eyes, Jinmay snatched up their new son and handed it to Vex. The formless monkey tensed up as the fragile new life was placed into her claws.

"Jinmay, I don't know—"

"Just be easy," she reassured while giving the scarred female a bottle. "You don't have to be scared, I know you won't hurt him."

Trembling, she retracted her claws the best she could while attempting to feed him the formula. He looked up to her scarred face, tensing a bit as he drew back. Seeing this form of fear, Vex dropped her eyes in disappointment, until the boy grabbed her mane and pulled her head down. He laughed in delight, nearly pulling a chunk of white hair out as his other fingers patted her snout, humored by the big monkey.

"Woah, strong you are," she smiled sweetly down to him despite him pulling on her eyelids next.

"Well, guess our family had totally increased," Chiro commented as the girls went back to fighting over who got to hold his son next as Antauri passed the girl to Gibson next.

"Yes, what I have always hoped for," Antauri added while grabbing his son in a tightly embraced hug. "I am so _so_ proud of you, Chiro."

Hugging back, the boy released a few withheld tears, pressing his cheek against the robotic simian, shaking hard.

"Though I know not what the future will bring, just know… we'll always be there, Antauri." Chiro whispered as he felt the fatherly monkey begin to slightly tremble.

Everyone gathered around, allowing Chiro to take both twins as Jinmay hugged him from behind as Antauri returned himself to Vex. The female spotted his trembling and rubbed his back to soothe him as he leaned against her, his heart stolen from the wondrous sight.

"Hyperforce!" Three men wearing cameras yelled from a nearby open window. "Smile!"

The team jumped in alarm, Nova and Sprx gasping as Gibson pointed angrily at the camera with Cassia taking her glasses off, Antauri just gawked in surprise as Vex fell over from the lens's blinding light piercing her single sensitive eye. Otto and Nikita stood in the back with big smiles and proudly gave a thumbs up as Chiro and Jinmay nearly leaped out of their skins in fright.

In a few days, the paparazzi had printed the bad photos on their newspaper headlines.

 **" _City's Most Beloved Heroes Adopt."_**

Antauri read the headlines and sighed at the badly taken photos.

"Well, at least we're in a good light."

"Yea sure, but look at the photo!" Sprx complained as he stared at his face. "Guh, I hate paparazzi!"

Vex just stared at the sight of her feet sticking in the air from merely getting flashed, she groaned. "Hopefully no one will see this."

"Dream on, everyone here knows everything, best get used to it." Nova laughed.

The Hyperforce stood proudly overlooking the city on the shoulder of their super robot, the setting sun casting a majestic dull glow over the town, turning all windows into a matching gold hue. They smiled to each other, until their alarms went off.

"Looks like another bank robbery," Otto yelled out while checking his scanners.

"Well, look like we know what to do, Hyperforce go!" Chiro yelled valiantly as his team followed right behind him, vanishing into the clear atmosphere to defend their city again.

 _~END_

* * *

 _A/N: Well, hope you all enjoyed this last chapter to this crazy story, and might I say, it's been a real hoot to write for. I hope this ending was satisfying to all the fans out there who enjoyed the show._

 _So, if you desire, feel free to follow us on our facebook page:  
_ _w w w . Of The Undead Chiros Forgotten Memories/posts _ to _ page_

 _Because I can't post links, just close up all the spaces when copy and pasting in the search bar. And, if it does not work, just google the story title and add 'facebook', its easy to find. Or you can locate the other link on my fanfic bio page._

 _So anyways, again, thanks for reading and everyone's support! There'll be more art posted for this finished novel, and be on the look out for our next SRMTHFG story "Heart of Warm Metal."_

 _Have a nice day, see you all next time  
peace out!_


End file.
